Cela commença avec une colocation
by PetiteSphereAilee
Summary: Solange Dumont est amie avec Molly Hooper, et est aussi sa colocataire. Donc, quand Solange s'aperçoit de la présence d'un étranger dans son lit une nuit, elle se pose des questions. Et les deux amies n'ont aucune idée des changements qui vont s'opérer par la suite, tout cela à cause de Sherlock Holmes.
1. L'homme dans le lit

_**Bonjour à toute la communauté !**_

 _ **Je vous préviens de suite, je pense faire un petit topo sur cette histoire et sur ma vie avant de commencer. Rien de bien long …**_

 _ **Je viens d'arriver sur le site (je me suis inscrite le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **janvier 2017 pour bien commencer l'année !) et ça y est, je publie !**_

 _ **Cette histoire à commencée en 2014, à la suite de la saison 3 de Sherlock. J'ai eu un moment où je lisais beaucoup de fanfiction sur ce sujet, puis je me suis décidée à écrire !**_

 _ **Donc ça y est, je me lance !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est introductif – d'où le fait qu'il soit court comparé aux prochains qui suivront.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que les personnages suivants ne m'appartiennent pas – sauf celui de Solange Dumont et de sa famille. Ils appartiennent, pour la plupart, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et certains à un duo que j'affectionne beaucoup : Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture (et moi stresse intense …)**_

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Solange entra silencieusement dans son appartement. Non pas qu'elle craignait pour ses voisins. Oh que non : elle ne les aimait pas ! Mais elle craignait de réveiller sa colocataire – et accessoirement sa meilleure amie – Molly, Molly Hooper. Cette femme travaillait tellement à l'hôpital que Solange lui autorisait des nuits tranquilles. C'est ainsi que notre héroïne se retrouva à marcher lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, valise en mains, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Le chemin n'était pas très difficile : elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait visualisé correctement, évitant tous les obstacles possibles. Puis elle ouvrit doucement sa porte de chambre, laissa sa valise dans le coin entre la porte d'entrée et sa commode, puis se retourna et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma ses yeux, appréciant ce moment de tranquillité et de soulagement d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Puis elle les rouvrit, sentant une présence sous sa main gauche.

« Elle est …, commença Solange

\- Oui, répondit la présence dans le lit.

\- D'accord. »

Et Solange se releva, sortit et cria « MOLLY ! ». La concernée se réveilla en sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

« Solange ? dit la jeune femme à moitié-endormie.

Oui, c'est moi Solange. Et maintenant tu vas m'expliquer POURQUOI IL Y A UN HOMME DANS MON LIT SANS QUE JE NE SOIS AU COURANT !

Je suppose que des explications s'imposent Molly, dit une voix grave et envoûtante derrière le dos de la colocataire.

Oui … Je pense que je vais faire du thé. »

Les trois individus se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine. Molly Hooper fit du thé (Solange pris du café, ses origines françaises toujours présentent), servit la tasse de l'homme et la sienne, s'assit sur une chaise et commença les explications.

« Pour commencer … Solange, je te présente Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, voici ma meilleure amie : Solange Dumont.

Enchanté. Française ?

Oui monsieur Holmes, répondit la jeune brune. Excusez-moi, je vais surement paraître impolie mais … Mais vous êtes mort, monsieur Holmes ! Enfin, vous l'étiez …

Oui je l'étais. Simulation de mort. Longue histoire.

Mais je suis impatiente de l'entendre, cette longue histoire ! De même que je suis impatiente de savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans mon lit ! De toute façon, nous avons toute la nuit vu que nous sommes tous debout.

J'en doute, lâcha Sherlock.

Ah oui et pourquoi ? répondit, intriguée, Solange.

Parce que, d'après ce que je sais, vous étiez à un congrès en France n'est-ce pas. Question rhétorique : Molly me l'a dit. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous aviez pris des vacances là-bas : deux semaines. Donc il y a deux semaines vous êtes partie en France pour vous reposer, voir votre famille – en particulier votre mère – puis le dernier week-end participer au Congrès et rentrer le lundi. Avant que vous n'ajoutiez quelque chose : oui cette information vient de Molly. Donc vous deviez rentrer dans la journée d'aujourd'hui – 14h30 précisément au regard de la note sur le réfrigérateur – mais vous êtes rentrés chez vous peu après une heure du matin. Donc soit il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas, soit vous étiez pressé de rentrer. Je pencherais pour la deuxième proposition, après avoir observé votre soulagement lorsque vous êtes tombés sur votre lit. Donc vous êtes fatiguée, pressée que cette discussion se termine pour pouvoir aller dormir. N'ai-je pas raison ?

… Bon d'accord vous avez raison ! J'ai juste envie de mettre en pyjama, de me glisser sous mes draps et de dormir ! Mais je ne réussirais pas sans avoir d'explications sur votre présence chez moi car je déteste ne pas savoir ! Alors déballez votre histoire maintenant que je puisse dormir ! Mince !

Je vais commencer, dit Sherlock. Disons que si j'ai simulé ma mort se fut pour protéger mes amis. Il y a un criminel consultant, Jim Moriarty, qui m'a testé de nombreuses fois. Il décida …

Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, faire la version courte Sherlock ? interrompit Molly.

Euh … Très bien. Pour faire court donc, Moriarty m'a contraint de sauter du toit pour sauver mes amis, qui étaient la cible des sbires de cet homme. J'ai alors demandé à Molly de m'aider à simuler mon suicide, puis je suis parti. Mes amis furent sauvés. Mort, je pus commencer à mettre en œuvre le démantèlement du groupe de Moriarty. Et oui, c'est encore d'actualité. J'ai demandé l'asile à Molly qui a bien voulu m'aider. Et oui, cela comporte des risques. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux enquêter discrètement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé à dormir dans ton lit, reprit Molly. Comme tu m'avais dit que tu ne rentrais que dans l'après-midi, je pensais te prévenir en rentrant. Je t'aurais tout expliqué calmement, et on se serait arrangé. Mais tu es rentrée plus tôt … Je suis désolée pour tout ça.

Et depuis combien de temps il vit chez nous ? demanda Solange.

Eh bien …

Une dizaine de jour, coupa Sherlock.

Peu de temps après mon départ quoi, répondit Solange.

Oui …, répondit timidement Molly.

D'accord … ajouta Solange. Très bien ! Pour ce soir, je dors sur le canapé. Je vous laisse mon lit, monsieur Holmes. Profitez-en ! On s'arrangera dans la journée pour savoir qui dort où. Sur ce, allez-vous coucher car j'ai terriblement envie de dormir !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Solange quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et se mettre en tenue de nuit – qui consistait en un débardeur et un bas de pyjama – tandis que Sherlock rejoignit sa chambre, suivit de Molly qui rejoignit la sienne. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il ne lui répondit pas. Solange sortit de la salle de bain, prit une couverture et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle était trop fatiguée pour en vouloir à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui en voudrait demain !


	2. Premier jour de colocation à trois

_**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai posté le premier. Voici la suite !**_

 _ **Je profite aussi pour remercier la personne qui a accepté de relire mon histoire – et heureusement ! Je ne divulguerais point son prénom, mais je l'appellerais Snow. Merci Snow !**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas – sauf Solange Dumont et sa famille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le matin, ce fut à 7h30 que le radio réveil de Molly s'alluma, sortant cette dernière de son doux sommeil. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait du mal à se lever. En effet, après la discussion de cette nuit, Molly avait eu du mal à se rendormir. Son esprit avait cogité pendant quelques temps, effrayé des évènements qui allaient se passer. Après tout, elle connaissait sa colocataire et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. C'est donc difficilement que la jeune femme sortit du lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour y faire sa petite commission. Par chance, elle n'avait pas besoin de traverser le salon pour y aller, donc elle n'avait aucune chance de réveiller Solange. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses vêtements, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour sa douche matinale. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle quitta la cabine de douche pour se sécher et s'habiller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine prendre son café du matin. Elle le but dans le calme, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle fit la liste des choses qu'elle devait faire dans la journée : l'autopsie d'un corps pour Scotland Yard, et son rapport. Ensuite, elle passerait le donner à l'Inspecteur Jones avant de faire quelques courses et de rentrer chez elle. Molly pensa aussi qu'elle allait devoir réfléchir à des idées d'organisation pour les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois. De toute façon, Sherlock et Solange allaient aussi essayer de trouver des solutions. Solange n'était pas méchante : elle n'allait pas mettre à la porte le détective à coup de pieds aux fesses. Mais elle allait trouver une solution. Molly sourit, mangea ses toasts, finit son café et mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle en sortit, prit ses affaires et, silencieusement, traversa le salon pour avoir accès à la porte d'entrée. Toujours silencieusement, elle l'ouvrit, sortit et la referma. C'est une fois dehors qu'elle mit son manteau sur elle, son sac en bandoulière, et qu'elle put enfin sortir de l'immeuble, direction l'Hôpital St Bart !

Il était 8h30 lorsque Sherlock Holmes se réveilla de son sommeil profond. « Ce lit est vraiment agréable » se permit-il de penser. Il se leva, quitta la chambre qu'il occupait momentanément pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lui aussi prit sa douche et sortit vingt minutes après. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de mettre son pantalon noir et d'enfiler sa chemise blanche lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas encore boutonnée lorsqu'il croisa Solange qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes.

« Moui … Physiquement, vous n'avez rien d'exceptionnel monsieur Holmes, se dit-elle à elle-même. »

Mais Sherlock l'entendit. Puis, relevant la tête, Solange continua : « Oh, pardon monsieur Holmes, une vieille habitude. » Lâcha-t-elle, immobile devant l'homme à moitié habillé. Puis elle reprit son chemin en direction des toilettes, car elle était quand même pressée, mais ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la version dorsale du détective et de dire à haute voix : « Par contre, dix sur dix pour les fesses monsieur Holmes ! » Sherlock, lui, après avoir reprit ses esprits suite à cette scène surprenante, continua son chemin vers la chambre pour finir de s'habiller - notamment enfiler une paire de chaussettes. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise blanche, toujours déstabilisé et flatté par les commentaires de la française. Puis il s'installa dans la cuisine, attendant que la colocataire vienne prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit après être passée dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Solange préférait les douches le soir, après avoir fait son jogging qui lui permettait de réfléchir, pour détendre ses muscles et se libérer l'esprit avant de s'endormir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un café et sortit du beurre, du pain et un couteau. Elle posa tout cela sur la table, et commença à manger. Le silence régnait.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie Solange ? demanda Sherlock, brisant l'atmosphère sans bruit qui s'était installée.

\- Molly ne vous l'a pas dit ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis psychologue. Je travaille à St Bart.

\- D'accord, répondit Sherlock. »

Et la discussion se termina sur ce mot. Mais le silence fut de courte durée.

« Pourquoi Molly ?

Comment ça ? Répondit, surprit, Sherlock.

Pourquoi chez nous ? Vous avez une famille non ? Des amis ?

Très peu.

Alors pourquoi Molly ?

Parce que Moriarty ne la considère pas comme importante.

Alors qu'elle l'est ?

Oui. Molly reste une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Elle m'est plus importante que vous ne le pensez.

Vous l'aimez ?

Non, pouffa Sherlock, je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les gens.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils sont ennuyants !

Est-ce la seule raison, monsieur Holmes ?

Oh non, n'essayez pas.

Et pourquoi pas ? Il va falloir vivre avec ça monsieur Holmes : je vais essayer d'analyser votre esprit brillant ! Du moins tant que vous vivrez ici.

C'est une invitation à partir ?

C'est vous qui le dites, pas moi.

Hum … Donc, comment allons-nous faire ?

Je pensais faire quelques courses cet après-midi, et acheter un matelas pneumatique que j'installerais dans la chambre de Molly. Je dormirais dessus en attendant que vous partiez.

Vous savez, je peux dormir sur le canapé.

Qui est beaucoup plus petit que vous ? Allons monsieur Holmes, ne faites pas l'idiot ! Vous prendrez mon lit, je dormirais sur un matelas pneumatique. Nous sommes polies et hospitalières ici ! Je suppose que vous ne m'accompagnez pas faire les courses monsieur Holmes ?

Vous supposez bien.

Eh bien je me débrouillerais. Si vous voulez-bien m'excuser. »

Sur ces mots, Solange se leva, mit sa tasse et son couteau dans le lave-vaisselle, rangea le beurre et sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'habiller. Sherlock resta assis dans la cuisine, surprit par le personnage de Solange. « Je l'aime bien » se dit-il. Et c'est ce qu'il pensait : il l'aimait vraiment bien ! Il trouvait ça drôle, que Molly et Solange soient de très bonnes amies alors que leur caractère était très différent. Il se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. Puis il se leva, mit un chapeau, des lunettes et son manteau, puis sortit de l'appartement. Il ne manqua pas de laisser une note à l'adresse de Solange, qui le lut une fois sortie de la salle de bain :

« _Je suis sorti pour enquêter sur le réseau de Moriarty. Pas là ce midi. Je serais sûrement de retour ce soir. SH_ »

« Eh bien, au moins, j'aurais la paix aujourd'hui ! »

Et Solange s'installa à son bureau - elle était contente car elle avait enfin accès à sa chambre ! - sortit son agenda pour voir les rendez-vous qu'elle avait demain, puis ouvrit les dossiers de ses patients pour se remémorer les pathologies de chacun, et voir sur quoi ils allaient sûrement travailler le jour d'après, voir où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Cela lui prit la matinée. Vers les treize heures, elle prépara son déjeuner. Elle n'était pas douée en cuisine contrairement à Molly. Elle se fit donc un rapide sandwich qu'elle mangea sur le pouce, puis s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit un livre. A quoi bon regarder la télévision l'après-midi : il n'y avait que des programmes pour les personnes âgées. Elle ouvrit donc _La vérité sur l'affaire Harry Quebert_ , roman policier donc elle était devenue accro lorsqu'elle l'avait commencée dans le train du retour. Elle était décidée à le finir aujourd'hui, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui était arrivé à Nola Kellergan, jeune fille assassinée en 1975 dont le corps a été retrouvé en 2008. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait passé tout son après-midi à lire, plongée dans son roman. Elle n'entendit même pas Sherlock rentrer. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, il la salua, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il réessaya, mais toujours rien. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais lorsque Solange était plongée dans un livre, plus rien n'existait. Un peu comme lui quand il réfléchissait. Comprenant cela, il se dit qu'il aimait vraiment cette femme. Au moins, leur vie en colocation n'allait pas être compliquée, sauf pour Molly qui allait devoir supporter deux caractères identiques sur certains points. Et encore, elle n'avait rien vu ! Sherlock comprit alors pourquoi Molly n'avait pas été si désespérée par son comportement : elle avait déjà un petit bout chez elle, bien avant l'arrivée de l'homme. Sherlock enleva son manteau, s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle ait terminé son livre.

Solange referma son livre lorsqu'elle l'eût fini, soupira de plaisir, ravie de la fin, mit sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas allée faire les courses, dit une voix grave à côté d'elle. »

Solange sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, ni s'installer sur le canapé. Et elle n'avait pas remarqué son regard posé sur elle durant sa lecture. Elle se redressa, le regarda, et dit :

« Pardon ?

Je supposais que vous n'étiez pas allé faire des courses comme vous l'aviez dit ce matin.

Mais l'après-midi n'est pas terminée.

Il est dix-sept heures passé.

Oh mince ! Déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écouler !

Oui, j'avais remarqué. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé une bonne demi-heure à vous observer sans que vous ne le remarquiez.

C'est vrai ?!

Yep.

Mince alors … Bon, je vais appeler Molly pour savoir où elle est. Avec un peu de chance, elle acceptera de m'accompagner. »

Et Solange se leva du canapé, rangea son livre, puis prit le téléphone fixe pour appeler sa colocataire.

« Allô ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté du combiné

Molly ? C'est Solange.

Oh Solange ! Que veux-tu ?

Je voudrais savoir ton emplacement exact. Je voulais faire des courses dans l'après-midi mais j'ai ouvert un livre et … Et bien je viens de le finir. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner faire les courses ?

Oh ! On a eu la même idée toutes les deux ! Je suis encore à l'hôpital, je suis en train de rédiger un rapport d'autopsie. Je pense finir dans une heure. Tu viens me chercher ? Il faudra juste passer par Scotland Yard pour déposer le rapport.

Nickel ! A tout à l'heure !

Bye. »

Solange raccrocha, s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télévision, pour le grand déplaisir de monsieur Holmes. Il avait beau lui dire qu'allumer la télévision, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Après tout, elle était chez elle ! Et malgré les tentatives de du détective pour discuter au lieu de s'abrutir avec la télévision, Solange restait hermétique. Trois quart d'heures après, elle l'éteignit et se prépara, sous le regard de Sherlock. Elle ne le savait pas, mais il ne cessait de l'observer et de déduire. Comme elle restait hermétique à ses questions, il se débrouillerait tout seul ! Elle mit son manteau, prit son sac, ouvrit la porte, proposa une dernière fois à Sherlock de l'accompagner, ce qu'il refusa bien évidemment, et sortit de l'appartement. Il était à présent seul dans cet univers entièrement féminin. Il allait s'ennuyer …

Solange arriva à l'Hôpital de St Bartholomew une vingtaine de minutes après. Elle se gara, envoya un message à Molly pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée et où elle était garée, et attendit. Peu de temps après, la légiste arriva, monta dans la Mini Cooper rouge de son amie, s'attacha, et elles purent partir en direction de Scotland Yard. La discussion dans la voiture était enjouée, et Molly fut surprise de constater de Solange n'était pas énervée. Bon elle l'était un peu, mais pas tant que cela. Elle en fut soulagée. Quelques minutes après, elles arrivèrent devant Scotland Yard, et Molly descendit rapidement de la voiture, puis courut déposer le rapport d'autopsie - elle voulait faire au plus vite pour faire avancer l'enquête de l'inspecteur Jones. Dix minutes après, elle sortit du bâtiment et remonta dans la voiture. Elles prirent la direction d'une grande surface pas loin. Elles n'avaient pas fait de liste mais elles savaient à peu près ce qu'elles devaient prendre. Première chose : un matelas pneumatique pour Solange ! Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le rayon approprié – après avoir pris un chariot bien évidemment. Solange put choisir son matelas. Puis après elles firent le tour du magasin. Les courses prirent du temps, et les filles s'en aperçurent lorsque, une fois rentrées dans l'appartement, Sherlock les agressa en leur demandant où elles étaient passées. Molly le rassura en lui disant qu'elles étaient parties faire des courses – Sherlock la coupa pour lui faire signifier qu'il savait, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps. Solange conclu la discussion en lui rétorquant qu'elles s'amusaient et qu'elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Elle donna ensuite à Sherlock le matelas à gonfler et à installer dans la chambre de Molly, tandis que cette dernière préparait le repas. Solange était partie chercher un drap, une couverture et des oreillers. Puis elle alla aider Sherlock. Il était 20h30 lorsque Molly appela ses deux colocataires pour venir manger. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table, dans un silence de mort. Alors que les repas entre Solange et Molly étaient bruyants normalement, la présence du détective les rendait silencieuses. Et ce fut ce même détective qui brisa la glace – encore une fois.

« Solange, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.

Allez-y.

Pourquoi êtes-vous venue vivre à Londres ? Et pourquoi l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi ne pas rester en France ?

Parce que l'Angleterre est tellement mieux !

Solange ! la réprimanda Molly. Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité.

D'accord. Il y avait un homme, Andrew, un mec vraiment sympa avec qui j'ai fait connaissance durant son voyage en France. Il était dans la même licence que moi. Ce mec était juste magnifique, et je vais vous l'avouer : il me faisait fantasmer ! Nous sommes par la suite sortis ensemble. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre en Angleterre. Naïve et aveugle, n'écoutant que mon cœur et non les paroles de ma mère, j'ai dit oui. Donc nous avons fini notre deuxième année en France, puis nous sommes partis tous les deux en Angleterre pour finir nos études. Nous avons emménagés ensemble. Notre histoire d'amour à durée trois ans. Et un matin, il s'est barré avec le chat – Missouri – ses clics, ses clacs, et il est allé rejoindre une jolie collègue à lui. Donc je suis restée triste et seule, épaulée par une jeune étudiante en médecine , et qui deviendra plus tard ma meilleure amie.

C'est tout ?!

Vous êtes vexant monsieur Holmes.

Je suis juste surpris de cette histoire banale. Pourquoi ne pas être rentrée en France ?

Pour ne pas montrer à ma mère qu'elle avait raison, pour ne pas revenir, honteuse.

Et votre père ? »

Solange stoppa sa fourchette, à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Puis elle la reposa, prit sa serviette, s'essuya la bouche, la remit sur la table, et fixa Sherlock. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son père, et le faisait bien comprendre au détective. Celui-ci essaya de déduire des informations sur celui-ci en fonction du comportement immédiat de la française. Peine perdue. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que les personnes sachent pour lui. Puis Solange se leva, s'excusa, sortit de la cuisine et se mit devant la télévision, recroquevillée. Molly dit à Sherlock de ne pas s'inquiéter, que son père était un sujet tabou, et peu de personne savait qui il était. Ces rares personnes étaient le père, la mère, Solange et elle-même. Molly, par respect pour son amie, ne dit pas à Sherlock la vérité - elle dû se faire violence car, au vu du regard que lui lançait le détective, elle aurait pu tout lui avouer, même ses plus profonds secrets ! Molly finit de manger, évitant le plus possible le regard de l'homme. Le reste du repas fut silencieux. Les seuls bruits venaient de la télévision du salon. Puis quand ils eurent finit de manger, Molly débarrassa, rangea tout dans le lave-vaisselle et dans le réfrigérateur, et sortit de la cuisine, suivie de Sherlock. Elle s'assit à côté de Solange, Sherlock prit le fauteuil. Tous les trois regardèrent le film, au grand désespoir de Sherlock qui n'aimait vraiment pas les films romantiques. Malheureusement pour lui, il cohabitait avec deux filles, il était même intrus dans cet univers entièrement féminin. Il subit donc le film. Quand celui-ci se termina – au grand soulagement du détective – les filles allèrent se coucher.

« Bonne nuit monsieur Holmes, dit Solange. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas pour le repas. Juste, n'en parlez plus. »

Solange entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, Molly entra dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama et se coucher. Sherlock, lui, resta dans le fauteuil. Puis il se leva, entra dans la chambre de Solange, prit les dossiers cachés sous le matelas. Ceux-ci concernaient certains membres du réseau de Moriarty. Le détective se préparait pour le démantèlement du réseau. Il lisait les inforlmations sur les membres, cherchait – et trouvait – des moyens de les atteindre pour ensuite les supprimer. Il préparait tout ça dans sa tête, pour ensuite en parler à Mycroft. Le plan devait être parfait pour qu'il puisse agir en toute sécurité. Et même parfait, le plan comporterait des risques. Après tout, les cibles étaient liés au plus grand génie du crime : Jim Moriarty. Ils ne devaient pas être bêtes. Du moins pour les proches du Cerveau de l'organisation, à présent mort. Sherlock passa donc une partie de la nuit à élaborer son parcours pour faire disparaître ces hommes. C'est sur le coup des deux heures du matin qu'il s'endormit. Il devait bien avouer que le lit de Solange était agréable et aidait fortement le sommeil à venir.

Dans la chambre des filles, Molly était couchée lorsque Solange entra pour s'installer. Elle éteignit la lumière et se faufila sous sa couverture.

« Est-ce vrai que tu ne nous en veux pas ? Dit Molly, cassant le silence dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir.

Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Tu l'aides non ? Il a une mission. Qu'il la fasse. Après il nous laissera n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Ça va aller pour toi Molly ?

Que veux-tu dire ?

Je veux dire … tu l'aimes non ? Ça ne va pas te poser problèmes de le côtoyer tous les jours ?

Ça va être difficile, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je dois bien l'aider. Après tout, il me l'a demandé. Et puis, je ne suis pas son seul support : il y a son frère aussi.

Comment est-il, son frère ?

Assez différent je dois dire. Il est plus vieux que Sherlock. Toujours bien habillé. Il est un peu plus dégarni. Ils font la même taille tous les deux. Ils sont, apparemment, tous les deux aussi brillants. Je me dis que pour être autant investit dans le gouvernement britannique, il doit l'être, intelligent. Et apparemment, il a toujours un parapluie sur lui !

Toujours ?

Oui, toujours. Répondit Molly en riant. Il doit aimer ce style. »

Les deux amies rirent, puis s'endormirent. Demain, elles devaient se lever tôt pour aller travailler.


	3. Deuxième jour et récit de vacances

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Et oui, c'est le moment du nouveau chapitre ! Et voici le chapitre 3 !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie, vous lecteurs qui vous intéressaient à cette petite histoire.**_

 _ **Sakura544 : Je ne sais si ta curiosité va être comblée avec le chemin que va prendre cette histoire. J'espère juste ne pas te décevoir avec les évènements futurs !**_

 _ **AmyPond14 : Ce sera une fanfiction Sherlolly. Je suis une fan de Sherlcok et Molly, du duo et du couple qu'ils forment. J'ai des difficultés à imaginer Sherlock avec quelqu'un d'autre que Molly, je dois bien l'avouer … Donc il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux, et encore moins d'histoire d'amour entre Solange et Sherlock. Si j'ai choisis Molly, c'est parce que je l'adore énormément. Le personnage est bien écrit, et je remercie les créateurs d'en avoir eu l'idée. J'aime comment elle a évolué au fil des saisons. J'aime la place qu'elle a prit dans la série.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires !**_

 _ **Je remercie aussi Snow qui me relie et qui corrige tout plein de choses …**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas – sauf Solange Dumont et sa famille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Il était 9h du matin lorsque Sherlock se réveilla. Il n'avait pas entendu les filles se préparer. Il n'avait pas entendu Solange entrer dans sa chambre pour y prendre son ordinateur, les dossiers de ses patients et ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas entendu le café se faire et Molly prendre sa douche. Il n'avait pas entendu les filles partir. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de refermer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il lut la note qu'elle avait laissée sur la porte d'entrée :

« _Sherlock, nous sommes parties travailler. Solange t'a laissé ses clés. Penses à verrouiller la porte si tu sors. Mets les clés dans la boite aux lettres (la nôtre bien sûr) et n'oublie pas de garder la clé de la boîte aux lettres, pour que tu puisses récupérer les clés si tu rentres à la maison avant nous. De retour ce soir. Bonne journée ! Molly_ »

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de lire la signature. Il avait reconnu la jolie et délicate écriture de Molly Hooper. Il avait donc la journée. Et il avait de quoi s'occuper : incognito, il irait enquêter.

Il était dans les environs de 18h30 quand les colocataires rentrèrent de leur journée de travail. Solange avait été sacrément bien accueillie ! Ses collègues et ses patients avaient été heureux de la revoir ! Mais elle ne s'était pas aller et elle était très vite retournée au travail, visitant ses patients et reprenant le travail qu'ils avaient effectué antérieurement. A la pause de midi, elle avait rejoint Molly. Elles avaient parlées de tout, de rien, comme à leur habitude. Puis Molly commença à lui parler de son voyage à Paris. Elle voulait savoir comment s'était passé la conférence, et comment cela s'était passé avec sa mère. Solange lui dit tout : elle ne pouvait rien cacher à son amie.

« Comme tu peux t'en douter, cela c'est très mal passé. Je suis arrivée le samedi midi dans la maison de maman. Elle n'était pas là pour m'accueillir. Elle n'est rentrée que le soir vers 20h, pour le repas. A table, c'était silence total. Elle a passé sa soirée enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, qu'elle a daigné me demander comment ça allait. Puis elle m'a demandé comment s'était passé le voyage. Elle s'est excusée pour hier, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est ce regard qu'elle avait l'habitude de me faire lorsque j'étais petite, quand je lui mentais et quand elle le savait. Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais véritablement ici.

\- Tu étais là pour la conférence et pour des vacances non ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui, sourit Solange. Mais pas que. Récemment j'ai découvert des informations Molly ! Des informations sur mon père ! Et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à aller en France : j'enquête sur lui !

\- Tu désires vraiment renouer avec lui ?

\- Non, pas renouer … Mais lorsque je le verrais, je vais lui mettre la raclée de sa vie ! Je veux lui faire payer l'abandon de ma mère. »

Solange avait des flammes dans les yeux, le genre de flammes qui montre le désir de se venger. Molly sourit. Elle relança son amie sur la conférence.

« Elle était très intéressante. Certains professionnels présentaient leurs travaux, l'avancée de leurs recherches. Beaucoup de psychologues sociaux. J'ai rencontré un homme formidable : sa recherche lui plaît tellement qu'il nous la raconte avec bonheur. Il pense avoir bientôt fini. Je lui ai donné mon adresse : il m'enverra un exemplaire dédicacé. Je suis si impatiente !

\- As-tu fait des bêtises durant ton séjour à Paris ?

\- Voyons Molly, tu me connais !

\- Oui, je te connais. Pour cela que je te pose la question.

\- … Une fois ! Juste une fois.

\- Solange !

\- Quoi ! Ce mec était magnifique ! Et il était gentil … Et puis mince ça va faire 6 mois que mes besoins physiques n'ont pas été satisfait par un homme ! Ça ne te dérange peut-être pas toi une si longue durée d'abstinence. Mais moi ! J'en pouvais plus ! Donc effectivement, j'ai succombé au premier mec qui m'a dit trois mots gentils !

\- J'te jure toi … »

Les deux amies rigolèrent. Puis vint la fin du repas. Elles allèrent déposer leurs plateaux, puis elles marchèrent un peu ensemble. Elles durent se séparer car Molly devait se diriger vers la morgue (elle devait suppléer un médecin légiste) et Solange devait monter au deuxième étage rejoindre son bureau. Elle avait des patients à aller voir, une thérapie de groupe à faire.

Il était 18h00 quand Molly Hooper rejoignit son vestiaire pour se changer. Elle venait de finir de peser les organes d'un corps de la morgue, et elle avait eu aussi le privilège de recoudre le corps. Son chef était assez fier d'elle : l'autopsie de l'autre jour - qui constituait pour lui une sorte d'examen - lui avait prouvé qu'elle était douée. Mais Molly s'entêtait à n'être que suppléante et à faire des autopsies occasionnellement. Il allait prendre sa retraite dans quelques années, et il allait tout faire évoluer professionnellement Molly Hooper. Molly était donc en train de se changer, de troquer sa blouse blanche pour sa veste marron. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit du bâtiment et attendit sa meilleure amie devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir son amie arriver. Solange était toute souriante : elle avait eu des dessins d'enfants dont elle s'occupait (elle les aidait à vivre avec leur maladie), deux boîtes de chocolat offertes par les parents des enfants qu'elle avait en thérapie. Solange avait aussi sa sacoche et son sac. Elle était ravie de sa première journée de travail. Elles se rejoignirent et marchèrent en direction de la voiture garée sur le parking. Solange prit ses clés, ouvrit la porte, mis ses affaires encombrantes sur le siège arrière et s'installa. Elles mirent leur ceinture, et Solange mit le contact. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement. Les deux amies racontèrent leur journée.

Les deux amies franchirent la porte de l'immeuble, puis ouvrirent leur boîte aux lettres pour prendre le courrier, et regarder si les clés laissées à Sherlock y étaient. Le fait que Solange ait récupéré ses clés signifia aux filles que le détective n'était pas revenu. Elles se demandèrent où il était passé. Molly rassura Solange : elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, c'était habituel. Elles entrèrent donc dans l'appartement, enlevèrent leur manteau, et se détendirent sur le canapé. Molly attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. A cette heure-ci était diffusé un programme de variété que les deux colocataires appréciaient. Lorsque le programme se termina une demi-heure plus tard – sortant les colocataires de leur état amorphe – Molly se leva pour faire à manger. Solange se leva, prit son agenda et regarda les rendez-vous qu'elle avait le lendemain. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Sherlock qui ne revenait pas. Mais où était-il donc passé ! Elle eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il rentra. Il était éreinté. Il entra donc dans l'appartement et s'affala dans le canapé, sans même avoir enlevé son manteau. Molly sortie de la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon, et demande à Sherlock comment avait été sa journée. Il ne répondit pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Molly n'insista pas plus.

Sherlock repensait à ce qu'il avait découvert dans la journée. Depuis quelques jours, il avait entamé des recherches sur le réseau de Moriarty, et notamment sur son second : Sebastian Moran. Les recherches d'aujourd'hui l'avaient informé que ce dernier était partit en Ukraine, peu de temps après la mort de son chef. S'il voulait tuer Moran et ses sbires – pour ainsi supprimer la menace de mort qui pèse sur ses amis – il devrait alors aller en Ukraine. Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait supprimer les sbires avant l'homme. Ce qui n'était pas bon car il suffisait qu'un sbire soit tué et Moran le savait. Et quand il verra que tous les siens sont morts, il se méfiera, et redoublera de prudence. Il sera donc plus compliqué de le supprimer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ou alors supprimer Moran d'abord. Mais il ne savait pas où il était, et il pourrait perdre du temps en recherche alors qu'il pourrait, petit à petit, supprimer le réseau. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il aurait pu demander à son frère … Naaaaan même pas pensable ! Il pourrait demander à Molly ou Solange … C'était risqué : Molly s'inquièterait et lui dirait de ne pas le faire. Mais Solange … Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Solange. Il pourrait donc prendre le risque. Mais si elle réagissait mal ? Non, il n'allait pas tenter. Il ne préférait pas tenter. Tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose sur lui, quelque chose de lourd sur son ventre.

« Je vous … dérange … peut-être ? dit-il le souffle coupé.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Par contre vous n'êtes pas très confortable monsieur Holmes.

\- Solange … s'il-vous-plaît … desc… descendez, articula Sherlock, le souffle coupé.

\- Pardon ?

\- … Vousêteslourde ! dit-il d'un souffle.

\- Oh pardon ! répondit-elle en descendant du ventre de Sherlock. Désolée de vous déranger, mais Molly a fini de préparer à manger et elle nous appelle pour nous mettre à table.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, dit le détective, reprenant son souffle.

\- Oh, je vois … Prenez quand même le temps d'enlever votre manteau avant d'aller vous coucher. »

Puis Solange quitta le salon pour entrer dans la cuisine et dire à Molly – mais assez fort pour que l'homme sur le canapé entende – que « Monsieur le Grincheux n'avait pas faim, et donc qu'elle allait prendre, avec plaisir, sa part du repas. » La psychologue eut comme réponse que « vu son poids, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ingurgiter plus de nourriture que sa part et encore, même sa part elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait assez de graisse pour survivre plusieurs jours sans manger. » Lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase, Molly soupira et commença à désespérer. Voici un aperçu de ce qu'allait être la colocation avec ces deux-là. Mais elle désespéra surtout du fait que Solange n'allait pas en rester là. Elle vit sa colocataire faire un doigt d'honneur au mur séparant la cuisine et le salon – il était clairement adressé à Sherlock - et manger sa part, puis en reprendre, piquant celle de l'homme de l'appartement. Il avait beau lui dire ce qu'il voulait, elle s'assumait comme ça, avec ses petits kilos en plus. Ils étaient en plus, pas en trop. Le repas se fit dans le silence, situation stressante pour Molly car inhabituelle. Solange était vexée et quand Solange est vexée, elle ne parle pas. A la fin du repas, celle-ci débarrassa et rangea la cuisine. C'était normal : c'était la distribution des tâches dans l'appartement. Elles avaient toujours fonctionnée comme ça : Molly faisait la cuisine – car elle était la meilleure – et Solange débarrassait.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la cuisine, elles virent l'homme, silencieux, sur le canapé. Molly s'approcha de lui, puis se retourna vers sa colocataire et mis son doigt devant sa bouche. Molly retourna vers sa colocataire qui lui souffla : « Je lui avait dit d'enlever son manteau ! ». Puis la légiste se dirigea vers la chambre de Solange, pris les couvertures et les apporta. Elle les mit sur Sherlock, telle une mère couvrant son enfant. Solange sourit. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements de sport. Le travail avait repris, et ses vieilles habitudes aussi. Elle fit une bise à Molly, lui dit qu'elle sortait courir, et sortit.

Molly, habituellement, regardait la télévision à ce moment-là. Le salon étant pris, elle devait s'occuper autrement. Elle se dit que la meilleure façon de s'occuper était alors de prendre un livre. Ce qu'elle fit. Mais avant cela, elle alla visiter le blog de John Watson. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle allait y trouver, peut-être un indice de son état. Elle n'y vit qu'une phrase, postée récemment : « Il était mon meilleur ami et je croirais toujours en lui.» Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Par chance, elle ne le voyait pas, parce que si elle le voyait, elle ne pourrait résister à l'envie de lui dire toute la vérité. Mais elle ne le devait pas. Pour sa sécurité. Après avoir lu ça, elle prit son livre et le commença. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette histoire. Oh ! Ce qu'elle détestait Sherlock Holmes ! Elle l'aimait, bien évidemment. Elle se détestait de l'aimer car c'est à cause de ce sentiment qu'elle en est là ! A vivre avec lui, après avoir l'aider à manigancer son suicide. C'est à cause de ce sentiment qu'elle se sent à présent coupable pour John. Elle se détestait ! Et elle allait avoir besoin, dans l'immédiat, de l'aide de sa colocataire. Colocataire qui est absente, partie courir pour se détendre. Elle aussi essaya de se détendre, mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Ne voulant être entendue, elle cacha son visage et ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Lorsque Solange entra, elle vit que Sherlock dormait encore. Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se mettre en pyjama. Trente minutes plus tard, elle entra dans la chambre de Molly. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit l'état de sa colocataire, en pleurs, cachant ses larmes pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qu'elle aimait. Solange referma la porte, s'approcha du lit sur lequel était son amie, s'y installa et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent là, en silence. Puis Molly lui expliqua tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait depuis cette histoire, sentiments envers John, Lestrade, et envers elle-même. Solange la réconforta comme elle pouvait, puis elles s'endormirent côte à côte.


	4. Le troisième jour

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Un peu en retard (un jour, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir si ?)**_

 _ **J'aimerais préciser que, à certains moments dans les dialogues, je mettrais certains mots en Italique. Généralement, ce seront des répliques de Solange. Et il faudra imaginer que la jeune femme les prononce en français dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture, et merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui laissent un petit commentaire.**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Les deux amies se réveillèrent en même temps ce matin-là. Ce fut Solange qui se leva en première. Elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Molly n'avait pas envie de se lever, du moins pas maintenant. Encore 5 minutes …

Solange arriva dans la cuisine, mit l'eau à bouillir, et commença la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Vu l'état de son amie, il se devait d'être inhabituel. Elle fouetta donc des œufs, puis ajouta du lait et du sucre. Puis alluma la plaque électrique, mis une poêle dessus, puis du beurre à l'intérieur, et attendit qu'il fonde. Elle trempa des tranches de pain dans la préparation aux œufs/lait/sucre, puis les posa dans la poêle. Pendant que le pain perdu cuisait, elle continua de préparer le thé en sortant les sachets et en faisant bouillir de l'eau. Elle mit sur la table des tasses, des verres, des assiettes avant de s'arrêter, pensant que ce petit-déjeuner était peut-être trop français. Tant pis. Lorsque les tranches de pain furent cuites d'un côté, elle les retourna. Elle fit de même avec les autres tranches. Quinze minutes plus tard, Molly entra dans la cuisine, attirée par la bonne odeur qui lui donna faim : rien que l'odeur la mit en appétit. Elle s'installa à la table, se fit servir son thé, et commença à dévorer les premières tranches de pain perdu.

« C'est en quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur d'une amie qui n'allait pas bien il y a moins de douze heures, et qui avait donc besoin de pain perdu ce matin, le meilleur pain perdu qu'elle ait jamais mangé ! »

Les colocataires sourirent. Solange était rassurée de voir son amie afficher une telle expression, de nouveau. Elles furent rejointes peu de temps après par Sherlock, lui aussi attiré par l'odeur. Quand il entra, il vit Solange s'occuper du pain perdu et ne put se retenir de dire : « Vous cuisinez ! ». Il eut comme réponse: « C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, monsieur Holmes » de Solange, avec une voix sensuelle pleine de sous-entendus. Ce qui fit rougir Molly, mais sourire Sherlock et Solange.

« Venez manger monsieur Holmes. »

Molly leva les yeux vers sa colocataire. Elle fut surprise : malgré son ton aimable, ses yeux étaient pleins de reproches envers l'homme. Molly pensait – et espérait – que cette haine n'était que passagère. Mais elle la comprenait. Le détective s'installa à la table de la cuisine, se servit du thé et commença à manger le pain perdu. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il l'appréciait. Quand toutes les tranches furent cuites, Solange s'installa et mangea à son tour. Elles parlèrent durant tout le repas matinal, désespérant Sherlock qui aimait tant le silence. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, Molly débarrassa tandis que Solange partit s'habiller. Aujourd'hui encore, Sherlock allait être seul. Et tout cela dans le plus grand secret. Il dit au revoir aux filles lorsqu'elles partirent, puis s'assit sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes, il s'allongea. Il pensa. Il cogita. Il prit la décision de détruire le réseau de son pire ennemi en attaquant par la base. Attaquer la base ébranlera la pyramide. Et puis tant pis si Moran se méfie par la suite. Il réfléchira à un plan pour l'attaquer et le supprimer. Sherlock passa toute la matinée dans le canapé, à réfléchir à des plans pour supprimer la base petit à petit. Il s'ennuya le reste de la journée.

De leur côté, les filles étaient parties travailler. Molly avait rejoint son chef pour l'assister dans une autopsie, et Solange était montée dans son cabinet. Ce matin, elle s'était mise en disponibilité au cas où il y ait une urgence. Sa porte était ouverte, elle lisait un ouvrage de Lacan. Elle l'avait bien entamé lorsqu'elle leva la tête et qu'elle vit une enfant, malade, qui se promenait pieds-nus dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Solange se leva donc et sortit de son bureau, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ne réagit pas.

« Coucou ! commença Solange. Tu es nouvelle ? »

La psychologue n'eut pas de réaction de la part de la malade. Elle continuait de marcher, regardant devant elle. Solange la suivit. Le comportement de la jeune fille était étrange, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elles continuèrent de marcher, puis la jeune fille se stoppa, et se tourna vers Solange.

« Arrêtez de me suivre, je voudrais être seule.

\- Tu es pieds-nus, malade, et tu ne dois pas connaître l'hôpital. Alors non, je ne te laisserais pas seule.

\- Vous n'avez pas de travail ?

\- Pas ce matin. Donc je peux te suivre toute la matinée. Et avec un peu de chance, l'après-midi aussi.

\- Vous êtes docteur ?

\- Oui, je suis un docteur.

\- Et vous soignez quoi ?

\- La tête.

\- Alors vous pouvez m'aider. Mon docteur a dit que ma tête n'allait pas bien, qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans qu'on devait supprimer.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup- là. Je soigne les maladies de la tête mais qui ne sont pas visibles avec les machines.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Je suis psychologue. Je m'appelle Solange. Et toi ?

\- … Alice. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs docteurs pour la tête. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que mon docteur …

\- Non, il y en a plusieurs, répondis Solange en rigolant. Alice, tu as quel âge ?

\- 7 ans !

\- Et depuis quand es-tu à Saint Bart ?

\- Je suis arrivée hier.

\- Te rappelles-tu du nom de ton docteur ?

\- … Non, répondit la jeune Alice, après un temps de réflexion. Je suis désolée …

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Que dirais-tu de retourner dans ta chambre ? Proposa Solange, adressant par la même occasion un sourire à la jeune fille.

\- Non je ne veux pas ! Je m'ennuie dans ma chambre ! Protesta la petite fille.

\- D'accord d'accord … Hum … Alors viens dans mon bureau. Tu aurais été un peu plus couverte, je t'aurais emmené dehors, mais tu n'as rien sur toi. Je pense avoir des activités pour les enfants dans mon bureau.

\- … D'accord … répondit Alice, hésitante.

\- Mais d'abord, je dois faire un tour à l'accueil. Allez, viens. »

Solange tendit sa main gauche, et Alice la prit dans sa main droite. Les deux filles repartirent. Elles allèrent à l'accueil, et Solange déposa un message aux infirmières : une petite fille appelée Alice et âgée de 7 ans, appartenant au service de neurochirurgie est dans le bureau de Solange Dumont, en psychiatrie. Si quelqu'un la cherchait, notamment un médecin neurologue, il savait où la trouver. Puis elles partirent en direction du bureau de la psychologue. Solange installa l'enfant dans un coin de son bureau avec des crayons et des feuilles blanches, puis prit une feuille blanche et commença à dessiner. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la jeune fille seule dans son activité. Alors elles dessinèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que, une petite heure plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche toqua à la porte du bureau. C'était le docteur McGiven qui venait chercher sa jeune patiente. Solange prit un moment pour discuter avec lui de l'état de la jeune fille. Elle eut la confirmation de ses soupçons : Alice avait une tumeur au cerveau, et elle en était à un stade avancé. Malheureusement, la chimiothérapie était délicate à son âge. Et au regard de l'état actuel de la maladie, ses parents ont préférés ne pas la traiter. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, mais elle ne le savait pas. Les adultes avaient préférés lui cacher la vérité, « pour son bien ». Alice, 7 ans, va bientôt mourir, et elle ne le sait pas. Solange dit au revoir à la jeune fille qui partit avec ses dessins, sa main dans celle du médecin. Puis elle s'installa dans son bureau et commença à se sentir mal pour la petite. Certes elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour la soigner, alors elle essayerait de rester avec elle durant le peu de temps qu'il lui reste, lorsque ses parents ne seront pas là.

Vint l'heure de la pause méridienne, et par conséquent la réunion des deux colocataires qui avaient pleins de choses à se raconter. Solange parla bien évidemment de sa rencontre avec Alice, de sa situation, de ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque Molly lui dit qu'elle avait son soutien. Molly la soutenait toujours. Enfin, quasiment toujours. Le repas du midi fut jovial. Puis elles se séparèrent de nouveau après avoir déposé leurs plateaux, l'une se dirigeant vers la morgue, l'autre vers les bureaux à l'étage. Cette après-midi-là, les deux femmes allaient être occupées.

A 18h30, Molly sortit de l'hôpital. Elle fut rejointe dix minutes après par Solange, qui avait fini un peu en retard son travail. Elles rejoignirent la voiture de Solange, et rentrèrent chez elles.

Cette routine dura jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Puis vint le week-end, moment que Sherlock redoutait. Le week-end, les gens sortaient donc il était plus difficile de passer incognito dans les rues de Londres pour enquêter. Il était fortement conseillé au détective de rester bien au chaud dans l'appartement des filles, avec les filles. Et le week-end avec les filles était … bruyant. Après le repas du samedi midi, les filles s'attelaient à faire le ménage COMPLET de l'appartement, c'est-à-dire déplacer les meubles, passer l'aspirateur partout, le chiffon aussi. Donc pendant deux heures environs, l'appartement s'animait et il n'était pas possible de se concentrer, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes. Il alla donc s'exiler dans la chambre de Solange, lieu devenu son refuge temporaire. Il avait caché dans les coins et recoins de cette chambre des dossiers, des fichiers importants qui comportaient de dangereux secrets. Et le samedi du ménage complet, les filles s'étaient vu interdire l'entrée dans la chambre de la psychologue, sous prétexte que c'était Sherlock Holmes qui dormait dedans et que la poussière ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Les filles capitulèrent donc, après plusieurs minutes de discussion plus ou moins calme – tout dépendait de qui avait la parole contre Sherlock. Une fois le ménage terminé, elles s'avachirent dans le canapé et s'abrutirent avec la télévision. Le calme était revenu, et Sherlock l'apprécia.

Dans les environs de 18h30, Solange se leva et alla se mettre en tenue de sport, pour son sport quotidien. Et oui, le sport n'avait pas de répit pour elle. Sauf en vacances. Elle sortit dix minutes après. Molly ne la reverra pas avant 19h30. Peu de temps après, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle pensait tester un plat exotique … Un poulet au curry peut-être. Oui, ça sera un poulet au curry : Molly avait tout le nécessaire dans son réfrigérateur et dans ses placards. Elle se mit au travail. De l'autre côté du mur, Sherlock était en train de réfléchir, comme à son habitude. Mais il pensait à autre chose en même temps. Il pensait à son départ. Il le savait : il ne pouvait rester éternellement chez Molly. Mais il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Il ne savait pas si elle soupçonnait son départ. Mais il allait devoir lui dire : il le ferait quand la date sera fixée. Il le dira par la même occasion à Solange. Il rangea les dossiers, sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Molly. Elle était en train de faire cuire les légumes dans une cocotte, et le poulet dans une poêle. Elle n'entendit pas Sherlock entrer, elle ne l'entendit pas s'asseoir, elle ne sentit pas son regard sur elle. Elle était concentrée. Il était impressionné de la voir comme ça. Elle devait avoir ce même air lorsqu'elle assistait le médecin légiste. Il ne se souvenait jamais de son nom. De toute façon, il s'en fichait : à quoi bon retenir un nom supplémentaire alors qu'il n'en aura pas besoin par la suite ! Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une porte qui claqua, qui annonça que Solange était rentrée. Molly se retourna pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle aperçue Sherlock. Elle sursauta. Il sourit. Solange entra dans la cuisine, annonça qu'elle allait sous la douche, et sortit de nouveau pour se diriger vers l'antre du bien-être aquatique qu'était la salle de bain. Pendant que Solange se délaissait de la transpiration apparue grâce aux efforts physiques qu'elle avait imposés à son corps pendant près d'une heure, Molly continua de faire à manger, toujours sous le regard de Sherlock. Le médecin légiste connaissait la personnalité du détective, qui ne s'embêtait pas de discussions futiles sur le temps ou l'actualité. Alors elle ne prit pas la peine d'entamer une conversation qui serait vaine. Bien que gênée par le regard insistant du détective, elle se concentra assez pour ne pas rougir à cette situation, pour ne pas faire de catastrophe culinaire. Elle remua le poulet, baissa le feu, puis remua sa sauce au curry qu'elle avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle coupa le feu sous la petite casserole qui contenait la sauce, puis ajouta celle-ci dans la poêle où cuisaient les morceaux de volaille. Elle mélangea bien le tout, puis baissa au minimum le feu de la poêle et la couvrit : le tout allait mijoter quelques minutes. Puis Molly s'attaqua aux légumes : à l'aide d'une fourchette, elle tâta leur cuisson : encore deux minutes avant de les égoutter. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, puis elle en remplit un grand saladier. Deux minutes plus tard, Molly stoppa définitivement la cuisson des légumes en les retirant, grâce à une cuillère à égoutter, de l'eau chaude de la grande casserole pour les mettre dans l'eau froide : technique permettant aux légumes de garder leur jolie couleur malgré la cuisson. Molly aimait accorder du soin à ce qu'elle faisait, aussi bien professionnellement, personnellement et culinairement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Solange sortit de la salle de bain, toute propre. La psychologue rejoignit son amie dans la cuisine, qui était plongée dans un silence complet : Molly était en train de s'occuper des légumes. Solange regarda la scène, puis demanda à Sherlock de mettre la table. Sortant de sa transe d'observation, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre la demande, et il refusa. Alors la psychologue se mit face à lui, se pencha et lui expliqua calmement que la vie en communauté exigeait un juste partage des tâches, donc qu'il devait – elle insista particulièrement sur ce verbe - participer aux tâches de la maison vu qu'il était nourri, logé et blanchi gratuitement. Sherlock plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux bruns de Solange, et lui répéta qu'il ne mettra pas la table car la société était tellement bien faite que le partage des tâches n'existait quasiment pas. Il ajouta – à tort bien évidemment – que la plupart des tâches de ce genre revenait aux femmes. Alors Solange se redressa, surprise. Puis elle prit un verre d'eau, le remplit au robinet, puis bu, sus le regard soulagé de Molly qui pensait que le verre d'eau allait rafraichir les idées du détective en atterrissant sur ses cheveux bruns et bouclés que Molly rêvait de toucher, et d'emmêler autour de ses doigts. La psychologue murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Molly qui acquiesça, après avoir hésitée quelques secondes. Puis elle sortit les assiettes et les couverts. Solange mit la table … pour deux personnes. Sherlock en fut surpris, puis il comprit. Il lui dit fit remarquer sa présence, mais la brune ne répondit rien. Elle sortit un autre verre, le mit sur la table. Puis elle sortit une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur et le pain de la bannette. Elle s'installa à la table et attendit Molly. Peu de temps après, Molly posa la poêle sur le dessous de plat, et elle servit son amie. Puis elle se servit reposa la poêle sur la plaque de gaz. Molly apporta ensuite les légumes qu'elle avait préalablement égoutté de l'eau froide, puis servit son amie avant de servir. Elle posa le saladier sur le plan de travail, puis s'assit sur sa chaise. Les deux amies se souhaitèrent un bon appétit, et commencèrent à manger. Le message était clair : tu ne participes pas aux tâches de la maison, alors tu n'habites pas ici. Ayant très faim – l'odeur alléchante du repas préparé aidant grandement - il se décida à se lever, prendre une assiette, un verre et des couverts, puis de les poser sur la table. Il se servit, et les meilleures amies sourirent en signe de victoire : elles avaient réussi à faire grandir l'enfant qu'était le détective arrogant Sherlock Holmes. Enfin, elles avaient commencé à le faire grandir, à le faire s'améliorer. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux amies se racontant leur après-midi, Sherlock se taisant. Il avait bien vu que Solange n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire : elle était totalement différente de Molly. Il allait commencer à se tenir à carreau, car cette femme serait capable de le virer de l'appartement.

Il n'avait rien compris. Solange savait que Sherlock avait une mission, et que cette mission lui permettait de sauver ses amis. Elle ferait tout pour l'aider lui, tout comme elle ferait tout pour aider Molly. Elle ne le mettrait jamais à la porte, sauf s'il faisait une énorme bêtise. Il avait besoin de rester ici pour son enquête. Alors elle le laisserait habiter ici.

Cette mésaventure se reproduisit le jour suivant. Et le jour suivant. Et encore le jour suivant. En voyant ce résultat, les filles se désespérèrent et se dirent qu'elles avaient crié victoire trop tôt la première fois. Sherlock dû se résoudre, par la suite, à mettre la table le soir, et le midi lorsqu'ils étaient en week-end. Finalement, les filles étaient ravies de ce succès, et notamment Solange.


	5. Préparatifs et Incident

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous mettre au courant. J'ai écris une scène qui peut, ou va, rebuter certains lecteurs car j'y décris une autopsie, avec quelques détails un peu dégoûtant. Prenez garde !**_

 _ **Je remercie encore Snow pour cette relecture.**_

 _ **Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le dimanche matin suivant, les filles firent la grasse matinée. En effet, elles n'allaient ouvrir les yeux que dans les environs d'onze heures. Sherlock était déjà levé lorsque les deux amies sortirent du lit et de la chambre. Il était aussi parti. Tôt le matin même, il avait reçu un message de son frère qui voulait lui parler de leur mission. Sherlock savait bien que, pendant les premières minutes de leur rencontre, la fratrie aborderait le sujet de la mission, et de comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Puis, le thé et les gâteaux aidant, Mycroft ferait dévier la conversation pour aborder un autre sujet : sa colocation avec deux femmes célibataires. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de ce genre de sujet, Sherlock allait soupirer et partir – ou s'enfuir comme disait Mycroft. Sherlock arriva devant la maison de son frère, après un court trajet en taxi – véhicule que le détective affectionnait particulièrement, malgré une mésaventure passée durant une enquête - puis sonna à la porte et fut accueillit par un majordome. Celui-ci salua le jeune Holmes – qui le salua à son tour – et autorisa de la main le jeune frère à entrer. Sherlock ouvrit la porte à droite de la pièce boisée qu'était l'entrée de la maison, entra et referma la porte. Son frère l'attendait derrière un bureau en bois ancien, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce : une bibliothèque dont le style et la disposition étaient clairement inspirés des grandes bibliothèques universitaires traditionnelles anglaises. En face de la porte d'entrée, le bureau avait été installé, perpendiculaire à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue passante du quartier londonien. Juste derrière, de grandes bibliothèques avaient été installées, sur-mesure, qui donnait une impression d'oppression à la pièce et aux personnes qui était présentes. A droite de la pièce, une colonne vitrée laissait apparaître des artefacts plus ou moins anciens, vestiges royaux pour remercier l'homme au grand cœur qu'était Mycroft Holmes. A gauche avaient été installé un canapé d'un rouge sang et à la forme pompeuse. Une petite table basse, rappelant le style du bureau, avait trouvé sa place devant le canapé rouge. Deux fauteuils de couleur rouge avaient trouvé, eux aussi, leur place près du meuble pompeux.

« Bonjour Mycroft, salua le cadet de sa voix grave.

\- Oh Sherlock ! Content que tu ais pu venir si rapidement. Assis-toi sur le sofa, j'arrive avec le dossier. »

L'aîné ouvrit une porte cachée près du canapé, et qui menait vers une petite salle d'archive annexe au bureau de la maison. C'est là que son frère entreposait des grands secrets. La meilleure cachette reste celle visible aux yeux de tous. Il en ressortit peu de temps après, un dossier dans la main, et s'assit en face de son cadet avant de lui tendre la pochette en papier marron.

« Dans ce dossier il y a des proposition de plans que j'ai élaborés. Tu n'as qu'à choisir. Les feuilles sur lesquelles il y a des croix sont les plans que je mets en premier du fait de leur efficacité.

Il y en a combien ?

Trois. »

Le plus jeune des frère Holmes lu les différents plans, mais aucun ne lui paraissait concluant. Après plusieurs heures de discussion – pendant lesquelles Sherlock expliqua à son frère pourquoi ils ne fonctionnaient pas – ils s'arrêtèrent sur un projet efficace et définitif : Sherlock allait détruire le réseau de Moriarty à partir du bas de la pyramide, en intégrant le réseau. Le cadet allait subir des changements physiques, notamment en se laissant pousser la barbe et en portant des lentilles de couleur marron. Mycroft avait proposé à son frère de se teindre en roux, mais Sherlock avait catégoriquement refusé en disant qu'il ne fallait pas pousser, que la teinte des cheveux était facultative. Une nouvelle identité allait être créée aussi. Et bien évidemment, c'est Mycroft qui s'occuperait de l'aspect administratif du projet.

Après s'être mis d'accord avec son ainé, Sherlock sortit de la pièce, de la maison, et siffla un taxi. Un véhicule s'arrêta alors, et Sherlock put investir l'arrière du transport noir. Il indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse de Molly et Solange. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock demande au chauffeur s'il pouvait faire un détour. Il savait que celui-ci était risqué, car il allait s'embarquer dans une rue où il n'est pas censé aller. Mais il ressentait le besoin d'y aller, il devait voir comment ils allaient. Le taxi s'embarqua sur la longue rue Baker Street, ralentissant à la demande Sherlock lorsque la voiture passa devant la porte du 221B. Il ne vit pas grand-chose. Il se disait que John était en train de se morfondre dans le salon, sûrement avec madame Hudson. Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait en réalité. Madame Hudson était seule au rez-de-chaussée, préparant son repas en écoutant la radio. Depuis la disparition de Sherlock, madame Hudson essayait de s'occuper au maximum car si elle ne faisait rien, elle repensait aux dernières années de sa vie, celles où il y avait Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, et cela la brisait intérieurement, car les deux hommes étaient partis, et elle se retrouvait seule, de nouveau. Elle ne sortait plus d'ailleurs, car le fait de se retrouver dans la petite entrée silencieuse de l'appartement, alors qu'elle était généralement bruyante du fait des expériences du détective à l'étage, la faisait se sentir mal, triste et brisée. Cela l'ancrait dans un passé qui n'est plus, et qui ne sera jamais plus. Avec le temps, ces sentiments de tristesse, de désespoir allaient passer mais, pour l'instant, madame Hudson s'enfermait dans son antre, dans sa bulle matérialisée par les murs de son appartement du rez-de-chaussée, afin de faire son deuil. John, quant à lui, était tout simplement partit, sans prévenir, et ne donnant aucune nouvelles. Lorsque le taxi quitta Baker Street, il accéléra de nouveau pour déposer l'homme en bas de l'immeuble des deux colocataires. Il était tard dans l'après-midi au regard de la nuit qui était déjà tombée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva les filles parlant sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il franchit le palier, elles se tournèrent vers lui. Tandis que le détective refermait la porte, Molly demanda comment s'était passé sa journée, et ce qu'il avait fait. Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et fonça dans « sa » chambre. Les deux filles se regardèrent, elles n'étaient pas vraiment surprises car elle connaissait la personnalité du détective. Intérieurement, Molly s'inquiétait un peu. Solange, elle s'en fichait. Elles reprirent leur conversation. Sur le coup des 19h, Molly se leva pour préparer à manger – le ventre de Solange réclamait des vivres. Le dîner presque prêt, Solange appela le seul homme du foyer pour qu'il vienne mettre la table, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Il sortit rapidement la tête de la chambre pour dire aux filles de manger sans lui, puis referma la porte. Solange mit donc la table. Elles ne le virent pas de la soirée. Après le repas, elles débarrassèrent la table et se mirent devant la télévision. Et qui dit filles, dit film de fille. Elles mirent donc une comédie romantique : _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill_. Lorsque le générique de fin commença à défiler, les colocataires se levèrent, éteignirent la télévision ainsi que le lecteur DVD, puis les lumières du salon pour se diriger, dans le cas de Solange, vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et enfiler son pyjama. Molly, elle, partit en direction de sa chambre pour enfiler le sien. Juste avant d'entrer dans son antre, elle s'autorisa un regard vers la porte de l'autre chambre. Elle se demandait comment allait le détective. C'était tout elle : elle connaissait le détective, connaissait sa personnalité, son caractère. Elle avait cette capacité incroyable de pouvoir le cerner, de savoir quand il n'allait pas bien, quand il avait besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un. C'est entre autre pour cela qu'elle avait accepté rapidement de l'aider à simuler sa mort : elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et, même s'il l'avait dit à haute voix, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment-là : la situation était urgente, la fin – sa fin – était proche. Il s'était alors tourné vers elle parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en ce petit bout de femme qui vivait en grande partie pour lui. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait deviné sa capacité extraordinaire et donc, lorsqu'il l'avait surprise à la fin de sa journée de travail, pour lui demander son aide, il savait que la jeune légiste avait compris que la situation avait été plus grave qu'elle n'y paraissait, et qu'elle allait l'aider obligatoirement. C'est pour cela que Molly, à cet instant, regardait la porte de la chambre de Solange et se demandait si l'homme dont elle était amoureuse allait bien. Doucement, elle s'approcha de la porte et voulut toquer afin de voir l'était de l'homme brun. Mais elle s'arrêta devant la porte, main droite en l'air, prête à la balancer contre la porte et, ainsi, signifier qu'elle était là et qu'elle désirait lui parler. Mais elle s'était arrêtée, et avait arrêté son geste. Elle baissa son bras, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle y entra, se mit en pyjama et s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures de son lit. Il était dans les environs de 23h quand Solange quitta la salle de bain, propre et en chemise de nuit, et rejoignit la chambre de son amie qu'elle occupait momentanément.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, et du fait que ses colocataires du moment étaient déjà tombées dans les bras de Morphée, Sherlock ne dormait pas. Il se repassait le plan dans son esprit, les détails, les efforts qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Et s'il lui manquait un élément, il relisait alors le dossier que Mycroft lui avait donné. Son esprit dériva momentanément de son travail, et il pensa aux filles qui dormaient dans la chambre adjacente. Pour continuer sa mission, il allait devoir quitter l'appartement, et donc il allait devoir l'annonce aux jeunes brunes. Malgré sa forte envie, Sherlock se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire, en laissant les amies sur le fait accompli. Il ne savait ni quand, ni comment, il allait leur annoncer. Puis Sherlock, sociopathe de haut niveau, pensa aux sentiments qu'elles auront à la suite de son départ. Il pensa d'abord à Molly : elle allait souffrir, mais cela allait être positif aussi : malgré sa difficile compréhension du monde social et des sentiments humains, Sherlock se doutait que Molly souffrait de vivre avec lui sous le même toit : le fait qu'elle ait voulu toquer à la porte plus tôt dans la soirée pour voir si tout allait bien, avant de se raviser, constituait à son sens une preuve. Le détective se dit alors que finalement, la présence de Solange était bienvenue, que celle-ci pouvait changer une atmosphère et aider Molly à gérer cette situation. Sherlock avait quelques difficultés avec cette femme : elle était l'antonyme de son amie. Molly était peu sûr d'elle alors que Solange débordait de confiance en elle. Molly était calme et discrète alors que Solange état assez exubérante pour piquer un scandale en pleine rue. Molly avait une grande affection pour le détective, alors que Solange le tenait pour ennemi. Solange allait, selon lui, accepter plus facilement la nouvelle de son départ : elle pourrait ainsi aider son amie à accepter, à son tour, le départ de l'homme qu'elle admirait, qu'elle respectait et qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Ce que Sherlock ignorait était le fait que Solange s'était habituée, en si peu de temps, à sa présence. Il apportait un elle-ne-savait-quoi en plus, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Tout comme le détective, la psychologue avait cherché à analyser le grand brun pour y déceler une personnalité, des qualités, des réponses à ses questions. Et le peu de piste qu'elle avait trouvé avait rendu le détective attendrissant à ses yeux. Au final, et à différent niveau, les deux filles souffriront du départ du détective. Sherlock s'endormit peu de temps après ces pensées, assis dans le lit, le dossier sur les genoux et l'ampoule de la lampe sur le guéridon à côté du lit brûlant encore, et projetant son éclat dans une auréole de lumière, trop petite pour éclairer la pièce, mais assez grande pour qu'on puisse lire dans le lit.

Le détective ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée suivante. Les filles étaient déjà parties travailler lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. Il n'était pas content : il allait s'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait plus enquêter sur le réseau de Moriarty vu qu'un plan avait été mis en place et que Sherlock n'attendait plus que le feu vert de son frère pour intégrer le réseau. Alors il décida de s'allonger sur le canapé – en pyjama – et attendit le retour des filles, pensif.

Ce lundi, Molly devait assister un médecin légiste dans l'autopsie d'une victime de meurtre. Le Dr Manson devait diriger l'opération, et Molly avait la tâche de récolter les tissus organiques pour ensuite les envoyer au laboratoire afin que le personnel les analyses. Il était 9h lorsqu'elle entra dans la morgue, prête. Le Dr Manson l'attendait, prête elle aussi. Elles se mirent directement au travail. Elles commencèrent par observer le corps afin d'y trouver de possible ecchymoses qui pourraient orienter les officiers de police sur ce qui s'était véritablement passé. Puis le médecin légiste incisa un Y sur la poitrine de la victime – une femme blonde d'environ cinquante ans – et avaient enlevé tous les organes du buste. Molly s'était occupée de peser les organes, de faire les prélèvements et de les mettre dans des boites de Pétri – ces boites cylindriques et transparentes - avant de les irriguer avec de l'eau et de refermer. Elle marqua rapidement au feutre noir à quoi correspondait l'échantillon et le déposa dans un des réfrigérateurs en métal de la pièce. Sa chef, elle, avait pris soin d'observer le buste de la personne afin d'y déceler le moindre indice qui pouvait aider dans l'enquête. Si elle voyait un élément particulier, elle le disait à haute voix et Molly se chargeait de noter l'information. La chef prit plusieurs radiographies du buste, ainsi que des photographies, toujours dans l'optique d'aider les enquêteurs.

Pendant ce temps, Molly finissait de préparer les échantillons. Elle mit ensuite les organes dans un bac qu'elle protégea d'un film plastique, et qu'elle mit dans le même réfrigérateur que les échantillons. Demandant à sa chef si elle pouvait porter les échantillons prélevés – le docteur lui demanda de faire au plus vite, au cas où une information venait à apparaître – Molly pût alors prendre les boîtes transparentes, les mettre sur un plateau pour aller les porter au laboratoire. Elle fut retenue quelques minutes, le temps au personnel de prendre les éléments et les informations nécessaires pour le catalogage des prélèvements. Lorsque Molly revint à la morgue, le docteur Manson lui proposa d'aller manger quelque chose avant de reprendre le travail – après avoir recouvert la victime, les deux femmes montèrent s'acheter un sandwich, le manger, et finir par un café, avant de redescendre pour terminer le travail.

Les deux femmes travaillèrent sur la tête de la victime - tuée d'une balle en pleine tête - et notamment sur la plaie qu'elle essaya de dégager le plus possible, afin de l'observer à la lumière de la lampe de la pièce.. Le même travail qu'auparavant avait été effectué : le cerveau avait été retiré, des prélèvements furent établis, et une observation poussée fut faite. Et tandis que le docteur Manson travaillait sur la tête de la victime, Molly fut chargée de remettre les organes dans le buste de la blonde, puis de rassembler les trois pans de peau qui avaient été mis à l'écart afin de ne pas gêner le travail sur, et dans le corps de la femme, et de recoudre le tout. Une fois le travail sur le cerveau de la victime effectué, le docteur Manson prit l'organe cérébral et le remit en place. Puis elle plaça le bout de crâne, qu'elle avait dû découper afin d'extraire le cerveau, en place. Elle recousu la peau de la tête afin de ne laisser paraître aucun défaut sur la beauté quinquagénaire. Molly couvrit totalement le corps de la victime, puis ouvrit une des porte en métal et en sortit une grande plaque. Elle y installa le corps, n'omit pas d'installer, sur un doigt de pied de la victime, une étiquette avec son nom dessus, et repoussa la plaque. Elle referma ensuite la porte et, sur la petite étiquette blanche installée dans une encoche sur celle-ci, elle écrivit le nom de la personne à l'intérieur : Claire Carwein. Il fallait à présent attendre les résultats des différents tests effectués dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital. Molly trouva sa chef en pleine rédaction du rapport d'autopsie, étant aidée par les notes de la jeune brune et par ses observations personnelles. Le docteur Manson, en entendant les pas de la jeune légiste dans la pièce, sortit de sa concentration et posa son regard sur la brune qui s'était arrêtée non loin de la porte d'entrée. Le médecin légiste lui dit clairement qu'elles devaient parler sérieusement, et invita Molly à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'elle.

Solange, de son côté, devait voir plusieurs patients. Il y avait tout d'abord une femme victime d'une dépression post-natale, puis des parents qui venaient de perdre leur enfant, et un patient extérieur. Le midi, elle mangea avec un de ses collègues – Magnus Feelman. Solange le trouvait magnifique, à tomber, à croquer. Mais elle savait que cela ne marcherait jamais : il était gay. Cela l'avait déçu quand elle l'avait appris, car tous ses espoirs avaient été brisés à ce moment-là. Mais elle avait accepté, et avait surmonté tout cela. Et maintenant, ils s'entendaient très bien : ils étaient même devenus bons amis. Et puis, Solange voyait à présent le bon côté de la chose : le duo, lors d'une discussion banale, s'était aperçu qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme. Ils se plaisaient à « baver » sur les autres êtres à leur goût, n'hésitant pas à donner leur avis sur leur prochaine victime. Et bien évidemment, ils avaient un respect total pour l'autre et, si pas malheur, l'un craquait sur un homme au goût des deux individus, l'autre lui laissait libre action. C'est donc avec Magnus que Solange passa son repas du midi. Elle remonta ensuite dans son bureau. La psychologue était en train de mettre à jour les informations sur ses patients lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Elle releva la tête et vit la petite Alice, timide, sur le pas de la porte. Solange sourit et lui dit d'entrer. Alice lui demanda si elle pouvait passer un peu de temps avec elle, et la psychologue clinicienne lui dit oui. Alice regarda les livres, mais ils étaient trop scientifiques pour elle. Alors elle se mit sur la petite table non loin du bureau, et s'amusa avec les jouets. Solange lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, puis sourit. Elle retourna ensuite à ses dossiers. Il était 15h lorsque le patient de Solange arriva – un chirurgien qui avait raté une opération et qui avait perdu son patient. Solange alla chercher une infirmière dans le couloir, puis revint avec elle dans son bureau. Elle se mit à la hauteur d'Alice, et lui dit qu'elle avait du travail et donc qu'Alice devait rentrer dans sa chambre. Solange ajouta que l'infirmière allait la raccompagner. Triste, Alice lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la salle. Solange se releva, ferma la porte lorsqu'elles sortirent et commença la consultation.

A 18h, Solange sortit de l'hôpital. Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture, l'ouvrit, s'installa et envoya un message à Molly pour lui dire qu'elle était dans la voiture et qu'elle l'attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci monta dans la voiture. Solange pu démarrer la voiture et conduire jusqu'à leur foyer. Le début du trajet fut silencieux. Mais Solange savait que Molly cachait quelque chose, qu'elle hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose. Déformation professionnelle ou amitié, Solange commença à parler, et à lui poser des questions. Très vite, Molly lui parla de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le Dr Manson, après l'autopsie. Solange lui donna son avis, trouvant l'idée bonne et insistant sur le fait que cela constituerait une opportunité extraordinaire qui ne sera pas proposée rapidement. Elle devait saisir cette chance. Mais Molly restait indécise. Elle allait y réfléchir.

Elles rentrèrent tard car elles étaient tombées dans des embouteillages. Elles passèrent donc à la pizzeria. Molly en profita pour appeler Sherlock, le prévenir de leur retard et pour savoir s'il voulait une pizza. Il lui dit oui, commandant une simple Margherita. Quarante minutes plus tard, les filles passèrent le pas de la porte de leur appartement avec le dîner. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon, mirent un film – elles optèrent pour un thriller psychologique, pensant ainsi ne pas avoir de réflexion du détective. Ce qui arriva ! Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que Sherlock s'ennuyait devant le film. Mais il leur laissa une soirée de répit. A la fin du chef d'œuvre cinématographique, Molly débarrassa, Solange mit sa tenue de sport et alla courir, et Sherlock resta assis sur le canapé. Il réfléchissait. Molly, après avoir tout rangé, se mit en pyjama et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Sherlock. Le silence s'abattit dans le salon. Et plus un silence est long, plus il est gênant. Pourtant, ni Molly, ni Sherlock ne voulaient parler – surtout pas ce dernier. Alors la brunette se leva, éteignit la télévision, puis prit un livre avant de se rasseoir et de le commencer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche.

Il était environ 22h45 lorsque Solange rentra. Elle avait écourté son jogging car il était tard – plus tard que d'habitude – et elle ne voulait pas rester ainsi à l'extérieur à cette heure. Elle rentra donc, ferma la porte à clé et vit Molly sur le canapé, lisant. Elle ne vit pas Sherlock mais remarqua la porte de sa chambre fermée. Elle en conclut qu'il était partit se coucher et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Elle avait l'habitude de courir, rentrer, prendre sa douche, puis de sortir de la salle de bain seulement couverte de sa serviette de bain et de s'habiller dans sa chambre, même si lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de se changer directement dans la salle de bain, tout dépendait si elle avait laissé ses habits de nuit dans l'antre aquatique ou non. Solange voulait garder cette habitude le plus possible, malgré la présence du détective. Par ailleurs, il lui était arrivé de faire cela certains jours précédents, et cela n'avait en rien perturbé le détective. Elle détacha ses cheveux en s'approchant de la porte de l'antre du bien-être aquatique, ouvrit la porte, se stoppa, puis referma la porte.

« MOLLY ! N'ENTRES PAS DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN, MONSIEUR HOLMES PREND SA DOUCHE ET IL EST TOUT NU !

Huh ! Qu … Quoi ! Mais … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répondit Molly, sortant du monde littéraire dans lequel elle s'était plongée quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu monsieur Holmes nu, j'ai refermé la porte et j'ai crié. Simple. Concis. Je vais me coucher, je prendrais ma douche demain matin. »

Et Solange quitta le salon pour aller dans la chambre de Molly, enfiler son habit de nuit et se mettre au lit. Peu de temps après, Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, pyjama sur lui, souhaita une bonne nuit à Molly, entra dans la chambre de Solange et referma la porte. Molly resta là, dans l'incompréhension totale de la situation. Quand alors elle prit conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle rougit et ferma son livre. Puis elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir déposé le livre sur la table basse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit sa colocataire se déshabiller pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit.

« Ça va aller ? demanda Molly. »

Solange regarda sa colocataire, enfila sa chemise de nuit, sortit ses longs cheveux coincés dans celle-ci et fixa Molly. Puis elle se mit à rire, rire à n'en plus finir. La situation récente l'a faisait rire.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste été surprise. Je me suis surtout inquiétée pour toi. Voir Sherlock Holmes nu ! Oh ma pauvre, tu n'aurais pas supporté ! »

Molly mit ses mains sur sa taille, faisant comprendre à son amie qu'elle était vexée. Solange s'approcha alors de la légiste et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Puis elle se mit au lit. Molly enfila, elle aussi, son pyjama, et éteignit la lumière. Elle se glissa ensuite sous ses draps. Les deux amies papotèrent quelques minutes. Molly s'endormit la première. Solange repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la journée : Alice, ses patients, Molly, la bonne nouvelle qui la troublait tant, Holmes nu. Puis elle sourit, gloussa doucement et s'endormit lentement sur une pensée : monsieur Holmes n'était pas très bien monté. Dommage pour Molly.

De l'autre côté du mur, Sherlock s'était précipité sous les couvertures du lit après l'incident de la salle de bain. Malgré les cloisons fines, il n'avait pas entendu grand-chose de la scène dans la chambre des filles. Ce qu'il avait entendu surtout, c'était le rire aigu et bruyant de Solange. Mal interprété, il fut vexé, pensant qu'elle se moquait de son petit sexe. C'est dans cet état qu'il s'endormit : vexé, mais aussi gêné.


	6. L'après incident

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce cours retard. Impossible d'avoir accès à internet sur mon PC hier … Mais le voilà, le nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Je remercie encore Snow pour cette relecture.**_

 _ **Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange et de sa famille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le lendemain matin, Solange se leva en première pour aller prendre sa douche – douche qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre la veille, empêchée par un détective qui avait déjà pris possession de l'antre aquatique. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra, puis se déshabilla et commença à se doucher. Elle apprécia l'eau chaude qui la purifiait, aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement. Elle vida son esprit, relâcha ses muscles, et se délecta de sentir les restes de transpirations séchées sur sa peau glisser avec l'eau chaude qui s'échappait du pommeau de douche, pour finir dans la tuyauterie de la douche. Une fois toute propre, elle sortit de la cabine et se sécha avec la serviette de bain. Elle s'habilla et mit toute son énergie à enlever le maximum d'eau de sa chevelure brune. Elle se maquilla rapidement, mis du déodorant, de l'anti-transpirant et du parfum. Une fois prête, elle rangea la salle de bain rapidement et sortit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Molly était déjà dans la cuisine en train de manger son pain beurré et de boire son thé. Elle était encore en pyjama. Les deux amies se saluèrent. Puis Solange se servit sa tasse de café – préalablement fait pas Molly qui reçut un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement – s'installa à table et mit de la confiture d'orange sur ses tartines. Le petit déjeuner était rythmé par les bruits de mastication et de gorgées des colocataires. Lorsque Molly termina son petit déjeuner, elle rangea sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Puis elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Solange resta seule dans la cuisine, terminant son repas matinal. Elle soupira, puis repensa à l'évènement majeur de la soirée d'hier soir. Voir Sherlock Holmes ne l'a dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais elle pensait à Molly. Sa pauvre amie allait être gênée du malaise qui allait planer. Car oui, cette situation ne pouvait qu'engendrer un malaise au sein du foyer. Il fallait qu'elle règle ça très vite avec l'homme de la maison. Il était bientôt 8h et les filles allaient bientôt partir. Solange ne prit pas le risque de réveiller le détective afin d'entamer une discussion qui risquait de durer longtemps. La psychologue finit son petit-déjeuner, débarrassa et rangea tout ce qui avait été sortit, mit sa tasse et sa petite cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de quitter la cuisine et de prendre un papier et un stylo, toujours disposés près du téléphone dans les cas où un message devait être prit. Après avoir écrit son mot, elle le passa sous la porte de la sa chambre. Il disait : « _Besoin de vous parler. RDV à 12h40 hôpital St Bart. Déjeuner chez Zoé. Si problème, vous avez mon numéro._ » Solange eut juste le temps de mettre le papier sous la porte que Molly sortit de la salle de bain, prête à partir. La psychologue prit de nouveau possession de la salle de bain afin de se laver les dents. Puis elle sortit et les deux amies purent enfiler leur veste, prendre leur sac et sortir de l'appartement, prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock Holmes.

Celui-ci sortit quelques minutes après de la chambre, le mot de Solange entre les mains. Il soupira, puis alla s'habiller. Il appela ensuite son frère pour lui demander s'il pouvait avoir TRES vite – dans l'heure qui suivait si possible – une paire de lunette, de la teinture pour cheveux et une fausse moustache. Mycroft fut surprit, mais lui répondit que c'était tout à fait possible. Sherlock finit de se préparer et sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte à clé. Il était peu après neuf heures. Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il marcha un peu pour avoir accès plus facilement à un taxi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir un de ces « moyens de transports très utile car il permet d'être emmené où on veut sans avoir les aspects gênants des autres moyens de transports : les gens » s'arrêter devant lui, et il donna l'adresse du bureau de Mycroft au chauffeur : le taxi s'arrêta devant la devanture couleur craie trente minutes plus tard. Sherlock paya le chauffeur et descendit de la voiture. Il sonna et un homme d'âge mûr vint lui ouvrir. Sherlock se présenta et demanda à voir Mycroft Holmes. Il précisa que celui-ci était au courant de sa venue. Dans le silence le plus complet, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'ainé. L'homme d'âge mûr toqua, puis entra et annonça à la personne à l'intérieur que Sherlock Holmes voulait le voir. Il eut une réponse, et fit entrer le plus jeune des frère Holmes. Puis il referma la porte. Sherlock se trouva dans une petite pièce composée de fauteuils à droite, d'un bureau et d'un grand meuble à gauche. Assise au bureau, il y avait une femme d'environ trente ans qui était au téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, lui fit comprendre d'attendre, et se concentra sur ce que son interlocuteur – ou son interlocutrice – disait au téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha et regarda le grand homme en face d'elle.

« Bonjour euh … Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Anthea, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom. C'est le nom que vous avez donné à John, et il l'apprécie fort bien. Mais je veux votre vrai prénom. Alors ?

\- Je vais rester sur Anthea, répondit de nouveau la jeune femme, après un moment de réflexion. Vous pouvez entrer : votre frère vous attend. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que la jeune femme mis fin à la conversation. Elle se concentra sur son travail, et Sherlock ouvrit la porte du bureau de son frère. Il entra, puis la referma et salua son ainé.

« As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? Commença Sherlock

\- Le livreur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Mais mon frère, tous ces accessoires sont pour quoi ?

\- Pour un déjeuner en ville et j'aimerais ne pas me faire repérer alors que je viens tout juste de sauter du haut d'un toit et, par conséquent, de mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mon frère.

\- N'emploie pas ce qualificatif s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui nous unis. Un lien de parenté qui est celui de la fraternité.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas l'habitude, toi qui m'appelles toujours par mon prénom. Dis-moi, comment s'appelle ton assistante ?

\- Anthea il me semble.

\- Et son vrai prénom ? »

Mycroft sourit à son cadet. Le prénom restera donc Anthea. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes qui devinrent une heure. Ils furent interrompus par l'assistante qui fit entrer le livreur. Ils s'attelèrent par la suite à déguiser Sherlock, à le rendre méconnaissable aux yeux de tous. Le détective envoya un texto à Solange pour l'avertir de son déguisement, puis les deux frères continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes.

Il était midi moins vingt lorsque Mycroft appela un taxi pour son frère. Il était midi moins dix lorsque celui-ci se gara devant l'immeuble abritant le bureau de l'ainé. Sherlock, travestit, sortit deux minutes après – le temps de dire au revoir à son frère et à « Anthéa » - et monta dans le taxi. Il donna au chauffeur le nom du restaurant, puis le véhicule démarra. Sherlock arriva une demi-heure plus tard au restaurant. Il demanda alors à la serveuse qui l'avait accueillit une table pour deux car il attendait quelqu'un. Elle le fit asseoir et s'en alla. Sherlock profita de ce moment pour envoyer un autre texte à Solange, dans lequel il indiquait la position de leur table. Elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Lorsque Solange entra dans le restaurant, elle fut accueillit par un serveur qu'elle trouva plutôt mignon. Elle lui dit qu'un autre homme l'attendait, et elle se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait un grand inconnu aux cheveux roux et aux lunettes carrées noires.

« Wouah ! Commença-t-elle, vous êtes mignon en roux ! Par contre, laissez tomber la moustache.

\- Ne commencez pas Solange. Vous avez voulu me parler et je suis là.

\- Je vous ai quand même fait un compliment, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du détective. Commandons d'abord : j'ai faim. Nous pourrons parler ensuite. J'ai une heure pour manger et l'hôpital est à cinq minutes.

\- Vous avez prévenu Molly ?

\- Bien évidemment ! répondit Solange. »

Solange fit signe au serveur pour qu'il leur apporte une carte. Une fois celles-ci apportées, ils regardèrent les plats qui figuraient dessus et firent leur commande. Puis ils replièrent le menu et ils le rendirent au serveur qui s'éloigna pour donner la commande au chef.

« Alors, commença-t-elle, et si nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne dans l'avenir.

\- Mais ça va être très simple. Vous êtes entrée dans la salle de bain sans frapper pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un, vous m'avez vu nu, vous êtes ressortie, et vous en faites tout un plat.

\- Je n'en fais pas tout un plat, rétorqua Solange.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes celle qui veut en discuter alors que moi ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Et c'est parce que cette situation ne vous gêne pas que vous avez attendu que Molly et moi soyons parties pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Qu … Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, dont l'incompréhension était visible sur son visage.

\- J'ai vu votre ombre derrière la porte ce matin monsieur Holmes, lorsque je me suis baissée afin de vous faire parvenir mon petit mot sympathique.

\- Et ?

\- Vous avez attendu que Molly et moi ayons fermés la porte pour sortir de la chambre et prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Osez me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que j'ai tort.

\- Vous avez tort, répondis Sherlock, regardant droit les yeux Solange.

\- Et bien ! Ça c'est du bon mensonge ! Pas mal monsieur Holmes. Mais sachez que si je fais cela, c'est pour Molly. Même si pour nous cet évènement reste anodin, inconsciemment nous allons ressentir une gêne qui va se manifester par un malaise entre nous, et Molly en fera les frais. Et il n'en est pas question. Alors je vais vous en parler, et tant pis si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler en retour. – Solange prit une grande respiration – Tout d'abord, je vous fais mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer comme ça dans la salle de bain, mais c'est devenu un automatisme. Je rentre de mon footing, et je me dirige automatiquement vers la salle de bain. Et cette habitude a perduré durant les premiers jours où nous avons vécus à trois. Ensuite, je ne pense pas être la seule fautive. Vous n'avez pas fermé la porte à clé, et vous ne prenez jamais de douche à cette heure-là ! Bon sang monsieur Holmes ! Mais il n'empêche, vous êtes pas mal. Et rassurez-vous, aucune attraction sexuelle venant de moi. Je ne fais plus dans le blanc maigrichon. Voilà pour moi. »

Durant sa petite tirade, Sherlock n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme brune des yeux. Il avait certes écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais seulement à moitié. Il s'en fichait un peu. Lorsqu'elle eu terminée, le serveur leur apporta le plat et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Les jeunes gens le remercièrent et ils commencèrent à manger. Un lourd silence pesait lorsque Sherlock le brisa en demandant à Solange si elle avait des sentiments pour Molly.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Solange, surprise de la question du brun/roux.

\- Je vous demande si vous avez des sentiments pour Molly Hooper, et j'entends des sentiments amoureux.

\- Parce que je prends soin d'elle et que je désire la protéger ?

\- Exact.

\- Et bien non monsieur Holmes, je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour Molly. Je la considère comme une véritable amie et comme une sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Les seuls sentiments que j'ai pour cette femme sont de l'ordre de l'amical. Et maintenant, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous me parliez de votre ressentit par rapport à l'accident d'hier soir.

\- Oh non ! Solange ! Répondit Sherlock, désespéré. Vous êtes entrée dans la salle de bain : très bien. Vous avez percée ma bulle de pudeur : très bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais ne plus en parler, dit Sherlock en prenant une bouchée.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu ? Vous êtes intelligent et vous vous doutiez bien que cette discussion allait tourner autour de ça. Vous ne voulez pas en parler, mais vous êtes venu. Inconsciemment, vous voulez vous exprimer. Vous avez besoin de dire quelque chose, de me dire quelque chose. Alors allez-y. »

Puis Solange se tut, fixant le grand homme. Il y eut un moment d'immobilisme, puis Sherlock continua son plat. Il ne parla plus du reste du repas. Après avoir fini leur assiette, ils prirent un dessert. A la fin du repas, Solange insista pour payer. Puis ils sortirent du restaurant. Solange attendit un taxi avec Sherlock, qui arriva peu de temps après. Le détective monta à l'intérieur, et Solange lui dit au revoir. Le taxi démarra, et la psychologue prit la direction de l'hôpital. Dans l'ascenseur, elle croisa Molly. Elles se demandèrent toutes les deux si elles avaient bien mangées, et elles se donnèrent rendez-vous à dix-huit heures sur le parking de l'hôpital, comme d'habitude. Puis elles se séparèrent et reprirent leur travail.

Sherlock arriva à l'appartement environ troisquart d'heure plus tard. Après avoir payé, il franchit la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel il logeait momentanément. Il entra dans le foyer des filles, ferma la porte et enleva son manteau. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et réfléchit. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Involontairement, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Il chassa vite ces idées, car y repenser donnerait raison à Solange. Ne pouvant se poser et se détendre, il se leva alors du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme – chambre qu'il avait fait sienne durant son petit séjour chez Molly Hooper. Il sortit le dossier qui concernait le plan de démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty. Il le relit, s'en imprégna, intégra les informations. Il ne voulait rien oublier, mais il voulait surtout ne pas penser à autres choses.

Les filles rentrèrent dans les environs de dix-neuf heures trente. Depuis quelques jours, elles prenaient u autre chemin. Des travaux avaient commencés sur leur route habituelle et il y avait des déviations, des routes fermées, des ralentissements et des bouchons. Le matin, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes : elles se débrouillaient pour partir plus tôt de l'appartement afin de ne pas avoir à faire à ces soucis de la route. Mais le soir, c'était l'horreur. Fort heureusement, Solange conduisait : elle restait la plus calme des deux au volant, étonnement. Elles avaient convenues dans la voiture que Molly chercherait le soir même un autre itinéraire pendant que Solange effectuerait son footing. Les filles rentrèrent dans l'appartement, et Solange enfila rapidement sa tenue de sport. Elle partit courir. Molly décida de descendre à la supérette : elle acheta des poivrons et de la ciboulette. Elle fit des poivrons farcis, plat qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu : depuis que Solange lui avait fait découvrir, il y a seulement quelques mois.

Solange raccourcit de quelques minutes son footing. Elle ne courut que quarante minutes. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Molly venait d'enfourner les poivrons. Elle prit sa douche – veillant bien à vérifier que personne n'était dans la salle de bain – et sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Sherlock avait mis la table, et attendait le repas. Molly sortit les poivrons du four, et égoutta le riz. La psychologue entra dans la cuisine et attrapa une pelle de cuisine afin de faire le service des légumes fourrés. Molly, de son côté, servit le riz, et ils dégustèrent leur diner. Comme d'habitude, seules Solange et Molly parlaient. Sherlock restait taciturne, appréciant silencieusement le met français préparé avec soin et talent par la légiste. A la fin du repas, Solange débarrassa la table et mit les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle le mit en route. Sherlock avait souhaité une bonne nuit aux filles, et il était partit s'enfermer dans « sa » chambre. Les filles, elles, s'étaient couchées peu après vingt-deux heures trente.

Cette routine continua les jours suivants. Mais au fil des jours, l'ambiance devenait de pire en pire. Solange avait été la première à s'en apercevoir car elle s'y attendait. Puis Molly s'en rendit compte, et commença à en pâtir. Sherlock commençait, petit à petit, à ressentir la gêne que Solange avait prédit. Il sentait l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus exécrable, il commençait à prendre conscience de sa méfiance grandissante envers Solange ainsi que des pensées de plus en plus négatives et mauvaises envers la psychologue. Malgré cette animosité intérieure, le détective donnait l'impression de nier cette gêne. Solange était désespérée de « voir cette tête de mule être la cause de cette ambiance de merde, et de ne rien faire sous prétexte que cela ne le dérange pas » - selon ses dires. Et malgré le désir ardent des filles de détendre l'atmosphère, lorsque c'était Solange qui essayait, Sherlock se fermait et la situation empirait.

Une semaine passa dans cette situation. Jusqu'à ce mardi où Solange reçu un message de Sherlock. Il lui demandait si elle avait des patients l'après-midi. Elle lui répondit qu'elle devait voir un couple qui venait de perdre leur bébé – celui-ci avait périt au bout de cinq mois de grossesse. Il lui dit – pardon, ordonna – de venir une fois ce rendez-vous terminé. Solange sentait qu'elle ne devait pas refuser. Alors elle appela son chef et demanda si elle pouvait prendre son après-midi après avoir rencontré le couple. Elle prétexta une urgence familiale. Il lui accorda. Puis elle prévint Molly de ne pas l'attendre le soir même, qu'elle devait rentrer plus tôt. Solange travailla le matin, mangea le midi avec la petite Alice et retourna à son bureau en début d'après-midi. Puis vint le rendez-vous du couple qui était anéanti. Cela était compréhensible : le premier bébé que la femme mettait au monde était un mort-né. Lorsque le rendez-vous se termina – dans les environs de quinze heures - Solange dit au revoir au couple – après avoir, bien évidemment, prit un autre rendez-vous avec eux – puis rangea ses affaires et sortit de l'hôpital. Elle laissa la voiture à son amie et prit le bus. Elle arriva chez elle plus d'une heure plus tard.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que Sherlock l'attendait, assit dans le canapé. Elle entra, le salua, puis referma la porte. Elle posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil et s'assit à côté du détective.

« Vous voulez me voir ? Dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer l'homme.

\- Pou … Hum … Pou … Pourriez-vous ne pas me regarder s'il-vous-plaît ? C'est déjà assez gênant pour moi, je n'aimerais pas voir votre regard quand je parlerais, eut du mal à dire Sherlock, apparemment très gêné par la situation.

\- Cela vous va si je m'installe sur une chaise derrière vous ? proposa Solange.

\- Je préférerais, répondit Sherlock. »

Alors Solange se leva et alla prendre une chaise dans la cuisine. Elle l'installa derrière le canapé, et s'assit dessus. Elle attendit. Elle ne devait absolument pas brusquer le détective. Elle se dit que le fait qu'il désire lui parler était une grande victoire. Elle devait le laisser faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sherlock commença à parler. Il lui avoua avoir remarqué l'ambiance dernièrement, qu'elle était mauvaise, qu'il se sentait gêné lorsqu'elle était là.Il s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir écouté – et cru – plus tôt, et Solange sauta de joie intérieurement. Elle sourit. Elle le rassura. Il lui expliqua ensuite que de mauvaises pensées envers elle lui avaient traversées l'esprit. Il pensait que cela était dû au fait qu'elle avait envahi sa « bulle de pudeur ». Elle lui expliqua que cette situation était comme une mise à nue. Elle lui expliqua toutes les significations de la « mise à nue » et lui fit comprendre qu'à travers cette situation, il craignait qu'elle découvre des choses sur lui, son état d'esprit. Que son être mental, que ses pensées soient découvertes, soient exposées au monde. Elle le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas le cas, que même nu, son « armure » était encore là. Elle fit le lien avec le fait que les gens nus se sentent désarmés, pour certains, ce qui consistait une part du malaise. Sherlock dit à Solange de se taire : il devait encore lui dire quelque chose. Après quelques minutes de silence, il lui avoua qu'elle devait être la deuxième ou la troisième femme à l'avoir vu nu - sa mère y compris. Solange fut surprise de cette déclaration. Il lui expliqua que durant ses études, sa carrière, il n'avait fréquenté aucune femme. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ni de vivre avec une femme – ou un homme – ni d'avoir de relations platoniques ou sexuelles avec elles. Solange fut énormément surprise. Elle se dit alors que soit cet homme était un malade mental – ce qui expliquerais son manque d'intérêt sexuel et sa sociopathologie – soit il était ermite et courageux de refreiner autant ses pulsions. Sherlock continua encore un peu de parler, Solange restait toujours silencieuse, à l'écouter. Au fil des confessions du détective, la psychologue abandonna son rôle de « médecin de la tête » pour entrer dans la peau d'une amie à qui un ami se confie. Car plus le détective parlait, plus Solange en apprenait sur lui, et plus elle appréciait le personnage, l'individu forgé par ses expériences. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la psychologue se leva de sa chaise, puis s'assit dans le canapé, en face de lui. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda s'il allait mieux. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas trop. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, puis ils se séparèrent.

Lorsque Molly rentra le soir Solange et Sherlock lisaient. La légiste ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait raté. Elle ne savait pas l'incroyable évolution qui s'était produit entre ces deux personnes, ce deux êtres si différents et pourtant si semblables : des êtres blessés qui ne laissaient rien paraître aux yeux du monde.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le foyer pu constater une nette amélioration de l'ambiance.


	7. La perte d'une amie

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et voici le septième chapitre ! Et à l'heure cette fois-ci !**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup AkaneMitsuki pour ton commentaire. Heureuse que ma façon d'écrire et mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera =)**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que Sherlock, Solange et Molly habitaient ensemble, et la colocation se passait bien. Solange et Sherlock s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly Hooper. Ils n'avaient pas cessés de se lancer des petites piques, mais elles étaient plus de l'ordre de la taquinerie. Et puis, cela mettait de l'ambiance dans l'appartement.

Peu de choses avaient changées. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. Les filles partaient le matin, elles revenaient le soir. Depuis leur changement d'itinéraire – causé par les travaux – elles prenaient un peu plus de temps pour effectuer le trajet qui séparait leur appartement de leur lieu de travail. Quand elles arrivaient chez elle, Sherlock les accueillaient avec un « Bonsoir » qui mettait un peu de baume au cœur des meilleures amies, généralement épuisées par leur journée de travail. Puis Solange se changeait et partait courir pour décompresser. Molly, elle, restait à l'appartement. Elle mettait la télévision quelques minutes, puis se dirigeait généralement vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Lorsque Solange rentrait de son footing et allait se doucher, Sherlock entrait dans la cuisine pour mettre la table.

Le premier mois se passa ainsi, puis le deuxième. Puis le troisième.

Sans s'y attendre, Sherlock reçu un appel de son frère qui lui disait que les préparatifs pour sa mission étaient terminés. Il pouvait partir quand il voulait. Sherlock lui dit qu'il resterait encore une semaine. Mycroft sourit derrière son combiné, il dit qu'il comprenait, puis raccrocha après avoir dit « Au revoir » à son frère. Sherlock ne l'avouait pas, mais il aimait vivre avec les deux amies, et son départ allait être une souffrance pour les trois individus.

Le lundi matin, les filles se levèrent et firent leur routine matinale. Molly se doucha pendant que Solange préparait le petit-déjeuner. Elles mangèrent ensemble, puis Solange s'habilla pendant que Molly rangeait la table. Depuis deux mois, Molly laissait toujours un plateau sur la table avec le petit-déjeuner de Sherlock. C'était devenu un rituel que Solange qualifia de « rituel de couple marié. » Molly rougit, puis elles rigolèrent. Elles prirent leurs affaires et partirent.

Sherlock se leva environ une heure après. Comme d'habitude, il alla aux toilettes. Comme d'habitude, après avoir fait ses besoins et s'être lavé les mains, il alla dans la cuisine et fit réchauffer le petit-déjeuner que Molly lui avait laissé. Il mit sa vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, puis alla s'habiller. Puis il cocha dans son esprit le jour, et réduit la durée d'habitation chez les colocataires d'un jour. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il se sentait un peu triste de devoir partir.

Pour les filles, la matinée fut relativement normale. Molly assistait son chef dans l'autopsie d'une femme qui avait succombée à une surdose de somnifère. Les inspecteurs suspectaient un suicide, et l'autopsie permettrait de confirmer cela.

De son côté, Solange n'avait pas beaucoup de patients ce matin. Deux en fin de matinée. Alors, elle accueillit la petite Alice dans son bureau en début de matinée, et joua avec elle. Elles parlaient tout en jouant aux cartes. Jusqu'au moment où le premier patient de Solange arriva. Alice vit un homme entrer, alors elle se leva et sortit du bureau de Solange, sans omettre de lui faire un bisou sur la joue droite. Elle lui fit aussi un câlin, puis sortie de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Solange sourit, un peu étonnée du geste de la jeune fille. Certes, Alice avait pris l'habitude de lui faire un bisou lorsqu'elle sortait de son bureau, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un câlin. Elle s'installa alors derrière son bureau en bois, et la thérapie commença.

A midi trente, elle rejoignit Molly à la cantine. Celle-ci lui avait dit que pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle était disponible pour manger avec elle. En se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, Solange passa dans la chambre d'Alice pour aller la chercher. Celle-ci lui dit alors qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se déplacer. Solange sortit seule de la chambre, et rejoignit seule son amie. Elles déjeunèrent comme au bon vieux temps : elles rigolèrent, se racontèrent leurs mésaventures, plaisantèrent sur certaines personnes présentent au réfectoire. Puis vint l'heure des séparations : chacune devaient retourner à leur bureau.

Il était dans les environs de seize heures lorsqu'on toqua à la porte du bureau de Solange. Elle fut surprise car aucun rendez-vous n'avez été prévu à cette heure-là. Elle dit un « oui » assez sonore pour que la personne de l'autre côté puisse l'entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre son chef.

« Que puis-je pour vous monsieur, commença Solange, leva la tête vers son patron.

\- J'ai une urgence pour vous. Un de nos malades vient de décéder et j'aimerais que tu entame avec les parents une thérapie de deuil. Vous pouvez vous-en charger ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondis la jeune psychologue. »

Alors qu'elle se levait, son chef fit entrer les parents du récent trépassé. Comme le veut la procédure, Solange les fit s'asseoir en face d'elle, se présenta, et leur demanda leur identité. Ils s'appelaient Jonas et Margaret O'connell, et ils venaient de perdre leur petite fille Alice, âgée de 7 ans, et qui était atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau.

Solange n'en revenait pas. Elle reçu un coup de poignard au niveau du cœur, et elle voulu courir dans la chambre de la petite fille, juste pour être sûre. Mais elle se retint, par respect pour les parents de la défunte. Margaret O'connell avoua à Solange que c'est elle qui avait choisie Solange pour cette thérapie, car Alice parlait énormément de cette femme devenue son amie, de ce docteur bizarre de la tête. Margaret O'connell pensait qu'inclure Solange dans cette thérapie pourrait être bénéfique pour elle. Durant une heure, ils parlèrent. Puis les parents de la défunte Alice se levèrent des chaises de bureau, s'approchèrent de la porte et dirent au revoir à Solange. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte sur eux, la psychologue alla se rassoir à son bureau, mit sa tête dans ses mains, et pleura.

Il était dix-huit heures et Molly Hooper attendait Solange Dumont à la voiture. Lorsqu'elle l'a vit, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Le visage de sa meilleure amie était pâle, sa tête baissée. Lorsque Solange arriva devant la voiture, juste en face de sa meilleure amie, elle leva les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que Molly pu les voir: ils étaient bouffis, gonflés, rouges. Solange sourit tristement à son amie, puis lui dit que la petite Alice était décédée en début d'après-midi. Molly ouvrit les yeux de surprise, puis ouvrit les bras. Solange alla se blottir dans ceux-ci, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux et glissant sur ses joues. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Molly se sépara de son amie, lui dit qu'elles devaient rentrer chez elle et ajouta qu'elle prenait la voiture.

Environ une heure plus tard, les filles arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble où elles habitaient. Molly gara la voiture, puis elles descendirent pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Un silence régnait dans l'atmosphère qui entourait les filles, et ce depuis le départ de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, l'atmosphère se propagea si bien que Sherlock le remarqua, puis fixa Solange qui alla directement dans la chambre de Molly. L'homme regarda le médecin légiste d'un air interrogatif. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Molly lui répondit que Solange venait de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait énormément. Le détective ne répondit que « Oh » et il s'assit dans le canapé. Molly entra dans la cuisine et commença à faire à manger. Ce ne fut que lorsque le repas fut prêt que Solange sortit de la chambre. Absente, elle s'approcha de la cuisine, entra et s'assit sur sa chaise. Molly et Sherlock la regardèrent, puis la légiste tourna la tête vers le détective qui la regarda, surprit. Ils partagèrent ce regard, et Molly tourna sa tête vers sa meilleure amie. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et lui dit :

« Tu sais Solange, tu n'es pas obligée de te joindre à nous. Dans ces moments-là, on n'a pas forcément faim. Et puis tu as peut-être besoin d'être seule aussi. Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer …

\- Qui est la psychologue ici Molly ? demanda Solange, un ton froid dans sa voix. Qui a l'expérience des deuils ici hein ? Moi il me semble ! Alors ne me dit pas … »

Solange s'arrêta. Elle venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait. Elle en était horrifiée. A mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix s'élevait et devenait colérique. Molly était pétrifiée par l'état de son amie, Sherlock était surprit. Solange ouvrit la bouche, hésitante à la vue de ses visages et de son comportement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'excusa. Molly lui sourit et resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur sa main. « Ca va aller » lui dit-elle. Solange lui rendit son sourire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis s'excusa de nouveau et se servit. Durant le reste du repas, Solange contrôla sa colère et le repas fut agréable.

Le soir même, les trois colocataires s'endormirent assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, tout était quasiment normal. Les filles se levèrent, Molly prit sa douche tandis que Solange préparait et prenait le petit-déjeuner. Et tandis que Molly prenait son petit-déjeuner, Solange s'habillait. Puis elles partirent. Sherlock se leva une heure plus tard malgré le fait qu'il était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il regarda tristement la porte d'entrée et ne dit que deux mots : « Deux jours ». Dans deux jours, il partirait. Dans deux jours, il les abandonnerait. Dans deux jours, il disparaitrait. Sherlock chassa vite ses tristes pensées et prit son petit-déjeuner. Puis il s'habilla et il s'occupa comme il pouvait.

La matinée était chargée pour les deux amies : Molly suppléait une autopsie et Solange n'avait que des rendez-vous. Le midi, elles se retrouvèrent. Solange fut tout d'abord triste car le fait qu'Alice ne soit plus là lui revint en mémoire. Mais elle essaya au mieux de chasser cette idée : elle était avec Molly et, après l'incident de la veille, elle ne devait plus se préoccuper de cela lorsqu'elle était avec son amie. L'après-midi vint, Molly était occupée par des tests et Solange était la psychologue de secours en cas d'urgence. Elle était disponible tout l'après-midi sauf à 15h : elle allait revoir les parents d'Alice. Après le rendez-vous - où, aussi bien les parents que la psychologue, avaient parlés, avaient exprimés leur ressentit et leur colère face au décès de la petite fille – Solange se retrouva seule, trouva son bureau bien vide sans les rires et les bruits de la petite fille. Elle ouvrit la lettre que la mère d'Alice avait laissée sur son bureau : elle avait écrit le jour et l'heure des funérailles de la défunte. Elle appela le directeur de l'hôpital, demandant si elle pouvait se libérer le lendemain après-midi pour une urgence familiale. Il lui accorda. Elle annula ensuite le seul rendez-vous qu'elle avait. Puis elle essaya de travailler.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque les filles sortirent de l'hôpital, lorsqu'elles se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Molly n'avait pas envie de cuisiner alors elles se dirigèrent vers l'indien et commandèrent. Durant le trajet, Solange prévint son amie pour les funérailles, donc qu'elle ne serait pas là le lendemain après-midi. Elle l'appellerait pour prévenir qu'elle partirait. Une vingtaine de minutes après être arrivées chez le traiteur indien, elles sortirent du bâtiment gastronomique et rejoignirent la voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Le petit trajet qui séparait le traiteur de l'appartement des filles se fit en silence.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, Sherlock les attendait, un roman d'Agatha Christie en mains. Il en était quasiment à la fin. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il leva la tête et dit aux filles :

« Vraiment bon ce livre. »

Solange et Molly se regardèrent, surprises. Puis elles sourient et tournèrent leur tête vers Sherlock. Molly leva les sacs qu'elle avait dans les mains et dit joyeusement : « Le dîner est prêt ! »Les trois colocataires se mirent à table et dinèrent.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Molly et Solange débarrassèrent et rangèrent la cuisine, tandis que Sherlock se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y prendre _Dix Petits Nègres,_ roman policier qui lui permettait de continuer sa lecture de l'auteur britannique. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et entama le livre. Molly vint s'asseoir sur le canapé peu de temps après – elle mit une émission que Sherlock n'appréciait guère, mais qu'il supportait – et Solange se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque et chercha un livre. Elle le trouva, le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle commença ses recherches. Sherlock entendit les pages d'un livre être tournées rapidement et leva la tête vers le bruit. Il y vit un Solange concentrée.

« Que faites-vous Solange ? demanda Sherlock

\- Des recherches, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de l'œuvre.

\- Sur ? continua Sherlock.

\- La signification des fleurs, répondit de nouveau Solange, cette fois-ci en relevant la tête et en fixant son regard sur le visage fin et long du détective.

\- Oh je vois, commença Molly. C'est pour l'enterrement d'Alice.

\- Yep ! lui répondit Solange. J'aimerais que mon choix de fleurs dans le bouquet exprime ce que je ressens.

\- Mettez des roses, proposa Sherlock.

\- Certainement pas ! répondit une Solange déconcertée. Je ne mettrais pas ces fleurs si banales et inappropriées !

\- Oh d'accord ! Ne vous énervez pas ! »

Et Sherlock retourna à sa lecture. Il ne perçut pas totalement la conversation qui suivait, malgré le fait qu'il l'entendait. Il avait juste compris que celle-ci tournait autour des fleurs.

« Au fait Solange, commença Molly Hooper, je ne t'ai jamais demandé quelle est ta fleur préférée.

\- Le tournesol.

\- Ah oui ! C'est surprenant, elle n'est pas si jolie.

\- TU ne la trouves pas si jolie. Mois je trouve qu'elle a un certain charme. Son jaune est beau ! Elle est grande ! Pour moi, voir le tournesol est comme voir le soleil, un soleil accessible et qui ne fait pas mal, un soleil agréable en y réfléchissant. Et toi, qu'elle est ta fleur préférée ?

\- La jonquille.

\- Oh ! La cloche jaune comme dit ma mère ! Le désir d'amour donc …

\- Oui, je suis une grande romantique comme tu le sais.

\- C'est vrai. »

Solange s'installa dans le canapé et retourna à ses recherches, Molly se recentra sur son émission, Sherlock n'avait pas quitté son livre. Après une petite heure de lecture, Solange avait trouvé son bonheur. Son bouquet aurait une base d'ifs, puis serait composé d'edelweiss et de quelques brins de guis. Sa décision prise, elle remit le livre dans la bibliothèque, puis alla sous la douche, une fois sortie et en pyjama, elle fit la bise à son amie, dit bonne nuit au détective et alla se coucher. Molly la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Sherlock resta encore quelques heures dans le salon : il voulait vérifier s'il avait bien trouvé le meurtrier. Une fois satisfait, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les filles se préparèrent comme d'habitude. Solange prit un sac en plus. Elle y avait mit des vêtements de rechange, des vêtements noirs. Après avoir mangé, elle irait se changer et se dirigerait vers le cimetière, pour les funérailles d'Alice. Elles partirent, laissant l'homme seul. Il se leva peu de temps après. Alors que la journée des filles allait être pleine de surprises, celle de Sherlock allait être vide. Il ne savait que faire de sa dernière journée chez les meilleures amies. Et quand bien même, son esprit était ailleurs. Il erra toute la journée dans l'appartement, n'oubliant pas de se doucher et de grignoter quelque chose lorsque l'heure du midi sonna. Une seule pensée le hantait : il allait quitter les filles, et ça très vite. Et toujours sans se l'avouer, il était triste de partir.

Molly Hooper s'occupa d'une autopsie ce matin là avec un collègue, l'autopsie d'un jeune homme qui avait été tué et dont le corps avait été laissé aux ordures. Molly n'était pas très rassurée vu que l'enquête avait été confiée à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Par chance, elle ne l'avait vue que dix minutes. Toujours par chance, c'est son collègue qui avait parlé à sa place – il adorait ça, faire part de ses trouvailles sur les corps des victimes qu'on apportait à la morgue. Molly trouva sa fascination pour ce genre de choses légèrement inquiétante, mais cela lui rappelait aussi un certain détective, bien trop joyeux lorsqu'une enquête pour meurtre lui était confiée.

Solange, de son côté, n'avait eu que ses deux rendez-vous. Elle avait eu alors le temps, tôt dans la matinée, de passer commande chez le fleuriste à côté pour un bouquet de fleurs composé d'ifs, d'edelweiss et de guis, qu'elle récupérait en début d'après-midi. Après avoir donné son nom et l'heure vers laquelle elle passerait, Solange raccrocha. Sur les coups de onze heures, elle avait été appelée en urgence. Elle avait due soutenir un couple qui venait d'apprendre la mort de leur bébé. La mère était à six mois de grossesse.

Le midi, les deux amies se rejoignirent. Elles mangèrent, parlèrent, sourirent, et rigolèrent. Puis, à treize heures, Molly retourna travailler alors que Solange se dirigea vers son bureau, prit le sac et alla se changer dans les toilettes des dames. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment et marcha vers le fleuriste qui avait ouvert près de l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha alors du comptoir pour réclamer sa commande du matin. Le bouquet était vraiment sublime : le fleuriste avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Elle paya le commerçant, puis sortit et appela un taxi. Un s'arrêta, elle monta et donna l'adresse du cimetière au chauffeur qui démarra.

La cérémonie commença à quatorze heures trente. La psychologue était restée debout – les parents proches avaient eu le droit à une chaise. Elle vit plusieurs personnes passer, faire un discours sur la petite fille, discours très touchant. Puis ils descendirent le cercueil et refermèrent la le trou creusé le matin même. C'est à ce moment-là que Solange put voir totalement la plaque où était inscrit « _Ca y est Alice, tu as enfin rattrapé le Lapin Blanc, tu es enfin au Pays des Merveilles._ » La phrase fit sourire la psychologue, qui se dirigea vers les parents pour leur adresser ses plus sincères condoléances, et pour les féliciter de l'épitaphe. La mère d'Alice lui répondit qu'elle « _ne voulait pas d'une épitaphe trop sérieuse, trop lugubre. Il fallait quelque chose de joyeux, comme l'était Alice._ » Solange sourit, déposa le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe, puis s'éloigna de la famille. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cimetière, et son regard se posa sur un homme qui se tenait devant une pierre tombale. Il ne bougeait pas, il était debout, pâle et immobile devant la tombe noire. Solange s'approcha doucement, pensant que l'homme pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle arriva à ses côtés, et porta son regard sur le nom inscrit sur le monument sombre.

 _SHERLOCK HOLMES_

Seuls ces deux mots étaient marqués. Elle leva la tête et regarda, surprise, la personne à côté d'elle. Elle avait devinée l'identité de l'inconnu. Mais rien de devait paraître sur son visage. Elle fit mine de ne pas le connaître, et lui proposa innocemment son aide.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Vous êtes une de ces voyantes ou un charlatan qui trainent près des cimetières pour trouver leurs futures victimes ? Allez-vous en, je ne crois pas en ces choses-là.

\- Je suis loin d'être une voyante, et encore moins un charlatan. Je suis psychologue, et c'est pour cela que je suis venue vers vous. Vous êtes pâle, vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous venez, apparemment, de perdre quelqu'un. Je me suis juste dit je pouvais vous aider. Mais puisque vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, je vais vous laisser. »

Solange tourna ses talons et commença à s'éloigner. Mais l'homme se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de rester. Elle revint sur ses pas, se positionnant à côté de l'inconnu. Après quelques minutes de silence, il commença :

« Il était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mon seul véritable ami. Et j'étais son seul véritable ami. Et il est parti. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Que de réputation, mentit Solange.

\- Je l'ai supplié de revenir à la vie, que sa mort ne soit qu'un mensonge. Mais rien. Beaucoup de monde pense à présent que cet homme était un menteur, un manipulateur. Il l'a été, un peu. Mais toute cette histoire … Je ne crois pas qu'il ait créé tout ça. Je crois en Sherlock Holmes. »

Solange esquissa un sourire, qu'elle perdit rapidement. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle se sentait mal pour les amis de Sherlock Holmes qui ne savaient rien de cette simulation de mort. Elle se sentait comme Molly Hooper, rongée par le secret et la culpabilité. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'homme commença à s'éloigner.

« Excusez-moi, dit Solange, mais j'aimerais connaître votre nom. S'il-vous-plaît. Même si nous ne nous revoyons pas dans l'avenir, sauf si le hasard le veut, j'aimerais connaître votre nom. Oh ! Attendez ! Faisons ça dans les règles de l'art. Bonjour, je m'appelle Solange Dumont. Et vous ?

\- Moi ? dit l'homme en se retournant vers la psychologue, surprit. Euh … John Watson, je m'appelle John Watson. »

L'homme esquissa un rapide et triste sourire, se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant seule Solange, qui dit à elle–même : « _Ne perdez pas espoir, John Watson._ » Puis elle sourit tristement, regarda la pierre noire et brillante, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, non loin de la tombe du détective. Elle ferma les yeux, pensa. Elle profitait de ce moment de calme et de solitude dans cet environnement morbide. Quelques heures après, elle se leva du banc, sortit du cimetière et attendit un taxi. Ce soir, elle devait noyer son chagrin.

Il était dix-huit heures trente passé lorsque Molly Hooper sortit de l'hôpital. Solange lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle allait rentrer tard. Molly était inquiète : elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de tout l'après-midi de son amie. Elle appela Solange, mais tomba systématiquement sur son répondeur. Elle rappela lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de son immeuble. Toujours rien. Elle prit l'ascenseur seule, puis entra dans l'appartement, seule, sous le regard vide de Sherlock qui se « réveilla » lorsque la porte claqua. Surprit, il demanda à Molly où était Solange. Le médecin légiste lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle allait préparer à manger. Sherlock aperçu une pointe d'inquiétude sur le visage de Molly, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit les casseroles tomber, et Molly pester contre elle-même. Sherlock se leva et rejoignit la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Il la vit par terre, ramassant les casseroles et épongeant l'eau qu'elle avait mit par terre : troublée par la situation de son amie, et son inquiétude d'amie de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, Molly avait fait tomber la casserole d'eau qu'elle venait de remplir afin de faire cuire du riz.

« Molly … commença Sherlock.

\- Oh ! Sherlock ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la casserole m'a juste échappée des mains, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Molly Hooper ! reprit Sherlock, d'un ton beaucoup plus strict.

\- Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Je gère ! S'entêta la brune.

\- MOLLY HOOPER ! Cria enfin le détective. »

Le médecin légiste sursauta, puis se tourna vers l'homme qui la regardait durement. Ils restèrent immobiles, face à face, Sherlock regardant durement Molly et cette dernière regardant, surprise, le détective.

« Molly Hooper, pose cette casserole, dit Sherlock, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes.

\- Mais, et le repas …

\- Il ne viendra jamais si tu continue à être autant maladroite. Tu es inquiète pour Solange, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais cuisiner dans cet état, et au regard de la maladresse flagrante que tu as lorsque tu es inquiète, je te conseillerais de lâcher cette casserole et de laisser tranquille les préparatifs. Allons plutôt grignoter dans le salon et regarder une de ses séries … policières à la mode, et ennuyante il faut avouer. »

Molly sourit momentanément. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Sherlock Holmes essayer de changer les idées de quelqu'un qui allait mal. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien, malgré la gêne qu'il avait dans sa façon d'être et de parler face à cette situation. Molly alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon tandis que Sherlock fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine, prit de multiples paquets, deux verres, un rouleau d'essuie-tout et une bouteille d'eau. Il posa le tout sur un plateau et apporta le tout dans le salon. Molly alluma la télévision tandis que Sherlock s'asseyait sur le canapé, à côté de la légiste. Cette dernière mit une émission qui, et Sherlock était d'accord avec cela, était fort ennuyante. La soirée avait continué ainsi. Les colocataires provisoires regardaient la télévision, faisaient des commentaires désobligeants sur les candidats des émissions, sur le jeu des acteurs, sur les enquêtes en elles-mêmes qui étaient « d'une facilité déconcertante » lorsque que Sherlock trouvait facilement le coupable, ou « d'une absurdité incroyable » lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Les heures passaient, et Molly n'avait pas de nouvelles de son amie. Finalement, à vingt-trois heures, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une Solange ivre et fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle les vit tous les deux dans le canapé, passant un bon moment.

« Je peux repartir si je déran- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Molly s'était levée et enlaçait désormais sont amie. « Je me suis inquiétée » souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de la psychologue. Celle-ci enlaça en retour son amie et s'excusa. Puis elles s'avachirent toutes les deux dans le canapé.

« Ca y est, Alice est sous terre. Elle est définitivement partie.

\- Encore désolée, enchaina Molly.

\- Ca va aller. Je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer cette nuit. Mon habituelle bêtise. Mais … Lorsque ce vieux poivrot m'a accosté … Je me suis dit que je devais rentrer à la maison.

\- Tu as bien fait, félicita son amie.

\- Et si nous allions dormir ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Très très bonne idée monsieur Holmes ! répondit Solange. Allez ! Au dodo tout le monde ! »

Les deux amies rigolèrent. Puis les trois colocataires se levèrent. Sur l'accord des deux autres personnes de la maison, Solange prit sa douche afin d'atténuer, s'il était possible, les effets de l'alcool dans son corps, tandis que Molly se changea dans sa chambre. Lorsque la psychologue sortit de la salle de bain, nuisette mise sur elle, Sherlock lui souhaita une bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à Molly. Cette dernière fut troublée par ce geste du détective, car elle avait eut la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'homme qu'elle aimait : quelque chose dans sa voix le trahissait. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre. Elle pensait à quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui lui briserait le cœur si cela s'avérait vrai. Mais elle n'y pensa pas, pas ça, car elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Les filles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit au détective, puis allèrent se coucher.

Il était dans les environs de dix heures et demie lorsque Molly Hooper se leva. Encore endormit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prépara l'eau chaude, puis se servit une tasse de thé et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle remarqua une petite enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrite « _Molly et Solange_ ». Elle l'ouvrit et la lue.

Solange se leva quelques minutes plus tard. En arrivant dans la cuisine, c'est une Molly en larmes qui lui apparu. Celle-ci lui tendit la lettre qu'elle venait de lire. Elle était écrite par Sherlock Holmes. Lorsque Solange l'eut terminée, elle se précipita dans le salon afin d'accéder aux chambres, et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la sienne, celle qu'occupait tout ce temps le détective. Il n'était plus là.

Il était partit.

~ 16 ~


	8. La Lettre

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce chapitre qui arrive très en retard. Etant en déplacement dans de la famille, et ayant été très occupée, je n'ai pu le publier avant …**_

 _ **Et donc le voici ! Et je publierais le chapitre suivant la dimanche prochain.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Cela faisait deux mois environ que Sherlock Holmes était partit de chez les filles, et leur routine à deux avait repris son cours. Le coup de son départ passé, les filles avaient reprises leur vie banale et sans grand intérêt. Molly suppléait toujours son chef et refusait toujours sa proposition de promotion, trop timide pour penser qu'elle pourrait endosser un tel rôle, et Solange faisait toujours face à des cas plus ou moins graves. Cette routine mortelle était, quelque fois ponctuée d'évènements surprenants. Par exemple, un soir, alors que les deux amies rentraient de leur journée de travail – c'était un mardi – Solange trouva dans la boîte aux lettres une grande enveloppe marron dont l'émetteur était sa grand-mère paternelle, qu'elle ne connaissait que peu. La psychologue ne fut pas ravie de recevoir un courrier de cette femme, car elles se détestaient. Plus intriguée qu'autre chose par cette soudaine enveloppe, Solange entreprit de l'ouvrir dès qu'elle serait arrivée chez elle.

Le contenu de l'enveloppe avait refroidit rapidement la psychologue. Il y avait tout d'abord une lettre de sa grand-mère écrite en français, et qui lui expliquait sa démarche. Elle avait entendu dire que la jeune femme brune s'était mise en tête de retrouver son père pour lui faire payer l'abandon de sa mère. La vieille femme continua sa lettre en expliquant que l'entreprise de la psychologue était vaine car, et c'était un secret de famille qui personne ne voulait lui révéler, son père était décédé alors qu'elle était toute jeune. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui avouer. Sa grand-mère lui expliqua par la suite que le contenu de l'enveloppe en kraft était la photocopie du dossier de l'enquête concernant son père, justifiant de son décès, dont la cause était un arrêt. Après lecture de la lettre et du dossier, Solange savait à présent que l'enquête avait été de courte durée car l'arrêt cardiaque avait été rapidement décelé. Les examens toxicologiques n'avaient rien mis en valeur, confirmant la première théorie. Aucunes marques d'hématomes ou autres contusions pro ou post-mortem.

Solange tomba des nues après le choc de cette nouvelle. Elle s'était lancée, depuis plusieurs années, à la poursuite d'un homme qui n'était plus depuis plus de vingt ans. Tous ces efforts réduits à néant en l'espace de dix minutes. Le contrecoup de la nouvelle la fit se mettre en colère contre sa mère car elle lui avait mentit toutes ces années. Solange trouva cela étrange par ailleurs : pourquoi lui avoir caché le décès de son père ? C'était seulement un accident, alors pourquoi préférer le mensonge à cette vérité innocente ? Sauf si sa mère avait quelque chose à cacher sur cette mort. Même si la psychologue arrêtait les recherches sur son père, elle les continuerait sur la mort de celui-ci. Et sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle fut brusquement réveillée de ses pensées.

La psychologue, obnubilée par cette histoire, ne vit pas son amie s'approcher d'elle, puis s'asseoir, essayant de la faire sortir de son songe. Molly, ne voyant aucun résultat à ses tentatives de réveiller son amie, commença à s'inquiéter : elle la secoua alors violemment afin d'obtenir quelque chose de la jeune brune, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsque le médecin légiste lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, Solange lui expliqua l'histoire, et donna à son amie le rapport d'autopsie. Molly lu le dossier, en essayant de comprendre ce qui était écrit – malheureusement pour la légiste, le dossier était en français et elle était très mauvaise dans cette langue car la jeune femme n'avait reçu que quelques leçons de langue à l'université, toutes données par Solange. Elle demanda alors à son amie les traductions des mots marqués qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et remarqua, elle aussi, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout comme Solange, elle trouvait bizarre que sa mère lui cache la mort de son père. Mais au-delà de ça, Molly voyait dans le rapport d'autopsie quelque chose qui la chiffonnait, qui l'embêtait. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Comme il ne servait à rien de poursuivre la réflexion sur cette affaire pour la soirée, les deux amies préférèrent manger et se détendre devant la télévision. Elles laissèrent le dossier sur la table basse. Ainsi, à loisir, elles pouvaient le consulter quand elles le voulaient, et peut-être trouver des détails qui pouvaient être contradictoires.

Après le repas, Solange envoya une lettre à sa grand-mère pour la remercier du dossier. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle trouvait cette histoire étrange. Elle lui demanda aussi si elle n'avait pas d'autres éléments de l'enquête qu'elle pourrait lui transmettre. Solange reçu, deux semaines plus tard, une autre enveloppe kraft de sa grand-mère, avec le reste du dossier et une lettre de la vieille femme. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, la grand-mère de Solange lui expliquait qu'elle aussi avait trouvé ça étrange, mais qu'elle s'était faite une idée et qu'elle avait accepté cette situation. Elle souhaita bonne continuation à sa petite fille. Solange ajouta le reste du dossier au rapport d'autopsie trônant sur la table basse du salon, complétant ainsi le rapport d'enquête. Elle étudierait entièrement le dossier après manger, avec Molly.

Les jours suivants, lorsque les deux amies rentraient du travail, Solange allait courir tandis que Molly préparait à manger. Puis elles mangeaient. Solange se douchait, puis les deux amies profitaient du reste de leur soirée, alternant entre moments devant la télévision, devant un film ou étudier le dossier. Mais celui-ci ne révélait rien d'extraordinaire, et rien qui pouvait donner à une nouvelle piste à exploiter. Puis elles allaient se coucher, chacune dans leur chambre respective, désormais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Molly regarda le courrier qu'elle venait de monter. Une lettre était destinée à son amie, glissée entre les multiples autres lettres à destination de Molly. La légiste lui donna alors la petite enveloppe blanche, et Solange l'ouvrit. Elle lu les premiers mots.

C'était une lettre de Sherlock Holmes. Dès les premières lignes, il posa les conditions. Il savait que Molly allait demander à Solange de qui venait la lettre. Il demanda donc à la jeune femme de mentir à son amie, de lui faire croire que la lettre venait d'un membre de sa famille. Ce qu'elle fit lorsque Molly lui demanda si la lettre était encore de sa grand-mère. Solange lui dit qu'elle venait d'une cousine de Normandie, et s'excusa auprès de sa cousine Jeanne, la première à qui elle a pensé lorsqu'elle verbalisa son mensonge. Solange partit dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'installa sur son lit. Elle lut la lettre du détective :

 _Chère Solange,_

 _C'est Sherlock Holmes._

 _Tout d'abord, faites croire à Molly que cette lettre vient d'un membre de votre famille – quelqu'un de possible bien entendu. Soyez une bonne menteuse. Ensuite, installez-vous dans un endroit tranquille. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important. Et confidentiel._

 _J'ai besoin de vous._

 _Enfin, plus de votre mère._

 _Il y a un homme – Ahmed Ben Algram. Il fait partit du réseau de Moriarty. Je dois l'approcher et l'interroger sur le réseau, et sur Moran. Et le faire disparaître …_

 _Malheureusement pour moi, il loge en ce moment chez un riche homme d'affaire marocain. Cet homme, c'est Mouhammad Ben Galzi. Mes recherches me poussent à dire que vous connaissez cet homme. Après tout, il est un très vieil ami de votre mère._

 _J'ai donc pensé à une mission qui impliquerait votre mère. Je me suis renseigné. Apparemment, elle passe deux semaines en décembre chez cet homme, avant Noël. J'ai alors pensé à profiter de cette occasion pour l'accompagner en tant que, par exemple, garde du corps ou membre de la famille. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et pour approcher votre mère, je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider._

 _S'il-vous-plaît._

 _Je suis à Paris en ce moment, dans un petit hôtel du 10_ _ème_ _arrondissement. Voici l'adresse :_

 _Hôtel Faubourg 216-224_

 _224 Rue Du Faubourg Saint Denis_ _Paris_

 _75 010 Paris_

 _Je ne suis pas sous mon véritable nom. J'ai pris le pseudonyme de Paul Sheldon_. _Rejoignez-moi, s'il-vous-plait._

 _A bientôt j'espère._

 _S. H._

 _PS : Molly ne doit JAMAIS lire cette lettre. Malgré son incroyable courage dont elle a fait preuve en m'aidant à « mourir », je ne peux lui en demander plus. Cachez cette lettre, ou détruisez-la._

Solange remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle rangea dans son agenda. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre. Molly était dans le canapé. Elle regardait la télévision. Bien évidemment, elle interrogea son amie sur le contenu de la lettre.

« Ma tante ne va pas bien et ma cousine aimerait que je vienne, que j'aille la voir. Je demanderai demain à mon patron s'il veut bien me donner mes derniers jours de congés. Il me reste quelques jours.

\- Ta tante ne va pas bien ?! Répondit Molly, inquiète.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tenta de la rassurer Solange, elle est tombée dans les escaliers, son coccyx a pris un coup mais ça devrait aller. J'aimerais quand même aller la voir.

\- Au lieu de demander tes derniers jours, dis que tu pars pour le week-end et repousse ton retour si besoin. Ça devrait aller comme ça non ?

\- Il risque d'être vexé que je fasse un truc comme ça, demander des jours à la dernières minutes … Mais bon, il sera prévenu ! Allez, pour fêter cette « bonne nouvelle », pizza ! »

Molly sourit, ravie de ne pas faire à manger ce soir. Les filles commandèrent donc leur repas, qu'elles se firent livrer à domicile, et dégustèrent les meilleures pizzas de Londres, selon elles, devant une comédie romantique. Le film terminé, elles discutèrent un peu avant de mettre à la poubelle les cartons de pizza, de se mettre en pyjama et d'aller se coucher. Solange n'était pas allée courir ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, la psychologue se leva en première. Elle s'habilla et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait peu dormi. La lettre de Sherlock trottait dans sa tête. Lorsque Molly se leva, elle sentit la bonne odeur de café et de pain grillé venir de la cuisine. Elle sourit de plaisir, puis entra dans la pièce et admira son amie s'activer à préparer le repas le plus important de la journée.

« Bouh ! »

Solange sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendue son amie s'approcher et s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Elle regarda Molly, cheveux en bataille et en pyjama, qui la regardait. Elle sourit et désigna la chaise pour que son amie s'asseye. « C'est bientôt prêt » finit-elle par dire, avant de poser les tasses et la cafetière sur la table. Puis elle-même s'assit, servit le café à son amie endormit puis à elle-même, avant d'entamer les tranches de pain grillées. Elles ne parlèrent pas – Solange était toujours dans ses pensées, Molly toujours endormie. Une fois terminé, la légiste se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Pendant ce temps-là, Solange rangea la cuisine et alla chercher son agenda. En l'ouvrant, elle tomba de nouveau sur la lettre d'hier soir. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à sa réponse définitive. Elle irait à cet hôtel pour discuter, puis elle se déciderait. A travers la lettre, Sherlock avait réussi à faire partager son sentiment d'urgence et de danger à Solange. Mais sa mère allait être embarquée dans cette affaire. Même si Solange avait quelques difficultés de proximité avec celle-ci, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger la femme qui la mise au monde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait demander à Molly, la seule personne qui arrivait à la réconforter et lui prodiguer de bons conseils. Solange tourna la page pour ne plus penser à tout cela, du moins pour le moment. Elle parcourra la liste de ses rendez-vous de la journée, se rappela de quelques patients, puis referma son agenda avant de le mettre dans son sac. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre. Elle attendit son amie.

Molly sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle alla dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements, remercia en criant son amie d'avoir fait son lit, puis retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, et surtout parce qu'il faisait plus chaud dans cette pièce que dans le reste de l'appartement. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Solange entra par la suite dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents.

Il était passé dix-huit heures lorsqu'elles montèrent dans la voiture.

Les amies arrivèrent un peu à la bourre : les travaux commencés plusieurs mois auparavant étaient toujours aussi embêtant. Molly eut quand même le temps de se préparer et d'être à l'heure pour les autopsies. Solange devait voir Mr et Mme Laurens – des parents qui avaient retrouvés leur fils pendu dans sa chambre. Puis après cette consultation, elle irait voir son patron. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle craignait le plus : écouter des parents anéantis et en colère, ou faire face à son patron. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Monsieur et madame Laurens arrivèrent, et Solange les accueillit. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle les avait écoutés, les avait soutenus, les avait conseillés. A la fin de la séance, elle avait automatiquement prit un nouveau rendez-vous avec eux. L'enquête sur la mort de leur fils était en cours, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de les abandonner.

Une fois cela terminé, elle ferma la porte de son bureau à clés et prit l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage : le bureau de son patron s'y trouvait là. Une fois qu'il fût arrêté et que les portes se soient ouvertes, Solange sortit de l'habitacle en métal en s'engouffra dans le couloir de couleur beige, où de nombreuses portes marrons se suivaient. Elles n'étaient pas numérotées, mais le nom de la personne qui travaillait derrière celles-ci figurait sur le devant. La jeune psychologue continua sa marche dans le couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant une des portes. Le nom inscrit dessus était de celui de Jonathan Fisher, chef du service psychologique de cet hôpital.

Solange toqua trois fois. Pas de réponses. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis retenta. Toujours personne. Par contre, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, et Solange regarda dans sa direction tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent. Y sortit un homme brun, de taille normale, dossier en main.

« Monsieur Fisher ! s'exclama Solange.

\- Solange ! Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien monsieur. Et vous ?

\- Bien. Bien … A ce que je vois, vous avez quelque chose à me demander. Qu'elle est-elle ?

\- Oui euh … Eh bien … Ma tante, de Normandie, est tombée dans les escaliers de sa maison. Elle s'est cassé le coccyx. Je vais donc la voir ce week-end. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que je serais peut-être absente plusieurs jours de la semaine prochaine, histoire de rester un peu avec les membres de ma famille. Je pensais vous demander s'il m'est possible de poser quelques jours de congés …

\- Il est tout à fait possible de poser vos jours de congés. Malgré vos sept jours à prendre avant la fin de l'année, vous vous y prenez tardivement pour me les demander.

\- Vous allez être encore plus en colère monsieur Fisher : je pensais y aller et vous demander de poser des jours le dimanche ou le lundi …

\- En effet, votre affaire est embêtante ! Allez voir votre tante ce week-end. Si vous restez, envoyez-moi un mail d'ici lundi matin, que je vous les donne. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans les règles, mais il faut bien les utiliser ! Je me débrouillerai pour que ça soit validé rapidement. C'est bien parce que c'est vous, parce que vous ne prenez que peu de vacances, et parce que vous ne posez jamais de problèmes !

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Fisher ! Et bonne journée à vous ! »

Solange repartit, soulagée.

Lorsque l'heure du midi arriva, Solange rejoignit son amie. Elle lui raconta la discussion entre elle et son patron – sans omettre le fait qu'elle ne cessait de le trouver craquant. Quant à Molly, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait trouvée durant l'autopsie de la matinée, informa Solange des nouvelles concernant les trouvailles dans le corps du jeune John Laurens, et confirma à son amie que sa chef lui avait _encore_ proposé de prendre sa place en tant que chef de la morgue, et non suppléante. Molly ne cessait de refuser, mais Solange voyait bien qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de résister à cette proposition. Elle en était fatiguée. Solange demanda alors à Molly pourquoi elle n'accepterait pas, au final, puisqu'elle était fatiguée de refuser. Molly fut surprise de la question de son amie, elle qui la soutenait toujours dans ses refus. Elle resta quelques minutes silencieuses à fixer la psychologue qui la regardait. « Je ne sais pas … » répondit Molly, toujours surprise,ne sachant que répondre d'autres. « Pourtant, » enchaîna la psychologue, « ça pourrait te faire du bien d'avancer dans ta vie. Passe à autres choses ! Ne reste pas indéfiniment coincée dans la position de la suppléante qui vit avec sa coloc', qui vivait avec des chats, qui n'a pas de petit ami car son cœur est coincé dans des sentiments pour un homme qui ne l'aime pas en retour ». Molly n'en revenait pas du ton et des paroles de son amie. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui disait de telles choses. La colère montante, Molly ne put que répondre une chose : « Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas avancer aussi, vivant en colocation avec une suppléante, te plaisant dans ton petit rôle de psychologue clinicienne, en ayant aucune histoire sérieuse car ton cœur est hantée par cette putain d'histoire passée avec Andrew ! Solange ! Réagit ! » Solange sourit. Elles avaient avancées : Molly avait réussi à sortir le mot « putain ».

18h15, parking de l'hôpital Saint-Bartholomew. Solange attendait son amie près de la voiture. Elle fit le bilan de sa journée. Congés : OK. Histoire avec Molly du midi : début froid mais elles s'étaient pardonnées. S'inscrire sur un site de rencontre : noté dans sa tête, elle le ferait ce soir. Molly n'avait pas tort : elle était hantée par son histoire avec Andrew. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Et comme elle vivait dans un monde où Internet occupait une place dominante, elle devrait faire ça avec son temps. Elle s'inscrirait donc sur un site de rencontre, voir ce que cela donnerait. C'est en voyant arriver son amie qu'elle fit une autre note mentale : inscrire aussi Molly sur ce site de rencontre.

Il était dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq lorsque les deux amies rentrèrent chez elle. La route était toujours en travaux, et à cette heure-ci, tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Molly proposa à Solange de trouver un autre itinéraire car, là, l'affaire commençait à devenir problématique. Lorsqu'elles rentèrent finalement chez elles, fatigue et flemme en cause, les amies décidèrent d'ouvrir une boite de conserve. Le repas du soir fut composé de haricots blancs sauce tomate et d'omelette. Les colocataires mangèrent devant la télévision, devant leur émission de télévision favorite. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, Solange débarrassa la table, ou plutôt les plateaux repas, avant de mettre le tout au lave-vaisselle, de mettre au réfrigérateur ce qu'il y avait à mettre au réfrigérateur, et de nettoyer, puis de ranger, les plateaux. Solange prit son ordinateur portable et commanda son billet pour Paris. Elle chercha, par la suite, un site de rencontre sérieux pour pouvoir y inscrire son amie, et elle-même.

Molly, de son côté, était sur internet à chercher d'autres chemins pour aller au travail, et pour en revenir. Une des choses qu'elle retenait était que le chemin allait, dans tous les cas, être plus long que leur trajet habituel. Mais nettement moins long que ce même trajet en travaux ! Elle se décida sur un trajet, et imprima la feuille de route. Solange imprima à la suite son billet de train Gare de St Pancras – Gare du Nord. Elle informa son amie que le vendredi, elle serait seule le soir : son train partait à 19h10. Solange rangea précieusement son billet dans son agenda papier, à la date du 9 décembre. Epuisée, les colocataires allèrent se coucher. Molly ne prit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Solange cogitait et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cela se concrétisait : elle allait revoir Sherlock Holmes, elle allait surement mener une mission dangereuse, elle allait mentir à son amie. Encore. Cette pensée fut la dernière que Solange eut en tête, avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Le mercredi et le jeudi passèrent, sans qu'il y ait grande agitation dans la vie des colocataires. Puis, le jeudi soir, Solange fit sa valise. Molly la regardait mettre ses vêtements dans le contenant noir, à la fermeture blanche.

« Je rejoins ma mère demain soir, commença Solange. Puis nous partirons samedi matin en direction de la Normandie. Je resterais surement plus longtemps, mais ma mère rentrera le dimanche soir. Elle me disait, quand je l'ai appelée, qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec les actionnaires de son entreprise le lundi matin.

\- Très bien. Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras arrivée n'est-ce pas ? »

Solange s'arrêta dans la confection de sa valise, se retourna vers son amie, resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de lui dire : « Non Molly, je ne vais pas t'appeler. Je vais te laisser t'inquiéter pendant touuuuuuut mon week-end en France. » Molly sourit. Cette question était une simple formalité. Bien sûr que Solange l'appellerait dès son arrivée chez elle. De même, lorsque Molly demanda un souvenir, Solange lui répondit qu'elle serait affreuse et qu'elle ne ramènerait rien à sa meilleure amie, à sa seule amie d'ailleurs. Solange boucla sa valise, la posa à terre, la fit rouler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre, vérifia l'horaire et le quai pour le train, puis dit que ça y était, que tout était prêt pour le lendemain. Les deux amies s'installèrent dans le canapé. Solange prit le saladier de popcorn tandis que Molly mettait en lecture le film du soir : _Starter for 10car_ , après tout, un film avec un si bon casting ne peut être que regardé et apprécié ! Puis elles allèrent se coucher lorsque le film se termina, après avoir pris la précaution de retirer le DVD du lecteur, de l'avoir rangé dans son boîtier avant de le mettre sur l'étagère à DVD, puis avoir éteint la télévision. Après s'être mises en pyjama et s'être souhaitée une bonne nuit, les amies entrèrent dans leur chambre respective pour tomber rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Bienvenue à Paris

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et on reprend le rythme normal des publications ! Et aujourd'hui, le chapitre 9 arrive en temps et en heure !**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

La journée du vendredi passa, puis vint dix-huit heures. Comme à leur habitude, les deux amies s'attendirent à la voiture, sur le parking de l'hôpital de St Bartholomew. Cette fois-ci, Molly insista pour prendre le volant, et ainsi conduire son amie à la gare de St Pancras. C'était risqué car il y aurait surement du monde. Mais Molly le voulait. A leur grand étonnement, il y avait peu de monde sur le chemin, et elles trouvèrent assez rapidement une place de parking. Solange et Molly arrivèrent une demi-heure avant le départ. Elles purent se dire au revoir convenablement, longuement. Il n'y eu pas de larmes. Ce n'était pas nécessaire car, après tout, ce n'était que pour un week-end. Les amies s'avancèrent jusqu'à arriver à la borne où la psychologue devait valider son billet. Solange se retourna vers son amie, l'étreignit longuement, puis sortit son billet et le valida. Alors que son amie avançait et passait toutes les étapes nécessaires avant de pouvoir monter dans le train, Molly ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, jusqu'à ce que Solange monte dans le train et soit hors-de-vue de la légiste. Molly vit partir le train, puis sortit de la gare avant de reprendre sa voiture, paya le parking, et rentra chez elle. La jeune brune se dit que cela allait être bien silencieux sans son amie.

De son côté, Solange s'était assise à sa place. Elle avait commencée à pleurer, mais avait vite fait disparaitre ses larmes. Elle espérait revenir rapidement, mais avec Sherlock Holmes, on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle attendit que le train quitte la gare, puis mit ses écouteurs et ouvrit son livre. Elle passa tout le trajet à lire, plongé dans cet univers victorien vu à travers les yeux d'un dandy britannique qui, suivant la description de l'auteur – un certain Mark Gatiss, un génie selon elle – lui rappelait Sherlock. Et au fil des pages, elle se disait que ça allait être drôle à présent de regarder Sherlock, car elle ne cesserait de penser au dandy bisexuel ne reculant devant rien pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il désire, et dont le physique est semblable au grand détective Sherlock Holmes. Elle n'avait pas fini son livre quand l'Eurostar arriva à la gare du Nord. A regret, elle le referma après avoir retenu le numéro de la page. Elle prit son sac et sa valise, et descendit du train. Elle remonta le quai et sortit de la gare. Puis se dirigea vers l'hôtel où s'était installé Sherlock. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle entra et s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil. Là, un homme lui souhaita la bienvenue.

« Bonjour, répondit Solange à la phrase d'accueil de l'homme, je souhaite voir Sher … ldon, Paul Sheldon.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes sa compagne ! Il m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez surement. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il sera heureux de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer ! Chambre 237. Et amusez-vous ! Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, les occupants de la chambre 239 ne sont pas très sympathiques. »

L'employé d'accueil avait dit cela avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, ainsi qu'une grimace lorsqu'il avait évoqué les occupants de la chambre 239. Solange lui avait lancé un sourire gêné, puis avait pris sa valise et avait marché vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage.

Elle était seule dans la cabine silencieuse, et Solange commença à stresser. Elle y était, seulement à quelques mètres du détective qui avait disparu il y a environ trois mois de cela. Et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire en premier lorsqu'elle le verrait, dans quelques secondes. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le long couloir de l'hôtel, Solange sortit. Elle avança, remonta le grand couloir. Puis elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre 237. Elle toqua. Elle attendit une réponse, une porte qui s'ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car Sherlock ouvrit celle-ci environ dix secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il vit Solange, son visage afficha un grand sourire – sourire de joie et de soulagement. Solange, de son côté, lâcha la poignée de sa valise et envoya sa main droite rencontrer la joue gauche du détective consultant. Sherlock en fut très surpris, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il sentit Solange mettre ses bras autour de son torse maigrelet, blanc et peu musclé. Elle était soulagée et contente de le revoir : elle ne l'avouait pas, mais il était devenu son ami. Relâchant son étreinte, elle lui demanda s'il comptait la laisser sur le pas de la porte. Il lui répondit que non, car ils avaient beaucoup à discuter.

Solange entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, déposa sa valise contre le meuble et demanda à Sherlock s'il était possible d'en discuter pendant ou après le dîner : elle avait faim. Il acquiesça, prit son manteau – il avait troqué son _long coat_ bleu marine contre une veste marron qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse – qu'il ferma, mit son écharpe – une écharpe rouge bordeaux, et finalisa le tout avec une paire de lunettes aux verres transparents, aux bords noirs et à la forme carré, comme celles qui devenaient à la mode. Solange sourit et rigola intérieurement, car Sherlock n'était pas homme à suivre les tendances. Ils descendirent, puis Sherlock alla déposer les clés à l'accueil, n'omettant pas de préciser à l'employé d'accueil, celui-là même qui avait pris une voix pleine de sous-entendus en indiquant le chemin à Solange, qu'il sortait manger avec sa petite-amie. L'employé envoya à tous les deux un regard toujours enjoliveur, et dit à Solange, restée en retrait, de passer une bonne soirée et de bien profiter. Sherlock retourna vers la psychologue, la prit par la taille et la dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois sortit, Sherlock enleva sa main et les mit les deux dans ses poches.

« Je connais un endroit sympa, très discret, très bon, pas très fréquenté, pas loin. Je vous y emmène.

\- Très bien, répondit Solange. »

Elle ne savait que dire. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été assez bizarres. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Sherlock ne brise ce silence :

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tout comme j'ai eu vraiment besoin de Molly.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je te préviens juste que tu as intérêt à faire gaffe, car tu vas embarquer ma mère dans cette histoire. Notre relation est peut-être distante, mais elle reste ma mère. Ne la met pas en danger.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

\- … Merci d'être là. »

La discussion se termina là, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au restaurant. En gentleman, Sherlock ouvrit la porte à Solange et la laissa entrer, la suivant de près. Ils furent accueillis par un serveur qui leur demanda combien de personne il y avait. Solange répondit deux et ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille près de la devanture en verre. Solange s'assit, lançant un regard amusé à Sherlock car celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de reculer la chaise, en bon « petit-ami » et britannique. Le détective s'assit en face, enleva son manteau et son écharpe, tandis que Solange faisait de même. Le serveur leur apporta une carte chacun, puis repartit. Les deux amis ouvrirent les cartes et regardèrent ce qu'il y avait. Solange demanda conseil auprès du détective, qui lui conseilla un plat de viande et de légumes particulièrement goûtus. C'est ce qu'elle prit, et Sherlock préféra un plat de pâtes aux crustacés. Lorsque le serveur revint vers eux, il prit leurs commandes et leurs cartes. Sherlock demanda une bouteille de vin rouge pour sa « charmante fiancée ». Le serveur fut compréhensif et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour transmettre la commande au chef. Quand à Solange et Sherlock, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Solange ne brise ce silence en demandant à Sherlock des explications et des précisions sur ce qui lui demandait.

« J'aimerai approcher ta mère pour approcher ma cible, l'exterminer, et continuer ma mission dans les pays de l'Est, là où le réseau est majoritairement établit. » Sherlock avait dit ceci de but en blanc, et laissa Solange, un instant, surprise.

« Au moins, tes intentions sont claires. Mais cela semble assez simple. Par contre, je ne sais si ma mère acceptera d'y aller seule avec toi. Après tout, elle ne te connait pas, et tu ne lui seras présenté que depuis peu.

\- Solange, je crois que tu n'as pas saisi. Tu viens avec nous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, je t'ai inclus dans ma mission. Tu me présentes ta mère, mais tu viens aussi avec nous au Maroc. Car ta mère ne me fera pas confiance en si peu de temps. Alors que si tu es avec moi, ma venue sera justifiée.

\- … J'avais pensée à cette éventualité, mais je me suis dit que ce ne serais pas nécessaire … Tu es au courant que j'ai un travail, et que je n'ai pas pris de congés.

\- J'étais au courant que tu avais un travail, mais pas que tu n'avais pas pris de congés.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de mon travail au passé ? Je l'ai encore je te ferais dire ! Et pour les congés, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec toi. »

Solange et Sherlock furent interrompus par le serveur qui s'approcha de leur table pour les leur servir leurs plats. Alors que l'assiette de Solange atterrissait sur la table devant elle, elle huma l'odeur composée de viandes grillés et de légumes aux oignons. Lorsque les assiettes furent déposées sur la table, le chef leur souhaita un bon appétit et ils purent commencer à déguster leur repas, qu'ils apprécièrent dès la première bouchée. Après quelques minutes, Solange continua.

« Par chance, mon patron est un chic type. Comme, apparemment, j'ai besoin de ces congés, je lui écrirai mail ce soir, avant de commencer notre « petite affaire ».

\- Qu'entends-tu par « petite affaire » ?

\- Le gars de l'accueil est une vraie commère ! Un pervers qui risque de fortement s'intéresser à ce qui se passe dans notre chambre, au vu des nombreux regards et paroles pleines de sous-entendus qu'il nous a lancés.

\- Je pense que la belle blonde de la chambre 102 s'occupera de son cas ce soir.

\- Blonde à forte poitrine je suppose ?

\- Un bon 110 E.

\- Arg ! Tellement prévisible et stéréotypé ! Décevant.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. »

Solange et Sherlock avaient terminés leur plat lorsque le serveur s'approcha d'eux pour les débarrasser, et pour leur proposer la carte des desserts. « Avec plaisir. » répondit Solange, tandis que Sherlock préféra s'abstenir. Lorsque le serveur repartit quelques secondes, le temps d'apporter à Solange la carte des desserts. Puis il laissa les deux anciens colocataires seuls.

Un silence est, généralement, gênant lorsqu'il dépasse un certain temps. Mais ici, le silence était appréciable. Sherlock profita de celui-ci pour boire un peu et observer la salle du restaurant, au cas où, et Solange profita de celui-ci pour choisir son dessert, puis pour réfléchir. Elle sourit lorsque ses oreilles se perdirent dans le bruit de la salle, et notamment dans une conversation où une jeune femme disait à son compagnon que le couple près de la devanture en verre - celui-là même formé par Solange et Sherlock - ne semblait pas très proche. Le serveur revint vers eux, emporta la carte et le dessert choisit par la psychologue, puis les laissa de nouveau seuls quelques minutes, le temps que le choix de Solange soit préparé. Lorsqu'il arriva, les yeux de la jeune femme commencèrent un briller alors que son dessert gâteau favori avançait vers elle : un fondant au chocolat et sa crème anglaise. Elle en saliva. Et lorsque le serveur lui souhaita un bon appétit, elle n'hésita plus et entama le gâteau préparé par le pâtissier de l'établissement. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait fini le met au chocolat. Sherlock paya et les deux « amoureux » sortirent du restaurant, le froid de l'hiver frappant leur visage violemment. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la façade de l'établissement, Solange entra rapidement afin de retrouver la chaleur du hall, suivit de Sherlock. Celui-ci alla chercher les clés de la chambre, et une fois encore, l'employé d'accueil leur jeta quelques coups d'œil malicieux. Rapidement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au deuxième étage. Sherlock ouvrit la porte de la chambre, laissa entrer la psychologue, puis mit la pancarte « Ne pas déranger » avant de fermer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la chambre, Solange enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur le lit deux places, et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. Mais, immédiatement après ce geste, elle se releva, le regard paniqué, qui fit s'inquiéter Sherlock.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le détective consultant, inquiet.

\- J'ai oublié d'appeler Molly ! Merde, merde, merde ! »

La psychologue prit rapidement son téléphone et chercha « Molly » dans ses contacts. Une fois trouvée, elle cliqua sur le nom et sur « appeler ». Elle avait réussi à trouver un abonnement téléphonique qui lui permettait de communiquer en Europe, au cas où elle devait parler aux personnes qu'elle avait laissé en France, ou inversement. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Sherlock resta là, surpris qu'une chose aussi insignifiante à ses yeux puisse avoir une telle importance pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il attendit que Solange ait finit son appel.

Dans la salle de bain, Solange s'était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes qu'elle avait préalablement abaissé. Les sonneries se suivaient, mais Molly ne répondait pas. Solange commença à s'inquiéter : elle se demandait si sa colocataire lui faisait la tête pour cet oubli de quelques minutes. Puis, au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, Molly décrocha. La première chose que Solange dit à son amie fut : « Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai oublié de t'appeler ! »

« En effet, répondit son amie, d'une voix neutre et blasé. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pendant une heure ?

\- Des retrouvailles avec ma mère. Très joyeuses comme tu peux l'imaginer, répondit Solange, dont l'ironie était clairement visible dans le ton qu'employait la psychologue. Et puis un repas interminable aussi ! Enfin, c'est le sentiment qu'il m'a donné. Par contre, la nourriture était bonne. Incroyable mais vrai : ma mère avait demandé au cuisinier de faire un fondant au chocolat, avec de la crème anglaise !

\- Woaw ! Ça c'est inédit ! Pour ma part, mon cuisinier m'a préparé une délicieuse pizza et j'ai passé tout mon repas avec Jon Snow1, à écouter les horreurs du monde. Quel délice aussi n'est-ce pas ?!

\- En effet ! Alors, comment se passe la vie sans moi ?

\- A peine partie et tu poses ce genre de question ! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ennuyant. C'est calme. C'est dans ces moments-là que je te déteste de ne pas avoir voulu qu'on garde Toby.

\- Je déteste ces bestioles, répondit son amie d'un seul trait, dont le ton neutre reflétait son désintérêt pour ces animaux.

\- Je le sais bien : c'est bien pour cela que j'ai confié Toby à ma mère : c'est ma part du marché.

\- Et moi je ne ramène pas d'homme à l'appartement, quand je sais que ce n'est pas permanent et quand je sais que tu es là.

\- Exactement. Il n'empêche, ça fous le cafard d'être seule. Tu penses bien à me prévenir lorsque tu as ta date de retour !

\- Histoire que tu n'invites pas de sociopathe chez nous et que tu ne le laisses pas dormir dans mon lit. »

Le rire des deux amies fut gêné et rapidement coupé. En effet, le sujet « Sherlock Holmes » était devenu un peu tabou, notamment pour Molly. Après tout, Sherlock était partit sans rien dire un matin, laissant la scientifique seule. Solange s'excusa pour sa mauvaise blague. Molly lui pardonna. Suivit un silence de quelques secondes, avant que Molly ne le brise en annonçant à son amie qu'elle allait se mettre au lit mais qu'elle ne dormirait pas dans l'immédiat car Jules Verne l'attendait – Solange prit peur car c'était la première fois que son amie se lançait dans la lecture de roman de science-fiction. La psychologue lui souhaita une bonne lecture, une bonne nuit, et raccrocha. Décidément, cet homme faisait plus de mal que de bien autour de lui. Solange resta quelques minutes assisse sur la lunette des toilettes, les yeux dans le vide, ne pouvant se détacher de sa culpabilité. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le détective consultant qui toqua à la porte, et qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte avant d'annoncer au détective que tout allait bien et qu'elle aimerait consulter le dossier. Il acquiesça et alla chercher la pochette brune qu'il tendit à la psychologue. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à feuilleter le contenu, n'hésitant pas à demander à Sherlock quelques renseignements supplémentaires sur des éléments inscrits. Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils terminèrent de discuter de l'enquête.

Huit heures. Paris vient de se réveiller. Solange aussi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le détective était partit. Il avait laissé un mot : il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Solange avait donc le loisir de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller avant de descendre rejoindre « son homme. » Elle avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche, de se sécher et de s'habiller lorsque Sherlock entra dans la chambre, avec deux croissants. L'hôtel avait mis à disposition dans les chambres une bouilloire avec des sachets de thé et de café lyophilisé, ainsi que des tasses en plastique. Le petit déjeuner de Solange fut donc sans grand intérêt, tout juste buvable et mangeable – les croissants avaient été achetés surgelés et avaient été cuits quelques minutes avant l'ouverture du petit déjeuner. Vers dix heures, Solange et Sherlock descendirent les escaliers de l'hôtel avec leur valise pour rendre la clé à la jeune demoiselle de l'accueil qui avait pris son service. Ils sortirent dans le froid hivernal de Paris et attendirent le taxi que Solange avait auparavant commandé. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Solange donna l'adresse au chauffeur brun et d'âge mûr, marié au vu de la bague qu'il arborait à la main gauche. Le trajet fut long. Très long. Il faut bien avouer que Sherlock Holmes n'est pas le meilleur compagnon de voyage. Solange en profita donc pour finir son livre, et s'ennuyer. Trente-six minutes plus tard, les deux amis descendirent du véhicule, et Solange sortit les valises tandis que Sherlock réglait la note et remercia le chauffeur. Celui-ci remonta dans sa voiture et démarra. Sherlock et Solange se retrouvèrent devant la grande grille qui cachait la grande maison de la famille Dumont. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

1 - Jon Snow, journaliste anglais et présentateur de télévision, et notamment Channel 4 News sur la chaine Channel 4. Plus d'information ici : wiki/Jon_Snow


	10. Madame Dumont et la mission

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Qui, me semble-t-il, n'était pas aussi long à l'origine : j'ai rajouté beaucoup de descriptions des lieux, afin de permettre de mieux visualiser les lieux.**_

 _ **Merci LittleButterfly87. J'ai pris tellement de temps à publier cette histoire – surement la peur de voir qu'au final, elle n'est pas super, elle ne plait pas et que je suis nulle dans cet exercice – que cela vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle ne craint pas tant que ça. Et ça me motive à continuer, à terminer cette aventure. Et à faire plus que ce qui était prévu à la base ! Alors merci. A toi à aux autres lecteurs qui ont laissés leur commentaire auparavant.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont, et de sa famille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Sherlock et Solange se retrouvèrent devant la devanture de la maison d'enfance de celle-ci. La maison, domaine construit en 1870 par Jonathan Rattelier pour sa femme Angela, avait été achetée par le père de la psychologue à bas prix. En effet, de nombreux travaux devaient être effectués. Après huit mois d'intenses travaux dans la maison où tout devait être refait, monsieur et madame Dumont purent emménager avec leur fille de trois ans, Solange.

La maison avait été modernisée, de la tuyauterie vétuste aux briques rouges des murs extérieurs. De grands changements avaient été opérés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, afin de mettre en place quelque chose qui correspondait plus à la vision qu'avait monsieur Dumont - car lui principalement s'était attelé à la restauration de ce bâtiment de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle – d'une maison parfaite, où il pourrait voir grandir et évoluer sa famille. Le grand jardin qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison avait été débroussaillé, les arbres abimés avaient été coupés et déracinés. Au fil des ans, le jardin avait repris un état sauvage. En effet, Charles Dumont avait été promu et ne pouvait plus s'occuper de sa maison comme avant. Sa femme, Stéphanie Dumont, avait ouvert son entreprise d'esthétique qui s'était rapidement agrandie grâce aux échos positifs des premiers clients. Au tout début, ils avaient embauchés un jardinier qui entretenait la verdure de la propriété tous les deux jours. Or le jeune homme, ne faisant pas un travail satisfaisant pour ses patrons, avait été licencié. Aucun autre jardinier n'avait été engagé. Le jardin était alors devenu une nature sauvage, une jungle citadine, un jardin de style anglais qui constituait la principale excuse que donnaient les adultes Dumont pour justifier de l'état lamentable de la maison.

L'emploi du temps chargé de monsieur et madame Dumont ne leur permettait pas une véritable vie de famille. Monsieur Dumont travaillait au sein du gouvernement français, et son agenda était très rempli, et un créneau « famille » pouvais difficilement s'y glisser. Et quand cela était possible – entre vingt et une heure heures et minuit en semaine, et le dimanche où il s'accordait du temps loin du travail – il profitait au maximum de sa fille, qui constituait son univers, sa plus grande joie et son plus grand bonheur. Et les sentiments de la petite brunette étaient réciproques. L'ambiance n'avait pas été la même avec sa mère, qui préférait être loin de l'enfant, surtout depuis la mort de son mari, car Solange ressemblait tellement à son père que cette association ouvrait de nouveau la blessure que Vivianne essayait de guérir depuis plus de vingt ans, une blessure profonde qu'elle n'avait jamais exposée au monde extérieur, que cela soir à sa fille, à ses employés, aux journalistes, aux enquêteurs, au public. Cette situation faisait que Solange, à chaque rentrée scolaire, était accompagnée d'une nourrice, une fidèle femme, une mère de substitution, une personne pour qui elle se damnerait.

En cela, l'enfance de Solange était très différente de celle de sa meilleure amie – Molly Hooper. Malgré le fait que les deux filles aient été élevés dans un milieu aisé – les parents de Molly sont des héritiers d'une famille riche, et ce depuis de longues dates – elles ne vécurent pas les mêmes choses, pas la même enfance, et ne se forgèrent pas de la même façon. L'une, plus choyée par sa famille, fut plus protégée et ne put donc pas éclore, tandis que l'autre s'épanouit seule et se forgea une personnalité forte et indépendante – un peu trop d'ailleurs. Au final, leur caractère antagoniste faisait leur duo irremplaçable, car l'une complétait l'autre, l'une tirait vers le haut l'autre, qui tentait de calmer la première.

Sherlock ne savait pas tout cela, mais il voyait bien que Solange était mal à l'aise devant ce portail qui protégeait une maison avec tant d'histoires, et tant de secrets qui n'attendaient qu'à être révélés. Solange s'approcha de l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre : « Qui est-ce ? » demanda la voix dans un français correct. Et dans un français excellent, Solange dit son prénom, en ajoutant « nanny ». Une sonnerie se fit entendre, le portail s'ouvrit, Solange entra, suivie de Sherlock.

La maison se situait au bout d'une allée en gravier beige d'environ cinq cents mètres de long, et assez large pour que les véhicules puissent circuler. Solange continua de marcher le long de l'allée, tirant péniblement sa valise sur les graviers, et Sherlock à sa droite. Ce dernier remarqua alors une employée descendre les marches de la bâtisse qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Le détective observa la domestique et remarqua son âge avancé – elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux blancs commençant à apparaître sur les tempes de la jeune typée russe. Il nota aussi le sourire de la dame lorsqu'elle vit Solange – sourire que la psychologue rendit : les deux femmes avaient une certaine tendresse l'une pour l'autre, au regard du câlin que celles-ci ont effectuées lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la même hauteur. La femme âgée prit le visage de Solange dans ses mains et embrassa son front. Elle lui souhaita la bienvenue, toujours dans son français approximatif. Puis elle vit Sherlock, le fixa et lui dit bonjour. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête, et Solange tourna sa tête vers lui, toujours avec les mains de la femme sur ses joues. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers sa nourrice et, poursuivant le plan du détective, lui annonça que cet homme était son petit ami, avec qui elle était depuis cinq mois. D'un ton plus confidentiel et le sourire aux lèvres, Solange confia à sa nourrice qu'elle prévoyait de se fiancer avec lui. « Bon dieu, qu'elle est douée ! » Se dit Sherlock. Il s'avança vers la nourrice, et dans un français très maladroit, la salua. Solange fut très surprise de cette compétence que le détective lui avait cachée, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Le détective flatta la nourrice qui ne se laissa pas avoir. Elle se présenta comme étant la domestique du foyer et anciennement nourrice de mademoiselle Solange, madame Pietra Grosnov – Sherlock pu avoir la confirmation de la provenance de la vieille femme. Elle les fit entrer ensuite dans la grande maison des Dumont.

Le détective fit semblant d'être subjugué par le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la propriété. Celui-ci avait été décoré dans un style froid et terne. Les murs avaient été peints en blanc, et le sol était en carrelage en marbre de couleur grisâtre clair. La décoration était très légère – trop légère – car seul un tableau avait été accroché : celui de la maison en 1870, lorsque celle-ci fut achevée. Une table ronde sur laquelle avait été installé un vase de porcelaine, dans lequel un lys souffrait de sa solitude, et logeait au milieu de cette entrée froide et sans vie. En parcourant la pièce, Sherlock distingua trois portes. La première à gauche, qui se trouvait par ailleurs sous le grand escalier de marbre beige, menait à des toilettes. La deuxième, celle en face de l'entrée, menait à la salle à manger – pièce qui permettait d'avoir accès à la cuisine par la gauche, et à la véranda de la maison grâce au mur opposé. La dernière, à droite, menait à un salon dans lequel une grande cheminée et des canapés avaient trouvés leur place. Au milieu de la grande table, une fleur habillait l'ensemble. L'autre côté de la véranda – celle qui donnait sur le salon – était un petit coin de nature consacré au bien-être et à la tranquillité de qui voulait. Des sièges étaient placés au centre, et avaient été entourés de plusieurs plantes qui protégeaient le petit coin de tranquillité. Intérieurement, Sherlock se fichait de tout cela, de toutes les informations que lui donnait la nourrice de Solange sur la bâtisse. Mais il devait jouer le jeu. Face à l'émerveillement joué du détective, Solange sourit. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers sa « nanny » qui les fit monter à l'étage. Le premier étage était composé de quatre pièces : la chambre de Solange à gauche, la chambre de madame et monsieur Dumont à droite, le bureau de monsieur Dumont dont le seul accès est la chambre des propriétaires, et la bibliothèque au fond à gauche, et dont le contenu était richement fourni. Pietra fit entrer le « couple » dans la chambre de Solange, pour qu'ils puissent s'installer. Puis elle promit à Sherlock de lui faire visiter tout le domaine plus tard. Solange demanda à la domestique où se trouvait sa mère. Pietra lui répondit que madame Dumont travaillait dans le bureau de son père, aussi bien sur son l'entreprise qu'elle avait construit que sur les biens immobiliers dans lesquels elle avait investi. Solange répondit par un « d'accord » et demanda à Pietra de les laisser quelques instants, le temps de s'installer, prenant le bras de son « bien-aimé, » pour plus de réalisme. Une fois la domestique sortit, Solange lâcha le bras du détective, et souffla bruyamment.

« Donc te voilà dans ma chambre. Et dans ma maison. Je suis sûre que tu es impatient de rencontrer ma mère.

\- Et ton père. »

Solange rigola nerveusement, et ajouta que cela l'étonnerait grandement. Alors que le détective allait ajouter quelque chose, Solange le coupa en posant violemment sa valise sur son lit, et en commençant à déballer ses affaires.

« Même si nous sommes ici que peu de temps, je vais sortir le nécessaire. Tu peux prendre un tiroir de la commode. Pas le premier : il est à moi. Tu rencontreras ma mère ce soir. Tu me diras, c'est pas plus mal.

\- Pourquoi cette discorde avec elle ?

\- Va savoir. »

Sherlock regarda plus précisément la chambre de son amie. Contrairement au hall de la maison, les murs de la chambre était richement décorée, malgré quelques décorations en moins qui avait laissées des traces sur les murs. Le papier peint était vert pomme quasiment décoloré sauf aux endroits où avait été installé des tableaux et des affiches. Le sol était composé de planches de bois foncés et entretenu au vu de la brillance de celles-ci. A gauche de la porte d'entrée il y avait le lit de Solange : un lit deux places simple, dont les montants étaient en fer et d'inspiration forêt fantastique. Les draps étaient de couleur beige aux motifs de lierre. Deux guéridons carrés en bois foncés encadraient les taies d'oreillers. En face du lit, il y avait une commode de trois tiroirs en bois clair. Et au-dessus de cette commode, un miroir rectangle aux contours en bois était accroché. A côté de cette commode était installé un bureau d'angle à tiroirs. Entre la porte de la chambre et le bureau, il y avait une autre porte qui menait vers la salle de bain de Solange, une pièce simple donc les murs et le sol étaient du même carrelage bleu. A gauche il y avait une douche, puis un placard blanc a qui on avait lié un petit lavabo d'angle. En face du lavabo, il y avait des toilettes. Sherlock et Solange rangèrent ensuite leurs vêtements dans la commode, Sherlock prenant le deuxième tiroir. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis sortaient de la chambre pour poursuivre la visite du domaine, à la demande du détective.

Le deuxième étage possédait deux grandes chambres d'amis, une salle de bain, et une grande pièce qui servait de dé cette pièce avait été entreposé meubles et souvenirs. Tout prenait la poussière. L'espace sous la toiture de la maison ne servait à rien.

En revenant au premier étage, Solange fit entrer Sherlock dans la bibliothèque qu'il trouva magnifique. Monsieur Dumont, passionné de lecture, avait accumulé une grande collection de vieux livres, allant des classiques de la littérature à celles modernes et avant-gardistes, en passant par la littérature beaucoup plus utile – par exemple La politique pour les nuls, ou Comment gérer une entreprise ? Avait été disposé près de la fenêtre une table double et deux chaises, ce qui permettait de travailler dans le calme. Un canapé double avait aussi été installé, au cas où le passage à la bibliothèque n'était que pour la lecture plaisir.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, Solange fit entrer Sherlock dans le salon, où trônait la grande cheminée, très utile en hiver, même si la maison avait été équipée de plusieurs radiateurs, pour le confort des habitants. En face de celle-ci avait été installé un canapé triple beige et de style aristocratique. Un autre canapé était à sa perpendiculaire du même style et de la même couleur. Un guéridon rond en bois foncé permettait de joindre ceux-ci, mais aussi d'y installer une petite lampe. Au-dessus de la grande cheminée était installé un écran plat, apportant de la modernité et de la jeunesse dans ce salon pompeux et ancien. Une table basse était installée entre le canapé triple et le foyer de la cheminée. Le bois de celle-ci était aussi sombre que le guéridon. Une petite table ronde en verre était installée devant la fenêtre du salon, avec deux chaises en fer, cassant avec le reste du mobilier. De l'autre côté de la pièce était installé un bar en bois, qui permettait de servir une boisson aux invités en attendant le repas. La mère de Solange avait tendance à recevoir du monde, surtout pour les affaires. Le sol de la pièce était en bois clair, auquel on avait accordé le papier de couleur beige et sans motif. Solange ouvrit une porte, à côté du bar, pour y faire passer Sherlock, avant qu'elle-même ne la franchisse. Elle menait à la véranda.

Le sol de celle-ci était en pierre et les murs étaient en verre, dont l'armature en métal solide avait été peinte en blanc. Il y avait, dans le côté gauche de la véranda, une table en fer, quatre chaises et un grand barbecue en pierre. L'autre côté de la pièce été consacrée au bien-être et au calme de qui voulait. Des sièges avaient été installés, et des plantes protégeaient ce petit coin. Une grande porte, située près de la table en métal, permettait de quitter ce lieu éclairé pour accéder au jardin. Dans celui-ci, une grande piscine avait été creusée et remplie. Il avait été posé autour de la piscine une bande de carrelage de couleur crème. Des chaises logues en bois, sur lesquelles des matelas blancs pour chaises longues, avaient aussi été ajoutées. Cela donnait des airs de piscine d'hôtel chic au jardin. Puis Solange et Sherlock rentrèrent afin de se diriger vers la salle à la salle à manger.

Celle-ci était de forme rectangulaire et très lumineuse. Sur les murs avait été collé un papier peint bleu lavande clair uni. Le sol était composé de planches de bois gris clair. Au milieu de la pièce était installée une grande table en bois de huit personnes, avec une possibilité de mettre des rallonges pour l'agrandir. Les chaises étaient en bois et entourées de tissus blanc. Une porte permettait d'accéder au salon, et une grande arche permettait de joindre la salle à manger à la cuisine.

Celle-ci était une grande pièce carrelée au niveau du sol, et d'une peinture grise. Elle était moderne et surtout fonctionnelle, ce qui ravissait le cuisinier de la famille, Jonathan « Jo » Marèle. De couleur rouge – pour s'accorder avec les murs gris – les meubles choisis permettaient de nombreux rangements pour les ustensiles et la vaisselle. Le four à six gaz offrait plus d'opportunités de plats à produire. Enfin, une table de quatre personnes se cachait timidement dans un coin de la pièce, car les employés ne mangeaient pas avec madame Dumont. Solange avoua à Sherlock que de nouveaux travaux de décoration avaient été fait quelques mois auparavant : ainsi, la maison s'ancrait dans le paysage parisien tout en conservant un style aristocratique et pompeux qui l'en éloignait. Après avoir conclu vocalement la visite, elle proposa à « son homme » d'attendre le repas du midi dans le salon. Sherlock fut d'accord, mais seulement parce qu'ils ne devaient pas attendre longtemps. Pietra venait d'allumer un feu quand Solange et Sherlock entrèrent. Le détective s'assit sur un canapé, tandis que Solange se préparait quelque chose à boire – le détective avait gentiment décliné lorsque la psychologue lui avait demandé s'il voulait quelque chose. La brunette le rejoignit, et ils attendirent.

« Je ne sais comment la relation avec ma mère a autant dégénérée. Certes, nous n'avons jamais été très proches. Je pense que ça a empiré avec le départ de mon père.

\- Où est-il allé ?

\- Certains te diront au ciel, d'autres qu'il a rejoint Dieu et les anges. Qu'importe : je sais juste que mon père est six pieds sous terre, dans un cercueil cher, que je le sais seulement depuis quelques semaines, et on ne sait pourquoi il y est.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- C'est gentil. Mais c'est passé. N'en parlons plus. »

Ces derniers mots de Solange mirent fin à la conversation, qui dura jusqu'à l'annonce du repas. Lorsque Pietra alla chercher les deux « amoureux », Solange dit à Sherlock la joie qu'il allait avoir en rencontrant sa mère. L'ironie se faisait sentir dans le ton qu'avait employé la psychologue. Et Sherlock allait vite comprendre pourquoi.

Pietra les fit entrer dans la salle à manger et leur montra leur place. Ils avaient été placés face à face, encadrant la place de madame Dumont. La table avait été mise, Solange et Sherlock n'avait plus qu'à attendre madame Dumont et le repas. Environ dix minutes plus tard, la mère de Solange entra dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Pietra m'avait dis que tu étais là. Tu es arrivée ce matin apparemment. Sans prévenir. Tu aurais pu. Et apparemment tu n'es pas toute seule. Bonjour monsieur... Oui, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous imaginer ensemble ... »

Madame Dumont avait récité sa tirade tout en avançant vers sa fille, puis en regardant Sherlock, en lui serrant la main et en le dévisageant. Puis elle s'assit et se servit un verre d'eau. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Solange salua sa mère, avant de s'asseoir. Sherlock fit de même.

« Bonjour madame Dumont. Je suis Paul Sheldon, le petit ami de votre fille, Solange »

Sherlock avait dit ces mots, avec toute la tendresse possible sur le prénom « Solange ». Puis il la regarda, avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait faussement témoigner. La mère de Solange fut surprise de cette tendresse que montrait ce grand homme pour sa fille. Apparemment, Sherlock était un assez bon acteur pour berner cette femme. Celle-ci, curieuse, demanda au détective ce qui lui plaisait chez sa progéniture. « Sa gentillesse, sa loyauté et son métier atypique. » Madame Dumont fut surprise de la dernière partie de la réponse. Ainsi que Solange. Voyant les regards des deux femmes, il préféra s'expliquer :

« Je trouve qu'un psychologue est courageux : il doit garder un calme et une objectivité maximale face aux horreurs qu'il entend chaque jour. Et il faut avoir un sacré cran pour cela. »

Solange comprit que Sherlock avait dit ça pour sauver son « honneur » face à cette femme tyrannique et impressionnante qu'était sa mère. Elle savait que Sherlock n'était pas d'accord avec certains principes sur lesquels les psychologues s'appuient lors de leurs thérapies. Il défendait sa profession dans l'immédiat pour elle. Puis une idée traversa l'esprit de Solange : et si sa mère prenait cela comme une provocation, elle pourrait ne pas accepter de les aider pour leur mission ! Elle ne savait si elle devait lui faire confiance, ou si elle devait agir.

« Vous m'intriguez Paul. Combien de temps restez-vous ?

\- Euh … Nous pensons rester seulement le week-end, et rentrer demain soir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? Demanda madame Dumont.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas maman, nous devons reprendre le travail lundi. »

Solange les avait interrompus dans leur dialogue, donnant de la voix après plusieurs minutes de quiétude. Grâce à son interruption volontaire, le silence dans la salle à manger tomba.

« Le problème ma fille, c'est que je tiens absolument à connaître mon peut-être futur beau fils. Or, je ne suis disponible que cette semaine. Je pars le 17 au soir chez un ami pour Noël. Et je ne reviens que le 2 janvier.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à votre ami s'il est d'accord pour que Solange et moi nous joignons à vous ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera …

\- Laisse Sh ... éri. Je pense qu'elle préfère rester seule avec son amant pour les fêtes de Noël.

\- Que dis-tu là ! S'énerva madame Dumont. Muhammad et moi sommes seulement amis, tu le sais très bien. Et si je préfère passer Noël avec lui, c'est pour ne pas les passer toute seule, puisque mon ingrate de fille préfère les passer avec sa colocataire ou sa famille paternelle.

\- Ingrate ? Moi ? Non mais je crois rêver ! Et puis, pourquoi je devrais passer les fêtes avec toi, alors que tu rends l'atmosphère détestable tellement tu es insupportable et acariâtre ! Tu sais quoi ? commença Solange, en se levant de sa chaise, vas-y seule voir Muhammad ! Perso, je rentre demain soir et je passerais Noël avec Paul et Molly, ma véritable famille ! »

Solange avait quitté la pièce, et était montée dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle venait de faire une bêtise, mais une très grosse bêtise. Son accès de colère lui avait permis de décharger un peu de son ressentiment, verbalisé assez violemment au visage de sa mère. Celle-ci, avec son caractère têtu, refuserait pour de bon de les laisser aller avec elle chez Muhammad. Et Solange s'en voulut. A mort. Sherlock avait placé une telle confiance en elle, et elle venait de tout faire rater. Puis elle se demanda : depuis quand Sherlock avait pris une telle importance chez elle ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle le voyait comme un véritable ami, et elle était prête à tout pour l'aider. On toqua à la porte, ce qui fit sortir Solange de ses pensées. Après avoir permis à la personne d'entrer, elle vit Sherlock passer le pas de la porte, puis la refermer. Il se mit face à elle, puis il se mit à sauter et crier de joie. Il était heureux, et face à l'incompréhension totale de Solange, il s'assit sur le lit et lui expliqua la situation.

« Grâce à ton accès de colère, j'ai réussi à convaincre ta mère de nous laisser aller avec elle chez son ami. Je lui ai dit que t'entêtais à dire qu'elle et Muhammad étaient amants. Alors pourquoi pas nous laisser y aller aussi et comme ça, elle pourra te prouver qu'ils sont juste amis. Elle s'est mise à réfléchir. Alors j'ai ajouté que cela lui permettrait de te montrer, une fois encore, que tu as tort. Elle doit vraiment te détester car elle a, presque immédiatement, accepté. Alors, merci Solange ! »

La psychologue n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient réussis. Elle se sentit soulagée et un petit peu fière de ce qu'elle avait accomplis.

« Sherlock, devons-nous parler à ma mère de ta mission ?

\- Je pense que oui. Il n'est jamais bon de cacher les choses.

\- Mais si on lui en parle, elle risque de refuser car elle se sentira manipulée.

\- Et si je lui dis que ta vie pourrait être en danger, ainsi que la sienne ?

\- Je pense qu'elle réagira plus si tu lui dis que sa vie sera en danger. Avance l'argument que le réseau pourrait détruire son entreprise.

\- Et lui dire à quel point l'organisation est dangereuse, en rappelant les crimes commis par Moriarty.

\- On va faire une liste.

\- D'accord … Ce qui vient de se passer est étrange non ? »

Et Sherlock n'avait pas tort. Les deux amis avaient réussis à compléter les phrases et les idées de l'autre, comme un couple. Après s'être regardé bizarrement, Solange se leva et prit un papier et un stylo. Avec ce dernier, elle écrivit en haut de la feuille de papier pliée en deux « _Arguments à dire à mère_ » et ils commencèrent à faire la liste de ceux-ci. Au final, ils avaient décidés de garder que quelques arguments, les plus percutants. Et ils avaient convenus de lui parler de la mission dans l'après-midi, quand elle aurait terminé avec son travail. Ils s'installeraient dans le salon, avec du café et des biscuits, pour l'amadouer. Après s'être mis d'accord, Sherlock se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, tandis que Solange appela Molly. Cette dernière prit du temps avant de répondre. Lorsqu'elle décrocha, Solange tomba sur une Molly exténuée : le ménage de la semaine était plus long à faire seule qu'à deux ! Elles rigolèrent, et Solange inventa un mensonge assez gros et simple pour que Molly y croie. La psychologue avait, bien évidemment, des remords de mentir ainsi à son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement : elle se devait de la protéger. Les heures passèrent, et les deux amies ne pouvaient raccrocher. On toqua à la porte de la chambre, et Solange regarda l'heure. Il était à peu près quatre heures, et le moment redouté arrivait. Elle dit alors à son amie qu'elle devait raccrocher, la prévint qu'elle rentrait le lendemain dans la soirée, lui fit des bisous et raccrocha. Elle se leva de son lit, prit la feuille de papier où étaient marqués les arguments à dire à sa mère, puis rejoignit Sherlock, resté sur le pas de la porte qu'il avait ouverte lorsque Solange avait dit « Entrez ! » Ils descendirent dans le salon, puis s'installèrent dans le canapé, en face du foyer de cheminée, dont le feu avait été entretenu, et qui diffusaient de la chaleur dans toute la pièce, chaleur appréciable par ce froid extérieur. Solange avait demandé à Pietra de leur apporter du thé et des biscuits pour le goûter. Sherlock précisa à la vieille femme d'essayer de faire un « vrai » thé anglais. Celle-ci le rassura, en lui disant que Jo savait très bien en faire. Solange demanda à Pietra de prévenir sa mère qu'elle et Paul désirait la voir, et qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Pietra acquiesça, puis s'éclipsa de la pièce, laissant les deux amis seuls. Une minute de silence passa, puis Solange prit la parole. Elle demanda à Sherlock s'il avait trouvé des choses convenables dans la bibliothèque. Il lui répondit que oui, il en avait trouvé, et qu'il s'était lancé dans la lecture d'une édition originale d'un Agatha Christie, la plus grande auteure de roman policier de sa période, puisqu'aucun autre auteur n'avait réussis à l'égaler(1). Puis il prit des nouvelles de Molly, car il savait que Solange l'avait appelé. C'était une évidence. Alors Solange lui raconta ce que les amies s'étaient dit. Puis la psychologue demanda à son « petit-ami » ce qu'il pensait, pour l'instant, de sa famille, de la maison et du personnel. Il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérait comme une enfant de riche, et qu'il fut surpris de cette découverte, et que sa mère était insupportable, pleine de préjugés, et qu'il avait des difficultés à comprendre qu'un lien de sang les liait. La maison lui donnait la sensation de vide et de froid, mais le personnel semblait sympathique. Pietra entra avec le thé et les biscuits, les déposa sur la table basse, fit un bisou sur la joue de Solange en repartant. Elle referma la porte, laissant les deux amis seuls, encore. Sherlock posa la passoire à thé sur la tasse de Solange, puis versa le liquide aqueux, devenu brun par l'infusion des feuilles dans la théière, dans la tasse, les feuilles de thé étant retenues par la passoire. Solange le remercia, et Sherlock renouvela l'opération avec sa propre tasse. Ils prirent ainsi la collation de l'après-midi, en essayant de parler de choses et d'autres. Au final, Sherlock en apprit davantage sur Solange et son amitié avec Molly, mais aussi que cette dernière avait un chat, Toby, et qu'elle adorait ces animaux. Il apprit aussi que Toby avait été changé de foyer à la demande de Solange, étant allergique aux poils.

Il était environ dix-sept et quart lorsque la mère de Solange descendit dans le salon, là où l'attendait sa fille et son nouveau « petit-ami. » Pietra apporta une tasse de café, et laissa le trio seul. Sherlock brisa le silence.

« Viviane - je peux vous appeler Viviane ? Oui ? Tant mieux – nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Sherlock se rapprocha de Solange et de sa mère, qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil placé perpendiculairement au canapé. Il voulait faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Pour les fêtes de Noël, votre ami Muhammad invite quelques personnes proches - dont vous. Parmi ces personnes, il y a Ahmed Ben Algram. Je dois rencontrer cet homme pour régler une affaire.

\- Une affaire ? Questionna Viviane.

\- Oui. Il appartient à un réseau dangereux qu'il faut que j'éradique.

\- Rappelez-moi votre travail Paul ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit mon travail. Je suis un agent du gouvernement qui est envoyé en mission à différents endroits pour éradiquer un réseau terroriste connu sous le nom de « M-link », « M » étant issus du nom du leader décédé Jim Moriarty. Nos sources nous ont confirmé qu'Ahmed Ben Algram appartenait au réseau, qu'il se chargeait de recruter des membres. Il me faut donc l'approcher, régler cette affaire avec lui pour pouvoir mettre un bâton dans les rouages de fonctionnement du réseau. Solange et moi pensions qu'à travers vous, nous pourrions l'approcher. Nous irions avec vous pour les fêtes de Noël, je m'occupe de tout cela, puis nous rentrions après le Nouvel An. Vous ne serez pas embêté, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Paul, vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser mettre en péril mon amitié avec cet homme ? Vous rêvez! Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi, je ne veux pas y être mêlé ! Et toi, dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers sa fille, tu me déçois : tu te lies d'amitié avec des gens dangereux, des menteurs, des manipulateurs. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

\- Ecoutez-bien Vivianne - Sherlock avait commencé sa phrase en parlant tout bas, d'un ton mystérieux et menaçant, en s'approchant de la femme - ce réseau à faillit mettre en péril le gouvernement britannique. Il lui sera facile de détruire votre vie, en commençant par votre entreprise, puis votre maison, le patrimoine culturel que votre mari a mis en place avec tant de difficultés. Il fera de votre vie un enfer, car même si le chef, la tête pensante, de ce groupe est mort, les autres membres ont encore accès aux ressources disponibles, aux informations recueillies. Et je pense que vous avez un joli dossier dans les archives de M-link. Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas une entrepreneuse à succès, veuve d'un homme politique, amie d'un aristocrate marocain qui a des liens indirect avec M-link, et mère d'une personne de mon entourage ? Réfléchissez-bien Vivianne. »

Lorsque Sherlock recula, Solange vit une sorte de terreur sur le visage de sa mère. Elle avait vaguement entendu le détective, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait marqué sa mère, et fortement marqué. Ils attendirent que celle-ci reprenne ses esprits, puis qu'elle leur donne sa réponse. Le silence était lourd, pesant, stressant. Lorsque Vivianne sortit de sa torpeur, elle regarda le « couple » et leur répondit qu'elle était d'accord, mais qu'elle ne devait pas être mêlée à ça. Puis elle demanda à Sherlock comment il comptait neutraliser cet homme. Sherlock se leva, plongea son regard aqueux dans celui charbonneux de madame Dumont, et répondit simplement qu'il comptait l'abattre. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le pas, il se retourna rapidement pour ajouter que si elle n'était plus très motivée, il pourrait facilement trouver une solution pour attaquer, et détruire, l'entreprise qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à créer. Puis il se retourna, quitta la pièce et monta les escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de Solange. Il laissa donc mère et fille dans le salon, devant la cheminée, l'atmosphère pensante et silencieuse. Puis Vivianne le rompit.

« Tu es fiancée à un homme dangereux, et tu le suis dans sa folie. Règle cette affaire, et ne viens plus jamais ici.

\- Je sais que cette situation t'embête, mais je te remercie, du fond du cœur, d'avoir accepté. Je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout pour ne pas t'impliquer plus. »

Puis Solange quitta la pièce, et rejoignit Sherlock dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait être que là. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit assit sur le lit, souriant. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se leva, joyeux, et la prit dans ses bras, répétant qu'ils avaient réussis. Puis il sentit que Solange restait de marbre. Alors il s'écarta, et vit le visage coléreux de la psychologue. Il s'écarta. Solange ferma donc la porte, puis se retourna vers le détective, prête à éclater.

« On avait convenu de lui en parler calmement, lui donnant des arguments pour nous aider. Et toi, tu oses la menacer ! Je n'en reviens pas !

\- De un, nous n'avions pas convenu de lui parler de tout cela calmement. De deux, c'est vrai que je l'ai menacé, et que j'en avais l'intention depuis le début. Avec ce genre de femme, la menace fonctionne souvent.

\- Mais tu m'as menti ! Et tu as effrayé ma mère ! Grâce à toi, je ne peux plus venir ici. Vivement qu'on finisse cette mission, et que tu disparaisses de nouveau de nos vies. »

Sherlock ne répliqua pas. A quoi bon, cela ne servirait à rien. Solange passa le reste de l'après-midi dans le jardin, et Sherlock dans la bibliothèque. Vivianne était restée dans sa chambre. Puis Pietra vint chercher les trois individus pour le repas du soir. Vivianne ordonna de manger seule. Solange et Sherlock dinèrent dans la cuisine, avec Pietra et « Jo. » Ils passèrent un excellent repas, malgré le froid qu'il y avait entre « le couple. » Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, dans le silence, Vivianne boudant Solange, qui boudait Sherlock, qui resta seul dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec cette pièce, il entra dans la chambre de Solange pour se reposer un peu. Il remarqua qu'elle était déjà endormie, cloitrée dans les couvertures. Elle avait laissé un mot à Sherlock :

« _Je ne suis pas ingrate. Comme je n'ai pas de fauteuil dans ma chambre, tu peux dormir dans le lit. Mais attention ! Au-dessus de ma couette : je te boude toujours. Je t'ai sorti une couette que j'ai posé au pied du lit. Solange._ »

Alors Sherlock enleva ses affaires, mit un pyjama, puis s'installa dans le lit et installa la couette sur lui. Il s'endormit.

(1) Dans la série Sherlock, le personnage est réel, et les romans dont il est le héros n'existent pas.


	11. Bonnes vacances Solange

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont, et de sa famille.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock se leva très tôt : le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son « nez. »Discrètement, il prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre. Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche, se sécha et s'habilla de ses nouveaux vêtements. Depuis qu'il était partit de la vie des deux colocataires, il avait adopté un nouveau style qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu dans les rues. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus décontracté et à la mode. Monsieur Holmes avait adopté un style classique composé d'une chemise à carreaux cachée par un pull léger en col V, d'un pantalon en _chino_ généralement de couleur marron ou ocre, et de chaussure en daim et à lacets. Puis il mit ses lunettes carrées à bords épais et noirs. Après s'être vêtu, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se fit un café. Il ne bu que ce celui-ci de la matinée. Puis il alla sous la véranda pour profiter du lever du soleil. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine : il en déduisit que Jonathan « Jo » était enfin réveillé et avait pris possession de la pièce. Et, en effet, Jonathan « Jo » avait commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le reste de la maisonnée encore endormie. Pietra arriva peu de temps après, par le jardin. Il faisait tellement froid que la pauvre femme s'était emmitouflée dans un gilet épais en laine, et dans son écharpe en laine, pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui séparaient la maisonnette dans laquelle elle vivait de la grande bâtisse de sa patronne. Elle entra par la véranda, et se retrouva en présence du grand détective. Elle fut surprise de le voir déjà réveillé alors même que le soleil ne l'était pas. « Je suis un lève-tôt Pietra » dit-il de sa voix grave et envoutante, dans son français maladroit aux sonorités anglophones.

La nourrice répondit avec un « Ah … » avant de se taire et de continuer son chemin, n'omettant pas de saluer le roux. Sherlock demanda alors d'où est-ce qu'elle venait, même s'il en avait déduis la réponse. Pietra se retourna alors et lui répondit qu'elle venait de chez elle. Sherlock « Paul » demanda alors plus de précisions. Pietra eut un moment de réflexion, hésitant entre rester et lui expliquer ou partir en lui disant qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Elle décida de rester, s'asseyant à côté du grand homme. Elle lui expliqua que, n'ayant pas d'enfants, elle s'était totalement dévouée à la maison Dumont. En contrepartie, Monsieur Dumont avait construit une petite maisonnette au fond du jardin que Pietra avait pu aménager comme elle le voulait. Elle avait été construite en même temps qu'avaient été fait les travaux de rénovation de la maison. Elle était « cosy » et à l'image de la femme, joyeuse et russe. Alors Sherlock « Paul » demanda si Jonathan était dans le même cas. Elle lui répondit que non car il prévoyait de fonder une famille avec sa copine Angélique. Elle ne savait même pas s'il allait rester au service de Vivianne Dumont. Puis elle vit l'heure et se pressa d'entrer dans la maison, car elle devait se mettre au travail. Sherlock resta seul pendant quelques minutes, puis entra à son tour dans la cuisine, mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et monta au premier. Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Solange était encore fermée. Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque.

Il était huit heures trentre-deux lorsque Solange ouvrit ses yeux, réveillée par un bruit dans le couloir. Sa mère était réveillée, lavée, habillée, et elle descendait les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle se leva à son tour, ouvrit les volets et entrebâilla les fenêtres pour laisser un peu d'air frais entrer. Elle prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle alla aux toilettes, s'habilla, mit sa couverture au pied de son lit pour permettre à celui-ci de respirer, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle entra, vit sa mère, la salua – sans recevoir de réponse – et s'approcha pour rejoindre la cuisine. Jonathan était là, finissant de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa mère. Lorsqu'il la vit, il la salua de son plus beau sourire. Solange était toujours heureuse de le voir, car cet ami était toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, malgré le travail éreintant et difficile à cause des horaires imposés par sa mère. Elle le savait – il ne tarderait pas à partir si cela continuait comme ça. Souriante, elle lui rendit son salut et s'installa à la table, attendant que son ami ait finit avec le repas de sa mère. Pietra arriva lorsque Jonathan finissait de mettre tous les éléments du petit déjeuner sur le plateau. Elle avait juste à le prendre et à l'apporter dans la salle à manger. Le cuisinier pu alors s'occuper du petit-déjeuner de Solange, et du sien, et de celui de Pietra. Solange profita de ce moment avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

Mais elle savait que l'heure du départ approchait. Lorsque le petit-déjeuner se termina – petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait cherché à faire durer – elle remonta dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Il était dans les environs de dix heures trente lorsque Solange dit au revoir à ses amis, et à sa mère. Dans un acte de bonté, celle-ci avait demandé à Jonathan de prendre la voiture et de les emmener à la gare. Malgré les protestations de la jeune psychologue, Sherlock se rattacha à l'avis de Vivianne et accepta d'être accompagné. Solange ne comprit pas, car être accompagné à la gare présentait le risque de griller leur couverture. Mais Sherlock savait que Vivianne voulait tester la véracité de leur « couple. » Tandis que Jonathan allait chercher la voiture, Sherlock murmura à Solange le plan de sa mère, et donc qu'ils devaient entrer dans son jeu. Il ajouta aussi que, de toute façon, tous les frais étaient pour Mycroft. Cette dernière phrase fit sourire la psychologue. En face d'eux, Pietra ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Faites ça dans un hôtel bon sang ! » et Solange rit davantage. Sherlock sourit et Vivianne leva les yeux au ciel. C'est à ce moment que Jonathan arriva avec la voiture qu'il gara proche des deux « amoureux. » Puis il mit les deux valises dans le coffre qu'il referma ensuite. La bonne humeur présente quelques secondes auparavant disparue, pour laisser place à un silence d'adieu qui faisait mal au cœur. Solange étreignit Pietra, qui lui susurra à l'oreille de faire la même chose avec sa mère. Mais comme à chaque fois, Solange fit simplement une bise sur la joue droite de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Puis elle s'en alla rapidement. Sherlock fit la bise à Pietra, en n'omettant pas d'ajouter à quel point il était ravi de l'avoir rencontré, ce qui plut à Pietra qui lui retourna le compliment. Sherlock fit de même pour Vivianne, mais n'eut pas le même enthousiasme dans la réponse. Il rejoignit Solange qui était montée dans la voiture. Jonathan démarra.

Sur le trajet bien silencieux, Sherlock décida de lancer une discussion avec celle qui l'accompagnait.

« Ça m'a fait bizarre de rencontrer ta mère. Vous êtes si différente toutes les deux.

\- En effet, je tiens de mon pè était un homme calme et adorable. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'être avec moi.

\- Pauvre enfant mal-aimée, ajouta Sherlock.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Je n'ai pas été mal-aimée. J'ai juste été aimée par ma nourrice, pas par ma mère. C'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as fait cette réflexion …

\- Oh que non Solange, tu ne m'aura pas. Tu n'oserais pas psychanalyser ton petit-ami quand même ? »

Sherlock avait terminé sa phrase sur un ton qui n'avait guère plu à Solange. Mais il fallait bien garder l'illusion de la chose, même devant Jonathan. Alors Solange ne répondit pas, fusilla du regard le détective, et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Elle admira le paysage parisien qu'elle allait bientôt quitter. Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant la gare du Nord, feux de détresse activés. Le détective, la psychologue et le cuisinier/chauffeur descendirent de la voiture. Jonathan ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir les valises. Sherlock l'aida, en tout bon « gentleman. » Puis le cuisinier referma le coffre et verrouilla la voiture. Son intention était claire : il désirait les accompagner sur le quai, et les voir partir avec le train. Solange lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Jonathan insista, et Sherlock l'invita à les suivre. Ils entrèrent donc dans cette grande gare, montèrent à l'étage qui permettait d'accéder aux Eurostar. Ils avancèrent le long de l'allée jusqu'à arriver aux bornes d'enregistrement. C'est à cette étape que le couple dû dire au revoir à Jonathan, car il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Le trio s'étreignit, puis Solange et Sherlock compostèrent leur ticket, avant de passer les bornes et de faire la queue pour que la police des frontières françaises valident leur identité. Et tout cela sous l'œil attentif du cuisinier. Il put faire un dernier signe d'au revoir au couple avant de les perdre de vue, et de repartir vers la voiture, et de rentrer chez sa et Sherlock passèrent ensemble les autres étapes avant d'avoir accès aux trains. Sherlock accompagna Solange jusqu'à son wagon, puis ils firent leur adieux : le détectiveirait prendre une chambre dans un hôtel, et allait attendre patiemment le retour de la psychologue.

Après des « au revoir » timides, Solange monta dans le train et alla s'asseoir à sa place. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir le détective resté sur le quai. Elle ne l'a donc pas vu remonter le long du quai parisien, sortir de la gare et héler un taxi qui allait l'emmener vers un hôtel du dix-neuvième arrondissement de Paris. Ils allaient se retrouver dans six jours.

Solange arriva à Londres un peu plus de deux heures plus tard. Molly l'attendait sur le quai. Lorsque les deux meilleures amies se virent, elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'un sourire si grand qu'on ne pouvait que deviner leur joie de se retrouver. Les voyageurs qui descendaient du train pouvaient penser que les deux amies ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plusieurs semaines. Or, elles s'étaient quittées à peine deux jours. Les colocataires sortirent de la gare, rejoignirent la voiture, la petite Mini qui, conduite par Molly Hooper, allait les ramener chez elle. Le soir même, Solange mit en route une machine afin de laver son linge, puis les deux amies commandèrent des pizzas afin de pouvoir manger tranquillement sans s'embêter et ainsi profiter de la présence de l'autre, et aussi afin de pouvoir se raconter le week-end qu'elles venaient de passer. Solange passa beaucoup de détails, notamment de la présence de Sherlock avec elle chez sa mère. La psychologue confia seulement son mal-être dans cette grande maison vide et froide qu'était l'habitat de sa mère. Elle ajouta qu'après tout, la maison était à l'image du caractère de sa mère, et qu'elle plaignait, encore, ses employés qui devaient vivre avec cet affreux personnage. Molly lui raconta son week-end plat et inintéressant qu'elle venait de passer, et elle dit à son amie oh combien le sien était palpitant. Solange comprit de suite l'ironie dans le timbre de la voix de Molly Hooper.

Après quelques secondes agréables de silence où les deux colocataires se regardèrent, la machine à laver sonna afin de signifier à la maisonnée qu'elle était terminée. Solange se dévoua, se leva, et alla étendre le linge – son linge. Les deux amies mangèrent ensuite – Molly s'était chargé d'ouvrir au livreur et de payer – puis elles mirent toute la vaisselle dans la machine révolutionnaire qui permettait de laver la vaisselle sans se fatiguer, ni perdre son temps. Elles s'installèrent ensuite confortablement dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'elles se décidèrent, après de multiples bâillements, d'aller se coucher. Solange passa sous la douche avant d'enfiler son pyjama et d'aller dans son lit.

Solange resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes dans son lit. Elle pensait. Elle pensait à ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Le lendemain, elle irait voir son patron, elle demanderait à prendre ses jours de congés qui lui restaient. Elle devrait aussi dire à Molly qu'elle allait devoir repartir, et pour un temps plus long. Elle n'allait pas être contente, la peur la faisant s'inquiéter. Solange allait devoir promettre de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement. Solange s'inquiétait de la suite, car elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu le détective. A cette pensée, elle se maudit intérieurement d'être si faible devant cet homme qu'elle considérait, à présent, comme son ami. Elle se demanda alors si elle ne commençait pas à avoir le béguin pour le grand brun. Puis elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible, car cet homme était loin d'être son type. Cela la rassura. Faire le bilan de son état intérieur lorsqu'elle était face au détective, lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en était pas amoureuse, ce qui la se remémora tout ce dont elle devait faire, puis s'endormit.

Le réveil du lendemain fut légèrement difficile pour les filles. Comme tous les lundi matin d'ailleurs. Elles se levèrent malgré la chaleur du lit qui les poussait à rester, marchèrent d'un pas lent et las, comme la marche d'un zombie se promenant dans une ville déserte. Machinalement, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour allumer la cafetière. Solange sortit du réfrigérateur le beurre, prit le pain et un couteau, et commença à découper et à beurrer son pain après s'être assisse sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Molly, elle, préféra un verre de jus d'orange, ainsi que du pain avec de la confiture. Puis elles s'habillèrent (Molly passa en seconde car elle devait prendre sa douche avant de s'habiller dans sa chambre), finirent de se préparer avant de sortir rejoindre la voiture.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Molly gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital St Bartholomew. Elles se quittèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment : Solange devait monter au sixièmeétage alors que Molly se dirigeait vers le vestiaire des employés, afin de troquer son manteau et son écharpe contre sa blouse blanche de travail, et de descendre dans la morgue. Elles firent la promesse de se retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Solange était en charge du service psychiatrie toute la journée : elle allait devoir passer dans toutes les chambres afin de vérifier si tous les patients allaient bien. Dans le cas contraire, elle allait devoir rester avec le malade afin de faire une consultation. Un infirmier et un agent de la sécurité la suivrait durant son grand tour afin de la protéger dans le cas où un patient deviendrait trop violent. Avec ce programme, elle ne savait quand elle pourrait aller voir son patron. Elle avait une petite chance à la fin du service du matin, ou sinon à la pause déjeuner, au moment où tous les employés mangeaient ensemble. Mais cela avait toujours gêné Solange de déranger un supérieur durant son repas. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle fit alors son service, qui dura plus longtemps que prévu à cause des patients qui demandaient à avoir une consultation. Elle finit son service à treize heures. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau, elle regarda ses messages : elle en avait un de Molly.

Molly Hooper finit son service du matin vers midi trente. Elle enleva sa tenue avant de sortir de la morgue, ne gardant sur elle que ses vêtements quotidiens et sa blouse blanche. Elle monta directement au réfectoire pour y retrouver Solange qui devait l'attendre. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne vit pas son amie à l'endroit habituel, celui où elles se rejoignaient tout le temps. Alors elle attendit. Sauf qu'au bout de vingt minutes, Solange n'était toujours pas arrivée. La légiste préféra aller manger, car elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle envoya un message à son amie pour lui dire qu'elle mangeait et où elle s'était installée. Elle venait de commencer entamait son dessert lorsqu'elle vit Solange arriver, qui prenait un plateau afin de choisir son repas et de payer. La psychologue s'installa à la table de son amie et s'excusa mille fois. Molly lui demanda alors quel était le motif de son retard. Solange lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait du appliquer une thérapie a plus de patients que prévu, d'où son retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly quitta son amie car elle devait reprendre le travail. Solange se retrouva seule au réfectoire, finissant son yaourt avant de croquer dans sa pomme : elle prit son temps car elle ne reprenait qu'à quatorze heures. Elle irait voir son patron pour poser ses congés par la suite.

Il était deux heures moins vingt quand Solange prit l'ascenseur afin d'accéder au dernier étage, réservé aux bureaux des patrons des différents services de l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha alors de celui de Jonathan Fisher, puis toqua. Trois coups. Elle n'eût aucune réponse. Elle attendit alors quelques minutes avant de voir son patron arriver avec un de ses collègues. Il remarqua alors la psychologue attendant devant sa porte. Il quitta alors son collègue et ouvra la porte de son bureau. Il y fit entrer Solange, puis la suivit avant de refermer la porte, de se diriger vers son bureau, de s'asseoir et de lever les yeux vers la psychologue. Elle s'était avancée, mais ne s'était pas assise. Elle avait plus confiance en restant debout. Elle lui demanda alors pour poser ses congés. Son patron la regarda, puis alluma son ordinateur, mis en veille avant de partir déjeuner à la cafétéria. Il tapa quelque chose sur son clavier, avant de s'arrêter et de lever les yeux vers la psychologue. Durant quelques secondes, Jonathan Fisher ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il en pensait. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et répondit à Solange, impatiente.

« Je vous accorde vos congés. Il vous reste sept jours à prendre, comme je vous le disais la dernière fois. A partir de quand voulez-vous les prendre ?

\- Du lundi 19 décembre au vendredi 23 décembre s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Attendez que je regarde si c'est possible. Comme ce sont les périodes de fêtes, vos collègues ont déjà posé des dates. Je dois aussi entrer dans mon quota obligatoire de nombre minimum d'employés en service. Et comme vous êtes chanceuse à un point inimaginable, vous avez la possibilité de poser des congés à ces dates. Et c'est noté, enregistré et validé ! Il faudra juste repasser me voir dans la semaine afin de signer les papiers. »

Toute la scène s'était passée rapidement. Jonathan Fisher agissait en commentant ce qu'il faisait, pour que Solange puisse suivre à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'elle avait ses congés, Solange sourit de toutes se dents, le remercia mille fois, prit la feuille que son patron lui tendait, et qui rendait officiels ses congés, puis quitta le bureau. Avant de refermer la porte, elle remercia de nouveau son patron. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle lui offrirait un cadeau pour Noël.

Lorsque la psychologue arriva à l'étage de son service, elle prit les dossiers que lui tendit la standardiste. Ceux-ci concernaient les patients de l'étage qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir la matinée. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, pensant avoir le temps d'entrer et de consulter rapidement le dossier des premiers patients. Malheureusement pour elle, l'agent de sécurité chargé de sa protection arriva alors que la porte de son bureau n'avait pas été ouverte. Il fut suivit par un infirmier. Le tour de l'après-midi pouvait après-midi fut plus calme que la matinée : sans encombre, avec peu de patients qui voulaient discuter. Elle termina sa journée peu après dix-sept heures. Ayant du temps, elle pu ajouter quelques commentaires dans tous les dossiers, avant de les déposer au standard du service. Il était dix-huit heures passé lorsque Solange arriva auprès de Molly, qui l'attendait devant la voiture. La première chose que la petite brune demanda à son amie concernait les congés. Solange lui annonça alors qu'ils avaient été acceptés. Molly fut plus que ravie de cette nouvelle, car son amie ne sera pas seule pour les fêtes de Noël (Molly aurait bien proposé à Solange de venir avec elle, mais ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas, de même que sa profession). Et puis, cette occasion allait peut-être signer le début d'une réconciliation entre les deux femmes, après des années de disputes et d'ignorance.

Les deux amies rentrèrent donc dans une bonne humeur qui cachait, pour le cas de Solange, une inquiétude et une culpabilité envers sa meilleure amie.

Le trajet du retour avait été long : les files de voiture avançaient au ralenti à cause des travaux et des embouteillages du soir, causés par le retour chez eux de tous les travailleurs. Il était dans les environs de dix-neuf heures trente lorsque les deux colocataires franchirent le palier de leur appartement fatiguées et énervées –surtout Solange. Ce soir-là, elle n'alla pas courir, mais elle aida Molly à faire à manger. Après avoir dégusté le diner et rangé la vaisselle, les deux amies s'installèrent dans le canapé afin de se retrouver et discuter, comme elles avaient l'habitude de faire quelques fois. Quand la nuit été déjà bien avancée, elles se séparèrent : Solange partit se doucher, et Molly se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'enfiler son pyjama et de se faufiler sous sa couverture. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Mais avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle revoyait sa journée, et fut prit d'un doute en elle-même : un jour ou l'autre, elle allait lui céder.

Solange profita de la chaleur de l'eau pour faire une rétrospective sur sa journée, et sur elle-même. Elle avait eu ses congés : elle allait donc pouvoir partir avec Sherlock et sa mère. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, comment tout allait se dérouler, et cela l'effrayait légèrement. Elle espérait seulement que tout se passerait bien. Et puis il y avait Molly : elle se sentait coupable de lui mentir ainsi, et aussi facilement, alors qu'elles étaient meilleures amies et qu'elles s'étaient dit qu'elles ne se cacheraient rien. Puis, après un court moment de silence intérieur, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir acheter des cadeaux, pour rendre le mensonge encore plus parfait. Faire une liste des membres concernés par son mensonge était à faire.

Elle sortit de la douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, s'essuya, et se mit en pyjama. Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain afin de se diriger vers sa chambre où elle travaillerait quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Avant d'entrer dans son lit froid, elle envoya un mail à sa mère pour la prévenir de son arrivée le week-end. Elle ajouta que Paul serait là aussi, pour garder actif l'illusion du couple. C'est en pensant à « Paul » - donc à Sherlock - qu'elle se demanda comment celui-ci allait savoir à propos de ses congés, s'ils avaient été acceptés ou non. Et puis, comment le « couple » allait-il se retrouver ? Sherlock avait-il été dans le même hôtel que la dernière fois ? Solange commença alors à se poser plein de questions car, au final, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ce qui allait se passer. Sur ces interrogations, elle s'endormit.

Les deux amies vécurent les deux jours suivants comme une routine, comme tous les autres jours. Le mardi soir, en consultant ses mails, Solange remarqua qu'elle avait eu une réponse de sa mère suite au mail de la veille. Elle avait repoussé son départ et elle les , le jeudi soir, Molly décida de s'ouvrir un peu plus à sa meilleure amie, ne pouvant plus lui cacher son ressentit sur une affaire importante.

Elles étaient toutes les deux installées dans le canapé de l'appartement lorsque Molly se tourna vers son amie et la fixa. Solange, sentant le regard de la brune sur elle, se tourna et dévisagea celle-ci. Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent avant que Molly ne prenne la parole.

« J'ai besoin de tes conseils sur un sujet important, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Répondit Solange, intérieurement impatiente de connaître la suite.

\- Tu te souviens de ma chef ?

\- Celle qui va bientôt partir à la retraite ? Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est une femme très professionnelle et adorable. Elle a un mari qui aime la pêche il me semble. Elle n'a pas une maison au nord de l'Ecosse ?

\- Euh … Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Molly, confuse et surprise que son amie connaisse autant de choses sur une femme qu'elle n'avait, peut-être, rencontré qu'une fois. Mais ce doit-être elle car elle part bientôt à la retraite, reprit Molly. Elle m'a de nouveau demandé de prendre sa place à la morgue. Mais cette fois-ci, elle m'a donné un délai de réflexion. Elle était très sérieuse lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé la semaine dernière. Elle m'a demandé une réponse pour le retour de ses congés de la nouvelle année. Et je voulais avoir ton avis, car je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- … Molly, nous en avons déjà parlé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Solange. Je reste sur mes positions : accepte ! C'est une super opportunité, et tu es assez qualifié et expérimenté pour être chef de la morgue. Tu auras sûrement des difficultés au début afin de gérer ton équipe, et tu auras du mal à t'adapter au changement de rythme de travail – et de pourcentage de travail aussi – mais tu es totalement capable de le faire. Tu mérites cette promotion, alors saisis ta chance ! »

Solange s'était surprise elle-même par ce discours encourageant et inspirant fait à son amie. Et apparemment, les mots avaient touchés Molly, car son ami eut les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle sourit, prit confiance et annonça à son amie que le lendemain, elle irait voir son chef et elle accepterait sa proposition. Les deux amies se sourirent mutuellement, et Solange annonça à son amie qu'elle devait faire sa valise avant de travailler un peu avant de s'endormir. Molly n'émit pas d'objection, puis laissa la psychologue se lever du canapé et se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche. Molly se retourna alors vers la télévision afin de regarder la fin du film du soir, dont elle avait loupé la moitié.

Solange avait décidé de quitter le salon afin de se doucher puis de travailler sur les dossiers du lendemain. La vérité est qu'elle ne supportait plus la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise : elle ne supportait plus de devoir cacher la vérité à Molly. Mais elle le devait, pour Sherlock. Le stress avait envahi son être et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ses émotions. Elle profita d'être sous l'eau chaude de la douche pour laisser couler ses larmes de frustration, et pour faire le point. Le lendemain, elle rejoindrait son ami pour participer à une mission. Elle avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal, et que deux de ses proches soient blessés, de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle essaya de se calmer, enfila son pyjama et se dirigea vers sa chambre, après être sortit de la salle de bain. Elle prépara sa valise pour deux semaines, puis relu quelques dossiers avant d'aller se coucher. Solange ne pensa pas à grand-chose durant sa phase d'endormissement. Elle se rappela de ne pas oublier le cadeau de Molly à mettre sous le sapin le lendemain matin. Puis, comme un éclair, elle se dit que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas couru le soir. Puis elle s'endormit.

Solange avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Certes, elle s'était endormit rapidement. Mais elle avait cauchemardé. Elle s'était imaginé son père, revenant et l'accusant de torts qu'elle n'avait pas fait – comme par exemple avoir causé la mort de sa mère, ou encore son incapacité à la protéger et à le sauver. Solange savait que ces torts étaient apparus dans son rêve car c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en elle-même. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa une mauvaise nuit. En se levant difficilement, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir boire beaucoup de café durant la journée.

A l'inverse de sa colocataire, Molly avait très bien dormit. Elle s'était alléger d'un poids la veille en demandant conseil à son amie. Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, Molly n'avait pas hésité à se lever et à l'éteindre, puis alla se préparer. Elle fut la première habillée, et elle décida alors de préparer le petit déjeuner. Solange la rejoignit dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard, habillée mais en zombie. Sa meilleure amie, inquiète, lui demanda alors ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'elle ait une si affreuse tête. Solange lui répondit qu'elle avait mal dormit, et qu'elle s'était couché tard afin de faire sa valise et de préparer sa journée. Elles prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, puis Molly se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de finir de se préparer, tandis que Solange, un peu plus réveillée, débarrassa la table et rangea. Elle se prépara un thermos de café, qu'elle posa sur le bureau de sa chambre, à côté de sa valise et de son sac qu'elle devait terminer. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle sortit toutes ses affaires de sa chambre, et les posa près de la porte d'entrée. Elle attendit que sa meilleure amie sorte de la salle de bain pour y aller et se laver les dents. Lorsque les deux amies furent prêtes, elles sortirent de l'appartement. Solange, sac sur son épaule et thermos dans la main – Molly avait pris la valise – referma la porte. Mais avant qu'elle le soit totalement, la psychologue jeta un regard dans l'appartement, ses yeux emplis d'une légère tristesse, et d'espoir de revoir le lieu rapidement. S'apercevant de son oubli, elle rentra rapidement dans l'appartement, prit son cadeau pour Molly et le déposa au pied du sapin que les deux amies avaient fait quelques semaines auparavant. Puis la psychologue ferma la porte à clés et descendit les escaliers avant de quitter l'immeuble. Elle monta dans la voiture : Molly avait mis la valise dans le coffre, et l'attendait au volant. Solange s'installa à la place du mort, vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout le nécessaire pour son voyage – elle avait pensé à imprimer son billet de train la veille. Une fois la vérification terminée, Molly alluma le moteur et prit la route en direction de l'hôpital.

Molly se gara à un emplacement proche de la porte d'entrée, puis les deux amies sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le hall afin de se séparer et de rejoindre leur propre service. Solange rappela à son amie qu'elle devait parler à son patron, et accepter sa proposition. Molly lui répondit qu'elle n'y manquerait pas, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer, avant de descendre à la morgue. Solange, elle, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur afin de monter à l'étage de son service. Arrivée à son bureau, elle posa ses affaires et ressortit pour aller chercher les dossiers des patients à l'accueil. Elle les consulta rapidement, puis suivit l'agent de sécurité et l'infirmier afin de commencer son tour du service, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine.

Les amies se rejoignirent pour la pause déjeuner – cette fois-ci, Solange avait été à l'heure – et Molly raconta à son amie la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son chef. Selon la légiste, sa patronne n'avait jamais autant sourit de toute sa vie. Elleétait ravie de la décision de la jeune femme.

Après le déjeuner, les filles rejoignirent leur lieu de travail afin de finir la journée. Pour Solange, c'était son dernier jour avant de partir en vacances. Pour Molly, c'était son dernier jour avant le week-end.

Lorsque la journée de travail arriva à son terme, Solange ferma correctement son bureau à clés. Puis elle déposa son jeu de clés à l'accueil, précisant à Samantha – la jeune femme chargée de tenir l'accueil du service – qu'elle partait en vacances. Celle-ci souhaita à la psychologue de bonnes vacances, puis rangea les clés sur le tableau. Solange prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle souhaita de bonnes vacances à Nancy, l'employée de l'accueil du rez-de-chaussée, avant de s'engouffrer dans le froid de l'extérieur. Elle attendit Molly, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elles montèrent dans la voiture – Molly conduisait – et prirent la route vers la gare de King's Cross.

Molly prit du temps pour trouver une place, mais elle en trouva finalement une après de maintes recherches. Elle se gara, puis les deux amies sortirent de la voiture. Solange alla chercher sa valise dans le coffre. Molly ferma le véhicule à clés.

Les meilleures amies entrèrent dans la grande gare de Londres, où le monde commençait à s'accumuler. Elles regardèrent les panneaux sur le mur afin de trouver le train de Solange. Quand elles le trouvèrent, après avoir vérifié le numéro du train sur le billet imprimé de Solange, les deux amies se dirigèrent au plus près du quai de départ du train. Elles restèrent quelques minutes à se parler. Puis l'heure du départ arriva. Solange prit dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, et la garda près d'elle pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, Molly lui souriait, puis elle ajouta que tout irait bien, qu'il y avait Pietra. C'est vrai, il y avait Pietra. Il n'y avait toujours eu que Pietra. Solange annonça que son cadeau l'attendait au pied du sapin, et Molly ajouta que le sien l'y attendrait à son retour. Solange sourit, cachant sa peur de ne pas revenir. Puis Solange valida son billet, et entra sur le quai. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, vit son amie de l'autre côté de la borne, et lui fit un grand au revoir. Molly le lui rendit, puis Solange se retourna et se dirigea vers son wagon. Durant sa marche le long du quai, elle repensa à Sherlock : elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait pouvoir le contacter. Cela l'effrayait.

Le train partit une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Molly attendit le départ pour quitter la gare, retrouver sa voiture et rentrer chez elle. Elle mangerait japonais ce soir. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé.

Solange arriva à la gare du Nord environ deux heures après son départ de Londres. Elle attendit que les autres passagers descendent du train pour sortir sa valise et descendre à son tour. Elle remonta le quai. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Sherlock. Il était là, il l'attendait. Il l'a regardait, souriant lorsqu'il la vit. Plus elle remontait le quai, plus il souriait. « Cet enfoiré est vraiment bon ! » pensa Solange. Puis elle arriva à sa hauteur, et Sherlock du courber la tête afin de la regarder.

« J'étais sûr que tu viendrais.

\- Comment tu pouvais en être aussi sûr ? Moi-même je ne l'étais pas !

\- … Bon d'accord, Mycroft surveille ce que tu fais sur ton ordinateur. C'est comme ça qu'il a su pour ton billet de train, avec les horaires et le train. Il sait aussi que nous allons voir ta mère demain. Il m'a transmis toutes les informations. Il a aussi ajouté que c'était le dernier échange que nous avions tous les deux. Prête à rejouer l'amoureuse ?

\- … Et après ton frère ose dire qu'il n'est pas le gouvernement britannique. Non mais j'te jure la famille Holmes ...

\- Tu serais ravie de rencontrer mes parents, beaucoup plus normaux malheureusement.

\- Tes parents sont normaux ?! Bon sang ! répondit Solange, plus que surprise par cette nouvelle découverte. Elle reprit : Bon, allons-y, _chéri_. »

Pour reprendre l'illusion qu'ils étaient en couple, Solange fit une bise sur la joue du détective, qui prit la valise et qui se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la gare. Solange était à sa droite. Et pendant qu'ils sortaient de la gare, Sherlock expliqua à la psychologue qu'il avait réussit à trouver une chambre simple et agréable dans un hôtel du dix-neuvième arrondissement. Ils prirent un taxi qui les emmena à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Solange posa ses affaires. Puis ils repartirent manger dans un restaurant proche. Le repas fut silencieux, puis le couple rentra à l'hôtel. Après s'être déshabillés, lavé pour le cas de Solange, et s'être mis en pyjama, ils se glissèrent sous la couverture chaude du lit – Sherlock avait créé une barrière au milieu avec le traversin afin de définir leur espace pour dormir. Solange rigola intérieurement, puis elle se glissa à son tour sous la couverture et souhaita une bonne nuit à celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son ami. Il lui souhaita à son tour bonne nuit.

Solange fit alors un récapitulatif de sa soirée : elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Sherlock depuis son arrivée. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Puis, elle se dit que ça y était, que tout allait commencer, que leur plan allait se mettre en marche. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.


	12. Levé de rideau ! 1

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre, avec quelques jours de retard ! Je m'en excuse par ailleurs …**_

 _ **Petit histoire sur celui-ci. J'ai galéré à l'écrire ! Je suis restée bloquée pendant plusieurs mois avant de m'y remettre et de le terminer. Et quand je me suis enfin décidé à m'y plonger, j'ai écrit 20 pages Word© !**_

 _ **Vous n'avez ici que la première partie, la seconde arrivant très prochainement.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont et les membres de sa famille, ainsi que son personnel.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Sherlock fut réveillé le premier. Et cela faisait plus de quarante minutes qu'il ne cessait de tourner et tourner dans le lit, enfin, sa partie du lit. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'y rester autant alors qu'il était réveillé, mais Solange dormait encore – apparemment, elle dormait profondément – et le détective ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais, au bout de quarante minutes, il en avait marre. Il se leva doucement, avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'il en sortit, la belle était encore endormie. Il était huit heures trente passé. Sherlock s'allongea alors et attendit le réveil de son amie.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Solange avait dû sentir le lit bouger, et son ami se lever et se préparer. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, regarda l'heure sur son téléphone – 8h52 – et décida de se lever. D'un geste sûr, elle enleva la couverture qui était posé sur elle, s'assit sur le lit, posa les pieds sur le sol et leva son corps. Puis elle se retourna, regarda le détective en méditation, et le salua. La méditation de celui-ci ne devait pas être profonde car le grand brun tourna sa tête vers la psychologue afin de la regarder et de lui rendre son bonjour. Solange partit ensuite vers la salle de bain afin de s'habiller – elle pensa à prendre auparavant ses vêtements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la psychologue sortit de la salle de bain, prête pour attaquer la journée qui s'annonçait plus ou moins positive. D'un commun accord, et parce que leurs estomacs le réclamaient aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel, car il était compris dans le prix de la nuit. Après s'être remplit la panse de mets tout juste mangeable, accompagné d'un café beaucoup trop fort au goût de Solange, les deux amis montèrent dans leur chambre afin de terminer leur valise. Puis ils quittèrent la chambre, descendirent et payèrent leurs nuits. Ils sortirent de l'établissement et hélèrent un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard, le véhicule arriva et s'arrêta devant le « couple. » Le chauffeur mit leurs valises dans le coffre, tandis que Solange et Sherlock montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Le chauffeur – un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année - referma la porte du coffre, puis s'installa derrière le volant. Il demanda l'adresse de destination, que Solange donna. Le blond connaissait, apparemment, l'itinéraire car il n'eût pas besoin de rentrer l'adresse dans le GPS. Il n'omit pas de mettre en route son taximètre.

Il a fallu au taxi quinze minutes pour aller de l'hôtel au portail de la maison de Vivianne Dumont. Il les déposa, sortit les bagages du coffre – aidé par Sherlock qui paya le service. Solange dit au revoir à l'homme et se dressa face au portail. Sherlock se mit à côté de la psychologue, puis commença à marcher en direction de l'interphone. Il appuya sur le bouton, et Pietra leur ouvrit. Sherlock attendit que les portes s'ouvrent et se tourna vers Solange. Elle le regarda. Puis elle le rejoignit et ils franchirent tous les deux les grandes portes en fer. Et ils virent Pietra se diriger vers eux.

Lorsque la nourrice vit le « couple », elle accourut et étreignit la jeune femme, celle sur qui elle avait toujours veillé. Elle les accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Pietra était comme cela. Le trio marcha le long de la grande allée qui donnait sur l'entrée du bâtiment. Pendant qu'ils avançaient le long de la grande allée, Pietra pris de leurs nouvelles, puis expliqua aux deux « tourtereaux » que Vivianne avait repoussés le départ à cet après-midi, et qu'ils arriveraient en début de soirée à Marrakech, avant de prendre une voiture qui les mènera à la villa de Mouhammad Ben Galzi, l'ami de Vivianne. Puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, afin de se réfugier du froid parisien.

Les valises de Vivianne Dumont attendaient dans l'entrée. Solange et Sherlock posèrent les leurs à côté, afin de ne pas éparpiller les bagages dans toute la pièce. Puis les deux amis enlevèrent leur manteau qu'ils accrochèrent sur le porte-manteau. Ils suivirent Pietra jusqu'au salon, où un feu avait été allumé. L'ancienne nourrice leur demanda d'attendre ici, qu'elle allait chercher la maîtresse de maison. Lorsque Pietra quitta la pièce, Solange se dirigea vers la cheminée afin de se réchauffer auprès du feu crépitant dans l'âtre en pierre. Sherlock resta debout.

Vivianne ne se fit pas attendre longtemps car, moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le « couple » entendit des bruits de talons sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Qu'il vente, pleuve, neige ou qu'il y ait un ciel sans nuages, madame Dumont portait toujours des talons car, selon elle, « une femme pleinement épanouie dans sa féminité porte des talons en toute occasion. » Et c'était un des nombreux arguments de la matriarche qui faisait que Solange se sentait rabaissée.

Vivianne entra dans le salon, suivit par Pietra, et embrassa le détective, ravie de le voir. Elle l'aimait bien apparemment, et c'était vraiment ça de prit ! Puis elle s'approcha de sa fille qui s'était levée et qui s'était tournée vers celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Madame Dumont enlaça aussi sa fille, mais l'étreinte était beaucoup plus timide, retenue, et sans affection. Elle souhaita la bienvenue au « couple » et leur dit qu'ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux car l'avion ne décollait que dans six heures. Solange annonça aux personnes présentent qu'elle restait dans le salon. Sherlock ajouta que lui aussi allait rester dans le salon, et qu'il aimerait beaucoup que sa « future belle-maman » reste aussi, afin de faire de plus amples connaissances avec elle. Vivianne regarda le détective, demanda à Pietra de leur faire du café et de l'apporter ici car après tout, elle trouvait l'idée de son « futur beau-fils » excellente. Et puis, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Pietra quitta le salon afin de laisser le trio seul. Sherlock ferma la porte et invita Vivianne à s'asseoir sur un des canapés autour de la cheminée. Solange retrouva sa place, Vivianne s'assit sur un fauteuil, et Sherlock rejoignit Solange sur le canapé. Il regarda la femme aux talons, puis brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

«J'ai voulu qu'on se voit pour discuter de notre séjour chez votre ami au Maroc. Je tenais à vous expliquer comment je vais procéder. Etes-vous d'accord pour qu'on le fasse maintenant ?

\- Allez-y Paul, dites-moi tout, dites-moi comment je vais surement briser une amitié de plusieurs années.

\- Vous n'allez pas perdre son amitié : j'y veillerais. Tout d'abord, tutoyons-nous ! Je suis votre futur beau-fils, et vouvoyer son futur beau-fils n'est pas une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit Vivianne. Dis-moi Paul, que prévois-tu de faire pour briser mon amitié de plusieurs années ?

\- Rien Vivianne, car ton amitié avec ce monsieur va perdurer. Voici mon plan : nous allons séjourner chez votre ami pendant plusieurs jours. Durant ce séjour, ma cible va arriver et nous allons partager plusieurs repas ensemble, pour que je puisse observer et trouver le meilleur moment pour le neutraliser. Solange et toi seront mises hors de danger, et je ferais ce que j'ai à faire avec la plus grande discrétion. Je te le promets.

\- J'espère bien. Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu vas faire là-bas, de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour évincer cette personne. J'angoisse assez de cette mission, mais je la fait pour mon entreprise.

\- Merci encore Vivianne, répondit Sherlock, sur un ton remplis de gratitude envers la femme. »

Cela surprit Solange d'ailleurs, car ce devait être la première fois qu'il employait ce ton avec quelqu'un. Sherlock Holmes était certes un sociopathe de haut niveau, à la limite de l'autisme Asperger, mais il savait se montrer reconnaissant quand il le fallait, et il savait montrer ses sentiments quelque fois. Quand il le fallait. Solange fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées par Pietra qui arrivait avec du café – et du thé pour le britannique – une assiette de gâteaux secs et des fruits. Elle servit sa maîtresse d'abord, avant de servir une tasse de café à Solange et enfin le thé de Sherlock. Elle proposa du sucre, du lait avant de servir ceux qui en désirait et de s'éclipser de la pièce, laissant un silence pesant dans la pièce chaude – grâce à la cheminée – mais dont l'atmosphère était de nouveau froide, et cela dû à l'ambiance qui régnait parmi les trois adultes. Ils burent leur boisson, puis mangèrent quelques gâteaux – Pietra arriva quelques minutes après avec de petits sandwichs que Jo avait préparé, « juste au cas où. » Puis elle s'éclipsa de nouveau.

L'heure du départ arriva, et Pietra alla prévenir le trio que la voiture était prête pour les emmener à l'aéroport d'Orly. Sherlock aida Jo à ranger les valises dans le coffre de la voiture, puis referma la porte arrière avant de s'approcher de Pietra et de l'enlacer pour lui dire au revoir. Vivianne l'avait déjà étreignit, et elle était déjà monté dans la voiture. Il ne restait plus qu'à Solange de faire ses adieux à une des seules personnes à qui elle tenait le plus au monde. L'étreinte fut longue, remplie de sentiments. C'est Sherlock qui brisa ce moment en appelant sa « bien-aimée à venir les rejoindre dans la voiture. » Alors la psychologue se desserra, fit une dernière bise à son amie, et monta dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra, quitta la propriété, laissant seule Pietra sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Le trajet dura un peu moins d'une heure, mais le temps relatif à chacun sembla plus long au « couple. » Personne ne parla, à part Solange qui demanda à Jo comment il allait, comment allait sa famille, et d'autres choses sans grand intérêt.

Jo déposa les trois adultes au dépose-minute de l'aéroport d'Orly, avant de dire au revoir au trio avec une embrassade pleine de sentiments. Il leur souhaita un « Joyeux Noël, » puis repartit. Le trio entra rapidement dans l'aéroport – le froid de l'extérieur était difficile à supporter pour Vivianne – et ils cherchèrent la porte d'embarquement pour les valises. Lorsqu'elle fut trouvée, ils firent la queue, puis enregistrèrent leur bagage avant de se décaler, puis de chercher la porte d'embarquement des passagers. Ils la trouvèrent, et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils près de celle-ci. Et ils attendirent l'ouverture des portes pour pouvoir monter à bord de l'avion. Ils attendirent dans le silence : Sherlock observait les passagers de l'aéroport, Vivianne lisait un journal qu'elle avait acheté au kiosque du lieu, et Solange admirait le ballet des avions sur le tarmac.

Une heure était passé lorsqu'un un employé annonça l'ouverture des portes pour le vol qui intéressait le trio français. Ils se levèrent, et rejoignirent la queue déjà commencée pour l'embarquement. L'attente ne fut pas longue, et les trois compères purent rapidement s'installer sur leur siège. Solange avait pris le siège près du hublot, Sherlock celui du milieu, et Vivianne le siège côté couloir. Intérieurement, Sherlock rigola car il n'aurait jamais pensé que Vivianne puisse prendre ce siège-là : il l'a voyait côté hublot, loin des passages incessants des gens. Et il avait raison : Vivianne détestait sa place. Et elle dû la supporter pendant plusieurs heures : le temps du voyage.

Ils arrivèrent trois heures et demie plus tard à l'aéroport de Marrakech-Menara. Le trio quitta l'avion avant de se diriger vers les tapis afin de récupérer leur bagage, et de prendre la sortir définitive. Un homme les attendait, reconnaissable par le panneau où il y avait d'inscrit « DUMONT. » C'est Solange qui le remarqua en première, et fit signe à sa mère qu'elle avait trouvé leur chauffeur - Vivianne leur avait expliqué plus tôt dans la journée que son ami allait envoyer un chauffeur afin de les récupérer et de les amener à la villa. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'homme en costard, et ils se présentèrent à lui. Enfin, Vivianne les présenta tous les trois à l'homme, en lui parlant en marocain. Et sa fille fut surprise de ce nouveau talent, surtout qu'elle avait l'air de bien maîtriser la langue. Le chauffeur les salua à son tour, et Solange lui sourit. Puis il leur fit signe de le suivre, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la voiture, valise à la main, qui attendait dehors. L'homme – qui s'appelait Jamal – ouvrit la porte du coffre afin d'y mettre les valises – fut aidé par Sherlock. Pendant ce temps-là, Vivianne s'installa sur un siège de derrière, et Solange à la place du mort. Elle ne savait combien de temps durerait le voyage, et elle n'avait pas envie de supporter sa mère. De plus, elle ne voulait pas être serrée, et elle appréciait grandement de laisser sa place à son « amoureux. »

La porte du coffre se ferma violemment, et les deux hommes prirent leur place dans la voiture. Sherlock se dirigea vers la place du mort lorsqu'il vit la psychologue. Il la regarda, elle le regarda, lui sourit, et il comprit qu'elle préférait garder cette place. Alors il s'installa sur le siège derrière sa « bien-aimée », non loin de sa « future belle-mère. » Ils s'attachèrent tous, et la voiture pu démarrer.

La villa de Mouhammad se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture de l'aéroport. Le temps ne parut pas long dans la voiture car Jamal avait mis de la musique – assez basse pour qu'il puisse l'entendre sans déranger les autres passagers – tandis que Vivianne lisait, et que le « couple » admirait le paysage – il apparaissait clairement que Sherlock faisait semblant d'admirer le paysage, mais il devait bien jouer le jeu.

La voiture se gara devant l'énorme portail de la villa. Des employés passèrent la porte afin d'aider les nouveaux arrivants avec leurs bagages. Les domestiques prirent des mains de Solange et de Sherlock leurs valises, ce qui les surpris. Vivianne ne le fut point – la chef d'entreprise avait l'habitude – et leur expliqua, en anglais, la situation. Ils virent une jeune femme sortir de la villa, s'approcher d'eux, et commença à parler en marocain. Vivianne l'écouta et, lorsqu'elle termina, traduit à sa fille et son compagnon ce qui avait été dit. La jeune femme les invitait à entrer dans l'habitat, car son ami les attendait dans son salon. Les quatre personnes entrèrent donc, puis suivirent la jeune femme qui les mena au fameux salon. Vivianne entra en première afin de donner l'accolade à son ami. Timidement, le couple entra et attendirent. Vivianne les présenta au propriétaire, qui s'approcha de la psychologue, souriant, et lui dit dans un anglais correct marqué de son accent maternel :

« Solange Dumont ! Que tu as grandi ! Je t'ai connu, tu étais toute petite. Tu devais avoir cinq ans. Et maintenant, tu es une vraie femme ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

\- Vous m'avez connu ? Je tiens à m'excuser car je ne me rappelle pas de vous … répondit Solange, troublée.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis : tu étais toute petite. Tu n'as surement pas dû enregistrer mon visage : ton cerveau avait d'autres informations à découvrir et à garder en mémoire. Et tu es fiancée en plus ! Bonjour monsieur, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Bonjour monsieur Ben Galzi, ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, répondit Sherlock tout en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle Paul Sheldon.

\- Oui, Vivianne m'a donné votre nom.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier de nous accueillir, ma fiancée et moi-même, dans votre formidable demeure. Du peu que j'ai vu, l'architecture est sublime. De quand date la villa ? Demanda Sherlock, surprenant mère et fille.

\- Je vois que monsieur Sheldon est connaisseur. Si vous voulez, ce soir, je me ferais un plaisir de tout vous contez sur cette bâtisse, un héritage familial.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Mais tout d'abord, interrompit Vivianne, que dirais-tu de leur faire visiter la villa ? Proposa-t-elle à son ami.

\- Je serais ravi ! Répondit Mouhammad. Allez, suivez-moi. »

Le couple et Vivianne suivirent le propriétaire de l'habitation à travers toutes les pièces et tous les couloirs du lieu. A chaque fois qu'ils entraient quelque part, Mouhammad s'arrêtait afin de leur parler de la pièce, des décorations murales, de la fonction de l'endroit. Puis ils repartaient. Solange avait trouvé cette visite exaltante, appréciant énormément l'architecture orientale – elle se découvrit même un début de nouvelle passion. Sherlock trouva aussi la visite très intéressante, car il pouvait ainsi faire des repérages pour la suite. Vivianne s'ennuya, car elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur.

Après la visite de la grande villa marocaine, Mouhammad laissa un peu de temps au trio pour se familiariser avec leur quartier momentané. Ce fut Solange qui entra la première dans la chambre, suivit de près par Sherlock. La pièce était vaste, richement décorée de peintures occidentales et de plantes orientales. Les deux univers se mélangeaient parfaitement. Le lit était grand - trois personnes pouvaient facilement dormir dedans - et les draps étaient de couleur mauve et or. Plusieurs oreillers avaient été installés, laissant le choix aux habitants momentanés. Une petite ouverture au fond de la pièce menait à une grande salle de bain, dont les couleurs chaudes ne pouvaient faire sentir que bien dans cette pièce. Des ouvertures faisaient faces au lit et donnaient sur l'extérieur. Ces ouvertures étaient fermées par des fenêtres, et des rideaux avaient été installés devant celles-ci. Oui, cet homme était bel et bien riche, et il les avait vraiment bien installés.

Le lit avait été mis à gauche de l'entrée, et deux petites tables l'habillaient car elles s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le mobilier de nuit. Au pied de celui-ci, un canapé oriental avait été installé, afin de pouvoir se reposer sans défaire les couvertures, ou s'allonger. Une petite table basse séparait le canapé de deux fauteuils. Ainsi, on pouvait aisément se retrouver à plusieurs dans cette pièce pour parler et passer du temps ensemble. Une grande armoire se faisait discrète dans un coin de la pièce.

Solange entra, ébahie par la pièce, et Sherlock la suivit, moins enthousiasmé par la décoration. Il remarqua que les valises avaient été installées près de l'armoire : il ne manquait plus qu'à ranger les vêtements dans le mobilier en bois brun. Le couple prit quelques minutes à ranger leurs affaires, puis s'installèrent côte à côte, fatigués. Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de la journée, elle avait été éreintante. C'est à ce moment-là que Vivianne fit son apparition en entrant dans la chambre du « couple. » Elle prit bien soin de refermer la porte et s'installa sur un fauteuil, non loin du duo.

« Je suppose que tu as fait ton repérage Paul.

\- Faux, j'ai visité cette sublime villa, en compagnie de la femme que j'aime et pour qui je serais prêt à tout.

\- Solange, commença Vivianne, il est vrai ce mensonge ?

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge maman ! Il est prêt à tout pour moi, et je suis prête à tout pour lui.

\- Eh bien ! Juste pour information, vous n'êtes pas très complice pour un couple aussi attaché. Vous ne montrez aucune marque d'affection alors si vous tenez tant à prouver à moi et à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble et que vous vous aimez, penser à vous faire quelques bisous et papouilles de temps en temps. »

Vivianne avait raison, Solange et Sherlock le savaient. Ils devaient se montrer plus complices sinon ils seraient grillés. Or, pour le bien de la mission, il fallait que l'illusion du couple lié soit effective et impeccable. Solange se dit qu'elle allait devoir prendre sur elle afin de paraître amoureuse, mais cela allait être compliqué et bizarre. Elle considérait Sherlock comme un ami – un très bon ami vu ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour l'aider – et cet obstacle allait surement beaucoup la gêner. Elle allait devoir se contrôler, tout cacher. Mais Sherlock, lui, ne s'embarrassait pas de tout cela. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la difficulté de la chose car il ne mesurait pas la signification de la relation amoureuse, il ne saisissait pas à quel point ce sentiment pouvait être profond, blessant et exaltant. Malgré ces différences de pensée, les deux personnes étaient d'accord : ils devaient « s'aimer » afin de terminer la mission, ce qui était le but de ce voyage et la raison de leur présence dans cette chambre.

« Tu as raison Vivianne ! Chérie, arrêtons de nous retenir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup démontrer notre affection au reste du monde, mais là les gens pensent que nous ne sommes même pas en couple ! »

« Quel culot ! » pensa la psychologue. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Et pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord, elle prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa le détective sur les lèvres, et Solange ne trouva pas déplaisant le baiser du détective. Il était plutôt bon ce con ! Elle ne devrait jamais dire cela à Molly par contre : elle lui en voudrait un bon moment. Sherlock la mettait dans de sales affaires – et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Vivianne sortit de la pièce avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, plus grande et plus décorée que celle du couple. La raison était que Vivianne était une invitée régulière et précieuse pour le propriétaire : elle devait donc avoir des locaux appropriés, à l'image de l'importance qu'elle avait. Sherlock et Solange restèrent donc seuls, silencieux. Le détective alla s'allonger sur le lit, s'exilant dans son palais mental afin de mémoriser les locaux, et Solange alla chercher un livre dans sa valise. N'ayant plus de lecture nouvelle et intéressante, elle se replongea dans une saga qui l'avait bercé durant sa vie d'adolescente et de jeune adulte : les incroyables et magiques aventures d'Harry Potter et de ses meilleurs amis !

L'heure du diner arriva assez rapidement, et c'est un employé de la maison qui toqua à la porte de la chambre du couple. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit contre la porte, les deux amis arrêtèrent leur activité. Solange referma son livre, et Sherlock sortit de ses pensées. C'est lui qui alla ouvrir et c'est à lui que le vieil employé parla. Celui-ci annonça au couple que le repas allait être servit, et qu'il était chargé de les accompagner à la salle à manger. Solange se leva alors, posa son livre sur la table, et rejoignit son « compagnon. » Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre et suivirent l'employé. Ils traversèrent de multiples couloirs dans le silence, malgré les quelques essais de Solange pour lancer une conversation sur le menu de la soirée. L'employé s'arrêta devant une grande double-porte ouverte sur une sublime pièce animée, dont les grandes ouvertures donnaient sur l'extérieur de la maisonnée, et permettaient ainsi d'avoir une sublime vue pour accompagner un sublime repas.

Le couple entra dans la pièce avant de rejoindre Vivianne qui discutait avec le propriétaire de la maisonnée. Solange et Sherlock s'approchèrent alors du duo, et ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par le propriétaire. Se rappelant des paroles de sa mère, Solange s'approcha du détective et mit sa main autour de sa taille. Sherlock comprit le message et sourit. Les quatre adultes échangèrent quelques paroles avant d'être appelé pour le repas. Ils s'installèrent donc autour de la grande table, envahissant seulement un bout du meuble. Ils dégustèrent un copieux repas français, pour faire honneur aux invités. Puis ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon adjacent où fût servit un thé à la menthe exquis, qui conforta encore plus le « couple. » Solange et Sherlock profitèrent de ce temps en comité restreint pour montrer plus de signes d'affections entre eux. Et Sherlock en profita pour se renseigner un peu plus sur l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, et du programme des prochains jours.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que Mouhammad Ben Galzi était un entrepreneur ayant fait succès dans l'industrie du textile. Il n'avait jamais été marié, et vivait seul dans la grande demeure où ils logeaient tous. Il avait une dizaine d'employés travaillant dans celle-ci. Par ailleurs, ceux-ci avaient un bâtiment qui leur été réservé.

Sherlock apprit aussi que les autres invités arriveraient plus tard. Il y avait sa cible avec sa femme, un membre politique français important seul, un autre entrepreneur de textile et sa femme – Sherlock comprit rapidement que les enfants avaient été interdit – et le frère de Mouhammad, venu avec ses femmes – il en avait trois.

Mouhammad, de son côté, se renseigna sur Solange – il était curieux car cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et Vivianne ne le renseignait pas beaucoup – sur « Paul » et sur leur rencontre, leur vie ensemble. Avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, et une facilité déconcertante à mentir, Sherlock et Solange parvinrent à inventer toute une histoire.

Le temps passa si vite, tant l'ambiance était cordiale, qu'il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'un employé vint prévenir les quatre compagnons de l'heure avancée. Mouhammad raccompagna tout le monde avant de retourner à ses appartements.

Solange et Sherlock se préparaient à se mettre au lit quand Sherlock amorça la conversation.

« Agréable cet homme, commença-t-il. Je le trouve assez moderne et occidental dans ce qu'il dit et fait.

\- Contrairement à son frère, reprit Solange. Je pense que je ne vais pas m'entendre avec ce monsieur. Trois femmes ! Bon sang …

\- Je me disais aussi … Je vais proposer à Mouhammad d'accueillir ses invités, afin de reconnaître ma cible et de créer un premier contact avec lui. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Il dû attendre quelques minutes avant de voir sortir Solange, en chemise de nuit, le visage sombre.

« Sherlock, entama la psychologue, que vas-tu exactement faire à ce monsieur ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? Demanda le détective, surprit. Oh …

\- Exactement Sherlock. Sa femme sera là aussi. Vas-tu vraiment le tuer ? Devant elle ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Et son silence signifiait tant. Solange regretta d'avoir demandé au détective car, dans ce genre de cas, il ne faut mieux pas savoir la vérité. Elle s'installa dans le grand lit mis à disposition du duo, puis s'endormit. Sherlock s'allongea dans le canapé, médita quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, lui aussi.


	13. Levé de rideau ! 2

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices !**_

 _ **Et vois exceptionnellement un nouveau chapitre ! Il est la deuxième partie de mon chapitre précédent, et pour cela que je le publie avec une semaine d'écart, et non deux. Je reprendrais le rythme normal des publications par la suite.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont et les membres de sa famille, ainsi que son personnel.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Solange fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre pour s'arrêter sur le mur à côté d'elle. Sherlock aussi en fut gêné. Il se leva en premier, se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se laver et de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Solange prit sa place. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle à manger. Seul le propriétaire des lieux était levé, et il déjeunait seul dans le calme. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que le couple entra, Mouhammad leva les yeux de son journal, et sourit en voyant ses invités qu'il chérissait tant. Solange s'installa à sa gauche, et Sherlock se mit à côté d'elle, prétextant ne pas vouloir quitter sa bien-aimée. Mouhammad les autorisa à se servir de ce qui leur était nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner, et le couple commença à manger tandis que le propriétaire des lieux reprit sa lecture matinale. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock interrompit la profonde lecture de l'hôte pour lui poser quelques questions.

« Monsieur Ben Galzhi, j'aimerais savoir si je peux me joindre à vous dans l'accueil de vos invités ce matin.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda le propriétaire après avoir baissé son journal, surpris.

\- J'aimerais accueillir vos invités dès leur arrivée, avec vous. Répéta Sherlock.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Continua Mouhammad.

\- Je suis impatient de les rencontrer. Et puis je suis le genre de personne à aimer les premiers contacts réussis. »

Mouhammad regardait le détective avec une expression perplexe : il croyait difficilement à son histoire apparemment. En tout cas, Solange le ressentit ainsi. C'est pourquoi elle se permit de soutenir son ami en ajoutant qu'elle aussi serait ravie d'accueillir les invités dès leur arrivée, car elle trouvait cela plus sympathique. Lorsque Solange eut finit de parler, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une Vivianne apprêtée, qui entra et qui s'installa en face de sa fille. Mouhammad, après avoir adressé son plus beau sourire à la mère de la psychologue, tourna son visage hâlé vers le couple et dit qu'il acceptait leur demande. Puis il retourna à sa lecture. Vivianne fit part de son questionnement sur la demande du couple, et Sherlock lui répondit que Solange et lui allaient accueillir, avec Mouhammad, les invités de ce dernier. Vivianne et Solange se regardèrent, et la jeune femme compris que sa mère avait saisit les raisons de cette requête. Elle ne dit rien et ne fit rien paraître. Intérieurement, Vivianne était inquiète.

Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire durant la journée. Mouhammad avait simplement insisté auprès de Solange pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui afin de faire de plus amples connaissances. A la grande surprise de la psychologue, Vivianne parlait de sa fille quelques fois à son ami, et il était impatient de rencontrer et de connaître la jeune femme. Par ailleurs, Sherlock avait demandé à Mouhammad de rester avec sa « fiancée » car « la séparation était difficile. » Mouhammad acquiesça. Finalement, Vivianne se joignit au trio et le groupe passa la matinée ensemble. Puis ils mangèrent ensemble, et Mouhammad proposa à ses invités de faire la visite de Marrakech. Solange accepta volontiers, Sherlock avait un peu plus de mal. Vivianne ajouta que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas promenée dans la ville, et que cela lui ferait du bien. Mouhammad demanda alors à son chauffeur de préparer la voiture pour la sortie improvisée. L'après-midi fut fructueuse puisque Solange fit quelques achats, prit beaucoup de photos, et s'amusa. Sherlock feinta l'amusement, et Vivianne ne fit aucune réaction particulière. Ils rentrèrent alors que l'après-midi était bien avancée. Solange et Sherlock entrèrent dans leur chambre afin de ranger les souvenirs achetés, et Vivianne resta avec Mouhammad afin de profiter de la présence de son ami. Puis vint le soir, et comme d'habitude, un employé toqua à la porte de la chambre de Solange et Sherlock – qui s'étaient posés, chacun occupés à quelque chose – pour les prévenir que le diner allait être servit. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme la veille.

Les invités arrivèrent le lendemain. Le premier arriva dans la matinée. Il s'agissait de François Mapollion, un politicien français qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : occuper le siège de l'Elysée. Or, Solange savait que ce monsieur n'y arriverait jamais : bien trop vieux et bien trop impliqué dans des affaires douteuses pour être élu et apprécié des citoyens français. Elle lui fit la bise, et il fut ravi de savoir que la jeune femme était française. La psychologue frissonna lorsque, en lui faisant la bise, le vieil homme lui souffla à l'oreille qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle s'écarta du monsieur, outrée, et s'approcha de Sherlock afin d'encercler la taille du détective de son bras droit. Sherlock la regarda, et la psychologue lui chuchota qu'elle lui expliquerai plus tard.

Vint ensuite le frère de Mouhammad – Rhalid – accompagné d'une de ses femmes. Il salua chaleureusement son frère, puis Sherlock et enfin la psychologue. Dans un français maladroit, il lui fit part de son ravissement pour cette rencontre. Puis il entra dans la grande demeure. Sa femme salua le couple aussi, plus discrètement. Solange était écœurée de voir cette pauvre femme ainsi soumise. Elle essaierait d'établir un contact avec elle, mais plus tard.

Sonna l'heure du repas. Mouhammad avait demandé quelque chose de simple et de léger afin de ne pas trop alourdir ses convives, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite apprécier grandement le repas du soir.

Le reste des invités arriva en même temps, en début d'après-midi. L'entrepreneur – Amir Boulghaz – descendit de sa voiture suivit de sa femme : une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts clairs. Ils saluèrent le propriétaire et le couple, puis entrèrent dans la grande demeure marocaine. A leur suite, il y avait Ahmed Ben Algram – la cible. Sherlock le reconnut de suite lorsque l'homme descendit de la voiture. Son sourire exaspérait le détective, qui se tendit. Solange lui prit la main, espérant que cela le calmerait. Puis elle se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle : Mouhammad serrait la main d'Ahmed, et était désolé que sa femme n'ait pas pu venir. Solange fut soulagée d'apprendre cela : au moins, il ne mourra pas devant la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Ahmed s'approcha du couple, et leur sourit chaleureusement. Il serra la main de Sherlock et de Solange, et leur dit qu'il était ravi de les rencontrer. Solange pensa intérieurement que ce monsieur n'avait pas l'air méchant et suspect. Mais elle croyait en Sherlock, en ce qu'il disait et en ce qu'il savait.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la grande villa marocaine. Les nouveaux invités s'installèrent. Solange décida de profiter du balcon, et s'allongea sur une chaise longue, se reposant au soleil. Sherlock, lui, préféra une promenade vivifiante et ressourçante dans la maison. Il parcouru les couloirs de la maison, s'arrêta quelques fois, puis reprit son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'il se fit une meilleur carte mentale du lieu, ainsi que des chambres et des personnes occupant celles-ci. C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à repérer la chambre d'Ahmed Ben Algram. C'est ainsi qu'il pu commencer à élaborer un plan pour atteindre l'objectif de ce voyage : la neutralisation de sa cible.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Solange était allongée sur la chaise longue lorsqu'elle fut prise de frisson. La journée s'était attardée, le soleil commençait à décliner, les températures étaient de plus en plus basses. La psychologue entra dans sa chambre pour chercher un gilet qu'elle enfila. Sherlock était déjà arrivé, et il méditait sur le lit.

« Sherlock ? Se risqua-t-elle.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours lui, répondit sarcastiquement le détective, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans bouger d'un iota.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Depuis que je suis revenu de mon petit tour de la maisonnée, répondit-il, sans changer d'intonation.

\- Tu aurais dû me faire savoir que tu étais là.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas voulu réveiller la Belle au bois dormant de son sommeil centenaire. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Eh bien ! Monsieur Sherlock Holmes qui se met à faire des références littéraires inattendues ! Assez amusant ! » Répondit Solange en souriant.

La psychologue annonça au détective qu'elle sortait faire un tour. Le détective se leva alors afin de l'accompagner durant sa promenade. Alors que les deux amis avaient déambulé dans les couloirs de la villa depuis un bon moment, un employé de Mouhammad vint les chercher afin de les amener dans la salle à manger car le diner allait commencer. Solange et Sherlock quittèrent leur tour de la propriété pour rejoindre tous les autres invités dans une pièce collée à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était présent, et le couple se mêla à la conversation des uns et des autres, quand cela leur était possible. Puis quand le diner fut servit, tous les êtres humains de la pièce rejoignirent la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de la table. Mouhammad, en tant que chef de la maison, avait prit sa place en bout de table. Vivianne s'était assise à sa droite, Solange et Sherlock s'installèrent à côté de l'entrepreneuse. Amir et sa femme vinrent s'installer à côté du détective. Le frère de Mouhammad s'était installé à la gauche de son ainé, puis Ahmed et François avaient pris place à côté du jeune frère. La femme de Rhalid s'assit en face d'Amir. Le repas se déroula joyeusement, chacun étant plongé dans leur conversation. Solange nota à plusieurs reprises que le vieux pervers de François ne la quittait pas des yeux, et que Rhalid surveillait de loin sa femme. Puis vint l'après repas, ce moment où les hommes et les femmes se dirigeaient dans des pièces différentes pour boire un café ou un thé accompagné de petites gourmandises sucrées. Il était plus de onze heures du soir lorsque Sherlock entra dans sa chambre, où il vit Solange en pyjama et plongée dans sa lecture.

« Alors, comment était cette soirée ? Demanda Solange à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

\- Intéressante, répondit le détective en refermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers le lit pour s'asseoir en face de Solange. J'ai discuté avec beaucoup de monde, et notamment avec Ahmed Ben Algram. Il m'a parlé de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, et de comment il vivait. Il m'a parlé de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et je lui ai parlé de nous. Je pense qu'il va vouloir te parler aussi. J'ai … J'ai été rassuré quand je n'ai pas vu sa femme avec lui cet après-midi. Je pense que tu l'as été aussi.

\- En effet. C'est bien que tu ais amorcé un travail de rapprochement avec cet homme. De mon côté, j'ai tenté de me rapprocher de la femme de Rhalid, mais la tâche est très compliqué. C'est une femme très réservé qui ne se confie pas sur sa vie passée ou présente. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. J'aimerais soulager la peine de cette femme un peu.

\- Je comprends. Ne vas pas trop loin dans ton projet, et fait-le discrètement. Je n'aime pas beaucoup son mari, et je ne lui fait pas confiance.

\- Pareillement. Je ferai attention.

\- J'ai commencé à réfléchir à comment pourrait se dérouler mon plan, chuchota le détective, se rapprochant de la psychologue, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Il suffit que j'entre dans la chambre d'Ahmed, que je l'interroge et que je m'en débarrasse. Il va falloir aussi que je m'occupe de ses gardes : par chance, il n'en a que deux. Je pense que je vais les endormir : je ne vais pas faire de victimes en plus.

\- Quelle gentille attention, répondit sarcastiquement Solange.

\- Je ne suis pas autant insensible comme tu peux le remarquer, répondit Sherlock comme si cela était une évidence.

\- En effet, ajouta Solange, sarcastiquement.

\- Je vais me mettre en pyjama et cogiter toute cette histoire pour finaliser le plan. Il faudra que je pense à sortir les fioles de passiflore et de sérum de vérité, dit Sherlock en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Pardon ? demanda Solange surprise, choquée et curieuse.

\- J'ai dans ma valise des échantillons de concentré de passiflore, et d'une solution inhibitrice dont la formule chimique reste inconnue, sauf pour quelques personnes. J'ai aussi une sarbacane, et les flèches sont dans ta valise.

\- PARDON ! S'insurgea Solange, qui avait été utilisée par le détective à son insu.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Ordonna Sherlock.

\- Oh toi … Je te hais !

\- Faux. Mais passons. »

Cette dernière phrase coupa court à la discussion du « couple. » Sherlock termina de se mettre en pyjama, puis sortit de la salle de bain et s'installa dans le canapé. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir au plan, tandis que Solange s'endormit peu de temps après que Sherlock se soit installé.

Sherlock réveilla Solange le lendemain matin. Il était habillé et prêt à partir quand la psychologue ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage pâle du détective. Il était plus de dix heures du matin, et on avait demandé au détective de réveiller sa « bien-aimée. » Solange se leva difficilement, avoua qu'elle avait mal dormis – cette situation était stressante pour la jeune femme – et écouta Sherlock qui lui annonça le programme de la journée. Un des invités avait proposé de faire la visite d'une ville alentour, et Sherlock faisait partit des personnes ayant accepté le projet. Solange soupira, puis alla mollement se préparer. Elle sortit de la salle de bain environ une heure après, et elle trouva Sherlock en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle se doutait qu'il récupérait les fléchettes qu'il avait secrètement mises dans sa valise. Elle lui signifia qu'elle était prête, puis sortit de la pièce. Sherlock savait qu'elle était légèrement en colère. Et il savait qu'elle le serait encore plus une fois qui lui aurait exposé le plan.

Solange et Sherlock rejoignirent Vivianne qui était installée sur un canapé dans la cour de la maisonnée. Elle se reposait, au calme. Plus loin, Rhalid et sa femme discutaient avec Mouhammad et François. Le trio nouvellement formé restait dans un silence apaisant. Etrangement, la proximité de sa mère ne dérangeait pas la jeune psychologue. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas vint, accentué par les gargouillis ventraux de Solange qui n'avait pas mangé le matin.

Après le repas – où les invités reprirent leur place de la veille autour de la table – les participants à la visite de la ville se préparèrent et rejoignirent Mouhammad devant la maison. Seuls Vivianne et la femme d'Amir restèrent dans la maison, ne désirant pas faire la visite proposée. La visite se révéla intéressante, et épuisa Solange, déjà fatiguée. Elle put se reposer une petite heure avant de passer à table.

Lorsque vint le repas du soir, un serviteur vint chercher Solange : il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que le repas soit servit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle retrouva Sherlock qui parlait à Ahmed et à sa mère. Pendant quelques minutes, elle remarqua la facilité avec laquelle Sherlock feintait le sympathique personnage alors que la véritable personnalité du détective était plus du ressort de l'antipathie. Elle jalousa quelques secondes son ami, puis se ressaisit et les rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de son « amant, » il la regarda et feinta l'amoureux en l'embrassant rapidement et en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormit. Elle répondit que oui. Un serviteur prévint Mouhammad que Solange était arrivée, et il put annoncer l'heure du repas.

Solange alla se coucher après avoir dégusté les mets servis, tandis que le reste des invités se rendirent dans leur pièce réservé afin de prendre un café, un thé et quelques gourmandises.

Solange arriva dans la chambre que Mouhammad avait réservée pour son « amoureux » et elle. Elle se mit en pyjama, puis se coucha. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et fut réveillé plus de deux heures plus tard par Sherlock qui venait de rentrer.

« Solange, je dois te parler, chuchota Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Oui quoi ? Articula difficilement Solange, l'esprit embrumé par son soudain réveil.

\- Je dois te raconter la soirée, et le plan. Je viens de le finaliser dans ma tête, et je dois t'en faire part car j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

\- Et merde … se désespéra Solange. Raconte-moi tout, ajouta-t-elle, capitulant.

\- J'ai eu la chance de raccompagner Ahmed ce soir, le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce qui m'a permis de connaitre l'environnement. Je savais auparavant qu'il avait deux gardes. Paranoïaque, il tient à avoir quelqu'un qui veille à sa sécurité tout le temps. Il y a un garde la journée, et un autre garde qui prend le relai pour la nuit. Ce garde-là prend la place de l'autre à vingt-trois heures. Je prévois de passer à l'action peu de temps après. J'attends que les couloirs se vident et que toute la maisonnée s'endorme, puis je descends par le balcon et j'utilise la sarbacane pour endormir le garde présent avec de la passiflore : il sera à l'intérieur de la chambre avec Ahmed. Toujours avec la sarbacane, j'envoie une fléchette imbibée de solution inhibitrice dans le corps d'Ahmed. Puis j'entre, je l'interroge et je le supprime. Je sors de la chambre par la porte et je reviens dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, car même si les effets de la passiflore sont longs, ceux du produit chimique ne le sont pas. Je n'ai que treize minutes.

\- D'accord. J'ai des interrogations.

\- Dis.

\- D'abord, quel est ce produit inhibiteur ? Commença Solange.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est, selon Mycroft, un narcotique chimique utilisé par certaines organisations secrètes et gouvernementales.

\- D'accord, répondit Solange, acceptant la réponse sans se poser plus de questions. Ensuite : j'espère que tu as une tenue pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse ?

\- Ouaip ! Une longue tunique noire avec de grandes chaussures semelles plates, des lentilles marron et une cagoule. Et avant que tu ne me demande comment je vais passer inaperçu dans les couloirs avec cette tenue, même si personne n'est censé être dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, je vais te le dire. Solange, j'aimerais que tu fasses le guet devant la chambre d'Ahmed en attendant que je fasse ma petite affaire. J'espérais que tu sois là pour que, quand je sortirais de la chambre, tu m'attendes avec un grand sac où je mettrais la tunique, les chaussures et la cagoule, avant de remonter.

\- Oh toi ! Tu n'es pas possible ! Tu es celui qui prend les risques, pas moi !

\- Mais tu ne prends pas de risque Solange, rassura Sherlock. Il n'y aura personne !

\- Tu viens juste de me dire de faire le guet, fit remarquer Solange.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Sherlock, se voulant rassurant. Mais c'est juste au cas où.

\- … Oh tu as de la chance que ce soit moi ! Parce que je sais Oh combien cette mission est importante ! Et c'est pour cela que je suis venue. Et c'est pour cela que je feins d'être ta compagne. Et c'est pour cela que je mens à tout le monde alors que j'ai horreur de ça !

\- … Merci Solange, répondit Sherlock, reconnaissant.

\- Tais-toi. Je suis optimiste pour la suite, mais aussi prévenante. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, promet de protéger ma mère. Je ne m'entends pas avec elle, mais elle reste ma mère. On doit tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas intégrée dans cette histoire, pour qu'elle puisse garder son amitié intacte. Promet-le moi, demanda Solange.

\- Je te le promets. Et je te remercie. Je te laisserais tranquille quand nous reviendrons à Londres.

\- Et ce sera le plus beau cadeau que tu me feras ! Répondit Solange, soulagée. »

Sherlock se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Solange, elle, se replongea dans les couvertures. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, et passa une mauvaise nuit. Elle était encore plus stressée.

Comme la veille, Solange fut réveillée par Sherlock. La matinée était bien avancée, et la psychologue se leva difficilement. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se prépara et rejoignit Sherlock dans la chambre. Il était en train de sortir sa tenue noire pour la mettre dans l'armoire. La sarbacane était sortie, avec des fioles et des petites fléchettes amérindiennes. Solange comprit rapidement que le plan serait mit en place le soir même. Ne sachant que faire, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et lu. Sherlock termina ses préparatifs rapidement, et les rangea.

Le couple sortit de la chambre peu de temps après. Ils allèrent directement dans la salle à manger, et attendirent le reste des invités – et l'hôte – dans un silence apaisant. Amir et sa femme arrivèrent peu de temps après, et entama la discussion avec le couple anglais. La conversation fut difficile, mais elle fut agréable pour Solange qui apprit beaucoup d'eux. Vivianne et Mouhammad les rejoignit – l'hôte se permit de faire une petite taquinerie à Solange sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui, elle était en avance - suivit par François et Ahmed. Rhalid et sa femme arrivèrent ensuite. Les membres du groupe s'installèrent autour de la table, et le repas fut servit.

Mouhammad avait proposé une autre sortie pour l'après-midi. Seuls François, Amir et sa femme acceptèrent la proposition. Le reste des invités déclinèrent car ils préféraient rester. Et Solange avait déjà ses plans pour l'après-midi. Elle allait dormir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant ce temps-là, Sherlock finissait ses préparatifs et sortit. Il tomba sur Vivianne qui se dirigeait vers la chambre du couple. Ils firent une promenade tous les deux. Celle-ci fut instructive pour le détective, qui apprit plus d'éléments sur la vie de Solange, de Vivianne, et de leur passé. C'est ainsi qu'il su que Solange avait beaucoup hérité de son père, que celui-ci était un politique mais que, malheureusement, il était décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque. Vivianne dit au détective qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de sa belle-mère récemment : elle avait reçu une lettre dans laquelle la vieille femme lui annonçait qu'elle avait envoyé une copie du rapport d'enquête sur la mort de son mari à Solange, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était temps de lui dire. Et depuis, Solange avait commencé à enquêter sur cette mort suspecte, sur cet homicide infâme. Et Vivianne savait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas découvert la vérité car ce cas l'obséderait. Sherlock sourit en comprenant que Solange était très têtue. Sherlock enquêta ensuite auprès de Vivianne sur ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle aimait. Elle était une personne assez superficielle et insupportable, mais qui avait un sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur énorme. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes, puis ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils d'une des salles laissées à disposition des invités.

Le soleil déclinait quand les touristes d'un après-midi revinrent de leur visite. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour déposer leur possible achat, et profitèrent de la maisonnée pour le reste de l'après-midi. Sherlock annonça à madame Dumont qu'il allait voir comment allait Solange, si elle était réveillée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, la Belle au Bois Dormant était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Il se décida alors à la réveiller, pour qu'elle puisse se rendre présentable pour la soirée. Sans délicatesse, il claqua la porte, s'approcha du corps endormit et se mit à parler fort. Solange ne pouvait plus y échapper, elle devait se réveiller. Puis se lever. Ce qu'elle fit, sans délicatesse, et n'hésitant pas à bousculer le détective et à lui donner « malencontreusement » des coups. Mollement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle se rendit plus présentable pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle rejoignit Sherlock pour qu'ils descendent dans le salon où était, avec un peu de chance, Vivianne. La chance leur sourit puisque l'entrepreneuse était encore assise sur le canapé de la pièce, discutant avec Mouhammad. Lorsque ce dernier vit Solange, il sourit et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormit. Souriant à son tour, Solange répondit que oui. Puis la psychologue s'assit auprès de sa mère, suivit par Sherlock. Le repas fut annoncé et servit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

A la fin du diner, Solange annonça aux autres invités qu'elle se retirait dans la chambre, et souhaita à tout le monde une bonne soirée. La plupart lui répondit, et elle put quitter la pièce. Elle s'installa dans son lit, et appela Molly : elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et avait besoin de parler à son amie. La psychologue prit alors son téléphone et sélectionna parmi sa liste de contact le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Elle appuya sur la touche du téléphone vert, et attendit. Elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle ne laissa pas de message, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une note du détective. Des directives de celui-ci. Elle fit ce qui lui était demandé, puis retourna sa chambre, s'installa dans le lit et reprit sa lecture.

Celui-ci arriva plusieurs heures après. Il entra, ferma la porte et sortit les affaires de l'armoire. Il mit sa tenue, prit la sarbacane et les fléchettes (il inséra celle destinée au garde dans le tube en bois) et prépara le couteau qui servira à assassiner Ahmed, et que Solange n'avait pas vu. Pendant tout le temps où Sherlock se préparait, Solange avait abandonné sa lecture et était concentré sur les gestes du détective. Elle savait qu'ils allaient passer à l'action. Elle referma alors son livre, le rangea dans la valise, et prit le sac que Sherlock lui tendait. C'était un large sac avec fermeture qui allait servir à cacher les vêtements que portait Sherlock, après qu'il ait effectué sa mission.

Il était dans les environs de minuit quand Sherlock décida à passer à l'action. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil du balcon vers l'extérieur – il venait de passer la dernière demi-heure à répéter cette action afin de trouver le meilleur moment – il fit tomber la corde, composé de plusieurs draps assemblés, de son balcon vers celui d'Ahmed, un étage en dessous. Le détective avait veillé à ce que cette corde soit installé sur un des côté du balcon, afin d'accentuer la discrétion de son arrivée. Doucement, il descendit, la sarbacane dans la bouche. Comme il s'en doutait, les fenêtres et les rideaux furent fermés. Sauf à un endroit : Solange avait bien eu sa note, et avait bien entrouvert la fenêtre de la chambre et les rideaux. Créant un petit jour avec le rideau, le détective inspecta le lieu et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il aperçut Ahmed dans son lit, dormant, et son garde du corps assis près du lit, guettant et protégeant son patron. Il fit alors changer de position l'outil en bois qui était dans sa bouche, visa et souffla dans le tube. La fléchette vint se nicher dans le cou du garde qui en fut surpris, et qui s'endormit. Sherlock tira sur la corde de draps – signal qui autorisait Solange à détacher l'outil de descente pour que Sherlock puisse en avoir une utilité par la suite. Cela lui indiquait aussi qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir et rejoindre le détective devant la chambre d'Ahmed. Sherlock entra dans la pièce avec le drap mais resta près des murs. Les longeant discrètement, il trouva un angle parfait pour atteindre Ahmed au cou, et souffla dans la sarbacane après avoir insérer une autre fléchette, cette dernière étant imbibée de la solution inhibitrice de Mycroft. Rapidement, le détective bâillonna la cible avec l'écharpe qu'il avait mise autour de son cou, et attacha Ahmed avec la « corde » récupérée. L'homme, bâillonné, tomba sur le sol et fut adossé contre son lit par le détective en tenue noire. Sherlock, ainsi grimé, approcha son visage et parla anglais en prenant soin d'y ajouter un accent étranger. L'exercice fut difficile, mais il y parvint. Sherlock le prévint que son équipe avait posé des bombes chez lui, et dans son industrie et que s'il appelait à l'aide, il n'hésiterait pas à faire sauter le tout, et que ce serais dommage qu'il perde sa famille et son entreprise juste parce qu'il a voulu faire le malin. Sherlock lui demanda s'il avait compris, et le détective vit dans les yeux de l'homme en face la peur de perdre tout ce qu'il avait construit. Ahmed hocha la tête. Sherlock lui expliqua alors qu'il allait lui poser quelques questions par rapport à une certaine activité : le réseau de Moriarty. A ce nom, le regard d'Ahmed transparaissait la surprise, puis la résignation. Le détective à l'accent étranger lui posa alors une question sur son rôle dans le groupe, puis enleva le bâillon buccal du membre de Moriarty. Ahmed défia le détective du regard, et répondit qu'il était chargé de recruter du personnel pour le réseau, ne pouvant faire autrement car le narcotique agissait déjà. Sherlock essaya d'en savoir un peu plus sur le réseau et où il était implanté, mais Ahmed ne savait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait pas accès à tous les renseignements, n'ayant pas une grande place dans la hiérarchie du réseau. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus obtenir de réponse de l'homme, il prit le couteau qui était caché sous sa tunique et le planta dans l'aorte de l'homme attaché. Sherlock s'écarta rapidement, puis commença à enlever ses vêtements. Il sortit de la chambre et retrouva Solange qui attendait devant la porte. Chuchotant, il lui demanda si elle avait rencontré des personnes sur son chemin : elle lui répondit que non. La psychologue ouvrit le sac et le tendit au détective qui enleva le déguisement pour redevenir le Paul Sheldon que tout le monde connaissait. Une fois le visage nettoyé, tous les vêtements dans le sac, la porte close, Solange le referma et le repositionna sur son épaule. Le duo allait partir lorsqu'ils furent surpris par le deuxième garde d'Ahmed qui se dirigeait vers la chambre, un téléphone à la main. Le garde fut étonné de voir le couple ici, à cet étage. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici, et Sherlock prit la parole en lui faisant part de l'insomnie dont le couple faisait face, et du fait qu'ils se promenaient pour se détendre. Le garde resta sceptique sur l'excuse, et demanda pourquoi Solange avait un sac, et pourquoi il était si gros. Elle répondit qu'elle avait pris des affaires avec elle, au cas où le couple désirait se poser et admirer le ciel. Le garde demanda à voir l'intérieur du sac, et Solange essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était que des draps. Mais il insista, et pour inciter la jeune femme à lui montrer l'intérieur de son sac, il sortit son arme. Prise de peur, elle ouvrit le sac, laissant vue pleine sur la tenue sombre. Le garde jeta un coup d'œil, trouva les éléments vestimentaires étranges, et fut prit d'une théorie effroyable. Il s'approcha alors de la porte de la chambre, toujours surveillant le duo, et entrouvrit la porte. C'est là qu'il vit le corps inerte de son patron. Il en était sûr et certain à présent : il tenait en joue les meurtriers de l'homme dont il était chargé de protéger. Ayant toujours un œil sur le duo, il tira contre un mur. Le bruit assourdissant surprit Solange qui se baissa, et réveilla toute la maisonnée. Peu de temps après, les invités arrivèrent, ainsi que Mouhammad et Vivianne. L'hôte, surprit, demanda des explications au garde, qui lui raconta toute la situation. Commençant à s'énerver, Mouhammad demanda à ce que les deux amis soient arrêtés et remis aux autorités turques dès le lendemain. Solange comprit alors que le moment était grave, et qu'elle devait agir. Alors elle laissa tomber son sac lourdement, leva les mains et annonça clairement qu'elle était l'entière responsable du meurtre d'Ahmed. Elle ajouta que Vivianne et « Paul » n'étaient en rien au courant de son plan, et que son geste était motivé par une vengeance. Elle demanda à Mouhammad de ne l'arrêter qu'elle, car elle seule était responsable. Elle garda son regard orienté sur l'homme qui détenait son sort final au sein de sa bouche, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas voir le regard de Sherlock, surprit, qui la fixait. Après quelques minutes de stresse intense, Mouhammad demanda à ce que seule Solange soit arrêtée. Le lendemain, ils l'emmèneraient à l'Ambassade turque afin qu'ils se chargent de son cas. Solange fut menottée et isolée dans une pièce à l'écart. Mouhammad appela la police.

Le lendemain matin, Vivianne et Sherlock eurent l'autorisation de dire adieu à la psychologue. Vivianne entra la première dans la pièce vide, où Solange était assisse dans un des fauteuils qui se faisaient face. Vivianne s'approcha de sa fille et s'assit en face d'elle. Sa mère lui annonça qu'elle avait parlé à Mouhammad, et que celui-ci avait accepté de ne pas l'envoyer à l'Ambassade turque. Il la garderait chez lui, et elle ne sera pas tuée. Solange regarda sa mère, et la remercia. Vivianne ajouta que Sherlock et elle repartiraient le lendemain, Mouhammad ayant congédié son amie et le détective. Solange savait que Vivianne venait de perdre son ami de longue date. Elle s'excusa pour cela, et aussi pour n'être que déception. Solange demanda à sa mère d'embrasser Pietra et Jonathan de sa part. Vivianne acquiesça, lui dit adieu et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Puis elle sortit de la pièce, et ne vit pas le visage de son enfant inondé de larmes. Sherlock entra ensuite dans la pièce, et vit son amie assise sur une chaise, pleurant encore les adieux précédents d'avec sa mère. Sherlock savait qu'ils avaient été court, sa mère ne voulant pas s'attarder auprès d'une fille qui lui faisait plus qu'honte. Solange entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, puis celui des pas de l'homme qui l'avait mise là. Elle leva alors la tête, le regarda, puis vit l'homme s'approcher rapidement d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La psychologue profita de ce moment rare et privilégié avec le détective : c'était surement le dernier. Durant cette étreinte, Sherlock murmura à l'oreille de la psychologue milles remerciements pour le geste qu'elle avait fait, et lui promit de la sortir de là. Solange s'éloigna alors du détective, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit :

« Nous nous sommes promis tant de choses. Ne les oublions pas. Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi. Je ne pourrais l'être désormais. Mais n'oublie pas tes promesses veux-tu ?

\- Jamais. »

Les gardes annoncèrent à Sherlock qu'il devait partir. Le détective étreignit son amie une dernière fois, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres rouges de la psychologue, l'illusion du couple toujours présente, et sortit de la pièce, laissant la brune seule et terrifiée.


	14. Lettre à Molly

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **J'ai une petite histoire à raconter par rapport à ce chapitre. A la base, je voulais faire quelque chose de très court. Il faisait alors une page, et ne constituait que la lettre de Vivianne. Sauf que je me suis dit qu'écrire un chapitre centré sur Molly pourrait être très sympa et très intéressant. Et logique : elle fait partit du trio central de cette histoire après tout ! Donc je me suis mise à le réécrire, et voilà 18 pages de faites ! Et j'ai adoré imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant l'absence de Solange et de Sherlock, comment elle avait vécu les choses, ce qu'elle en avait tiré.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont , la famille de Molly et celle de Tom.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Ce matin-là, le matin du mardi 27 décembre, Molly Hooper s'était réveillé tôt afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner à ses parents. Ils avaient accepté de passer les fêtes de Noël chez elle cette année, et la jeune légiste avait tout fait pour que ce Noël soit parfait.

Les parents de Molly Hooper avaient un train de vie aisé, et il était difficile de les contenter. Alors, Molly avait mis les petits plats dans les grands ! Aussi bien pour le repas de Noël que pour ceux qui allaient suivre, le temps du séjour de ses parents chez elle. Aujourd'hui marquait le dernier jour de Franck et Alice Hooper chez elle, et leur fille se mettait une pression énorme afin de faire les choses bien jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était levée tôt afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Franck et Alice se levèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que la lumière du jour éclairait la ville de Londres depuis longtemps. La famille Hooper dégusta le repas matinal, avant de se préparer. Il était presque onze heures du matin lorsque les parents de Molly lui dirent au revoir près de la voiture qu'ils avaient utilisée pour venir. La jeune légiste embrassa son père, qui se plaça ensuite devant le volant de l'engin à moteur. Puis elle enlaça chaleureusement sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque les deux femmes se détachèrent, la mère de Molly regarda sa fille, lui sourit, et lui dit que ce Noël avait été extraordinaire. Elle émit une réserve, signalant à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire les choses aussi bien pour leur plaire. Et que la prochaine fois, elle ne devrait pas tenter ce « plat étrange français » qui consistait en des huîtres gratinées. Molly leur promit – elle-même avait détesté – et vit sa mère monter dans la voiture, sur le siège à côté de son mari. Monsieur Hooper démarra, et Molly fit un signe d'au revoir à la voiture, et à ses parents.

Puis elle retourna chez elle. Alors, qu'elle entrait dans le hall, elle s'arrêta au niveau des boites aux lettres et prit son courrier qu'elle commença à feuilleter tout en refermant la porte de la boite aux lettres et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il y avait peu de lettres mais, parmi la petite pile d'enveloppes blanche, une l'intrigua. L'écriture lui était inconnue et, lorsqu'elle retourna l'enveloppe afin de connaître l'émetteur du bout de papier, elle eut la surprise d'y voir un nom qu'elle connaissait si bien, et une adresse inconnue mais qui indiquait clairement l'émetteur. La lettre venait de France, et elle avait été écrite par Vivianne Dumont.

Rapidement, Molly s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton de son étage, et commença à décacheter l'enveloppe, puis sortit du cube en métal afin de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement qu'elle ouvrit avant d'entrer et de la refermer, de jeter ses clés dans la corbeille à l'entrée, et s'installa dans le canapé. Avec appréhension, elle sortit les feuilles de papier. La lettre avait été écrite à la main, et en anglais.

« _Bonjour mademoiselle Molly Hooper._

 _Je m'appelle Vivianne, et je suis la mère de Solange. Je pense que vous connaissez très bien ma fille : c'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit Paul, le petit-ami de Solange._

 _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la disparition de Solange. Elle a été impliquée dans une affaire dangereuse par son petit-ami Paul Sheldon. Et elle m'a impliquée aussi : Paul à proférer des menaces contre moi, et j'ai dû participer à leur plan horrible. Celui-ci consistait à tuer un homme qui avait l'habitude d'aller chez mon ami au Maroc. Selon Paul, l'homme en question était membre d'une organisation qui pouvait tout ce que j'avais construit, et il devait l'éliminer._

 _Mais les choses ont mal tournées je pense, et Solange et Paul se sont fait prendre. Elle a été arrêtée et est restée là-bas. Elle est enfermée dans une prison marocaine. Mon ami chez qui ma fille a commis cette atrocité voulait la remettre aux autorités tunisiennes, mais ils l'auraient tué. Grâce à mon influence sur cet homme, je lui ai sauvé la vie. Nous avons été chassés avec Paul dès le lendemain, et j'ai perdu mon amitié de plusieurs années avec cet homme._

 _Ne pensez plus à la revoir, car il n'est plus possible de la contacter, ou de la rencontrer de nouveau. Considérez-la comme morte, car c'est ce qu'elle est à présent. Elle ne pourra pas sortir de sa prison. C'est un gâchis, car elle avait surement beaucoup de potentiel._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, de bonnes fêtes, et une bonne année. Même si je pense que cette nouvelle va plus vous gâcher cette nouvelle année, plutôt que la rendre meilleure._

 _Au revoir._

 _Vivianne Dumont. »_

Molly laissa tomber ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son amie ne reviendrait pas.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Molly resta sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mais une fois qu'il fut passé, les questions commencèrent à fuser dans sa tête. Comment ça Solange avait tué quelqu'un ?! Qui est ce « Paul » ?! Et pourquoi Solange lui a mentie à elle, sa meilleure amie, sur son voyage ? Elle devait voir sa tante en Normandie, alors qu'elle est allé voir sa mère avec ce « Paul. » Molly ne comprit pas, et attendit. Après tout, c'était peut-être une blague. Oui, ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. La légiste remis la lettre de Vivianne dans l'enveloppe qu'elle laissa sur la table basse, qu'elle puisse l'avoir sous la main lorsque Solange reviendrait, et qu'elle la disputerait pour ça.

Elle rangea l'appartement, changea les draps de la chambre de Solange – elle avait servis à ses parents pendant leur séjour chez elle, et maintenant tout devait être prêt pour le retour de la psychologue – puis fit une machine qu'elle étendit par la suite. Elle passa l'aspirateur, et prit ses cadeaux de Noël : ils étaient surtout des décorations pour l'appartement. Sa mère lui avait offert une cadre avec un chat de peint dessus, un chat que sa mère avait peint, et qui représentait Toby, son animal qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait dû laisser chez ses parents lorsque Solange avait emménagé, car elle en était allergique. Son père avait fait tailler dans du bois un superbe hibou qu'elle allait pouvoir poser sur l'étagère de sa chambre. Elle pourra mettre à côté de celui-ci le cadre que ses parents lui avait offert : c'était un portrait de famille d'eux trois, alors que la jeune femme avait trois ans. Il y avait aussi le cadeau de Solange : un coffret de musiques de jazz, avec de nombreux artistes que la légiste adorait. Elle mit alors le premier CD dans la chaine HI-FI et continua ses tâches tout en se délectant de la rythmique envoûtante des instruments, qui la plongeaient dans une ambiance de bar d'un samedi soir des années 1920.

Le mardi passa, et le mercredi aussi. Elle reprit son travail le jeudi matin, et elle fut accostée par sa chef dès son arrivée. La vieille femme brune n'attendait qu'une chose : le retour de la jeune femme et sa réponse. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Angelica Manson, chef légiste à l'hôpital St Bart, s'était entêtée à demander à une de ses légistes – Molly Hooper – si elle voulait bien prendre sa place à la tête de l'équipe. Elle avait vu un potentiel extraordinaire chez cette femme qui ne croyait pas en elle, et qui ne trouvait personne pour la soutenir et la faire s'améliorer, la faire grandir, la faire évoluer. Et Angelica la voulait à la tête de cette équipe, car elle savait qu'elle y arriverait, que c'était la seule qui pouvait apporter le plus à l'équipe de légistes, à la profession. Et inversement, ce poste permettrait à la jeune brune de pouvoir prendre plus de responsabilité, et d'en sortir grandie. Angelica avait acceptée de donner un délai à la jeune brune, pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir posément. Elle avait donné jusqu'à la fin décembre pour avoir une réponse. Molly avait donc jusqu'au jour suivant pour se décider. Mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Alors, quand sa chef vint saluer la jeune brune, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait décidé, Molly répondit qu'elle acceptait la promotion. Sa chef fut énormément contente de cette réponse, serra dans ses bras la jeune légiste, et lui annonça qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. La journée du jeudi se passa difficilement pour Molly : c'était un jour de reprise, et les jours de reprise sont toujours très compliqués.

Lorsqu'elle rentra le soir chez elle, Solange n'était toujours pas revenue de son voyage en France. Les jours précédents, la légiste avait tenté de joindre par téléphone son amie plusieurs fois, mais ses appels s'étaient toujours terminés par des messages sur la boîte vocale de sa colocataire.

Petit à petit, Molly comprenait que la lettre était vraie, et que son amie ne reviendrait pas. Elle était encore sceptique, gardant le peu d'espoir qui lui restait. Molly était un être d'espérance : elle ne cessait de croire aux autres, et ne pensait jamais qu'une situation était avait dit au revoir à l'homme de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas faire de même avec sa meilleure amie.

Molly prit véritablement conscience de la disparition de Solange lors du soir du Nouvel An. Habituellement, elle le fêtait avec elle soit à l'appartement, soit dans un pub du quartier. Mais cette année, le passage de l'année 2011 à l'année 2012 se fit avec des collègues de l'hôpital, sans Solange. Et lorsqu'elle rentra, au matin du 1er janvier, Molly se mit sous les couvertures et pleura l'absence de son amie, et ressentit finalement le vide qu'elle laissait.

De nombreux soirs suivants, la légiste pleura dans son lit, encerclée par un silence pesant. Elle devait faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie, de la seule femme qui avait été présente dans les moments difficiles, et notamment toutes les fois où Sherlock Holmes lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle devait faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie avec qui elle avait tant partagé, qui l'avait tant aidé, et qu'elle avait tellement soutenu.

Le lundi 2 janvier, Molly prit quelques minutes dans sa journée de travail afin de monter au septième étage, et d'aller voir le chef du secteur psychiatrie de l'hôpital. Elle avait eu l'idée d'annoncer au patron de Solange que la jeune femme ne reviendrait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre son retour. Prononcer ces mots, les extérioriser, brisait le cœur de la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de sa prise de conscience nouvelle.

Il fallut attendre plus de deux semaines pour que Jonathan Fisher, chef du département psychiatrie de l'hôpital, valide l'abandon de poste de la psychologue et la licencie. Molly avait été appelée pour récupérer les affaires de sa meilleure amie. Alors, un soir après son service, Molly Hooper prit l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième étage. Le cœur battant, elle sentit le cube en métal être tracté, puis le choc lorsqu'il s'arrêta à l'étage où elle devait s'arrêter. Elle sortit, incapable de calmer son rythme cardiaque rapide, et arrivant tout juste à ne pas laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se présenta à l'accueil, et un des agents la précéda pour lui ouvrir la porte du bureau. Molly se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans celui-ci. Il était rare qu'elle mette les pieds aux étages, étant trop occupée avec le travail de la morgue. Elle entra alors dans l'antre de sa meilleure amie, qui restait sobre malgré les quelques éléments personnels qui trônait à droite et à gauche. La décoration ne pouvait être qu'épurée, car la pièce était relativement petite. Un bureau faisait face à la porte d'entrée, et une bibliothèque remplie de livres sur la psychanalyse était installée. Une chaise de bureau était rangée sous celui-ci, tandis que deux autres attendaient des patients, de l'autre côté du meuble en bois foncé. Une petite table, sur laquelle des feuilles et des crayons attendaient d'être utilisés, et une petite chaise, avaient été installées près du bureau en bois. A côté de la porte d'entrée, un petit canapé en tissus clair était l'élément de confort de la pièce. Sur un pan du mur, Solange avait accroché ses diplômes, affichage obligatoire qui rassurait les patients. Molly posa son sac sur le bureau, et commença à enlever les objets personnels de la psychologue : dessins, cadres, photos. Elle mit tout cela dans un carton qu'on lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée. Comme il restait de la place, elle commença à vider la bibliothèque. Et lorsque le meuble fut exempté de tout ce qu'il y avait, Molly prit le chemin de la sortie, n'omettant pas de remercier l'agent qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Lorsqu'il lui proposa son aide, elle accepta. Il porta le carton jusqu'à la voiture de la légiste, posa le carton sur le siège passager, et salua la jeune brune. Puis il repartit à son poste.

Molly roula jusqu'à son immeuble – elle pu se garer non loin de la porte d'entrée – et arriva, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à son appartement. Elle posa le carton lourd non loin de l'entrée, jeta les clés dans la corbeille et referma la porte. Elle enleva son écharpe et son manteau, et s'avachit dans le canapé. Elle pleura, et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Molly se réveilla d'un sommeil agité et incomplet, le ventre criant famine. Elle lui dit alors de se calmer, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui. Elle prit alors son petit-déjeuner, rangea le tout dans le lave-vaisselle, et s'engouffra sous la douche, et en sortit vingt minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de ses cheveux, et une autre autour de sa taille. Elle alla s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de sa chambre afin de s'approcher de l'entrée, là où elle avait laissé le carton plein d'affaires de sa meilleure amie. A contrecœur – elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais elle le devait – la légiste fit le tri de ses affaires. Elle garda quelques photos, jeta les dessins et vendit les livres. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Molly fit le tri dans la chambre de Solange : les vêtements étaient donnés à des associations, les papiers étaient jetés, les objets gardés ou vendus.

Petit à petit, Molly extériorisait son vide intérieur en faisant le vide dans l'appartement. Au bout de quelques mois, elle demanda à sa mère de lui apporter Toby, son chat, car il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il vive loin d'elle. Et quand elle le récupéra, une petite flamme s'alluma en elle, un réconfort qu'elle trouva auprès d'un être qu'elle aimait tant, et qui ne l'avait pas oublié, et qui n'était pas en colère de l'abandon qu'il avait subit. Sa mère avait demandé pourquoi elle pouvait reprendre le chat, et où était partie Solange. Molly, le visage grave, lui répondit qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Elle ne lui expliquera jamais.

Lors du mois de mars, Molly décida de changer d'appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas assumer le loyer, et elle ne voyait aucunement l'intérêt de garder un aussi grand foyer pour elle seule. Après quelques recherches, elle tomba sur l'annonce d'un petit appartement en centre-ville, sous-sol, cuisine ouverte sur une grande pièce à vivre, chambre séparée du reste de l'appartement, toilettes et salle de bain dans une même pièce. Mais le plus important était que le propriétaire acceptait les animaux. Elle fit la visite du logement deux jours plus tard, et signa la location la semaine d'après. Elle ne prenait plus la voiture, car elle habitait désormais à trois stations de bus de son lieu de travail. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'y aller à pieds.

C'est grâce à cette habitude qu'elle rencontra Tom.

Alors que la Terre accueillait le retour du soleil, de la lumière, et des températures chaudes – du moins, pour une partie de la planète – Molly Hooper commençait à laisser chez elle son manteau d'hiver et de printemps, son écharpe en laine, pour des vêtements plus légers. Et depuis quelques temps, elle écoutait de la musique pour aller travailler – cette nouvelle habitude la calmait et lui faisait passer le temps. Et en ce matin de Juillet, elle avançait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, joyeuse et déterminée à tenir tête à un de ses employés : Calvin Medwill. Ce jeune arrogant de trois ans moins qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques, la critiquant sur ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle le faisait, mettant en cause sa promotion et son statut de chef. Mais aujourd'hui, Molly n'allait plus laisser passer ce comportement inacceptable. A la moindre pique de sa part, elle lui expliquerait calmement que s'il continuait, elle en référerait directement au patron du secteur, c'est-à-dire son supérieur, afin qu'il s'occupe personnellement de son cas. Elle pensait sérieusement que cette menace fonctionnerait, car tout le monde avait peur de son patron. Il s'appelait Samuel Cohers, était un vieil homme antipathique, sauf avec Molly, car elle avait su lui tenir tête et se faire accepter de cet homme, tel un renard apprivoisé par l'être humain. Perdue dans ses pensées, Molly ne remarqua pas qu'elle marchait sur le parking des vélos, et que justement, un de ces engins s'approchait rapidement d'elle. La personne, assise sur la selle de vélo, le fit freiner brusquement, et Molly sursauta. Elle retira ses écouteurs, tout en regardant la personne en face d'elle. Elle fut troublée du physique du jeune cycliste : il avait un visage long et des yeux clairs, qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux d'un homme qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Le jeune inconnu avait les cheveux châtains clairs, courts et bouclés. Et lorsqu'il fut arrêté, il posa un pied sur le sol afin de se stabiliser, et disputa Molly.

« Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez, au lieu d'écouter votre musique sans faire attention ! Avait commencé le châtain.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Molly tout en enlevant ses écouteurs. Ma musique n'est pas si forte, et vous n'avez pas utilisé votre sonnette pour signifier que vous étiez là. Ne rejetez pas toute la faute sur ma personne. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Et Molly reprit son chemin, tout en remettant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Ce type l'avait énervé.

Les jours qui suivirent, Molly ne le revit plus sur le parking des vélos de l'hôpital. Elle se dit alors qu'il était seulement un visiteur. Puis, la semaine d'après, Molly le vit de nouveau, arrivant sur sa bicyclette, pensant cette fois-ci à faire retentir sa sonnette afin de se manifester auprès de la brune qui s'était arrêtée en le voyant.

« J'ai sonné cette fois-ci, dit-il.

\- Je vous ai vu cette fois-ci, répondit Molly en souriant. »

Puis elle reprit le chemin de l'hôpital tandis que l'homme attachait la roue de son vélo à une des barres du parking. Ces petites rencontres matinales devinrent un rituel pour les deux adultes. Et ils firent rapidement connaissance : Molly apprit ainsi que l'homme s'appelait Tom, et qu'il venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, où il était infirmier. La légiste en chef apprit aussi qu'il était originaire du nord de l'Angleterre, et qu'il avait quitté ses parents et sa sœur pour construire sa vie dans la capitale. Molly découvrit par la suite qu'il n'habitait pas loin de chez elle. Le midi, les deux nouveaux amis mangeaient ensemble. Puis ils commencèrent à faire des sorties tous les deux. Molly l'invita chez elle, puis elle visita son appartement. Molly revivait au contact du jeune homme, qui la faisait exister, qui la faisait agir dans ce monde. Et, soudainement, Molly se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Tom. Elle aimait entendre sa voix le soir, et s'endormir avec celle-ci. Elle aimait regarder ses yeux et se plonger dedans. Elle aimait discuter avec lui, et de lui, afin de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aimer. Elle appréciait se dévoiler face à cet homme qui avait tant à lui offrir. Elle ressentait le besoin intense de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Ces sentiments, elle les connaissait : elle les avait déjà ressentis au fond d'elle, mais ils étaient pour un homme qui ne les méritait pas. Alors que maintenant, elle les ressentait pour un homme qui les partageaient peut-être. Elle eut une réponse le soir du vendredi 21 Juillet.

Tom avait invité Molly dans un pub près de chez lui. Il l'avait découvert peu de temps après avoir emménagé, et avait de suite apprécié le lieu, et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. Il avait commandé un _fish and chips_ avec une bière. Les deux amis discutaient de choses diverses, et Molly essayait surtout de se calmer afin de ne pas rougir devant le grand brun, brulant intérieurement de sa proximité avec lui. Puis, dans un moment de silence, Tom avoua à Molly ses sentiments : il l'aimait, il l'adorait, il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir près de lui, il voyait enfin un avenir avec quelqu'un : avec elle. Alors Molly, ne pensant plus à rien, embrassa l'homme en face d'elle, baiser qu'elle avait voulu lui voler depuis plusieurs jours. Ses lèvres n'attendaient que ce contact, et Molly ressentit un soulagement intense lorsqu'elles touchèrent celles de Tom, tel un poids retiré. Ils continuèrent le baiser encore quelques secondes avant de se séparer, malgré eux. Puis ils sourirent : ils étaient heureux.

Tom et Molly étaient heureux. Ils se voyaient au travail – ils cachaient leur relation à leurs collègues afin de ne pas créer de problèmes – et ils se voyaient le soir chez l'un, ou chez l'autre. Au mois de Novembre, Molly Hooper proposa à Tom d'emménager chez elle : il accepta. Il appela alors son propriétaire pour rompre le contrat, puis déplaça ses affaires de chez lui à chez elle. Au mois de Décembre, ils s'étaient mis d'accord : ils fêteraient Noël chez les parents de Molly afin qu'elle leur présente son compagnon, et ils fêteraient le Nouvel An chez la famille de Tom pour qu'il présente à ses parents et à sa sœur celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie.

Les jours passèrent, puis les deux amoureux firent leur valise afin de préparer leurs quelques jours chez les parents de Molly pour les fêtes de Noël. Ils quittèrent l'appartement de la légiste en chef le dimanche 23 Décembre afin de prendre la route vers l'est de l'Angleterre. Ils arrivèrent trois heures plus tard devant la maison de Franck et Alice Hooper. Molly se gara, et sortit de la voiture, ainsi que Tom. Ils sortirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Molly sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice Hooper, la mère de Molly. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, et encore plus lorsque Molly lui présenta Tom. Sa fille avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Et qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux !

Alice fit entrer les deux tourtereaux dans le hall de la grande maison Hooper. Celui donnait sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, ainsi que sur le salon dans lequel il y avait deux canapés se faisant face, une table basse en verre entre les deux, un fauteuil, un piano et une grande télévision. A gauche de l'entrée, une arche donnait sur une bibliothèque, qui servait aussi de lieu de travail de Franck Hooper, qui était devenu une référence dans le milieu de la littérature dramatique. Juste derrière les escaliers, une arche donnait sur la cuisine, pièce hexagonale à deux fentes qui permettait l'accès à une grande salle à manger, dont tout un mur était vitré afin de profiter de la lumière du jour et du petit jardin. Des toilettes avaient été installées près de la cuisine. Un petit couloir menait au grand garage. Lorsqu'on montait à l'étage, on avait accès à une salle de bain/toilettes directement à gauche de l'escalier. A droite, la porte menait à la grande chambre de Franck et Alice Hooper – où une salle de bain/toilettes personnelle avait été créée. Lorsqu'on avançait dans le large couloir, une porte à droite menait à un petit balcon. Au fond du couloir, il y avait deux portes : celle de gauche menait à une chambre d'amis, et celle de droite à la chambre de Molly. Cette dernière fit entrer Tom dans son antre, qui était à l'image de la légiste et du reste de la maison. Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts d'une boiserie claire, et le sol était aussi en lattes de bois clairs. Le lit de la jeune femme, tout à droite de la pièce, était en bois foncés, et la parure de draps était fleurie. Deux guéridons encadraient le lit, et sur chacun une petite lampe de chevet trônait. Un dressing était en face du lit, offrant de nombreux rangements. Une coiffeuse était près de la porte. Les murs de la chambre n'avaient pas de décorations, car tous les cadres qui y été accrochés auparavant avait été emporté par la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait déménagé. Le couple posa leurs affaires dans la chambre, et Molly rangea quelques vêtements dans le dressing. Tom fit de même, après que Molly l'ait convaincu de le faire. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le salon afin que les parents de Molly et Tom fassent de plus amples connaissances.

« D'où venez-vous Tom ? Demanda Alice alors qu'elle posait sur la table de salon un plateau avec des sandwichs, des verres et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Un petit village du nord de l'Angleterre. Mes parents ont une petite maison, très différente de la votre je dois bien l'avouer. Mon père s'appelle James et ma mère Samantha. J'ai une petite sœur, Anna, âgée de vingt-huit ans, et qui est maman d'un petit Noah – il a quatre ans, et il est adorable !

\- Ah oui ? Vous avez des photos ? Je suis curieuse de les voir, répondit Alice en servant un verre d'eau à tout le monde.

\- Oui, j'ai quelques photos dans mon portefeuille. Je vais les chercher. »

Et Tom monta à l'étage pour récupérer les photos. Et pendant ce temps-là, Alice glissa rapidement à sa fille que ce Tom lui plaisait énormément. Celui-ci arriva une minute plus tard, légèrement essoufflé, et montra les photos aux parents de Molly, qui s'extasièrent devant le petit Noah et qui trouvèrent que Tom ressemblait énormément à son père, et qui exprimèrent à haute voix le fait que la famille semblait heureuse.

Le réveillon de Noël se passa très bien. Alice s'était activée derrière les fourneaux, aidée de Molly, tandis que Franck passait du temps avec Tom, pour discuter de choses et d'autres – essentiellement de l'actualité et du rugby – et les deux hommes s'aperçurent rapidement que leurs avis étaient semblables dans beaucoup de domaines. Lorsque le repas du soir arriva, Tom et Franck furent appelés par Molly afin de se mettre à table qui avait été dressée. Le repas fut délicieux – Alice était une extraordinaire cuisinière, et Molly avait héritée de ce don inné pour la cuisine, don qu'elle avait améliorée grâce aux nombreuses heures passées en cuisine avec sa mère. L'heure des cadeaux arriva : Tom avait acheté un cadeau personnel pour Alice – un cours de cuisine avec un chef japonais –pour Franck – de nouvelles partitions au piano car Franck adorait jouer de cet instrument, et il était doué - et pour Molly – un superbe portrait en noir et blanc de Louis Armstrong. Tom avait eu de la part d'Alice et Franck une aquarelle que la mère de Molly avait peints et qui représentait la Chaussée des Géants, un lieu que Tom affectionnait particulièrement. Molly avait offert à ses parents un album photo de son enfance, et avait reçu d'eux un croquis de corps humain du XIXème siècle.

Le couple repartit deux jours plus tard, car ils allaient chez la famille de Tom pour fêter le Nouvel An. Il fallait donc qu'ils repassent chez eux afin de refaire leur valise pour les prochains jours dans la famille de Tom. Molly avait hâte. Elle était inquiète, elle appréhendait ce moment, mais elle avait hâte de les rencontrer. Tom, qui n'avait pas ressentit ça avant de rencontrer ses futurs beaux-parents, rassura celle qu'il aimait en lui disant qu'elle allait leur plaire : Molly était la meilleure petite-amie qu'il avait eu.

Ils ne restèrent qu'un jour chez eux, avant de reprendre la route – Molly conduisait – en direction du nord de l'Angleterre. Ils mirent plus de deux heures avant d'arriver devant le petit portail de la famille Cavers. Molly trouva rapidement une place pour se garer. Ils sortirent leurs affaires, dont les cadeaux de Noël qu'ils allaient leur offrir, et s'approchèrent du portail qui arrivait au niveau de la taille de Tom. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de sonner, et il ouvrit la petite porte en bois, avant d'avancer dans la petite cour extérieure devant la maison, et de sonner à la porte d'entrée. Samantha vint leur ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son fils, enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Samantha se dégagea de l'entrée afin de laisser passer Tom et Molly, avant de fermer la porte, enfermant le couple à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le foyer de la famille Cavers était moins grand que la grande maison de la famille Hooper, mais l'atmosphère y était beaucoup chaleureuse. La porte d'entrée donnait sur le salon aux couleurs chaudes et au mobilier de bois brut. Il y avait tout à droite un escalier qui menait à l'étage, et juste à côté une télévision trônait sur le mur. En face d'elle, il y avait un canapé trois places en tissus, sauf la monture qui était apparente et en bois brun, et un fauteuil du même style que le meuble précédent. Une petite table basse remplissait le vide entre le canapé et la télévision. A côté de la télévision, une ouverture permettait l'accès à la chambre parentale, aux toilettes et à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. A gauche de la porte d'entrée avait été installé un porte manteau et, juste à côté, en dessous de la fenêtre, il y avait un petit meuble à chaussures, dont le dessus servait de débarras. Une ouverture dans le mur à gauche de la pièce menait à la salle à manger et à la cuisine. Le sapin de Noël avait été installé à côté de cette ouverture, et il avait été grandement décoré. Au milieu de la pièce, le petit Noah jouait sur son tapis. Lorsque oncle Tom entra dans la pièce, le petit bambin leva la tête et devint excité à la vue de son tonton. Samantha débarrassa le couple de leurs affaires, Tom s'approcha du petit afin de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers, tandis que James entrait dans le salon pour saluer les nouveaux venus. Anna se reposait dans sa chambre. Le père de Tom monta les affaires du couple alors que Samantha faisait faire la visite du reste de la maison à Molly. Tom, une fois son manteau enlevé, resta avec Noah pour jouer avec sur le tapis. La mère de Tom fit entrer Molly par l'ouverture à gauche, et les deux femmes atterrirent dans la salle à manger. Simplement décorée, il y avait une table en bois de huit personnes au milieu de la pièce. Huit chaises l'entouraient, en bois aussi, avec un coussin pour le confort pendant le repas. Sur le mur en face, un petit meuble servait de vaisselier. Le mur de droite séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger : le seul moyen de passer d'une pièce à l'autre était de franchir l'ouverture dans le mur. Suivi de Samantha, Molly entra dans la cuisine, petite pièce aux murs de couleur beige et au parquet foncé. Une petite table en bois trônait au centre de la pièce, et qui permettait de poser des éléments dessus lorsque le plan de travail était trop encombré. La petite table permettait aussi aux parents de Tom de se restaurer lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. A gauche de l'ouverture, il y avait le réfrigérateur de branché, et juste à côté le plan de travail commençait, jusqu'à s'arrêter au coin de la cuisine, avant de reprendre perpendiculairement, et de continuer tout le long du mur, laissant un espace où la gazinière avait été installée. Sur le mur d'en face, à côté de la porte qui menait au petit jardin, un grand meuble permettait de ranger les aliments. Les deux femmes sortirent de la cuisine par une petit ouverture qui menait dans le couloir, juste à côté du salon où Tom jouait avec son neveu, et entrèrent dans la grande chambre des parents du jeune homme, puis la salle de bain et enfin, les toilettes. Elles sortirent du couloir, traversèrent le salon afin de monter les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage des chambres. La première donnait sur les escaliers, et c'était la chambre d'Anna : les jeunes femmes n'entrèrent pas pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui se reposait. La chambre adjacente était celle de Tom : décorée de gris et de rouge, elle paraissait moderne et décalée dans cet environnement traditionnel anglais. Un lit était installé contre le mur de droite, et une commode lui faisait face. Un autre petit placard, mit à côté de la commode, permettait des rangements supplémentaires. La pièce à côté était la salle de bain, collée aux toilettes de l'étage. En face de la chambre de Tom, une autre pièce avait été construite : la chambre des invités, qui possédait sa propre salle de douche avec toilettes intégrés. Molly complimenta Samantha pour les arrangements de la maison et la décoration. Samantha confia à la légiste que c'était son mari qui avait tout fait. Molly sourit et lui répondit qu'elle ne le dirait à personne, mais qu'elle irait quand même féliciter l'homme de la maison. Samantha sourit, et accepta le compromis. Molly se dit intérieurement que Samantha était quelqu'un d'adorable, et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle espérait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers afin de rejoindre les hommes au salon : James regardait les informations tandis que Tom était assis sur le canapé, Noah dans les bras. Ils avaient arrêté de jouer, et vivait à présent un moment intime entre oncle et neveu. Molly alla s'asseoir à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et commença à faire connaissance avec Noah. Samantha, après avoir embrassé son mari, se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle s'activa pour préparer le repas du soir.

Il était dans les environs de dix-huit heures lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Anna venait de se réveiller de sa sieste longue et réparatrice, et elle descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre les autres individus de la maison, pensionnaires et invités. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Noah s'agita et s'approcha de sa mère, quittant le couple avec qui il s'amusait tellement quelques minutes auparavant. Anna tendit les bras vers son petit garçon, le souleva en feintant la difficulté, et déposa de multiples baisers sur la peau de son enfant. Puis elle se dirigea vers son grand frère, qu'elle étreignit fortement car celui-ci lui avait terriblement manqué. Puis elle salua Molly, ajoutant qu'elle était ravie de la rencontrer. Les trois adultes s'assirent sur le canapé, Anna entre son frère et sa compagne, et commença à discuter avec celle-ci, car Anna avait hâte, depuis plusieurs semaines, de rencontrer la jeune femme.

Il était près de dix-neuf heures lorsque Samantha quémanda l'aide de plusieurs personnes afin de mettre la table, car le dîner était prêt. Tom se sacrifia, laissa les deux jeunes femmes discuter tranquillement. James aida son fils.

Samantha avait préparé du bœuf en sauce ainsi que des pommes de terre et des petits pois. Molly, qui avait été installée entre James et Tom, avait adoré le met que sa future belle-mère avait concocté avec tellement de patience et de savoir-faire : même sa mère ne cuisinait pas ainsi. Elle avait demandé à Samantha si elle pouvait lui donner la recette : la mère de Tom refusa, préférant garder le secret sur sa recette favorite, qui faisait énormément parler d'elle. Vint l'heure du dessert, qui fut une agréable surprise pour Molly : Samantha avait voulu lui faire plaisir, et avait confectionné son dessert préféré : un crumble à la pomme. Samantha y avait ajouté son « grain de sel » en incorporant de la cannelle dans le sablé, mais aussi dans le caramel sucré qui avait servit à faire revenir les pommes à la poêle, avant de les mettre dans le plat du four. Molly se régalait et, après avoir su la façon de faire de Samantha, dit qu'elle essaierait de reproduire le dessert.

Samantha débarrassa la table, aidée de Molly et d'Anna, tandis que Tom alla coucher son neveu en le portant jusqu'à son lit, en lui racontant une histoire – Anna avait commencé, il y a peu, les contes de Charles Perrault - avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, de sortir de la chambre, de refermer la porte, et de redescendre pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Samantha avait disposé, sur la table basse du salon, des tasses, du thé, du sucre, des cuillères, et des petits gâteaux. Ils papotèrent tous jusqu'à tard, s'échangèrent même leurs cadeaux, profitant que le petit dormait. Molly avait acheté pour ses futurs beaux-parents une lampe fait de bois flotté qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le salon. Anna avait eut, de la part du couple, la trilogie de L'Hôtel des Souvenirs de Nora Roberts – Tom était convaincu que cela lui plairait – et une boîte de jeux de construction pour bébé avait été offert pour Noah. Molly et Tom eurent un coffret cadeau pour un week-end à deux dans un lieu de leur choix. Tom imaginait déjà son week-end avec Molly, dans un hôtel de luxe, se prélassant au bord d'une piscine ou dans un spa.

L'heure avancée de la soirée, et les bâillements répétés de Molly, signifia à tout le monde qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Tous montèrent dans leur chambre, Anna prenant son temps afin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Noah qui dormait profondément. Tom invita Molly à entrer en première dans leur chambre, puis il la suivit et referma la porte. Ils commencèrent à se mettre en pyjama, et se mirent au lit. Tom demanda alors à sa bien-aimée comment elle trouvait ses parents. Molly le rassura en lui disant qu'elle les adorait. Et c'était tellement vrai : Molly adorait Samantha, admirait son talent culinaire. Noah était adorable, Anna sympathique, et James chaleureux. Elle pensa ensuite à la différence flagrante entre sa famille et celle de Tom. Le contraste entre les deux foyers était clair, mais cela n'empêchait en rien les individus d'être adorable et si accessible. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : minime et fulgurante, Molly envia cette famille. Ils étaient si accessibles, si soudés, si détendus : elle avait passé des années à ne pas connaître ces sentiments, et les traces se faisaient sentir encore maintenant. Même si Molly adorait ses parents, elle ne les trouvait pas aussi accessibles que ceux de son compagnon. Surtout son père. Franck était un homme brillant, sympathique et intéressant, mais il avait été froid et distant pendant plusieurs années, à la mort de son frère. Entre l'âge de sept ans et l'âge de quinze ans, Molly avait vécu avec un homme détestable, exécrable, qui s'était ouvert aux autres un jour, et qui avait changé lorsque son deuil avait été complet. Alors que pour la famille de Tom, ceci n'avait jamais existé : James, fonctionnaire la semaine, casse-cou le week-end, avait toujours été détendu, serviable, protecteur et à l'écoute de sa famille. Il était apte à montrer ses sentiments humains aux autres facilement, ce que Franck n'avait pas su faire jusqu'à peu. Donc oui, Molly enviait un petit peu ce foyer qui était heureux depuis des années. La brune s'endormit alors, bercée par le souffle régulier de la respiration de Tom sur sa peau.

Le lendemain matin, le couple se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil. Malgré l'heure avancée, ils ne voulaient pas se lever. Tom ne voulait pas lâcher Molly qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Molly ne voulait pas quitter les bras chaud et protecteur de Tom. Les amants désiraient plus que tout rester ainsi. C'était sans compter sur la tortionnaire madame Cavers qui, pour les motiver, avait ouvert légèrement la porte afin que la bonne odeur des pancakes leurs parviennent. Happé par l'odeur, alléché par l'image des pancakes qui les attendaient, le couple se leva alors et descendirent les escaliers, affrontant la tiédeur de la maison, disant adieu à la chaleur du lit. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, puis dans la salle à manger, où avait été installés mets du matin et boissons chaudes. Les deux amoureux rejoignirent alors James encore attablé, qui buvait lentement son thé brûlant.

Lorsque le rituel matinal fut terminé, Tom et Molly retrouvèrent la chambre du monsieur afin de se laver et de s'habiller. Molly avait demandé à visiter le village où avait grandit l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était dix heures passé lorsque Samantha, Anna, Noah, Tom et Molly quittèrent la maison afin de faire le tour du village. La visite guidée fut instructive : la mère de Tom montra tous les lieux où avait été éduqué son fils, puis le pub où il avait connu sa première « cuite, » ou encore l'endroit où il s'était cassé bêtement la jambe : il avait sauté d'un muret pour impressionner une fille de sa classe, mais il s'était mal réceptionné et s'était fracturé la jambe gauche. Il était près de treize heures lorsque le groupe rentra de sa balade matinale. James avait commencé à cuisiner – il avait mis le poulet dans le four et l'eau à chauffer pour les haricots. Après avoir enlevé leur manteau, Samantha rejoignit la cuisine afin de poursuivre l'ouvrage culinaire, Anna nourrit Noah, Tom et Molly désirèrent rester avec elle.

Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien. Comme la veille, Samantha avait montré à la légiste ses talents culinaires. Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'estomac de ses amateurs et cobayes occasionnellement. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter du programme du nouvel an – la famille Cavers était réunie, et quelques amis venaient en plus. Molly, n'étant pas au courant de ce fait, commença à stresser, mais garda tout à l'intérieur, car elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage. Alors elle continua d'écouter le programme parfaitement détaillé et minuté, trahissant le perfectionnisme obsessionnel de Samantha. Tom et Anna aidèrent leur mère à sortir les éléments de décorations qui serviraient pour la soirée du Nouvel An, tandis que Molly resta avec James et Noah, jouant avec ce dernier qui adorait déjà la jeune femme. Et le sentiment de joie visible sur le visage enfantin et innocent du bambin était partagée par la jeune légiste qui entrevoyait déjà une vie de famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait si profondément, sentiment qu'elle n'avait ressentit qu'une fois auparavant, pour un homme qui ne la considérait pas comme elle aurait du l'être, pour un homme mystérieux, menteur et manipulateur qui avait son affection, et ce pour toujours.

Le soir arriva, et Samantha avait commandé des pizzas pour la soirée. Et tandis que tout le monde attendait le met italien, Anna alla nourrir le petit bambin avant de le mettre au lit, sans oublier le rituel du soir, que l'enfant attendait et réclamait s'il ne l'avait pas. Lorsque les pizzas arrivèrent, James appela Tom, partit en mission lecture de contes auprès de son neveu, afin de descendre manger. Ils découpèrent les mets italiens ronds, et mirent un film – Molly avait du choisir, et elle préféra un classique du cinéma britannique : Good Morning England. Ils s'installèrent alors tous dans le canapé et les fauteuils, face à la télévision, chacun une bouteille personnelle et une assiette, les pizzas sur la table basse. James mit en route le film, et leur soirée pu commencer.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Molly et Tom allèrent se coucher, après avoir aidé Samantha à débarrasser la vaisselle, et avoir tout rangé. Molly se mit en pyjama, stressée par le fait que d'autres inconnus aient été conviés à ce passage important d'une année à une autre. Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était ce que ressentait l'ancienne Molly, avant que toutes ces aventures ne lui arrivent : une Molly renfermée et timide, dans l'ombre de son ancienne amie extravertie. Cela faisait longtemps que la légiste n'avait pas pensé à Solange. Le cœur brisé, elle repensa à son amie qui devait être, à présent, décédée. Habituellement, à cette simple pensée, les larmes lui seraient montées aux yeux, et elle se serait surement effondrée de chagrin. Mais, à présent, elle avait simplement un pincement au cœur. Tom l'appela, et la jeune femme descendit de son nuage, abandonnant le passé pour se consacrer au présent, et à un avenir qu'elle imaginait déjà avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Elle le rejoignit dans le lit, et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond, protégée par les bras de l'infirmier.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, pleinement reposée, lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement dans le lit : Tom se levait. Elle le suivit alors, ne voyait plus l'intérêt, à plus de huit heures et demie et sans quelqu'un avec elle, de rester au lit. Ils prirent une douche à deux, profitant pleinement de ce moment intime, puis s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Samantha avait préparée des tranches de pains qu'elle faisait griller petit à petit. Elle avait aussi ouvert un pot de confiture afin de sustenter ses convives matinaux. Molly et Tom s'installèrent alors autour de la table de la salle à manger et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils débarrassèrent la table au moment où James entrait. Le couple alla se brosser les dents, puis descendirent de nouveau afin de commencer la journée. Samantha avait réquisitionné quelques personnes – Molly et Anna – afin de faire l'inventaire des décorations pour le Nouvel An. Il était nécessaire afin de savoir ce qu'il fallait acheter dans l'après-midi pour le lendemain. Elles passèrent une heure à tout trier, puis tout recenser et faire la liste de ce qu'il fallait acheter. Elle demanda ensuite à son mari s'il pouvait l'accompagner faire les courses l'après-midi – il fallait acheter des décorations ainsi que l'alimentaire.

Le repas vint, puis l'après-midi. James et Samantha, chargés de sacs et de la liste de courses, partirent sur le coup de treize heures trente, en laissant des tâches à faire aux jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'obligation de nettoyer la maison et de faire les lits dans la chambre d'amis. Alors qu'Anna alla mettre au lit son petit garçon, et activa le babyphone afin de garder une oreille sur lui, elle rejoignit le couple afin de commencer le travail laissé par leur mère. Il leur fallut environ trois heures pour nettoyer toute la maison et faire les lits – deux couples d'amis restaient dormir chez Samantha et James. Ceux-ci revinrent de leurs courses peu après que les jeunes adultes eurent terminés. Noah, s'était réveillé, et Anna lui donnait son goûter. Samantha fut aidée par Tom et Molly pour ranger les courses, tandis que James alla mettre les décorations achetées avec le reste. Puis il s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon, et entama la lecture d'un livre.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter du lendemain, et notamment des invités, et de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Alors que Samantha resterait en cuisine afin de préparer tous les mets, _petits-fours_ et _mignardises_ – ils convinrent que Molly l'aiderait – les autres allaient devoir préparer la maison afin d'accueillir convenablement les invités : la famille en attendait douze.

Le foyer dégusta, le soir, un très bon gratin de légumes et une _apple pie_ en dessert, avant d'aller se coucher tôt afin d'affronter la journée du lendemain.

Il était peu avant huit heures lorsque Molly ouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur le visage endormit de Tom. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir cet homme, admirant sa beauté lorsqu'il dormait.

La journée passa très vite, car tout le monde s'attelait à sa tâche, et il y avait beaucoup à faire. Vers dix-huit heures, la maison était prête à accueillir tout le monde, et les membres du foyer décidèrent d'aller se préparer, les invités arrivant une heure après.

La fête fut extraordinaire, et Molly se surprit à être sociable envers tous les invités, ces inconnus qu'elle appréhendait tant. Grâce à Tom notamment, qui connaissait tout le monde à cette soirée. La jeune légiste rencontra des individus intéressants, dont les connaissances et les expériences laissèrent béat la jeune femme. Elle s'était, par ailleurs, régalée avec tout ce qu'elle avait confectionné dans la journée avec Samantha. Lorsque le décompte des dix secondes avant la nouvelle année commença, elle s'époumona avec tout le monde afin de faire savoir qu'elle était ravie de passer à l'année suivante. Elle alla se coucher vers trois heures et quart du matin, après avoir rangé, avec Anna et Tom, ce qu'il y avait à mettre au frais, après avoir jeté les couverts et vaisselles en plastiques, après avoir préparé les éléments pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain.

Le couple se lava tardivement le lendemain. Ils se réveillèrent avec le bruit de la vaisselle et des rigolades des adultes à l'étage inférieur, mais aussi avec le soleil dont les rayons se frayaient un chemin entre les volets de la chambre. Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger dans les environs de treize heures : le petit-déjeuner était encore servit. Le reste de la journée allait être consacré à ranger toute la maison, une promenade l'après-midi avec les amis des Cavers qui allaient rester plusieurs jours encore dans la maison.

Molly et Tom retournèrent chez eux le 2 janvier. Ils reprenaient le 4 du même mois, et ils avaient à faire avant de pouvoir retourner au travail. Il était alors plus de dix-neuf heures lorsque le couple franchit le pas de la posèrent alors leurs affaires, leurs cadeaux, et s'affalèrent sur le canapé, encore habillés de leur manteau. Ils étaient fatigués, et voulaient juste procrastiner. Après quelques minutes, Molly enleva son manteau et proposa à son amoureux de commander quelque chose : ils rangeraient tout le lendemain.

Ils commandèrent japonais ce soir-là. Et tandis que Tom enlevait son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, Molly composait le numéro afin de passer commande. Lorsque l'employé du restaurant répondit, la légiste n'eut aucun mal à passer commande : ils avaient l'habitude d'en manger, et ils prenaient toujours la même chose. Lorsque Molly raccrocha, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre environ trente minutes avant que le livreur arrive. Ils accrochèrent, en attendant, leur manteau, leur écharpe, leur paire de gants, et son bonnet pour Molly. Ils enlevèrent ensuite leurs chaussures.

Puis le livreur arriva, et Tom lui ouvrit la porte, afin de récupérer la commande et de le payer. L'infirmier referma la porte ensuite, et apporta le repas à sa compagne. Ils s'installèrent alors dans le canapé, puis Molly mit un film à la télévision. Ils passèrent leur soirée ainsi.

Le lendemain était réservé au rangement intensif de leurs affaires, aux tournées de linge toute la matinée, aux courses pour remplir de nouveau le réfrigérateur l'après-midi. Ils passèrent une superbe soirée – Molly avait improvisé un repas avec des crevettes, des carottes râpées, du curry et du lait de coco – et une merveilleuse nuit.

Mais le lendemain fut compliqué. Ils venaient d'avoir de longues vacances, et la reprise du travail fut difficile pour le couple, qui ne voulait pas y aller, au matin du vendredi 4 janvier. Pour compenser le fait qu'ils ne travaillaient qu'un seul jour de semaine, ils avaient accepté de prendre leurs services le week-end et, petit à petit, ils réguleraient leur situation professionnelle.

Lorsque Tom et Molly terminèrent leur journée, l'infirmier annonça à la légiste qu'il lui avait prévu une surprise, car elle le méritait selon lui. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, se changèrent, et Tom emmena la jeune brune manger à l'extérieur. Ils testèrent, pour la première fois, la cuisine libanaise – qu'ils adorèrent par ailleurs. Puis, sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit stand ambulant où ils prirent une gaufre au chocolat. Puis, en rentrant chez eux, Molly découvrit un énorme paquet vert au ruban argenté, devant la porte d'entrée. Une petite carte décorait le dessus du paquet. Molly la prit alors, et lu ce qu'il y avait. Emerveillée par le message de Tom, elle ouvrit rapidement la boîte pour y découvrir un adorable chiot – un cavalier King Charles – qui arborait autour de son cou un joli collier où une bague en argent surmonté d'un diamant était attachée. Molly se retourna alors pour y découvrir Tom agenouillé, tenant un petit carton sur lequel il y avait écrit « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Sous le choc, Molly prit quelques secondes avant de répondre « Oui ! » car oui, elle désirait plus que tout épouser cet homme. Tom prit alors le chiot dans ces bras, détacha le collier de son cou et enleva la bague pour la mettre au doigt de sa, désormais, fiancée. Elle l'embrassa ensuite, d'un baiser plus fougueux qu'habituellement, car elle était tellement heureuse : elle pensait que son extase ne finirait jamais.

La semaine qui suivit, quelques soucis apparurent : Toby ne voulait pas de cet inconnu chez lui, de cet animal si mignon qui occupait ses maîtres, de cette chose poilue qui prenait sa place. Et il fallut plusieurs mois pour que Toby s'habitue à cette boule de poil qui devenait de plus en plus mignonne en grandissant.

Molly et Tom vivaient pleinement leurs fiançailles. Ils avaient déjà convenu de la date : ils se marieraient le samedi 14 juin 2014, et ils avaient environ une année pour tout planifier. Ils avaient commencés à faire la liste des invités – il y en aurait un peu moins de quatre-vingt – et avaient même regardé les faire-part pour se donner une première idée. Ils avaient, dans tous les cas, trouvé le lieu de leur mariage : un peu au sud de Londres, dans un petit village où ils avaient eu un coup de cœur pour l'église de style romane.

Mais, en mai de cette année, un retour inattendu se fit.

Un soir, alors que la légiste était descendue au vestiaire afin de se changer et de retrouver Tom pour rentrer chez eux, Molly entraperçu du coin de l'œil le reflet d'un grand homme brun dans le petit miroir accroché sur la porte de son casier. Prise d'un hoquet de surprise, elle se retourna, et elle le vit. Sherlock était de retour, et il n'avait pas changé en deux ans. Malgré la tristesse et la douleur que la vue de l'homme lui inspirait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il était vivant, et il était revenu. Et malgré elle, Molly ressentit un petit bouleversement en elle-même, résidu de sentiments qu'elle avait pour le détective. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'une démarche nonchalante, et lui demanda comment elle allait. La légiste répondit positivement, et elle ajouta qu'elle était ravie de le revoir. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle annonça au détective qu'elle était prise ailleurs, et qu'elle devait partir. Sherlock lui souhaita une bonne après-midi et partit. Molly enleva sa blouse, mit son manteau, prit son écharpe et ses gants, puis quitta la morgue. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures.

Elle ne parla pas à Tom de sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Par ailleurs, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé : elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet et risquer d'ouvrir de nouveau des plaies qu'elle avait mises tellement de temps à fermer.

Les jours passèrent, les préparatifs du mariage continuèrent. Au final, le retour du détective n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans la vie de Molly Hooper. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle était en train de recoudre le corps d'un jeune homme mort d'une overdose, Molly reçut un message, un texto, de la part du détective.

 _Si possible, venez à Baker Street demain matin._

 _SH._

Et le message s'arrêta là. Molly le lu lors de sa pause de midi. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette proposition : que voulait-il exactement ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation. Elle avait une journée pour y réfléchir : elle y penserait quand elle serait au calme.

Sherlock s'inquiétait. Il venait d'envoyer un message à Molly, car il voulait faire quelque chose pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais aussi pour s'excuser, sur les conseils de son frère. Il lui avait demandé énormément de choses, et était partit comme un voleur, en ne laissant qu'une courte lettre. Il avait été infâme, avait eu un comportement loin d'être correct, et il devait se faire pardonner.

Le lendemain matin, le détective surveillait régulièrement la fenêtre. Au cours de la nuit durant laquelle il n'avait pas dormi, le détective avait pensé à une proposition qui, il l'espérait, l'aiderait à se rapprocher, de nouveau, de la légiste. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait envoyé ce texto la veille, lui demandant de venir dans la journée. Et c'est pour cela qu'il guettait sa présence aujourd'hui.

Il l'a vit, dans son manteau bleu marine et sa longue écharpe qui pendait de part et d'autre de son cou. Elle s'approchait de la porte, puis toqua, et fut accueilli par madame Hudson, qui se remettait tout juste de la peur qu'avait créé le détective chez la vieille dame. Molly entra alors dans l'appartement à étages de Baker Street, puis monta les escaliers et franchit la porte du salon. Elle se retrouva face au détective, qui quitta la fenêtre afin de faire face à la légiste. Le détective prit l'initiative, obnubilé par sa demande. Avançant d'un pas, il entama sa phrase par « Voulez-vous … » puis continua sur sa lancée en proposant à Molly de résoudre des crimes avec lui. Il avait été surpris lorsque, en même temps, Molly lui avait proposé de diner ensemble. Après quelques secondes de silence, qui avaient permis à Sherlock de réfléchir aux significations de la proposition, la légiste accepta.

Et la courte aventure du détective Sherlock Holmes, et de son acolyte Molly Hooper, commença. Et le duo faisait une bonne équipe, chacun apportant quelque chose de plus à l'autre, même si la jeune femme brune ne voyait pas son utilité auprès du détective. Au final, même si elle s'amusait dans son rôle d'enquêtrice, elle ne se considérait pas comme membre du duo, mais seulement comme remplaçante de John – les quelques commentaires du détective durant l'enquête sur le squelette dans la cave n'avaient fait que renforcer cette idée. La situation, même après deux ans, n'avait pas grandement changée. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre conscience, c'était qu'elle apportait quelque chose à Sherlock, et ce quelque chose était particulier à elle, et à elle seule. Elle lisait dans Sherlock, plus profondément que n'importe qui, et elle pouvait le canaliser en adoptant le bon comportement. C'était encore difficile à ce niveau, mais elle pouvait y arriver. Et quand elle le faisait, cela donnait un résultat extraordinaire, et qui renforçait la complémentarité des deux adultes.

Ils sortirent de leur rendez-vous avec un jeune geek londonien, adorateur de train, qui avait exposé à Sherlock une énigme que le détective allait s'empresser de résoudre. Sherlock descendait les escaliers de la maison du jeune homme quand il décida de proposer un _fish'n chips_ à la jeune femme qui le suivait depuis la matinée, et qui présentait quelques symptômes de la faim, selon les observations du détective.

« Pourquoi cette journée Sherlock ?

\- Pour dire merci, répondit le détective.

\- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, continua Molly alors qu'elle finissait de descendre les escaliers, afin de rejoindre le détective, déjà arrivé en bas, le regard sur la légiste.

\- Non, vraiment. Moriarty a fait une erreur qui lui a été fatale. Il a pensé que tu étais celle qui comptait le moins, alors que tu es celle qui compte le plus.

\- Ça a été vraiment un super moment, dit-elle en souriant, se remémorant les semaines passées ensemble, le plan, la cohabitation. Son départ.

\- Mais tu ne peux plus le faire dorénavant, ajouta le détective d'un air réprobateur.

\- Non, en effet, souffla la jeune femme, essayant de contenir sa déception.

\- Au fait, félicitations pour tes fiançailles, reprit le détective en montrant la bague à son doigt.

\- Il s'appelle Tom. Je l'ai rencontré au travail : comme avant. On est heureux. On a même un chien.

\- Toujours pas sociopathe ? Demanda le détective.

\- Toujours pas, répondit Molly.

\- Bon, commença le détective, soulagée de cette nouvelle qui s'apparentait à une petite blague que seul eux pouvait comprendre. Ils ne peuvent pas être tous sociopathe, continua le brun. Au revoir, Molly Hooper, termina Sherlock tout en lui faisant une bise sur sa joue, symbole d'une reconnaissance profonde de la part de ce sociopathe solitaire.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont juste mon type, finit par dire Molly alors que le détective était déjà loin. »

Puis elle sortit de la maison, mit son écharpe autour de son cou, et entama le trajet de retour pour rentrer chez elle. Tout comme Sherlock, Molly était ravie de ces retrouvailles, était soulagée que leur relation ait repris son cours normal, et était heureuse que le détective soit revenu.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tom était rentré un soir avec un journal à la main, tout excité.

« Tu te rends compté chérie ! Sherlock Holmes est de retour ! Ce détective est encore vivant, et il a encore sauvé la ville ! C'est un véritable héro n'est-ce pas !? »

Molly avait été surprise en voyant l'excitation de son compagnon, mais n'avait pas réagi à la nouvelle sur Sherlock, car elle le savait déjà. Et devant cette non-réaction, Tom se posa des questions.

« Tu n'es pas ravie ? Pas excitée d'apprendre ça ?

\- Euh … Pas vraiment. Je le savais déjà en fait. »

Molly savait qu'avec cette phrase, elle allait tout déclencher : elle allait devoir tout raconter à Tom. Puis, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne lui dirait pas tout : il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été amoureuse du détective, ni qu'elle l'avait aidé à simuler sa mort, et encore moins qu'elle l'avait abrité quelques temps chez elle.

« Pardon ? Tu savais ? Demanda l'infirmier, intrigué.

\- Oui … Il s'avère que je connais personnellement Sherlock Holmes. C'est un ami, à vrai dire.

\- Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- En effet. Il y a quelques personnes dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Ils me rappellent quelque chose de douloureux.

\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

\- Allez, viens à côté de moi, que je te raconte toute l'histoire. »

Tom posa son sac et le courrier, dont le journal qu'il l'avait mis dans un état de profonde joie quelques minutes plus tôt, sur la petite table d'entrée, puis enleva son manteau et son écharpe qui accrocha au porte-manteau. Il ferma la porte à clés, enleva ses chaussures, et s'installa à côté de Molly sur le canapé.

« J'ai rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois à la morgue : je participais à l'autopsie d'une victime de suicide, et Sherlock avait demandé à examiner le corps en privé afin de trouver des preuves qui confirmaient le meurtre. Puis il est venu de plus en plus souvent afin de faire des tests sur des corps, des tests dans le laboratoire, pour enquêter. C'est comme cela que nous sommes devenus amis. Et puis il a pris John – John Watson – comme colocataire, et nous sommes devenus amis aussi. Puis Sherlock s'est jeté du haut de cet immeuble, et j'ai été dévastée, tout comme John. Il y a quelques jours, Sherlock est venu me voir, lorsqu'il est revenu à Londres. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été surprise lorsque tu m'as annoncé cela, car je le sais depuis quelques jours déjà.

\- Eh bien ça alors ! Et comment est-il ? Demanda Tom, curieux.

\- Hum … réfléchit la légiste. Compliqué je dirais. Et je le trouve en souffrance. Mais il est brillant. Je te le présenterais.

\- Vraiment ? Merci ! S'écria l'infirmier, joyeux de cette nouvelle. Molly découvrit alors une nouvelle facette de cet homme : c'était un admirateur du détective.

\- Oui, je le ferais, rassura la légiste. J'ai eu une meilleure amie, il y a quelques années, continua-t-elle, hésitante. Elle s'appelait Solange, elle était psychologue à l'hôpital. On s'était connues à l'université. Elle était super sympa, exubérante, particulière, et loyale. Elle ne te disait pas qu'elle t'aimait : elle te le montrait. Elle ne te disait pas qu'elle ferait tout pour toi : elle te le prouvait. Mais maintenant, elle est décédée.

\- Je suis désolée mon cœur, lui dit Tom d'un air compatissant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fait mon deuil depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant, je suis ici, je suis avec toi, et je créerais mon futur avec toi. »

Puis elle embrassa Tom qui lui souriait amoureusement. Puis le baiser amoureux se transforma en baiser langoureux, afin de se terminer sous les draps. Le lendemain matin, Molly reçu un message de la part de John Watson. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui : depuis le suicide de Sherlock d'ailleurs. Elle fut surprise, mais contente de savoir qu'elle appartenait toujours à son monde, car Molly adorait John, le seul homme qui pouvait comprendre et contenir la personnalité du détective. Dans son message, le médecin lui demandait si elle était disponible le lendemain, afin de passer à Baker Street pour fêter quelque chose d'important. Molly sourit, lui répondit qu'elle serait là avec, elle aussi, une surprise, et verrouilla son téléphone. Puis elle se tourna vers Tom, le réveilla doucement et lui annonça qu'il rencontrerait le détective le lendemain. Cette nouvelle motiva l'infirmier qui, content, sauta du lit, prêt à commencer sa journée.


	15. Un retour fracassant

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre, avec quelques jours de retard ! Je m'en excuse par ailleurs …**_

 _ **Les trois prochains chapitres sont en lien avec la saison 4 de Sherlock.**_

 _ **Irolame : Comme je te disais en MP, il y a une suite. Il reste, par ailleurs, quatre chapitres – oui, je vois vos regards tristes et dévastés, le monde s'écroulant à cette nouvelle … (ceci est une blague !)**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont .**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le calme _Regent's Park_ fut troublé par le bruit régulier des talons d'une personne. La jeune femme traversa le jardin d'un pas décidé. Elle savait où elle allait.

Elle prit le petit chemin de _York Bridge_ , qui la fit sortir du parc et la fit atterrir sur la rue _Ulster Terrace_. Elle tourna à droite, et rejoignit la rue Outer Cir avant de traverser les deux portions de rue, et de s'engouffrer dans la rue en face d'elle.

Toujours de son pas décidé, la personne longea la rue en guettant les numéros sur les portes. Elle passa devant plusieurs appartements, un restaurant, avant de trouver le numéro qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte en bois peint et toqua. Une femme d'un certain âge, habillée d'une élégante robe violette, lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme sur le pas de la porte demanda alors si Sherlock Holmes était là. La femme en violet répondit à l'affirmative, et elle précisa qu'il était à l'étage avec des amis. La vieille femme demanda alors à la jeune brune pourquoi, mais cette dernière devint brusque car elle entra de force dans le petit hall d'entrée et monta les marches de l'escalier qui lui faisait face, guidée par le bruit à l'étage. La femme en violet tenta, en vain, de l'arrêter.

La jeune femme entra dans le petit salon du premier étage, là d'où provenait le bruit. Et après avoir scruté la pièce, elle s'arrêta sur la raison de sa présence. Elle s'approcha alors d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, et aux yeux si clairs qu'ils rappelaient la teinte du ciel lorsque le temps était ensoleillé et sans nuages. La jeune brune, au lieu d'y voir un lieu où s'y perdre, vit deux globes surpris et écarquillés lorsqu'ils la virent. Le grand homme ne put seulement dire que « So- » qu'il reçut un coup droit dans la mâchoire, coup violent donné par la jeune femme, qui s'était approché à grands pas du brun. Déséquilibré par la force du coup, l'homme tomba sur la table derrière lui. Toujours surpris, il regarda la femme en face de lui, dont le visage trahissait une colère immense et intense envers lui.

« Tu m'avais promis de revenir ! Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais me chercher ! Je t'ai attendu putain ! J'ai pleuré, et prié, et attendu. J'ai même abandonné l'idée qu'on me sorte de là ! J'ai attendu deux ans Sherlock ! Deux ! Et quand enfin cela arrive, ce n'est même pas toi ! Je te hais tellement … »

La jeune femme avait déclamé sa tirade d'une seule traite, colérique, mais tout en essayant de se maîtriser. Les témoins de la scène pouvaient, néanmoins, ressentir la colère et la haine de la jeune femme. Les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta la pièce rapidement, avant de descendre les escaliers qu'elle venait de monter, et sortit de l'appartement. Elle se retrouva sur le pas de la porte du 221b Baker Street, puis sur le trottoir. En rage, elle rebroussa chemin et s'arrêta sur un banc de Regent's Park. Elle avait besoin de se calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune couple toqua à la porte du 221b Baker Street. Ils furent accueillis par la même femme en violet, qui les invita à entrer, et qui précisa que tout le monde était à l'étage. La jeune femme précéda son compagnon dans les escaliers, puis en passant la porte du salon. Ils étaient les derniers à être arrivés pour fêter les fiançailles de John H. Watson et de Mary E. Morstan, mais aussi le retour de Sherlock Holmes parmi les vivants. La jeune femme appréhendait les retrouvailles avec un des membres du reste de la troupe : John Watson. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait consolé le médecin qui pleurait son meilleur ami, alors qu'elle savait mieux que personne que celui-ci était vivant – le détective disparu logeait chez elle. Elle lui avait mentit, lui avait caché une vérité si importante, et il était à présent au courant qu'elle savait toute la vérité, et qu'elle avait même participé à la mort du détective. Le sentiment de trahison est si terrible qu'il peut détruire des relations, amicales ou amoureuses. Et la leur l'est surement. La boule au ventre, et soutenue par son compagnon, elle était là, dans le salon de Baker Street, et devant les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, malgré l'absence d'une tête supplémentaire. Elle fut saluée d'abord par John, qui ne montra pas de signes de rancœur, de haine, ou autres marques de ressentiment. Il ne la détestait pas, n'était plus en colère contre elle, et elle put respirer et se détendre. Elle ne vit pas le regard interloqué de John sur son compagnon, et attendit que le détective se retourne pour le saluer.

C'est ce qu'il fit, et la surprise fut grande pour Sherlock. Le nouveau compagnon de Molly – qu'elle avait présenté à tout le monde par le nominatif « Tom » - lui ressemblait énormément. Les deux hommes faisaient la même taille, portait un costard sombre, des chaussures de ville noires, un long manteau mi-cuisse et une écharpe foncée qu'ils nouaient pareillement. Tom avec aussi les cheveux sombres, bouclés, un visage long et des yeux aussi clairs qu'un ciel sans nuage. Sherlock, abasourdi, tenta de se reprendre, salua le couple, et disposa car la presse attendait le célèbre détective du vingt-et-unième siècle pour une interview exclusive sur son retour fracassant dans la capitale anglaise. John le suivit lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers, et tenta d'en discuter. Sherlock ne voulait rien dire : il ne préférait rien dire. Décidément, la journée était pleine de surprises.

Molly et Tom ne surent rien à propos de l'incident qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant, celui qui impliquait une jeune femme brune, le détective, et un coup droit. Sherlock avait décidé de clore l'incident, ne voulant rien dévoiler de plus en ce jour si important, réservé à John et Mary, et à leurs fiançailles. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée, et avait, néanmoins, proposé d'en parler plus tard, pour celles et ceux qui étaient intéressés.

Greg accueillit Molly tandis que Tom s'approcha de madame Hudson et de Mary, qui lui offrirent une coupe de champagne. Elles commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur lui et sur sa relation avec la légiste. Greg, quant à lui, offrit une coupe à Molly qui affirma qu'elle était finalement passée à autre chose – sous-entendu qu'elle avait oublié Sherlock – mais l'inspecteur, comme tous les autres adultes de la pièce, savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai, car la ressemblance entre le détective et son nouveau compagnon était si flagrante que le hasard ne pouvait pas servir d'excuse. Malgré le déni de la jeune femme, elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour le détective.

Sherlock noua son écharpe autour de son long et fin coup – non sans faire une pause après avoir réalisé qu'il nouait son écharpe de la même façon que le nouveau compagnon de Molly – puis son long manteau marine et, pour parfaire la tenue, le chapeau « _Deerstalker_ » dont les côtés étaient remontés et noués sur le dessus, chapeau que Scotland Yard lui avait offert quelques temps auparavant, et que le détective détestait par-dessus tout. Puis il sortit, suivit de John qui avait déjà mis son manteau alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'étage. Il pouvait, à présent, répondre à la dizaine de journalistes qui attendaient de pouvoir lui poser des questions sur son retour.

La jeune femme, assise sur un banc de Regent's Park, avait fermé les yeux. Elle essayait de réduire au maximum les stimuli extérieurs afin de se recentrer sur elle-même et de contrôler son rythme cardiaque, qui avait accéléré sous le coup de la colère. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille intérieure, la jeune femme brune parvint à se calmer. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et profita du calme et de la beauté du parc. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par un adulte aux cheveux très courts, portant un costume trois pièce et un traditionnel parapluie noir.

« Alors ces retrouvailles ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Saignantes, répondit simplement la jeune femme brune.

\- J'aurais adoré voir ça. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il a été surpris, mais n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Je devais vraiment être effrayante !

\- Et je comprends tout à fait ton état. Nous devons rentrer, je vais t'aider à t'intégrer de nouveau dans la civilisation londonienne, histoire que tu puisses avoir, de nouveau, une vie.

\- Merci Mycroft. Pour tout d'ailleurs, dit la jeune femme brune d'un ton posé, reconnaissante.

\- De rien. Il faut bien que quelqu'un rattrape les erreurs de mon frère. Allons-y Solange, ma voiture nous attend. »

Mycroft se leva, et Solange le suivit. Elle trouvait cet homme dangereux, mystérieux, mais touchant. Il semblait être un martyr – il devait protéger tout un pays, mais aussi veiller sur sa famille et prendre du temps pour lui et ses hobbies. Sa vie était loin d'être de tout repos, mais il arrivait à la gérer parfaitement. Les deux adultes sortirent du parc, pour tomber sur une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Le chauffeur personnel de Mycroft la démarra et entama le trajet pour rejoindre la maison de Mycroft. Il y avait, dans cette maison, un sous-sol qui s'apparentait à un bunker, en cas d'attaque ou de catastrophe nucléaire. Et, généralement, Mycroft travaillait sur ses dossiers secrets-top secrets dans ce bunker, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

La voiture se gara près de quarante minutes plus tard – il y avait eu quelques ralentissements dans les rues de Londres, ce qui avait ralenti le rythme de la voiture, et avait allongé le temps de trajet, déjà ressenti bien long par Solange et Mycroft qui n'avaient sorti mots durant le voyage. Un employé de Mycroft sortit de la maison londonienne, tandis que la voiture s'arrêta devant la devanture. L'employé ouvrit la porte de la voiture, et Mycroft descendit. Solange préféra ouvrir seule la porte afin de descendre de la voiture, et elle la referma par la suite. Elle contourna l'automobile noire par derrière, et rejoint Mycroft qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Ils entrèrent ensemble, suivis par l'employé qui referma la porte lorsque tout le monde s'était engouffré dans le foyer Holmes. Mycroft entra dans son bureau, fit entrer Solange, puis referma la porte. Il s'approcha d'un pan de mur en bois, et appuya sur un des reliefs, qui, par un mécanisme complexe et ancien, permit d'ouvrir une porte dans le mur, porte qui menait au bunker. Solange entra – elle connaissait déjà les lieux – et avança jusqu'à la porte en métal du bureau secret en béton. Mycroft la suivi, ouvrit la porte en métal avec un badge spécial, s'engouffra dans la pièce et s'installa à son bureau. Solange aussi entra, et referma la porte. Elle s'assit en face de Mycroft sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour moi ? Demanda la psychologue.

\- Voici – il sortit un dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau – ta nouvelle vie. J'ai visité un appartement très sympa dans à l'est de la capitale. Après avoir énormément parlé avec le propriétaire, je t'annonce que tu es locataire d'un trois pièce à l'est de Londres. L'aménagement des lieux est intéressant, car il permet d'installer tout le nécessaire pour créer un cabinet de travail au sein de son lieu de vie. Car oui, tu es dans l'impossibilité de reprendre ton poste au sein de l'hôpital St Bartholomew. Donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais créer ton propre cabinet, et faire du travail à domicile. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est … beaucoup trop ! Je pensais que tu allais juste me donner des pistes pour refaire ma vie, pas tout faire à ma place ! Répondit la psychologue, gênée.

\- Je peux aussi te donner quelques pistes et te laisser te débrouiller toute seule, continua Mycroft sur un ton monocorde. Apparemment, c'est ce que tu préfères comme solution. Mais, pour dire vrai, je me suis promis de te réintégrer dans la société, et non pas juste de donner des clés et te laisser tomber par la suite. Alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter d'être entêtée, à vouloir tout contrôler, et à refuser l'aide des hommes. Accepter d'être aidé par quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'on est faible, et accepter d'être aidé par un homme ne signifie pas qu'il nous est supérieur. Tu es assez mature et autonome pour te débrouiller seule, mais tu restes un être humain et, quelques fois, il arrive que les êtres humains ne peuvent réussir seul, et c'est à ça que servent les autres individus, et surtout les amis : ils sont là pour nous secourir, pour nous montrer qu'on n'est pas seuls et qu'il est possible de venir à bout des choses difficiles ensemble. »

Mycroft savait que Solange allait plier après ce qu'il venait de dire. En effet, il avait adapté son discours en fonction de ce qu'il avait pu observer chez la jeune femme. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait secourue, et qu'elle logeait chez lui. En une semaine, le grand frère Holmes avait pu observer un grand nombre de choses chez la jeune femme, et notamment des blessures cachées profondément, qu'elle ne montrait à personne. Mycroft connaissait le passé de Solange : lorsque son frère s'était lié d'amitié avec Molly, l'ainé avait entamé des recherches sur la jeune brune et son entourage, et par conséquent sur Solange. Il savait qu'elle était française, psychologue, souffrait de la disparition de son père qui avait eu un impact beaucoup plus important qu'elle ne le pensait. Il savait aussi à propos de la mort de son père, et des doutes qui planaient. Il avait même son idée là-dessus. Solange, elle, songeait à ce que venait de lui dire le frère du détective, et du fait qu'il avait raison. La jeune femme se laissa convaincre par l'ainé, et se résigna à être aidée par lui. Elle accepta alors sa proposition, et les deux adultes passèrent le début de l'après-midi à discuter de la nouvelle vie de Solange. Il était prévu que, le lendemain, la jeune femme irai visiter l'appartement, puis signerai les papiers, afin de commencer à emménager la semaine d'après.

Il se passa deux semaines après que Solange se soit installée avant d'ouvrir son cabinet. Mycroft, après avoir embauché du personnel afin de l'aider à mettre à neuf l'appartement, à installer les meubles et à accrocher la nouvelle plaque signifiant qu'un nouveau cabinet de psychologue venait d'ouvrir. Le début fut difficile : la jeune femme avait peu de patients, et elle pensait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais, petit à petit, elle vit le monde arriver, et fut même embauchée par New Scotland Yard afin de mettre à profit ses compétences pour des bilans psychologiques sur des accusés, ou juste des individus en garde à vue.

Solange commençait à revivre. Elle sortait de nouveau, découvrant Londres sous une nouvelle facette. Elle s'intéressait de plus en plus à la ville, à l'architecture des bâtiments, à l'harmonie entre moderne et ancien. C'est fou ce qu'un séjour dans une prison illégal au Maroc vous fait vous remettre en question, et vous fait découvrir la vie autrement lorsque vous en sortez. Plus le temps passa, et plus elle prenait ses habitudes. Elle avait fait de nouvelles rencontres, et s'intéressait à autre chose. Malgré cela, elle ne cessait de se remémorer sa vie d'avant, et notamment sa meilleure amie. Elle devait bien avouer que Molly lui manquait. Mais elle n'osait renouer contact avec elle, car elle lui avait mentit, lui avait caché des choses, et avait disparu de sa vie depuis deux ans. Grâce à Mycroft, la psychologue avait pu avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme, et la brune savait que sa meilleure amie avait refait sa vie, qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle était bien, et avec qui elle voyait un avenir. Solange la laisserait tranquille.

Sherlock profitait de cette après-midi de juin pour rendre visite à une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, tout comme son amie qui avait sacrifié sa liberté pour lui, et qu'il avait abandonné dans une salle sombre et froide du Maroc. Il voulait parler de ça à la seule personne qui était capable de remédier à cette situation : Mycroft Holmes. Le taxi s'arrêta devant la devanture de la maison londonienne de son grand frère, et Sherlock paya le conducteur pour le service rendu. Puis le détective sortit de la voiture, referma la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, et monta les marches pour se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il sonna. Albert – le majordome de son frère – ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le détective. Puis il l'annonça après avoir toqué à la porte du bureau de son frère, et le fit entrer lorsque Mycroft donna son accord pour faire entrer le détective dans la pièce boisée. Albert referma la porte derrière Sherlock, qui s'approcha de son frère, assis à son bureau.

« Tu as donc fait revenir Solange ? Demanda Sherlock, sans même saluer son ainé.

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, en effet. Ton nez va mieux ?

\- Oui, il va bien. Je suis surpris : je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de ça ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ?

\- Cette jeune femme nous a permis de terminer ta mission en se sacrifiant à ta place. La moindre des choses est de l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin ….

\- … quitte à mettre en péril les arrangements confidentiels avec certains pays du Maghreb. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Que leur as-tu promis ? Demanda le jeune frère Holmes d'un air accusateur.

\- Quelque chose qui ne te regardes en rien mon frère. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'elle devient ?

\- En effet. Que devient-elle ?

\- Elle vit à présent dans un appartement de l'est de Londres, et elle a ouvert son cabinet de psychologue. De plus en plus de monde va la voir pour consulter. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle se faisait de nouveaux amis, bien moins dangereux que nous, je te l'accorde. Veux-tu son numéro pour que tu puisses la joindre ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi généreux Mycroft. Les miracles existent bel et bien !

\- Tu ne me connais pas, c'est pour ça. »

Sur ces mots remplis de tristesse cachée, Mycroft donna le numéro de Solange à Sherlock. Lorsque le détective sortit de la maison, il héla un taxi pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Et lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans son salon, il envoya un message à Molly : il avait besoin de lui parler. Madame Hudson monta à son tour les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon du détective, les bras chargé d'une grande housse. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du détective, elle le lui tendit et lui annonça que sa tenue était arrivée, et qu'il pouvait l'essayer. Il l'accrocha dans sa chambre, et l'ouvrit, pour se donner une idée du costume qu'il allait porter au mariage de John Watson. Il était vraiment très beau, et le costumier avait fait un très bon travail. Après avoir admiré la tenue, il la remit dans sa housse, afin qu'elle reste protégée jusqu'au mariage. Puis il regarda son téléphone : la légiste lui avait répondu. Elle proposait de le voir durant sa pause déjeuner le lendemain, et il accepta. Il ajouta qu'ils mangeraient à l'extérieur, car il ne voulait pas que ses collègues écoutent ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme envoya un message à la légiste pour la prévenir qu'il l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle le rejoignit environ dix minutes plus tard : elle avait troqué sa blouse blanche contre une veste mi-saison kaki, et portait à l'épaule un sac en bandoulière marron. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le salua en souriant, et Sherlock proposa d'aller manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant à trois minutes à pieds de l'hôpital, et ils furent installés par un serveur à une petite table dans un coin. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux, et le serveur vint vers eux avec carte. Ils commandèrent après quelques minutes de réflexion, et donnèrent leurs cartes à l'homme qui se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de donner la commande au chef. Sherlock commença alors à parler.

« Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. C'est ma faute si Solange est partie. Il y a un an et demi, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Solange, tout comme j'avais demandé ton aide. Il s'avère que je pouvais approcher un membre du réseau de Moriarty grâce à elle, car elle me permettait d'entrer en contact avec sa mère, qui me permettait d'entrer en contact avec un de ses amis, qui lui me permettait d'entrer en contact avec le membre du réseau. Alors j'ai demandé à Solange de venir sur Paris, pour qu'on puisse en discuter. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Je lui ai aussi demandé de ne rien te dire, de te raconter un mensonge afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Et lorsqu'on était au Maroc, avec sa mère, chez son ami, elle s'est dénoncée pour quelque chose que j'avais fait. J'ai tué un membre du réseau de Moriarty, et j'avais demandé à Solange de m'attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre de l'homme. Quand je suis sorti, j'ai enlevé les vêtements que j'avais sur moi que Solange avait mis dans un sac. On allait partir quand un garde du corps est apparu. Puis tout le reste de la maisonnée. Solange s'est alors dénoncée pour que je puisse continuer ma chasse au réseau. Elle devait être remise aux autorités tunisienne et être abattue pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais sa mère à réussit à convaincre son ami de la garder chez lui, emprisonnée. Et nous sommes repartis en France avec Vivianne, qui était dévastée, car elle était déçue de sa fille, et elle venait de perdre son ami de longue date. C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de t'écrire une lettre pour t'expliquer rapidement la situation. Après m'être assurée qu'elle serait en sécurité, elle, ses employés et son entreprise, je suis rentré à Londres et je suis allé voir Mycroft pour qu'il puisse aller au secours de Solange. Il a refusé. Mais j'ai eu une grande surprise l'autre jour : j'ai appris que Solange était encore vivante, et qu'elle était de retour à Londres, et cela grâce à Mycroft. Elle a son propre cabinet de psychologue, à l'est de la capitale. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Molly ne répondit pas. Elle fixa le détective, le visage en colère, les yeux plein de larmes. Puis elle se leva brusquement, prit ses affaires et quitta le restaurant. Elle était vraiment énervée, et Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Lorsque le serveur revint avec les plats, Sherlock lui dit qu'au final, ils ne resteraient pas manger, et qu'il allait leur payer les plats commandés et préparés.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle venait d'être brisée de nouveau. Elle avait passé des mois à faire son deuil de sa meilleure amie, qui devait être considéré comme morte. Elle avait réussie à refaire sa vie. Elle s'était trouvée de nouveaux amis, avait même trouvé l'amour. Et maintenant, elle devait faire face à ça ! L'homme qu'elle considérait comme un ami, qu'elle considérait comme un esprit brillant, venait de la briser en lui annonçant que sa meilleure amie, qu'elle croyait morte mais qui était vivante et de retour dans la capitale, était partie loin d'elle par sa faute. Elle détestait cet homme à ce moment, elle détestait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il était. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais le revoir, car il ne cessait de lui faire du mal. Sur cette pensée, Molly entra dans l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, car elle n'avait rien mangé. Puis elle retourna au travail, et resta obnubilée tout l'après-midi par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le soir, son humeur n'avait pas changé, et Tom le sentit. S'approchant d'elle avec une tasse de thé, il la laissa s'ouvrir à lui, sans la forcer. Elle lui raconta tout, et Tom se mit à détester cet être qu'il admirait tant.

Deux semaines plus tard, Molly reçu, de nouveau, un message du détective, qui s'était tut afin de la laisser seule le temps qu'elle s'apaise, suite à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui demandait de venir chez lui ce samedi, car il devait lui demander conseil par rapport à son discours lors du mariage de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'aider, car il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait le détective si profondément. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il espérait.

Molly, elle, le trouvait culotté de faire une telle chose, de lui faire une telle demande, alors qu'elle était encore très énervée auprès de lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait été trompée par ses deux seuls amis, et elle avait réussi à les oublier, pensant ne jamais les revoir. Tous ces efforts et ce travail fait sur elle-même pour rien. Elle était toujours en colère, et elle avait décidé de ne pas répondre, préférant mettre de côté le problème plutôt que de l'affronter.

Solange, elle aussi, reçut un message du détective, qui lui demandait de la rejoindre chez lui samedi, afin qu'il présente ses excuses auprès d'elle. La psychologue savait pertinemment que ce geste, nécessaire car elle n'attendait que cela, était très difficile pour le détective, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de se confronter à ce genre de situation. Elle lui répondit en fin de journée, après ses consultations – le mardi était, généralement, une journée remplie – en lui confirmant sa venue en début d'après-midi. Elle avait à faire le matin. Le soir-même, la jeune femme eut des difficultés à s'endormir, car plusieurs choses la faisait cogiter.

Le samedi arriva, et Sherlock était prêt à accueillir Solange, et peut-être Molly. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait ni accepté, ni refusé. Cela laissait de l'espoir chez lui, car il avait un plan, et il était déterminé à le faire jusqu'au bout. Il attendit alors, perdu dans ses pensées, se lançant de petits défis à lui-même, ou alors planchant de nouveau sur des problèmes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre, et qui s'entassaient, piqués par son couteau. Puis des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, pas hésitants et lents qui firent réagir le détective, en alerte. Le détective ouvrit les yeux, puis les tourna vers la porte d'entrée, et attendit de voir la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte, que la venue rassurait le détective. Et son ombre grandissait sur le sol à mesure qu'elle finissait de monter les escaliers, puis à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du salon. L'ombre arrêta son agrandissement, tout comme sa propriétaire avait arrêté de marcher. Sherlock la vit. Elle s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, et elle regardait le détective.

« Tu m'as demandé de venir, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je t'attendais dans l'après-midi, répondit le détective.

\- Mes activités ont pris moins de temps au final. Tu veux me présenter des excuses alors ?

\- Pourrais-tu t'asseoir sur le fauteuil de John s'il-te-plaît, demanda Sherlock en lui montrant ledit fauteuil.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, répondit catégoriquement Solange, toujours debout sur le pas de la porte. »

Sherlock se leva alors afin de se mettre à la hauteur de la psychologue qui n'avait pas bougé, puis il se mit face à elle afin de se retrouver dans une relation de discussion civilisée entre deux individus. Après quelques minutes de silence, ou chacun se regardait, Sherlock parla, car c'était à lui de commencer.

« Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour te secourir, alors que tu étais enfermée au Maroc. Je suis rentré à Londres deux jours afin de demander à mon frère s'il pouvait te rapatrier ici. Il m'a répondu que non, et que je devais repartir car j'étais engagé dans entreprise longue et dangereuse – et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sauf que j'ai appris récemment que cela fait plus d'un an qu'il avait mis en place un dispositif afin de te faire sortir de cette prison, et qu'il avait attendu une équipe d'extraction pour pouvoir mettre en place son projet. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda la psychologue, surprise.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu t'excuses seulement sur ça ? Alors qu'il y a tellement plus. Je veux dire, Tu as mis en danger plusieurs personnes de ton entourage, tu t'es servi de leur amitié afin qu'ils t'aident, et tu les as abandonné sans rien dire. Je ne veux pas seulement que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir laissé là-bas. Je veux que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir demandé de t'aider, m'avoir mise en danger, pour m'avoir fait perdre tout ce que j'avais. J'avais un super travail, une amitié profonde, et j'aurais pu, en deux ans, trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. J'aurais pu accomplir tellement de choses en deux ans, et tout ce que j'ai fait a été de rester enfermée dans une cellule illégale, au Maroc, en recevant quelques fois des visites. Tu as fait du mal à Molly, et à ma mère. Voilà ce pour quoi tu devrais t'excuser : pour tout ça, et je pense plus encore.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour tout ça. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être le manipulateur que je suis. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ta faiblesse que sont tes sentiments. Tu as fait un choix, et c'est toi qui as décidé de venir me rejoindre à Paris alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était dangereux. Ne me met pas tout sur le dos, et assume ta part de responsabilité. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adultes, un silence pesant et électrique, surtout après ce que venait de dire Sherlock. Solange savait qu'il avait raison : malgré notre libre-arbitre limité, il y a toujours un choix à faire. Et en tant qu'adulte, ces choix sont notre responsabilité. La psychologue avait décidé de suivre le détective, de l'aider dans sa « quête, » et elle avait envisagé les difficultés. Elle avait fait suffisamment confiance en lui qu'elle l'avait suivi, qu'elle avait tout accepté. Solange était piquée dans son orgueil et aveuglée par sa colère, elle-même issue de sa plus grande peur, celle qui expliquait tellement de choses dans son comportement.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir abandonné dans cette pièce sombre, seule, désemparée. »

La psychologue déglutit. Il avait deviné. Savait-il depuis longtemps, ou avait-il deviné un instant auparavant, pendant qu'elle s'était perdue dans son combat intérieur ? Elle le regarda, et entraperçu quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, quelque chose de minime et de significatif. De l'honnêteté. Sherlock s'excusait vraiment. Pourquoi donc ?

« Je m'excuse d'avoir autant blessé Molly, alors que chaque chose que je dis ou fais à un impact énorme sur elle. »

Le détective continuait ses excuses. Solange l'écoutait. Car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à briser ce moment où le détective apparaissait comme un humain modeste, un enfant qui reconnaissait ses fautes.

« Pardonnes-moi, pour t'avoir fait aussi peur. »

Finit-il par dire. Puis il se tut. Solange savait qu'elle devait parler. Ce type avait réussi à atteindre, volontairement ou non, quelque chose en elle qui l'a fit succomber au pardon qu'il attendait tant. Elle voyait les efforts qu'il faisait, et se demandait même pourquoi un tel changement. Il semblerait que l'hypersocialisation du détective ait eu un véritable impact sur le jeune homme.

« Très bien, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Je pense que tes efforts doivent être récompensés. Alors, c'est d'accord. Je te pardonne.

\- Bien, répondit le détective, méfiant.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Ton « pouvoir magique » a su quoi dire.

\- Ah … Vraiment ? Répondit le détective, sceptique et surpris.

\- Oui, le rassura-t-elle en souriant. C'est vrai : te suivre était mon choix. Et je ne peux pas nier ma part de responsabilité. Mais je suis resté longtemps enfermée, seule et terrifiée. Et je pensais ne jamais sortir de là. Je me suis très rapidement faite à l'idée que je passerais le reste de ma courte vie dans cet endroit, avec pour seule compagnie les gardes. Je peux, tout comme toi, faire un effort et prendre sur moi. Et puis, je le dois bien à ton frère. Tu devrais lui être plus reconnaissant pour ce qu'il fait, ajoute-t-elle en rigolant. »

Sherlock sourit – Solange ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup sourire, et elle éprouvât une tendresse pour cet homme qui lui souriait, car il était ravi de la tournure que prenait les réconciliations. « Une tasse de thé » l'entendit-elle demander, et elle accepta. Tandis que le détective se dirigeait vers la cuisine/laboratoire improvisé afin de faire le thé, la psychologue enleva son manteau, son sac et son écharpe, puis les posa sur le fauteuil de John. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, des pas hésitants, et tourna la tête vers le détective pour lui demander s'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le vit regardant par l'ouverture de la cuisine qui donnait sur les escaliers. Solange ne savait pas exactement quoi lire sur le visage du détective, mais elle arriva à discerner un peu de joie. « Pourquoi donc ? » se demanda-t-elle. Mais elle eut rapidement la réponse. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer dans le salon de Baker Street, et elle s'était arrêtée, face à la psychologue. Elles se regardèrent, surprise. L'une comme l'autre ne pouvait bouger.

« Mo … Molly, articula Solange, toujours sous le choc de cette apparition inattendue. Com … Oh … Sherlock ! Finit-elle par dire, après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

\- Oui, d'accord, je vous ai piégées, avoua le détective, quittant la cuisine pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes au salon. Parce que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Solange, vous avez été séparées. Vous avez perdu quelque chose d'essentielle : votre amitié. Alors je vous ai demandé de venir, aussi bien pour m'excuser – il regarda Solange – que pour faire en sorte que vous vous retrouviez. Et je suis content que tu sois là Molly, finit-il par dire en regardant la légiste. »

Puis il s'éloigna des filles, et retourna dans la cuisine, afin de continuer à faire du thé.

L'atmosphère dans le salon était pesante. Les filles se regardaient, mais elles ne disaient rien. C'était une catastrophe. Puis, sans s'y attendre, Molly s'approcha rapidement de Solange afin de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Et ce contact, tellement inattendu, redonna espoir aux trois adultes présents à l'étage. La légiste était prête à renouer avec la psychologue, et leur amitié allait revivre. Sherlock apporta le thé, et invita les jeunes femmes à s'installer dans le canapé. Puis il prit son ordinateur et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant les jeunes femmes seules, car elles avaient deux ans à rattraper.

Molly quitta l'appartement en milieu d'après-midi, car elle devait aller chercher Tom, qui avait accepté de faire quelques heures ce jour-là, car les infirmiers manquaient. Lorsque la jeune femme fut sortie de l'appartement, Solange alla toquer à la porte de la chambre du détective. Il lui ouvrit, et elle lui annonça que Molly venait de partir. Elle remercia le détective, pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis elle prit son manteau, son sac, et s'en alla, laissant le détective seul dans le salon du 221b Baker Street.

Solange et Molly commencèrent à s'appeler de plus en plus souvent durant les semaines qui suivirent. Elles avaient deux ans à rattraper, rattrapage amorcé chez le détective. Puis les discussions devinrent de plus en plus sérieuses quelques fois, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittée. Et Molly ne tarda pas à demander conseil à son amie de toujours sur un sujet sensible : Sherlock Holmes. La légiste était encore en colère contre le détective, mais elle voyait qu'il ne cessait de faire des efforts afin de réparer les dommages qu'il avait faits. Et puis surtout, il les avait réconciliées. Et elles furent surprises, car c'est comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Solange lui expliqua alors qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour le détective, mais qu'elle avait pris du recul, qu'elle avait repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé, et avait accepté sa part de responsabilité – elle n'omit pas de préciser que Sherlock l'avait aidé dans cette démarche. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle s'était mise à ne plus lui en vouloir. Solange conseilla de faire de même à Molly car, même s'il lui a demandé de faire des choses dangereuses, même s'il lui a mentit, il reste l'homme en qui elle a le plus confiance, celui qui a reconnu ses torts, et qui essayait de les réparer. Alors Molly dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle acceptait de faire cet effort. Puis elle lui dit au revoir, et elle raccrocha.

Le soir même, Molly prit du temps à s'endormir. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Solange. Elle fit alors le point dans sa tête, le point sur Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait aimé cet homme, et elle gardait en elle des sentiments amicaux pour le détective, car elle le considérait comme son ami. Ils possédaient de nombreux centres d'intérêts communs, et elle pouvait, même maintenant, passer des heures à l'écouter parler, moments rares qui n'étaient arrivé que deux fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – la première fois, il lui parla de son étude sur les cendres de tabac, et la deuxième fois concernait les réactions du sang en présence de certaines substances toxiques. Mais il avait menti, et avait disparu pendant près de deux ans, en emportant avec lui sa meilleure amie. Quel était le bénéfice de son absence ? Elle avait en fin réussit à accepter sa promotion, elle avait retrouvé Toby, rencontré Tom, était fiancée avec lui. Elle avait changé d'appartement, elle avait mûrit et elle était devenue plus indépendante. Finalement, elle vivait, car elle avait fait en deux ans tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Et elle était prête à en faire davantage. Au final, la malhonnêteté du détective a eu un grand impact sur la jeune femme – d'ailleurs, lui-même l'avait trouvé changée, et il ne s'était pas caché de lui dire alors qu'il lui avait demandé son aide pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de John, peu de temps avant de lui annoncer que Solange était vivante et qu'elle était revenue à Londres. Mais est-ce que sa colère était justifiée ? Oui. Et est-ce cette colère devait durer _ad vit aeternam_? … Non. Elle ne pouvait le détester éternellement. Au final, elle allait devoir faire comme Solange : relativiser, prendre du recul, et oublier sa rancune. S'efforcer de voir le positif dans cette histoire, comprendre de nouveau les agissements du détective, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La légiste s'endormit sur cette idée, alors que minuit était passé.

Le soleil vint caresser le visage blanchâtre du détective, en ce samedi matin de noces. Aujourd'hui, samedi 14 juin 2014, John et Mary allaient se marier. Madame Hudson avait monté le petit déjeuner du détective, qu'il avait mangé à moitié, et celui-ci se prépara pour la réception, en bon garçon d'honneur qu'il était, exceptionnellement. Pendant les quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant le départ pour l'Eglise, Sherlock répéta son cadeau pour son meilleur ami. Madame Hudson rejoignit le salon, et admira le détective jouer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se retourna, vit le visage éblouit de sa logeuse, et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle lui dit alors d'arrêter d'être de si mauvais poil, et que Lestrade les attendait en bas : ils allaient à la cérémonie tous les trois.

Les futurs mariés eurent beaucoup de chance, car le soleil était au rendez-vous pour célébrer leur union. Famille et amis étaient présents aussi afin de les entourer pour cette journée extraordinaire. Tous les invités avaient été conviés devant l'église, afin d'accueillir tout d'abord le marié, puis ensuite la mariée. Sherlock, madame Hudson et Greg Lestrade arrivèrent alors que beaucoup de monde étaient déjà présents. Ils sortirent de la voiture une fois celle-ci garée, et Greg enclencha l'alarme. Tous les trois se dirigèrent alors vers les rares personnes qu'ils connaissaient : Molly Hooper - dans sa robe jaune poussin, couleur qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement - et Tom Cavers – qui portait un simple costume noir qui mettait sa silhouette longiligne en valeur. Tous se saluèrent, non sans laisser une atmosphère pesante dans le groupe qui venait de se former. La vérité résidait dans le fait que Tom gardait énormément de rancune envers le détective, surtout en ce qui concernait les mensonges, et les blessures, du détective, envers Molly Hooper. Et même si elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'en voulait plus au détective, qu'elle avait décidé de lui pardonner et d'aller de l'avant, Tom n'était pas prêt à pardonner aussi facilement. Et donc il se montrait acerbe lorsque le détective arriva, ainsi que tout le reste de la journée lorsque le détective était près de lui, au grand dam de la légiste.

John arriva, dans une voiture grise, conduite par sa mère. Mary arriva dans une voiture bleu marine, conduite par une de ses demoiselles d'honneur. La journée aux multiples cérémonies se passa parfaitement, hormis les maladresses du détective dû à sa méconnaissance des codes usuels des différentes étapes de la journée. Les erreurs du détective, outre le fait d'exaspérer certaines personnes, faisaient sourire d'autres, notamment Molly et Sybil – une cousine de John, qui trouvait ça plus attendrissant qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment du repas, et notamment celui du discours de Sherlock, Molly, tout comme le détective, appréhendait ce moment. Les semaines passées, celles avant que Molly ne fasse la tête au détective, la légiste s'était inquiétée de ce moment, car elle savait que cette convention semblait absurde au détective. Et il l'avait prouvé en direct, lorsqu'il commença par raconter les anecdotes sur le marié – moment qui valut au détective une carrière éphémère en tant qu'humoriste. Puis vint le moment des billets – moment que Molly craignait aussi, car elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Sherlock bâcla ce moment, jugeant les billets comme des « tickets dégoulinant d'amour hypocrite », selon les dires du détective lorsqu'ils en parlèrent plus tard. Puis le paroxysme de la déviance de ce repas arriva, avec Sherlock qui, prenant conscience de quelque chose, commença un numéro d'enquête – qu'il appela le « jeu du meurtre » - et qui fit perdre patience a beaucoup de monde, tandis que d'autres critiquaient la personnalité du détective, qui « n'avait pas honte de prendre autant de place dans cette journée alors que c'était le mariage de son meilleur ami » ou alors de le qualifier de fou, ce qui valut à la personne un coup de fourchette dans la main. Mais ce moment de folie a permis à un homme d'être sauvé, et de résoudre une enquête qui obsédait le détective.

Puis vint le soir, et le bal. Après le dessert, la personne qui était chargée d'animer la soirée annonça que les mariés devaient ouvrir le bal, sur le thème « John & Mary », composition de Sherlock. Le détective s'approcha de la scène afin d'y monter, de prendre son violon, et de jouer la plus tendre mélodie que les invités aient jamais entendu. Et tous les regards se fixèrent sur les deux amants enlacés, qui commençaient à valser sur les notes de l'instrument à cordes. Molly décida alors de tourner son regard et de le poser sur le détective, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il souffrait intérieurement. Et elle avait raison, car le détective souffrait de ne pas être regardé par la seule personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, la seule personne dont il désirait attraper le regard. Il pensait que rien ne serait plus comme avant, et que la solitude avait un goût amer. Il nota le regard de Molly sur lui, un regard bienveillant, tendre, telle une mère admirant son enfant, car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même à quel point il souffrait. Il en fut reconnaissant. Mais il ne lui dit jamais.

Alors que la chanson arrivait à son terme, Molly détourna les yeux du détective et porta son regard sur le couple qui venait de s'arrêter de danser. Puis la musique commença, et elle fut entrainée par Sybil sur la piste de danse, avec Tom et Marc. Elle vit rapidement le détective descendre de la scène, aller voir John et Mary. Puis Tom lui parla, et elle se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter, lui répondre, et déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se détourna essayer de trouver le détective, elle ne le vit pas.

Sherlock venait de quitter la fête. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y rester. Il prit alors sa veste et quitta le bâtiment, s'engouffrant dans la nuit froide de juin. Traversant le grand jardin du domaine qu'avait loué John, il songea a beaucoup de choses. Et il prit son téléphone, sélectionna un contact, et mit le combiné contre son oreille.

Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que l'interlocuteur ne décroche.

« Allo ? Demanda la voix endormie de l'interlocuteur. Que veux-tu Sherlock ?

\- Que la solitude est pesante, répondit le détective d'un air grave.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. Pourrais-tu contextualiser s'il-te-plaît.

\- John vient de s'unir à la femme de sa vie. Ils ont une vie ensemble. Je n'ai plus la place que j'avais auprès de John.

\- Oh Sherlock … dit tristement la voix, comprenant toute la situation. Veux-tu passer à la maison pour en parler ?

\- Tu habites loin, tu ne pourrais pas venir plutôt ? Je te ferais du café, dit le détective, pensant que la proposition du café allait faire plier la jeune femme.

\- Tu penses que je vais dire oui en me proposant du café ? Demanda la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait percé à jour les intentions du détective. J'arrive alors, finit-elle par dire. Et tu as intérêt à faire un bon café ! »

Puis elle raccrocha. Sherlock verrouilla son téléphone, le remit dans sa poche et se dirigea vers une grande route afin d'attraper un taxi. Il en trouva un rapidement, monta, lui donna l'adresse et s'adossa au siège, se laissant transporter dans toute la capitale. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant la porte du 221b, Sherlock le paya et descendit du taxi. Il ouvrit la porte, entra, la referma, monta les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon. Il enleva son manteau qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de changer l'eau dans la bouilloire électrique qu'il alluma. Il mit le marc de café dans la petite cafetière à piston, et attendit que Solange arrive pour faire infuser la boisson. La psychologue arriva dix minutes plus tard en vélo. Depuis son retour, la jeune femme avait décidée de prendre plus soin d'elle : elle mangeait plus sain, faisait plus de sport, ne sortait plus autant, et n'allait pas s'engager dans des histoires d'une nuit. Par contre, elle avait gardé quelques habitudes, car il ne fallait pas pousser. Elle toqua à la porte, et Sherlock descendit afin de lui ouvrir. Il la vit, casque sur la tête, à côté de son vélo. Elle demanda à entrer, et Sherlock se décala afin de les laisser passer : son vélo et elle. La psychologue le laissa dans l'entrée, enleva son casque qu'elle posa sur la selle, et suivit le détective qui avait refermé la porte et avait commencé à monter les marches. Il entra ensuite dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine – il allait chercher le café. Solange s'assit sur le canapé, et posa son sac à côté d'elle. Elle attendit la boisson chaude et forte en caféine, car Sherlock allait lui parler, et elle avait besoin d'être réveillée pour pouvoir l'écouter et le conseiller.

Sherlock retourna dans la cuisine, ajouta l'eau bouillante dans la cafetière à piston, mélangea, et mit le piston et le couvercle en place. Il laissa infuser avant d'appuyer sur la petite mèche qui poussa le marc vers le fond de la cafetière. Le café était prêt. Il mit le contenant en verre sur le plateau préalablement préparé avec une tasse – il savait pertinemment que Solange ne prenait ni sucre ni lait dans son café. Il sortit de la cuisine, plateau en main, afin de se diriger dans le salon, de poser le plateau sur la table, et de s'asseoir en face de la psychologue. Il lui laissait le temps de se servir une tasse de café, et de commencer à la boire. Puis il vit son regard se poser sur lui, en l'encourageant à commencer.

« Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux non ? Demanda le détective tout simplement.

\- Oui, je les ai coupés. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est dommage qu'ils soient aussi courts : ta coupe accentue ton menton carré et tes traits masculins.

\- … Je m'excuse d'avoir demandé ton avis. C'est vrai que toi, tu es plutôt cheveux longs.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand jeune homme. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Je … John s'est marié aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai. Comment était le mariage ?

\- Un condensé d'inepties et de choses inutiles sur une institution dépassée, qui n'a plus de sens aujourd'hui, et qui permet seulement au jeune femme de réaliser, durant une journée, le rêve d'être une de ces princesses qu'elles rêvent d'être depuis que leur mère leur a lu des contes de fées, et cette journée flatte aussi leur égo puisqu'elles sont le centre de l'attention de tout le monde – Narcisse à son apogée.

\- … Les mariés étaient-ils beaux ? Et les gens étaient-ils content, Sherlock ? Demanda la psychologue d'un ton autoritaire, visiblement ennuyée par la tirade du détective sur l'institution du mariage qu'il n'approuvait, apparemment, pas.

\- Oui, John et Mary étaient élégants, et tout le monde a dansé. Le repas était exquis.

\- Merci ! Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas alors ?

\- Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'amuser.

\- La vérité, Sherlock.

\- Tu connais la vérité. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, alors je suis partit. Je les ai laissé tous les trois, car c'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant.

\- Tous les trois ?! Demanda la psychologue, étonnée.

\- Oui, Mary attend un bébé, répondit le détective sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Ohhhh un bébé Watson ! Dit Solange, attendrie, sous les yeux incompris du détective.

\- Oui. Nous pouvons en revenir au principal sujet de conversation : moi. Je voulais te parler d'un concept tout nouveau pour moi, et qui laisse un goût amer.

\- La solitude, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pense être devenue une experte à présent, étant donné que j'ai passé deux ans toute seule, dans une cellule crasseuse et sombre.

\- Oui, je sais … ajouta Sherlock, coupable. Je me suis senti mal, ce soir, après mon moment au violon. J'ai entendu la musique commencer, les gens s'étaient mis à danser. Les seules personnes qui avec qui j'avais noué un lien étaient occupées de leur côté. Je crois – tu sais que je ne suis pas une expert dans le ressentit et dans l'expression de mes émotions – mais je crois avoir ressenti de la tristesse, comme une sorte de brisure à l'intérieur de moi.

\- C'est le malheur de ceux qui voient le bonheur, aimerait y participer, mais ne peuvent le partager. Il semblerait que John Watson t'ait rendu humain, monsieur le génie.

\- L'humanité est navrante.

\- Oui je sais. Et, malheureusement, nous en faisons partis. Essayons de ne pas trop faire honte, il y a peut-être des petits hommes verts qui nous observent, et qui sont désespéré de voir à quel point nous sommes centrés sur nous-même. Mais, sache que l'humanité est une bonne chose, car elle permet de faire des choses incroyables, de montrer des capacités inattendues, de donner de l'espoir aux gens. Et ça réchauffe le cœur des autres de voir qu'il existe, encore dans ce monde, des personnes qui sont capables de faire des choses bien. Nous avons une bonne humanité, alors ne décevons pas les gens qui comptent sur nous.

\- Je n'ai pas de bonne humanité.

\- Si, je le vois. Et Molly aussi. Tu fais preuve de bonne humanité car tu as choisis de résoudre des enquêtes Sherlock, tu as choisis de mettre ton génie au service des autres en détresse. Tu mets à profit ton génie pour faire avancer la science. Et tu fais tellement d'effort pour t'améliorer, car tu sais que tu fais des erreurs, que tu blesses les gens qui comptent sur toi, et qui comptent pour toi. Et je sais pertinemment que tu as le désir de changer ça, que tu as dans l'idée de devenir moins tête à claques. Tes actes sont motivés par ton désir de te bonifier, même si tu n'en a pas conscience. Par mimétisme inconscient, et incontrôlé, tu copies tes pairs afin d'intégrer leur groupe. Et oui Sherlock ! »

Le détective ne répondit pas, comme s'il validait l'idée de la psychologue. Il ne niait pas. Mais cela était particulier, difficile à voir. Il s'était tellement entêté à se différencier des autres, à s'en écarter, parce que la normalité était ennuyante, que de savoir qu'il appartenait, au final, à leur groupe lui donnait une étrange et mauvaise impression.

« Mais, reprit Solange, je suis venue essentiellement pour parler de ta solitude toute nouvelle. La solitude vient avec la socialisation. C'est comme le divorce : il vient avec le mariage. Et tu vas souffrir de ça, car même si tu continues de voir du monde, et par conséquent que tu gardes un contact avec la société, tu ne verras plus comme avant ceux qui te sont proches, et c'est ça qui est pire. Et il va falloir t'habituer à ne plus avoir autant de personnes à ton service : il va te falloir apprendre à te débrouiller tout seul et oui je sais, c'est compliqué. Mais je te connais : tu ne te plaindras pas, et du garderas ta souffrance pour toi. Car c'est ce que fais quelqu'un qui a une bonne âme. »

Sherlock ne dit rien, mais posa son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme brune, qui soutint celui du détective. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et ne cherchait même pas à la contredire. Ils parlèrent d'autre chose, n'abordant plus le sujet, même s'ils étaient loin d'en avoir abordé tous les aspects.

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque Solange s'endormit dans le canapé, sans s'en apercevoir, la caféine dans son corps ne faisant plus effet, malgré les tasses qu'elle enchainait. Le détective posa alors une couverture sur la jeune femme, ferma la porte et la laissa seule. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, prenant quelques dossiers en passant, et s'installa de façon à ce qu'il puisse travailler. Il le devait, car il devait occuper son esprit à autre chose.

Solange sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit sourd d'une porte qui s'ouvrait violemment. Embrouillée, elle essaye de se rappeler l'endroit où elle était – au 221b Baker Street – et ce qui s'était passé – elle avait discuté avec Sherlock. Puis ce fut le trou noir, et elle devina qu'elle s'était endormie comme une masse. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone – 10h52 – puis se dit qu'elle devait s'activer. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, ceux de quelqu'un qui les descendait. Elle se leva alors, ouvrit la porte et descendit à son tour. Elle vit alors madame Hudson, adossée au mur de l'entrée, la gueule de bois – la vieille femme avait de petits yeux et l'esprit embrouillé malgré la nuit de sommeil. Lestrade l'avait raccompagnée, et essayait tant bien que mal de la relever afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à son appartement, fort heureusement situé au rez-de-chaussée. Sherlock fit un commentaire, fut fusillé du regard par la vieille femme, puis se tut et laissa l'inspecteur faire. Solange descendait à ce moment-là. Elle aida madame Hudson, puis dit au revoir au détective, prit son vélo, mit son casque et se lança sur la route, en direction de son appartement. Lestrade quitta par la suite l'appartement de Sherlock et madame Hudson, recommandant au détective d'aider la vieille femme. Le détective, non motivée par cette nouvelle, alla rejoindre madame Hudson et l'aida d'une quelconque façon, obéissant aux ordres qu'elle lui donnait.

Solange rentra chez elle, promena Chacal – un adorable cavalier King Charles qui avait été nommé affreusement par Mycroft. Puis elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à caresser le chien tout en regardant House of Cards, série particulière qui l'avait rendue accro. Dans les environs de dix-sept heures, son téléphone sonna, et le nom de Molly s'afficha. Habituellement, les deux amies s'appelaient plus tard. Molly avait surement envie de lui parler du mariage de John : elle devait être rentrée à cette heure-là. La psychologue décrocha.

« Salut Macabre, dit Solange après avoir décrochée. Remise de ta gueule de bois ?

\- Eh bien figures-toi que je n'ai pas eu la gueule de bois, car je n'ai pas autant bu, répondit Molly sur un ton faussement vexé. Et toi Flippante ?

\- Tranquille dans le canapé avec Chacal. Mais je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir.

\- Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ?! Demanda Molly, accusatrice.

\- J'ai dû faire une visite nocturne à un ami qui avait besoin de mes conseils, répondit Solange calmement, omettant volontairement de nommer ladite personne.

\- Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis depuis ton retour ?! Demanda Molly, espérant que ce soit vrai, car cela voudrait dire que son amie s'intégrait de nouveau au sein de la société, après un an et demi seule.

\- Pas vraiment. Cette personne est un ancien ami qui a bien voulu qu'on reprenne contact lorsque je suis revenue, mentit la psychologue. Décidément, elle mentait de plus en plus facilement à sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est Sherlock c'est ça ? Finit par demander la légiste.

\- C'est Sherlock, répondit Solange, confirmant la supposition de la légiste.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il prend enfin conscience qu'il va être plus seul à présent, et il a un peu de mal avec cette idée. Je pense que je vais lui offrir un chat pour lui tenir compagnie !

\- Non, ils se détesteraient ! Rigola Molly.

\- C'est pas faux, admit la psychologue. Comment va Tom ?

\- Eh bien Tom est partit. Nous avons eu une dispute ce matin en rentrant, et il a préféré faire ses valises et quitter l'appartement. Cet idiot n'a pas aimé ce que je lui ai dit.

\- Ah mince alors ! Je l'aimais bien pourtant … Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Apparemment, selon ses dires, il m'a trouvé un peu trop obnubilée par le détective durant le mariage, alors même qu'il m'avait fait du mal.

\- Et ? Demanda Solange, faisant trainer le son afin de pousser Molly à continuer.

\- Et … Et il se pourrait bien que ça soit vrai. Je n'ai pas été obnubilée, mais j'ai observé Sherlock durant son discours – j'étais vraiment inquiète pour le moment des messages, tu le sais – et puis quand il a commencé son enquête, et quand il a joué du violon pour John et Mary. Puis je l'ai vu partir.

\- Et sinon, tu as admiré les mariés à un moment ou … ? Solange avait laissé sa phrase en suspens.

\- Oui, je les ai admirés, surtout quand je suis allé leur parler afin de les féliciter !

\- Oh pardon, pardon. La psychologue se mit à rire gentiment avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Molly, tout va bien ?

\- C'est assez difficile je dois bien avouer. Mais ça va aller. Et puis Tom a raison : maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je l'ai laissé de côté au mariage. Je lui ai même fait mal avec ma fourchette parce qu'il parlait en même temps que Sherlock, et en plus c'était pour dire des vacheries dites seulement par jalousie.

\- Sans déc' ! Mais c'est dommage, je l'aimais bien ton Don Juan. Bon, maintenant, je veux tout connaître du mariage ! »

Les deux amies passèrent plus de trois heures au téléphone, Molly décrivant le mariage de ses amis. La jeune femme avait adoré, même si elle avait eu le cœur brisée lorsqu'elle vit, tard dans le soir, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé quitter la fête, seul, car il pouvait partager ce moment de bonheur avec les invités. Et cela, comme de nombreuses autres choses de la journée, n'avait pas échappé à l'infirmier qui avait ressenti une jalousie extrême pour le détective, et qui l'avait faite le détester d'autant plus.

Après le coup de téléphone de Molly, Solange appela Tom pour avoir sa version de la journée. Et ce qu'il en ressortait était énormément de colère, de jalousie et de rancœur du jeune infirmier pour le détective. Il s'était aussi aperçu des sentiments encore présents de Molly pour Sherlock, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire face, concurrencer le détective dans le cœur de la légiste. Solange cerna mieux la situation, et la conversation se termina sur Tom qui annonça à la psychologue qu'il ne voudrait plus parler avec elle. Triste, elle accepta, et ils raccrochèrent, pour ne plus se parler.


	16. La piscine, le poison et la Femme

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu en retard, je vous l'accorde. Je n'ai pu le publier dimanche …**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont, les membres de sa famille, les personnages secondaires qui vont plus ou moins aider nos héros !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que John était marié à Mary, que Molly était séparée de Tom, que Solange avait rendu visite en pleine nuit à Sherlock.

Molly et Solange passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, chacune étant célibataire à présent. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de réserver leur vendredi soir pour se faire un restaurant, puis de dormir l'une chez l'autre le samedi, et de sortir le dimanche. Et les deux amies se confiaient tout à présent, comme à l'époque de leur colocation. Molly expliqua ainsi à sa meilleure amie l'ambiance tendue à l'hôpital, lorsque Tom et elles se rencontraient, et Solange partagea enfin avec la légiste le fait qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à faire de nouvelles rencontres, car elle se sentait maintenant prête à construire quelque chose de stable avec quelqu'un. Molly ne put que sourire à cette bonne nouvelle, elle qui désirait tant voir sa meilleure amie heureuse, surtout après les longs mois qu'elle avait dû supporter, seule. Solange précisa que, étonnamment, elle avait eu pas mal de visite de prisonniers, qui n'étaient jamais resté longtemps. Elle avait appris aussi que Mouhammad, outre son entreprise parfaitement légale dans le textile, mettait du beurre dans ses épinards en accueillant illégalement des prisonniers pour une courte durée, juste avant qu'ils soient exécutés pour des crimes divers. Molly en eut froid dans le dos, et fut d'autant plus rassurée de savoir que sa meilleure amie était de retour auprès d'elle, loin de cette pièce, de cette maison.

Leur séparation, généralement le dimanche après-midi, était un déchirement pour les deux amies. Et dès qu'elles se séparaient, elles pensaient déjà aux activités de la semaine suivante.

Le mercredi suivant, Solange alla chercher son courrier alors qu'elle avait une pause entre deux rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte aux lettres, elle fut intéressée par une grande enveloppe marron, dont l'adresse de l'expéditeur renvoyait à une maison normande de Vittefleur : celle de sa grand-mère. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, car la dernière fois que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé une grande enveloppe, elle contenait une abominable vérité, qui avait piqué sa curiosité et qui l'avait fait se lancer dans un travail de longue haleine. Elle ouvrit alors l'enveloppe, s'installa dans son bureau, et entama la lecture. Sa grand-mère lui avait écrit une lettre.

 _Ma chère Solange._

 _Je suppose que tu es toujours obnubilée par la mort de ton père. Et d'autant plus maintenant que tu sais que ce n'était pas un arrêt cardiaque. Il y a, derrière toute cette histoire, quelque chose de plus profond, dont les enjeux sont plus importants. Et je n'ai jamais su quoi. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de spéculer !_

 _Je suis une vieille femme, et j'aimerais me faire pardonner de ne jamais t'avoir considérée comme un véritable membre de ma famille, et notamment après la mort de mon fils. Mon seul fils._

 _Est-il possible d'envisager que tu acceptes que ta tante Camille et moi nous t'aidions pour essayer de découvrir la vérité ? Tu es loin et il t'est sûrement plus difficile d'avoir accès à des documents pouvant aider. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _J'espère que tu diras oui._

 _Je t'embrasse fort._

 _Mercédès, ta grand-mère._

Solange avait des difficultés à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de sa grand-mère maternelle, pour de multiples raisons. Mercédès avait eu du mal à accepter que son fils Charles quitte son foyer pour rejoindre Vivianne, sa petite-amie de l'époque, et se donnait un malin plaisir à rejeter le fruit de cette union qu'elle ne cautionnait pas. La psychologue imagina alors de multiples raisons du changement d'avis de sa grand-mère : un travail sur le long terme de la part de sa tante qui n'avait jamais cesser de la considérer comme un membre proche de la famille, une maladie grave, la vieillesse, sa grand-mère enfin prête à terminer cette histoire, à la clôturer, à finaliser son deuil et à passer à autre chose. Elle regarda ensuite les autres feuilles de papier qui accompagnait la lettre. Il y avait quelques photos de son père durant sa jeunesse, et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Elle reconnut des visages – il y avait sa tante, son grand-père décédé quelques années auparavant, alors que Solange était à l'université, sa mère apparaissait sur une des photos. Et puis il y avait d'autres visages, inconnus à la jeune femme, compagnons de jeunesse de son paternel. Elle fut intriguée par un de ceux-là, qui lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître le visage basané de l'individu souriant à côté de son père, durant son service militaire. Puis elle eut un déclic. Elle connaissait cet homme, l'avait côtoyé, avait même séjournée chez lui. Pendant près de deux ans. Mouhammad trônait à côté de son père sur cette photo. Ils souriaient tous les deux, avaient l'air proche et heureux. Mouhammad n'était pas seulement un ami de sa mère : il était un ami de la famille, et de longue date. Solange fut troublée. Elle préféra alors ranger les photos et regarder rapidement le fin dossier qui était joint à tout le reste. Il était composé d'articles traitant de la mort de son père, avec différentes versions qui donnait soit la version officielle, soit jetait une suspicion sur celle-ci. Elle prit le temps de lire les trois articles remettant en cause la version officielle. Puis son patient arriva.

Le soir-même, lorsque le cabinet fut fermée et qu'elle rejoignit sa cuisine pour se préparer à manger, Solange garda près d'elle l'enveloppe récemment envoyée par sa grand-mère. La jeune femme mangea, puis débarrassa. Elle prit le combiné de son téléphone fixe, et appela Mercédès.

La vieille femme décrocha au bout de la quatrième tonalité. De sa voix faible et éraillée, elle prononça le mot qui, étonnamment, calma Solange, alors angoissée.

« Mamie, c'est Solange, commença-t-elle dans son français impeccable malgré sa voix entravée par le sentiment de stress de la jeune femme. J'ai reçu ta lettre, continua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir ma petite fille. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mamie. Je voudrais parler de ta lettre. »

Solange le savait, et elle en faisait exprès – il y avait de la froideur dans sa voix. Malgré le premier pas fait par sa grand-mère, elle n'effacerait pas si facilement toutes ces décennies durant lesquelles cette vieille femme ne l'avait pas considérée. Elle restait distante, sur ses gardes, au cas où.

« Oui ma petite, je me doute bien que tu m'appelles pour ce genre de chose. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir de ma mère, de moi. Tu es devenue exécrable depuis la mort de papa.

\- Parce qu'il est temps. Je suis vieille, fatiguée et seule. J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être têtue.

\- C'est un bon projet mamie. Mais je suis encore un peu mitigée. C'est assez difficile, après toutes ces années, d'accepter une telle proposition, et tout ce qu'elle implique. Car, outre le fait que tu désires découvrir la vérité, il y a tout un aspect de réconciliation dans ta démarche, et ça je ne pense pas que cela soit faisable pour le moment. Je sais que cela part d'un bon sentiment, mais je ne pense pas être totalement prête à me …

\- Oh tais-toi et acceptes bon sang ! Mais c'est pas vrai, aussi têtue que frérot l'était ! S'énerva une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Bonsoir tante Camille. Comment vas-tu ? Et Jean-Pierre ? Et les enfants ?

\- Bonsoir, ils vont bien. Ils sont en vacances chez ma belle-mère. Bon alors, tu acceptes ou pas ? Ou tu préfères faire tes recherches seule, et avoir les réponses à la Saint Glinglin ? On a plein d'idées avec maman, et j'ai quelques connaissances de mon côté qui vont m'aider. Le mieux pour toi est d'accepter. Et, au pire, j'te prends par les sentiments.

\- … Bon d'accord, j'accepte ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, et que je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses une tirade sentimentale sur Oh combien je t'aime et que je t'apprécie et que tu es ma tante préférée et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, finit par dire Solange, souriante. Elle se sentait tellement mieux quand elle était avec sa tante, quand elle parlait avec elle. Camille était son seul pilier dans la famille, la seule personne pour qui elle avait une réelle affection.

\- Merci ! Je te repasse maman.

\- Merci, ma petite fille, dit Mercédès lorsqu'elle reprit le combiné. As-tu lu les articles ?

\- Pas tous. J'ai lu celui du Canard Enchainé, de Libération et de Charlie Hebdo. Je n'ai pas lu les autres car ça me déprimait de savoir que la plupart des journaux donnait la version de l'arrêt cardiaque pour expliquer sa mort.

\- Je comprends. Camille est en vacances la semaine prochaine. Nous allons aller sur Paris afin de commencer à fouiller dans les archives. Avec un peu de chances, nous trouverons de quoi approfondir.

\- Impeccable. De mon côté, je vais chercher dans les archives des journaux anglais s'ils n'ont pas traités du sujet, et s'ils n'ont pas écrit des choses qui pourraient être intéressantes pour nous. Je vais en discuter aussi avec une amie. Elle connaît un peu le dossier car je lui avais déjà montré le rapport d'autopsie il y a deux ans : elle est médecin légiste, et je voulais son avis. Je vais lui présenter de nouveau en lui demandant plus de précisions sur les incohérences que nous avions trouvées. Elle sera notre experte médicale !

\- D'accord, répondit Mercédès joyeusement. Nous allons peut-être arriver à quelque chose si on travaille efficacement. Et en équipe. Merci encore pour ton aide, finit par dire Mercédès, reconnaissante.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux connaître la vérité. Et maintenant que je sais que je ne suis plus toute seule, je suis plus motivée que jamais ! Je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas encore promené mon chien, qui commence à s'impatienter devant la porte d'entrée. On se tient au courant ! Au revoir !

\- Au revoir ma petite fille. »

Les deux membres de la famille raccrochèrent. Solange alla promener Chacal tout en appelant Molly pour lui rapporter les faits. La légiste accepta volontiers, et partagea sa joie de savoir que Solange renouait, petite à petit, avec sa famille.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Solange et sa grand-mère se contactèrent régulièrement, afin de se tenir au courant des avancées de leurs recherches, malheureusement peu fructueuses. Solange et Molly avaient passées la plus grande partie du week-end dans des grandes bibliothèques de Londres, celles dont les archives de journaux étaient à disposition, et ce afin de trouver un semblant de piste. Les deux amies tombèrent sur beaucoup de quotidiens de l'époque, mais peu traitaient de la mort de Charles Dumont. Malgré cela, elles furent chanceuses car parmi le peu de journaux qui en parlait, tous abordaient les étrangetés et incohérences de l'enquête. Les filles avaient alors des pistes à approfondir. Elles notèrent le nom des journalistes qui avaient écrits les articles afin de rechercher leurs coordonnées. Sur le net, elles cherchèrent les numéros et adresses des auteurs, qu'elles notèrent dans un bloc-notes. Elles pouvaient à présent leur rendre visite.

De leur côté, Mercédès et Camille firent de même. Mais leurs recherches ne furent pas aussi fructueuses. Les articles trouvés rejoignaient la version officielle, et n'offraient rien d'intéressant. Les deux femmes notèrent quand même le nom des journalistes, au cas où. Pour les articles qui, subtilement, avançaient l'idée d'une manipulation de la part du gouvernement sur la mort de Charles Dumont, Camille et Mercédès prirent en notes les incohérences relevées afin de demander aux journalistes ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire. Elles prendraient contact avec eux plus tard. Lorsqu'elles le firent, beaucoup de personnes refusèrent de parler de cette histoire. Et parmi les quelques personnes ayant acceptée, il y avait Arnaud Monfranche. Il travaillait, à l'époque, pour la revue Polis – qui n'avait existée que quelques mois. Malheureusement, il ne donna pas aux deux femmes ce qu'elles désiraient. La seule chose utile qu'il leur transmit fut que le légiste de l'époque, Marc Donnard, et soit-dit en passant ex-beau-frère du député Dumoulin, avait été incarcéré il y avait quelques années pour fraude. Durant son procès, il avait été accusé de contrefaire certains rapports d'autopsie, afin de « rendre service » à des amis hauts placés, en échange de services ou d'argent. Malgré la conviction de l'audience sur sa culpabilité, les jurés l'avait désigné non-coupable pour ce chef d'accusation, les preuves étant insuffisantes. Il fut seulement poursuivi pour fraude. Avant de quitter les deux femmes, Arnaud leur donna ses notes pour l'article et qui renseignait les faits étranges qu'il avait remarqué. Elles le remercièrent et rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, à Paris. Le lendemain, les deux femmes continuèrent leur enquête en allant voir Zacharie Villon, qui ne voulait pas leur parler, mais qui leur donna un dossier avec les résultats de son enquête. Camille et Mercédès décidèrent alors d'aller étudier tout cela dans un café du coin.

Mercédès appela Solange le jeudi soir afin de discuter avec elle des trouvailles plus ou moins abondantes. Solange annonça à sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancée, car elle était très prise, tout comme Molly. Sa grand-mère lui annonça que ce n'était pas grave, et lui confia ses trouvailles. Dans les notes d'Arnaud Monfranche, celles qui avaient été le plus utiles aux deux femmes, le journaliste avait des soupçons concernant quelques proches de Charles Dumont. Ils auraient essayé de jeter le discrédit sur lui ou sa famille, à travers des enquêtes secrètes, sans rien trouver. Arnaud avançait même l'idée que Nicolas Serr désirait falsifier des documents afin de le décrédibiliser, et avait pris contact avec certains professionnels de la fraude afin de faire ce travail. En ce qui concernait le rapport d'autopsie, Arnaud n'hésitait pas à préciser qu'il y avait de multiples façons, naturelles ou chimiques, de créer un arrêt cardiaque sans pour autant laisser de traces dans le corps. Malheureusement, les théories d'Arnaud n'étaient que des suppositions, et aucunes preuves ne les validaient. Solange eut un pincement au cœur de voir que des remises en cause étaient possible, mais que tout allait contre la découverte de la vérité. Puis Mercédès ajouta quelque chose qui angoissa la jeune psychologue : elles allaient rendre visite à Vivianne le lendemain matin, pour discuter de cette affaire. Solange n'avait pas pensé à sa mère depuis des mois. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, car elle savait pertinemment que sa mère la considérait comme morte. Après tout, Sherlock et elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'acceptait pas, même si elle le faisait aux autres – elle profitait de la sympathie qu'ont les membres de son entourage pour elle afin de les manipuler. Et puis, Molly lui avait raconté pour la lettre – elle lui avait même lu car elle ne l'avait jamais jetée. Solange ne sut quoi dire, et le seul mot qu'elle laissa échapper fut « d'accord, » mais son ton était vide de toutes émotions.

Mercédès et Solange s'appelèrent de nouveau le dimanche après-midi, alors que la psychologue et sa meilleure amie travaillaient sur les documents découverts aux archives des bibliothèques. Mercédès confirma ce que Solange pensait tout bas : Vivianne ne les avait pas bien accueillis, et n'avait rien voulu dire à ces « deux inconnues, ces connasses ingrates qui venaient l'embêter durant son travail. » Solange fut prise d'une effroyable idée : et si sa mère avait tué père ? Et si elle avait orchestré tout cela, aidée par des gens dangereux ? Au vu de son comportement, elle avait très bien pu le faire. C'est comme si elle se fichait que son père soit mort ou non. Cette idée la terrorisa, et Molly l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha avec sa grand-mère, après lui avoir rapidement raconté ce que les deux amies avaient trouvé pour l'instant, Molly lui demanda ce qu'il l'effrayait autant. Solange partagea ses pensées, qui mirent en effroi la jeune légiste, qui pouvait difficilement concevoir une telle chose. Mais Molly était proche de ses parents, qui étaient impeccables sous tout rapport. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre une telle chose.

Il était plus de onze heures du soir lorsque Molly décida de quitter l'appartement de Solange. Elle avait emporté quelques documents qu'elle regarderait durant son temps libre. Solange accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa voiture : elle en avait profité pour promener Chacal. Et lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement, elle décida de continuer le travail d'investigation entamé il y a peu. Elle le savait : la journée du lendemain allait être compliquée.

Molly appela Solange lundi en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'elle était en consultation. La psychologue dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle la rappellerai plus tard, après son rendez-vous. Ce qu'elle fit. Il était 16h36 lorsque la psychologue, ayant dit au revoir à son patient, déverrouilla son téléphone afin d'appeler la jeune légiste. Lorsque celle-ci décrocha, Solange sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans le ton de sa voix : Molly était sur une piste. La légiste confirma, ajoutant qu'elle avait été aidée par Sherlock. Solange déglutit et se sentit stupide : elle n'avait pas pensé à se faire aider du détective. S'exaspérant elle-même, elle autorisa Molly à continuer. Parmi les documents que Molly avait emporté, il y en avait un qui disait plus de choses que ce qui était écrit. En effet, ce document constituait un article écrit par Douglas Diggle, qui affirmait, par une source sûre, que la mort de Charles Dumont n'avait d'étranges que son imprévisibilité. Puis, l'article poursuivait en parlant du tragique de cette perte, sans pour autant décrire pourquoi cette mort était prévisible. Alors Sherlock avait regardé l'article de plus près, et affirma que deux personnes l'avait écrit, et que le nom de Douglas Diggle était un pseudonyme. Les deux amis avait creusés un peu plus cette piste, et ils découvrirent que derrière Douglas Diggle se cachait John Booth, journaliste pour le magazine The Economist, et qu'il était aussi le compagnon d'un certain Zacharie Villon, journaliste lui aussi, que Solange connaissait du fait qu'il avait déjà donné des informations à sa grand-mère et à sa tante. Pleine d'espoir, Solange proposa à Molly si elle désirait visiter Paris ce week-end-là. La légiste répondit à l'affirmative. Les deux amies raccrochèrent, car Solange devait appeler sa famille.

Le week-end sur Paris fut organisé rapidement. Les filles partiraient le samedi matin afin de rejoindra la capitale tôt. Là-bas, elles retrouveraient Mercédès et Camille. Cette dernière avait décidé d'appeler Zacharie Villon afin d'organiser un rendez-vous. Ayant refusé, elle avait noté l'adresse de l'homme – trouvé grâce aux talents de hacker de son fils Nathan – et les quatre femmes avaient décidés d'y aller en forçant.

Solange et Molly se rejoignirent devant King's Cross le samedi matin, très tôt – le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Molly demanda où elle avait laissé Chacal, et Solange lui répondit que sa voisine âgée du premier étage avait gentiment accepté de le garder : son fils était de passage, et il se chargerait de le promener.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur Paris, Mercédès et Camille les attendaient sur la grande place de la Gare du Nord. Solange embrassa tendrement sa tante, et plus timidement sa grand-mère. Molly, déboussolée et les yeux brillants d'admiration pour le décor, salua par une poignée de mains les deux françaises, n'omettant pas de dire « Bonjour » de son français maladroit. Elles rejoignirent toutes les quatre l'hôtel afin de poser leurs affaires et de prévoir leur journée.

Elles s'installèrent tout d'abord à la terrasse d'un café afin de discuter des documents, se partager les informations, et se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'elles allaient dire et demander aux journalistes. Elles finirent leur matinée à se balader dans le coin – Molly avait demandé à visiter les alentours, car c'était la première fois qu'elle posait les pieds sur le sol français, et mangèrent dans un restaurant de burger. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du 15ème arrondissement de Paris, là où logeaient Zacharie et John Booth-Villon – les deux hommes s'étaient mariés quelques mois auparavant. Ce fut Molly qui sonna à l'interphone, et qui tomba sur la voix grave et menaçante de Zacharie. Elle demanda alors à parler à John, prétextant être une connaissance du journaliste, et voulant avoir de ses nouvelles. Zacharie, mécontent, lui hurla dessus et lui demanda de déguerpir. Solange, calmement, prit la place de Molly, se présenta, et demanda à l'homme, dans un français impeccable, s'il était possible de parler à son mari, afin d'éclaircir un point ambigu dans un de ses excellent article, traitant du décès d'un homme politique français. Le silence se fit de l'autre côté de l'interphone, et les quatre compagnes entendirent une voix différente, plus mature, qui leur autorisait à entrer. Dans son anglais natif, il précisa l'étage. Les quatre femmes prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au cinquième. Là attendait un grand homme, les cheveux blonds mais parsemés de blancs, les yeux verts tels les feuilles d'une plante nouvellement naissante au Printemps. Ils attendaient les jeunes femmes devant sa porte d'entrée, ouverte. Zacharie était derrière lui, curieux. John vit le groupe féminin sortir de l'ascenseur, et fut stupéfait lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la vieille femme, la mère de Charles Dumont, la personne qui désirait le plus au monde découvrir la vérité, avec Solange. Zacharie, lui aussi, fut surpris. John ouvrit alors la bouche, pour laisser sortir ces quelques mots, qui furent un soulagement : « Entrez, nous devons parler. »

Le couple installa les quatre femmes dans le salon, puis il sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zacharie revint avec des tasses, du café et du thé, et John réapparu avec une grande pochette. Elle contenait un dossier entier sur la mort de Charles Dumont. Il y avait, dans celui-ci, quelque chose de très important : l'article original, celui qui avait été refusé par son rédacteur en chef à l'époque. Molly et Solange lurent l'article, et furent stupéfaites de trouver un texte très bien écrit, soulignant les nombreux points incohérents, tels que le passé douteux du légiste – les britanniques savaient déjà, à cette époque, que cet homme était pourri – ou des appels téléphoniques entre plusieurs politiques français qui prévoyaient la disparition de certaines personnes, politiques ou non, qui étaient trop gênantes. John avait ajouté la personnalité particulière de Vivianne Dumont, qu'il avait rencontré une fois, et qu'il avait détesté. Il termina, enfin, en disant que le personnage de Charles Dumont était « beaucoup trop intéressant, sympathique et honnête, pour survivre dans le monde politique français, dont les membres sont, pour la plupart, liés de près ou de loin à un vice ou à la corruption. » Le reste du dossier était composé du contenu de quelques appels téléphoniques, du rapport d'autopsie obtenu mystérieusement, et d'autres articles. Il proposa aux filles de garder le dossier, car elles allaient en avoir plus besoin que lui. Après avoir discuté avec le couple, les jeunes femmes quittèrent l'appartement. Elles se promenèrent dans le quartier, avant de s'arrêter manger dans un restaurant japonais. Elles le quittèrent alors que la nuit tombait.

Solange et Molly repartirent le dimanche midi. Camille et Mercédès les avait accompagnées à la gare, afin de profiter au maximum des deux jeunes femmes.

Dans le train, les deux amies discutèrent de ce week-end, de ce qu'elles avaient appris, de ce qu'elles en concluaient. Molly émit l'idée de demander de l'aide au détective, qui subissait un passage à vide depuis quelques semaines. Solange approuva l'idée, et elle se réjouissait d'obtenir une aide aussi précieuse. Et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé au détective.

Malheureusement, son aide allait s'avérer compliquéé. Deux jours plus tard, Molly reçu un appel de John Watson, lui annonçant qu'il arrivait avec un colis encombrant, et qu'il nécessitait un test de drogue. La légiste vit arriver, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, John, Mary, Sherlock dans un triste état, et un autre homme, dans un triste état lui aussi. Molly, bouillonnant intérieurement, tendit à Sherlock un pot en plastique transparent, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il allait devoir uriner dans celui-ci, et que tout le monde ne partira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fait cela, et qu'elle n'aura pas fait les tests. Le détective dû se résoudre à prendre le pot, de se diriger vers les toilettes, talonné par John qui prenait toutes les précautions afin que son meilleur ami ne s'enfuie pas, et d'uriner dans le pot. Pendant ce temps-là, Mary demanda à Molly un nécessaire de soin afin de guérir la main de l'inconnu dans un triste état, qui s'appelait Bill. La légiste alla chercher des bandages, des carrés de gazes et une crème pour soulager la douleur. Le détective et son acolyte revinrent quelques minutes après, et Sherlock tendit le pot à la légiste. De sa main gantée – elle avait enfilé les gants blancs en plastique, par mesure d'hygiène – elle le prit et s'éloigna afin de faire des tests. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre – elle utilisa un produit réagissant au contact d'un produit dopant quelconque, réduisant le temps d'attente – et c'est une Molly extrêmement énervée qui retira ses gants en plastique pour les jeter sur la table, qui s'approcha d'un Sherlock Holmes prêt à recevoir les foudre d'une des personnes qui a le plus confiance en lui, et en qui a le plus confiance. La jeune brune se mit face à lui, s'apprêtant à déverser sa colère. Elle leva sa main droite, puis l'apposa violemment sur la joue gauche du détective. Sentant qu'elle n'était toujours pas apaisée, elle fit de même avec l'autre joue. Tout le monde regardait à présent le détective, dont le visage ne reflétait aucune expression, et la légiste, calmée, mais déçue de son comportement. Elle lui demanda alors de s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Désirant cacher sa gêne et quelque chose d'autre – il ne savait pas ce que cela était, il se sentait juste mal – il se massa la joue et s'excusa pour les fiançailles rompues de Molly, qui le reprit rapidement en lui disant d'arrêter, car il était en train de briser les changements qu'il avait entrepris, et que la légiste avait remarqué, et parce qu'il trahissait la confiance que les autres avaient pour lui en traitant cette grave situation à la légère, passant pour un enfoiré insensible alors, qu'au final, il mesurait l'impact que cela avait sur ses amis, et cela lui faisait mal. Puis il reçut un appel, et sortit précipitamment, précisant que ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire avait fonctionné. Il avait laissé les quatre adultes dans le laboratoire, seuls, dans l'incompréhension totale.

Il était environ vingt-et-une heure lorsque Solange sonna au 221b Baker Street, ce mercredi soir. Suivant les conseils de Molly, elle alla rendre visite au détective afin qu'il lui donne son avis sur la mort de son père. Après avoir sonné, Solange attendit quelques minutes avant que madame Hudson lui ouvre, l'accueille froidement – elle se souvenait encore de la seule fois où elle l'avait rencontré, il y a quelques semaines, et surtout le fait qu'elle ait blessé un homme qui lui était cher – et la fasse monter à l'étage, là où Sherlock réfléchissait à son affaire du moment. Entrant timidement dans le salon, elle salua le détective qui se leva et qui salua la psychologue. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, et ils discutèrent de l'affaire, Solange espérant obtenir des réponses grâce au détective. Il venait d'entreprendre l'observation du dossier lorsque le téléphone de Solange sonna, et elle regarda le nom de l'appelant : c'était Molly.

« Allo Molly ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Bonjour Petit Ange. Je suis navré, mais la jeune légiste est indisponible pour le moment. Malheureusement, le bâillon sur sa bouche l'empêche de parler. »

La psychologue déglutit, ce qui inquiéta le détective. Elle mit le haut-parleur.

« Pourquoi m'appeler Petit Ange ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'indigna Solange.

\- Quelle honte ! Reprit la voix, une voix grave et masculine, avec un petit ton d'espièglerie, rendant la situation inquiétante. Tu ne prends même pas de nouvelles de ton amie ! Pourtant, je t'ai dit qu'elle était bâillonnée. »

Sherlock ne bougeait pas : il se concentrait sur cette voix, et essayait de l'analyser afin de trouver des éléments sur cette personne.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Solange, toujours inquiète.

\- J'aimerais que nous discutions de ton cher « pôpa. » J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Notamment la vérité sur sa mort. Tu sais, ce que tu essayes d'élucider : eh bien je sais tout ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. On se retrouve à la piscine de Bristol South : je suis sûr et certain que Sherlock Holmes – et je sais qu'il est avec toi et qu'il bouillonne aussi intérieurement – sait où elle se trouve. Bye-bye. »

Solange était prête à craquer : celui qui s'en était pris à son père s'en était pris à sa meilleure amie. Il allait le regretter. Perdue dans ses pensées de rage, elle n'avait pas vu le détective se lever et descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa torpeur, elle les descendit aussi, et tomba sur le détective, habillé pour sortir, qui l'attendait. Ils sortirent alors de l'appartement et le détective siffla un taxi. Il annonça à Solange qu'ils devaient se rendre chez Mycroft afin de prendre une voiture, car la piscine se trouvait à plusieurs heures de chez lui. Solange l'arrêta, et lui proposa une autre solution.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant une façade couleur craie, trouée de plusieurs fenêtres de couleur foncée. Solange descendit alors de la voiture, suivie de Sherlock qui paya le taxi. Elle se dirigea alors vers une rue perpendiculaire, et s'approcha d'une voiture bleue. Elle l'ouvrit et s'installa derrière le volant, tandis que Sherlock, s'excusant encore de ne pas y avoir pensé, monta et s'assit sur le siège passager. Elle se dirigea vers Bristol.

Plus de deux heures de route plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la fameuse piscine. Solange trouva une place un peu plus loin, se gara, et les deux amis sortirent de la voiture. Après l'avoir verrouillée, Solange et Sherlock entrèrent dans le bâtiment public - dont les portes n'avaient pas été fermées –et s'approchèrent, sur leurs gardes, du grand bassin. Là, un grand homme blond, d'une soixantaine d'années, au teint pâle, les attendait, Molly devant lui, assise sur une chaise. La main droite de l'homme blond tenait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose était trop proche du cou de la légiste selon la psychologue et le détective.

Molly était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle s'inquiétait de la seringue près de son cou, dont la couleur nacrée ne la rassurait guère. Lorsqu'elle regarda les corps de Sherlock et de Solange se détacher de l'encadrement sombre en face d'elle, elle continua d'être inquiète, malgré le soulagement de voir les deux amis qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Sherlock et Solange s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance du vieil homme, assez près pour voir le détail du kidnappeur et de la légiste, mais assez loin pour avoir le temps de réagir en cas d'attaque.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Mortès. Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné que c'était un pseudonyme : vous n'êtes pas bête. Et non, je ne vous donnerais pas mon vrai prénom. J'ai un avantage sur vous deux, et je compte bien le garder, dit le vieil homme, afin de « briser la glace. »

\- Pourquoi Molly ? Demanda Solange.

\- Parce que tu as eu le malheur d'enquêter sur quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, et que tu l'as impliquée. Pourquoi les gens s'entêtent-ils à faire ce genre de choses ! Laissez les morts où ils sont ! Ils y sont plus heureux.

\- Mon projet est légitime, commença Solange, essayant de rester calme malgré son envie de lui mettre son poing en pleine figure, et il est la recherche de vérité. J'ai besoin de ça, tout comme ma grand-mère et ma tante !

\- Comment savez-vous que Solange enquêtait sur la mort de son père ? Demanda Sherlock, jusqu'alors silencieux et observateur.

\- Eh bien, j'ai quelques espions qui trainent çà et là. Et il y en un qui m'a annoncé qu'il avait vu deux jeunes femmes qui cherchaient des articles sur la mort de Charles Dumont. Ni une ni deux, il m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Alors j'ai décidé de suivre ces jeunes femmes, notamment jusqu'à Paris, et jusqu'à l'appartement de John et Zacharie Booth-Villon – deux hommes charmants soit-dit en passant. Ils vous ont beaucoup informé parait-il. Puis vous êtes rentrées, avec vos infos. Et je me suis dit que je devais agir. Hum … Plutôt m'amuser. Alors j'ai engagé des gros bras pour emporter cette jeune femme – Mortès caressa le doux visage de la légiste – et j'ai pris son téléphone afin de t'appeler, mon Petit Ange.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! S'insurgea Solange.

\- Mais je t'appelle comme tu veux, mon Petit Ange. Car, vois-tu, j'ai le pouvoir ici. Dans cette seringue, j'ai introduit un liquide bien particulier, un liquide que tu connais bien, sans le connaître d'ailleurs. C'est ce même liquide qui a imprégné la fléchette avec laquelle ton père est mort.

\- Co … Comment ? Demanda Solange, blême.

\- Ce mélange ingénieux est composé de plantes diverses qui sont toxiques pour le corps. Avantage en plus : le produit s'évapore en même temps que le corps se décompose. Certes, au tout début, il y a des traces. Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir un bon réseau d'amis, notamment dans le milieu de la médecine légale.

\- C'est en cela que le légiste entre en jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda, rhétoriquement, le détective. Vous saviez pour ses fraudes, et vous lui avez promis de les cacher en échange de rapports d'autopsies trafiqués.

\- Exact ! Merci Solange d'avoir apporté le chien savant avec toi – Hi hi. Le rire de Mortès sonnait comme celui du plus infâme des sons, et y transparaissait la folie et le génie de cet homme.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il été condamné alors, puisque votre magouille fonctionnait ainsi ? Demanda Solange.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute : la _police_ a fait une enquête, et a trouvé les preuves pour l'incriminer, répondit le vieil homme, innocemment. Mais, me direz-vous, je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider non plus, ajouta-t-il diaboliquement.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour tuer mon père ? Et qui vous a ordonné de le faire ?

\- Très bonnes questions, Petit Ange – Solange frissonna en entendant ce surnom. Vois-tu, plusieurs personnes voulaient sa mort. Cet homme était parfait, si honnête, aimant les gens de sa famille, et sa petite maison adorée. Et il était aimé de tous et de toutes … Raaaaa ce qu'il était ennuyant ! Et dans tous les sens du terme ! Il était chiant à en crever, mais aussi problématique pour d'autres personnalités politiques, qui ont cherché soit à le décrédibiliser, soit à le tuer. Et c'est là que j'interviens ! Laurent Frais est venu me voir un jour, me donnant un sacré-bon-pactole pour tuer le vieux Dumont. Alors j'ai dit oui. Mon arme du crime ? Les griffes du chat d'Amèle De Loux, amie de la famille, et complice. Elle non plus n'aimait pas Charles : il faisait de l'ombre à l'ascension de son mari. Elle a accepté que j'imbibe les griffes de son chat avec ce produit, puis s'est débrouillé pour que Chouquette griffe Dumont et « pouf ! » le tour était joué ! Le vieux Dumont est mort un jour et demi plus tard, en pleine nuit, de ce qu'il semblait être un arrêt cardiaque. Elle a été moins contente, par contre, quand Chouquette est morte, quelques jours après, à cause du produit qui était malheureusement entré dans son organisme. Mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie ! Et qui me l'a ordonné ? Le plus pourri du Club de France – François Mapollion. »

Solange devint encore plus blême. Elle connaissait cet homme, elle lui avait serré la main, avait même été dégoutée par les avances de ce vieux et horrible personnage, qui était ami avec Mouhammad.

« Connaissez-vous le nom des membres de ce club ? Demanda Solange, essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Non, malheureusement. J'ai n'ai eu à faire qu'à un de ces _messieurs_ , et c'est François Mapollion. Et maintenant, avait-il repris après quelques secondes de silence, nous allons continuer notre petit jeu, enfin, mon petit jeu. Je me suis dit : cette gamine s'est bien comportée depuis des années, puisqu'elle pensait que son père été parti de la maison familiale. Coup de maître de ta mère d'ailleurs, d'avoir imaginé ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi par contre … Et puis tu as appris qu'il n'était pas parti, mais qu'il était mort. Et tu as commencé à enquêter. Je n'ai pas été très content de ta grand-mère sur ce coup-là, et encore moins après, vu qu'elle a commencé à se pencher sur cette étrange mort. Je me suis alors demandé ce qui pouvait faire le plus de mal, et je pense avoir trouvé. Vois-tu, elle a le désir profond de renouer avec toi, après toutes ces années de séparation et de froid entre vous deux. Sauf qu'elle ne mesure pas les enjeux. Mais, à présent, elle va les mesurer. D'ailleurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer, à tous les trois – Mortès avait regardé longuement Solange, Sherlock puis Molly – le décès de Zacharie et John Booth-Villon. Ils étaient pourtant si adorables, finit-il, d'un air faussement attristé. »

Solange et Molly déglutirent : elles savaient que les deux hommes étaient morts par leur faute. Solange bouillonna, en colère après Mortès, qui n'avait pas hésité à éliminer ainsi des personnes qui n'avaient fait que les aider. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute : la mort des deux hommes, Molly prisonnière entre les mains d'un tueur professionnel, narcissique, voulant prouver qu'il était toujours le meilleur malgré le déclin de sa vie, de son âge, de sa santé, de sa carrière. Elle pensa alors à quelque chose d'horrible : il désirait faire mal. A qui ? Si c'était à elle, alors il tuerait Molly, avec le même poison qui a tué son père.

« Avant que j'oublie, reprit le blond, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'une de tes camarades de cellules.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Solange, perdue.

\- Mais oui, tu sais, une sublime jeune femme brune. Elle disait quelque chose du genre … Oh mince, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir …

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'ai étais en cellule ? Et que j'ai eu de la compagnie ?

\- Parce que, vois-tu, je fais partie des personnes qui confient des prisonniers à Mouhammad. Ce vieil homme est si charmant ! Je l'ai connu durant mon service militaire tu sais !

\- Co … Comment ? Demanda, abasourdie, la psychologue. Puis elle réalisa. Vous avez connu mon père ! Il a fait ses services avec Mouhammad ! Vous avez connu mon père ! S'insurgea-t-elle, réalisant l'horreur de tant de coïncidences.

\- Peut-être bien Petit Ange. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été loger quelques jours chez ce bon vieux Mouhammad, car j'étais chargé de veiller au décès de cette femme : quelqu'un de très très important m'avait payé pour ça. Alors elle a été arrêtée alors qu'elle essayait de fuir en Amérique, et j'ai demandé à mon vieil ami de l'aide. Je ne sais pas si vous savez, Sherlock, mais Mouhammad aime à obtenir un petit bonus financier en « accueillant » chez lui des prisonniers, officiels ou non, qui vont être exécutés. Ce qui a pu faire de la compagnie à notre très chère Solange. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été prévenu dès qu'elle fut arrêtée. Alors j'ai sauté dans un avion, et je suis partit pour le Maroc ! Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Impossible de me souvenir, moi qui possède une si bonne mémoire ... Impossible de me souvenir … Je me souviens, par contre, d'une phrase qu'elle vous a dit chère amie. Oui je sais, j'ai écouté aux portes – ce n'est pas bien ... Mais je m'en fiche ! Vous parliez d'hommes me semble-t-il. Alors que Solange préfère les hommes matures et autonomes, cette jeune femme trouvait que l'homme intelligent est …

\- … le nouveau sexy, acheva la psychologue dans un souffle, anéantie.

\- Irene Adler, ajouta Sherlock en regardant, éberlué, Solange. Tu as rencontré Irene Adler ?

\- Tu connais Irene Adler ? Demanda Solange, surprise.

\- Bien sûr qu'il connait Irene Adler ! Elle est la seule femme qui a fait chavirer le cœur de notre détective préféré, termina Mortès. N'attendez plus des messages d'anniversaire, elle ne pourra plus vous en envoyer, pas là où elle est !

\- Vous avez été chargé de son exécution à elle aussi ? Avec ce même produit ? Demanda Solange, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la réponse aux deux questions était « oui. »

\- Oui, et oui, répondit poliment Mortès. Très digne mort par ailleurs. Je pense qu'elle a eu une pensée pour vous Sherlock, ajouta Mortès, en faisant un clin d'œil au détective, qui le regardait, méfiant. Il se tourna vers Solange, et ajouta : Et bientôt, très chère, quelqu'un va rejoindre Charles Dumont et Irene Adler, empoisonnés de la même façon. Il va falloir prendre une décision : elle – il leva violemment Molly de sa chaise, la gardant toujours près de lui – ou toi – il tendit sa seringue vers Solange, la désignant, afin qu'elle fasse son choix. »

Solange ne savait que faire. Enfin, elle le savait, mais elle avait peur. Pas de mourir, non, mais de savoir si le liquide allait l'achever d'un seul coup, ou si elle allait souffrir avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Sherlock, qui paniquait légèrement car étant impuissant, mais qui gardait un visage impassible. Puis elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Molly savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite. Voyant que Mortès avait écarté la seringue de son cou, elle prit de l'élan avec son bras droit, et lui envoya un coup dans le ventre. Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva rapidement afin de donner un coup dans le nez du psychopathe, et termina par un coup de pied – qui n'étaient pas attachés ensemble, contrairement à ses mains – dans son genou droit. Elle se jeta vers l'avant et rampa, afin de s'éloigner le plus possible du psychopathe, qui essayait de se remettre des coups qu'il avait subi. Sherlock couru afin de rejoindre Molly et de lui enlever ses bâillons – il commença par celui sur sa bouche, puis s'occupa de la corde autour de ses mains - tandis que Solange courait vers Mortès. Elle lui pinça stratégiquement la main droite afin de récupérer la seringue, et lui enfonça dans une de ses artères. Elle appuya sur le piston, et le liquide nacré, soumis à une pression extérieur, passa par le tube fin en métal afin d'arriver dans l'organisme du vieil homme. Elle eut le temps de lui dire : « Pour mon père » et elle le jeta dans la piscine. Connaissant le destin funeste de l'homme, elle s'en détourna et rejoignit sa meilleure amie, dont les liens ne l'entravaient plus. La psychologue l'étreignit longuement, et s'excusa pour tout ça. Molly la rassura, en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Sherlock félicita la légiste pour ses gestes de défense, et elle lui répondit qu'elle avait cherché des points stratégiques : le foie car, à cet âge, l'organe était plus fragile, tout comme les articulations, d'où le choix de son genou. Et le nez car, chez tout le monde, c'était une zone sensible. Solange lui demanda d'arrêter d'être aussi humble, car ce qu'elle avait fait était courageux, couillu, et bien pensé. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la piscine, Sherlock soutenant la légiste qui avait des difficultés pour marcher, épuisée par ce qui venait de se passer. L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre, et les forces lui manquaient. Ils approchèrent de la voiture, montèrent, et Solange raccompagna tout le monde chez eux, malgré l'envie de Solange de déposer Molly à l'hôpital.

Les journaux parlèrent peu du corps d'un vieil homme retrouvé dans une piscine de Bristol. La théorie de la police fut qu'il devait se promener, on ne sait pas pourquoi, au bord de la piscine, et qu'il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, du fait de son âge avancé.

Solange avait écrit à sa grand-mère pour lui dire toute la vérité sur la mort de son père, et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle l'informa aussi de la mort de Zacharie et John. Elle ajouta, en « PS, » qu'elle adorerait garder contact avec elle. Ce qu'elles firent.

Molly était allée faire un bilan de santé le lendemain à l'hôpital, afin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien de cassé, ou rien de dangereux dans son organisme. Elle allait souffrir un peu, et avoir des bleus, du fait de la rencontre brutale entre son corps et le sol. Sur les conseils de Solange, elle alla consulter un psychologue afin de parler de son traumatisme.

Sherlock n'eut pas de répit après cette histoire. Il était occupé avec le cas de Magnussen, brillant et dangereux génie qui possédaient des dossiers compromettants sur certaines personnes plus ou moins influentes. Afin de protéger ses amis, le détective avait fait disparaître Magnussen. Et il avait été puni pour ça : Son frère l'avait exilé dans un autre pays, pour une durée indéterminée.

Puis il l'avait fait revenir cinq minutes plus tard, car le pays avait besoin de lui. Encore. Apparemment, la Grande Bretagne ne pouvait se séparer de son détective préféré.

Solange n'eut jamais la possibilité de lui demander à propos d'Irene Adler.


	17. Amis, amours, emmerdes - 1

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et oui, je n'ai pas totalement disparue !**_

 _ **Je tenais, tout d'abord, à m'excuser de cet énorme retard. L'écriture de ce chapitre, qui est tellement long qu'il sera en deux parties, a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, pour des raisons diverses, et je ne vous embêterais pas avec ça.**_

 _ **Je publie aujourd'hui les deux parties du chapitre « Amis, amours, emmerdes ». Le chapitre 19, qui sera par ailleurs le tout dernier chapitre de la fanfiction, sera publié la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **INFORMATION IMPORTANTE !**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous préciser que les chapitres 17 et 18, soit celui-ci et le prochain, sont quasiment basé sur la saison 4 de la série Sherlock. Donc il y a des SPOILERS. Donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4 et que vous tenez à connaître les aventures de notre cher détective en regardant les épisodes tellement mieux écrits par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je vous invite à le faire avant de lire la suite et fin de cette fanfiction. Ma correctrice, n'ayant pas encore regardé la saison 4, s'est vu spoilé la fin, et notamment les grosses révélations de cette saison.**_

 _ **Je vous ai prévenus !**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont, les membres de sa famille, les personnages secondaires qui vont plus ou moins aider nos héros !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Elle était là depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle pleurait. La dernière fois qu'elle y était, c'était pour l'enterrement d'un ami proche. Et elle savait, à ce moment-là que l'enterrement n'était que ruse, que la personne n'était pas morte, car elle l'attendait chez elle.

Mais là, c'était différent. La personne qu'elle enterrait était bien morte : il n'y avait pas de faux-semblant, de tricherie. Ses larmes étaient réelles. Sa tristesse était réelle. Il en était de même pour son cœur brisé.

Le cercueil en chêne descendit lentement dans le trou creusé, tel une bouche engloutissant un met délicieux. Les gens commencèrent à s'éloigner de la tombe de marbre. Mais elle resta là, car elle devait rester. Il y avait un homme brisé devant le cercueil descendant, et elle devait le soutenir. Elle était son amie. Elle s'approcha de lui, et mit son bras autour de son épaule. Elle lui signifiait qu'elle était présente, et qu'elle resterait, car même si elle était brisée à l'intérieur, lui l'était encore plus.

Au loin, la scène était regardée par un observateur discret. Il n'avait pas voulu être présent, car il jugeait sa présence comme inappropriée. Après tout, elle était morte pour lui. Quand il y réfléchissait, beaucoup de monde souffrait à cause de lui. Allaient-ils continuer de le suivre s'il brisait ainsi leur vie ? Il n'en savait rien, et même s'il prétendait que cela lui importait peu, il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments intérieurs, et cette peur de perdre ceux chers à son cœur. Toujours caché, il s'éloigna, quitta le cimetière, et rentra chez lui.

Il n'avait pas vu, qu'au moment où il tourna les talons afin de partir, la jeune femme devant la tombe tourna la tête et observa le grand brun s'en aller. Elle l'avait vu du coin de l'œil : il avait été présent depuis le début. Elle savait aussi qu'il se sentait coupable, car cet événement avait brisé son meilleur ami. Et il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle prit la décision d'aller le voir lorsque cette journée serait terminée. Peut-être arriverait-elle à le faire. Mais pour le moment, elle devait s'occuper du mari endeuillé.

Au final, elle resta jusqu'à tard chez son ami. Elle lui avait même proposé, afin de le soulager pendant qu'il se remettait de la mort de sa femme, de s'occuper de sa fille. Il accepta volontiers. Il était plus de minuit lorsque la jeune femme quitta le domicile de John Watson, veuf, pour rejoindre son appartement de Londres, avec la petite Rosie. La petite fille resta chez Molly Hooper durant quatre jours. Lorsque John la récupéra, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais la légiste voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas remis de la soudaine disparition. Inquiète, elle lui demanda :

« John, ne veux-tu pas que je garde Rosie quelques jours de plus ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Je viens de perdre la femme que j'aimais : normal que je ne vais pas bien ! Mais ma fille a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin d'elle. Donc oui, je la récupère.

\- Et tu penses que ça va lui faire du bien de vivre avec un homme triste et en colère ? Elle sent que tu ne vas pas bien. Si je te propose de la garder, c'est pour votre intérêt à tous les deux, et parce que je suis sa marraine !

\- Oh oui, et quel intérêt tu me portes ! Me mentir, me cacher des choses. Au final, c'est ta spécialité non, cacher des choses ? Par exemple, cacher la survie de mon meilleur ami pendant deux ans, cacher ta meilleure amie, qui a aussi disparue pendant deux ans, et qui revient un jour, comme ça, ou alors tes sentiments pour ceux qui t'entourent. Que ressens-tu pour tes amis Molly ? Prends-tu plaisir à garder pour toi des infor -»

John n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase car Molly avait fermé sa porte au nez. Il était en colère, c'était un fait, mais elle considérait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se décharger sur elle ainsi, gratuitement, comme il le faisait. Certes, elle n'était pas toute blanche, et elle avait fait le choix de mentir, de cacher la vérité aux autres afin d'aider un ami. Mais elle n'était pas un objet inanimé sur qui on peut décharger sa colère. Elle fut blessée par les propos de John. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes, puis ouvrit de nouveau la porte, devant John, déconfit, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'excusa de son comportement, et demanda à entrer afin de pouvoir voir sa fille et discuter avec la jeune brune. Elle agrandit l'ouverture de la porte pour le laisser entrer, et lui indiqua le salon, là où Rosie jouait. Molly se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de faire du thé.

John et Molly discutèrent un bon moment, mettant les choses au point entre eux. Puis le médecin militaire demanda des nouvelles de Sherlock, car il savait que la légiste gardait contact avec lui. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du détective. John lui demanda un service : si le détective venait la voir afin de demander des informations sur comment il allait, s'il pouvait l'aider, ou autre, elle devait refuser. Molly comprenait très bien l'envie de détachement du médecin par rapport à celui qui avait causé la mort de sa femme. Le cœur pincé, elle accepta. John partit dans les environs de dix-heures et demi du soir, après avoir convenu qu'au regard de son état, il valait mieux qu'elle garde la petite avec elle, et qu'il reprenne contact avec un psychologue.

Sherlock se présenta chez Molly deux jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il toqua, la jeune légiste lui ouvrit, Rosie dans les bras, comme l'a vait pensé John. Et comme l'avait promis Molly, lorsque Sherlock proposa son aide pour une quelconque tâche, et lui dit clairement qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et que John ne voulait pas. L'entrevue glaciale entre les deux amis ne dura pas, et Sherlock retourna chez lui, triste. Molly rentra dans son appartement, un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas être dans cette situation, mais ses choix l'inscrire malgré elle. S'installant sur le tapis du salon, elle posa Rosie, s'assit, et commença à jouer avec la petite. Le lendemain, Molly appela Solange en catastrophe : la nourrice de Rosie n'avait pas pu venir, et elle se retrouvait sans personne pour s'occuper de la petite Watson. La psychologue accepta alors de la récupérer pour s'en occuper, mais elle ne pourrait passer que le midi. Molly lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle allait improviser le matin. Lorsque la légiste arriva sur son lieu de travail, Rosie dans les bras, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec le petit bout de chou. Entrant dans le bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda au personnel présent s'il était possible de garder la petite fille la matinée. Sacha – une jeune blonde qui était à ce poste depuis une bonne dizaine d'années – lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de la garder, l'hôpital n'étant pas muni d'une crèche. Par contre, la jeune blonde accepta de garder la petite la matinée. Molly la remercia profondément, et ajouta que Solange, qui travaillait auparavant dans cet hôpital, passerait la récupérer vers midi. Molly se détacha de la petite, qui commença alors à pleurer lorsqu'elle rejoignit les bras de Sacha. La jeune légiste lui fit une bise sur le front, et lui promit qu'elle reviendrait rapidement. Molly remonta rapidement les escaliers qui séparaient l'entrée de la morgue. Elle se changea, et se mit au travail.

Il était peu après dix heures lorsque la légiste prit une pause, ayant un blanc dans son emploi du temps de la journée. Elle avait alors décidé de monter au rez-de-chaussée afin de voir comment allait sa nièce. Elle savait que c'était risqué, car la petite pouvait croire que Molly était venue pour la récupérer. Mais elle lui avait promis de revenir dans pas longtemps. Plus la jeune femme s'approchait de l'accueil, et plus elle entendait les cris et pleurs déchirants de Rosie, qui ne vivait pas bien la séparation avec sa marraine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le champ de vision de Sacha, la jeune brune vit le soulagement envahir la jeune blonde. Rosie, entre Sacha et une autre personne de l'accueil, continuait de pleurer malgré les peluches et les mots réconfortants des deux femmes qui l'entouraient. La légiste s'approcha de sa nièce, et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui calma le bambin, au grand soulagement du personnel et des patients. Molly demanda à Sacha si elle avait pleuré toute la matinée – la jeune femme lui répondit à l'affirmative. Alors Molly prit la décision d'emmener avec elle le petit bout de chou : elle la laisserait à un endroit éloigné du laboratoire, où se mélangeaient odeurs de produits chimiques, de molécules polluantes et toxiques et de corps nus attendant d'être autopsiés.

Il était plus de midi vingt lorsque Solange s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôpital St Bartholomew, angoissée de se retrouver dans un lieu qui l'avait accueillie pendant des années, et qu'elle avait abandonné. Il en était de même pour ses collègues : elle espérait ne pas en croiser. Se rappelant le message de Molly, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la morgue afin de passer le bonjour à sa meilleure amie, et puis évacuer le plus rapidement possible la petite Rosie de cet univers hostile. Elle s'engouffra dans un couloir, se dirigeant vers les portes coupe-feu donnant sur les escaliers de secours. Sans le voir, ni le vouloir, elle bouscula quelqu'un - apparemment de très musclé au vu de la dureté de son bras qu'elle venait de cogner – et se retourna pour s'excuser. L'autre personne avait fait de même, un ambulancier de son âge, de couleur noire et des yeux noisette, et ils passèrent quelques secondes à se mouvoir en excuses, qui retardaient la psychologue. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter leur politesse l'un envers l'autre, ils sourirent, trouvant la situation ridiculement drôle, jusqu'au moment où Solange se rappela que, quelques étages plus bas, un bambin l'attendait. Souhaitant une bonne journée à l'ambulancier, elle reprit sa course vers les escaliers, ouvrit la porte la porte, descendit les marches afin d'arriver à l'étage qui l'intéressait. Traversant de nouveau les portes coupe-feu après les avoir ouvertes précipitamment, elle se dirigea, instinctivement, vers le bureau de Molly. Elle était avec Rosie, jouant, ses tâches ayant été déléguées à ses employés. La psychologue fit alors la bise à son amie et se pencha sur le bambin qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Ça y est, elle était devenue accro à la petite frimousse blonde. Et la petite lui rendit bien : lorsque Solange s'approcha et la salua, Rosie sourit et rigola : elle l'avait adoptée.

Les amies restèrent quelques minutes à parler, notamment des consignes que la légiste tenait à transmettre à la psychologue, qui décida quelques minutes plus tard de partir car elle avait des rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. La légiste lui dit au revoir, ainsi qu'à Rosie qui commença à pleurer. Mais Solange réussit à la calmer rapidement. Elle quitta le bâtiment et prit le bus afin de rejoindre son appartement.

La montée fut difficile. La psychologue habitait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble de six étages, et il ne possédait pas d'ascenseur. Elle devait alors se débrouiller pour monter la poussette, ses affaires et les affaires du bébé. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier de sa porte, elle fut soulagée. Essoufflée, elle sortit ses clés afin de les mettre dans la serrure, de tourner la clé et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait cinq minutes avant que le prochain patient se présente. Elle installa la petite sur un tapis, dans la pièce qui servait de lieu de thérapie, et lui donna plusieurs jouets. Mais avant de faire cela, elle la prévint qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit. Puis elle lui donna les jouets, et attendit son patient en s'amusant avec la petite. Elle était tellement adorable, et très amicale ! Solange adora passer les quelques minutes avec elle. Puis on sonna à la porte, et elle alla ouvrir, accueillit le jeune homme, lui dit de s'installer sur le canapé, et entama son après-midi de travail.

Molly récupéra l'enfant vers vingt-heures. Les deux filles se rejoignirent à mi-chemin. Elles parlèrent puis rentrèrent chez elles afin de se reposer et d'entamer leur journée du lendemain en forme, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas une autre urgence nourrice …

Comme Sherlock lui avait demandé plusieurs semaines auparavant, Molly rejoignit un quartier pavillonnaire avec une ambulance. Elle allait sonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur John, qui regarda la légiste, surprit, puis il lui demanda si c'était bien Sherlock qui l'avait fait venir. Elle répondit à l'affirmative. John lui demanda alors si c'était bien il y a deux semaines, et la jeune brune répondit, de nouveau, par l'affirmative.

Le détective se laissa faire, car il savait qu'il ne devait ni résister, ni parler, car la légiste était en colère, et elle n'hésiterait pas à user de violences pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait déçue et dépassé les bornes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, et après lui avoir autorisé à rejoindre John, elle s'avachit sur le sol du camion d'ambulance, désespérée et brisée de voir l'homme qu'elle considérait tant gâcher sa vie ainsi, se mettre autant en danger égoïstement car rien n'allait dans son sens. John la retrouva devant un grand bâtiment qui enfermait un studio d'enregistrement, et il lui demanda comment était son état. Froide, elle lui répondit qu'il n'était pas en forme. Sherlock rétorqua quelque chose afin de dédramatiser la situation, et de ne pas montrer que ce qu'il infligeait aux autres se répercutait aussi en lui. Molly, en colère et déçue, lui répondit que s'il continuait ainsi, il en avait pour trois semaines. Puis arriva un petit homme rondouillard et laid, dont la tête inspirait tout sauf de la confiance. Sherlock, habillé de son _trench coat_ bleu marine, regarda ce petit homme avancer vers lui et l'enlacer, en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, comme il accueillerait un vieil ami de longue date. Derrière le détective, Molly et John ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait. Le petit bonhomme remarqua John, et fut ravi de le rencontrer aussi. Il autorisa les deux hommes à le suivre. Le détective et son acolyte laissèrent Molly seule devant l'ambulance, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans cet antre de verre, accompagnés de leur nouveau compagnon antipathique. Ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester, la légiste ordonna à l'ambulancier de repartir à St Bart'. Elle monta à l'avant du véhicule avec le jeune homme qui reprit la route vers l'hôpital, l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Les garçons passèrent plusieurs minutes à attendre, regardant cette chose laide être acteur d'un jour afin d'enregistrer la publicité pour des céréales, s'amusant à faire des jeux de mots sur le terme de « killer, » faisant rager les deux hommes qui connaissaient ses activités illégales et immorales. A la fin de l'enregistrement, ils quittèrent tous les trois le bâtiment car Culverton Smith, le petit bonhomme laid et psychopathe, désirait ardemment emmener les deux compagnons dans un endoit qui lui était cher. John et Sherlock arrivèrent sur les lieux dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, ils se trouvaient devant la devanture d'un hôpital, construit récemment car l'extérieur du bâtiment était moderne, rappelant les grands immeubles de travail de la _City._ Les hommes entrèrent, furent accueillis par le personnel infirmier – quasiment féminin – et passèrent des portes en verre pour tomber dans une grande pièce où des enfants attendaient. Culverton Smith avait organisé une rencontre avec les enfants et Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier devait leur expliquer son travail en tant que détective.

Après cette entrevue catastrophique, Culverton Smith, John Watson et Sherlock Holmes se retrouvèrent dans la morgue, la pièce préférée du psychopathe richissime. Culverton, après avoir inquiété les deux amis sur la perfection du meurtre dans le cas où les personnes sont riches précédemment – ce qui avait conduit d'ailleurs à une réunion fan/célébrité catastrophique - entama un discours sur la mort. Sherlock savait très bien la folie du petit homme, mais John commençait à en prendre conscience, petit à petit. Puis il vit un changement chez Sherlock : alors qu'il s'était inhabituellement tut et effacé, le détective commença à prendre de l'assurance, et à redevenir Sherlock Holmes, ce détective énervant et narcissique, qui savait tout et mieux que tout le monde. Il commença alors à aborder un sujet que Culverton connaissait très bien : sa fille, Faith. Le détective affirmait qu'il avait eu, récemment, la visite de Faith Smith qui lui avait exposée son problème : elle avait de vagues souvenirs de ce que son père avait dit une fois, et qui l'inquiétait. Elle avait des bribes de mots, tels que « meurtres, » mais elle ne savait pas qui, quand, où. Elle avait seulement sa note sur laquelle était écrit les quelques mots souvenirs qu'elle avait eu auparavant, avant de perdre la mémoire sur cet événement.

Culverton Smith n'était pas inquiet. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être : il savait pertinemment que les dires du détective n'étaient qu'affabulation. Et cela fut confirmé lorsque Faith apparue dans l'entrebâillement de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait sur la morgue, pièce préférée de son père.

Sherlock déglutit. Il avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur les portes de l'ascenseur, jubilant intérieurement sur sa victoire face à ce petit psychopathe richissime, et avait perdu tout son positif lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître la jeune femme, qui était différente de celle avec qui il avait discuté toute une nuit, celle qui lui avait confié ses doutes et ses peurs à propos de son père. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était impossible … Sherlock se mit à douter de lui : avait-il imaginé cette femme ? La drogue lui faisait avoir rarement des hallucinations, et il était persuadé que ce qu'il avait vu et vécu l'autre nuit n'en était pas une. Il prit alors conscience de son erreur, et chaque réponse de Faith, dans lesquelles elle affirmait clairement ne pas connaître le détective, ni avoir passé toute une nuit avec lui, le faisait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ses déductions faussées, dans ses affirmations erronées. Il perdit pied. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il récupéra sur une table un scalpel et le pointa vers les trois autres personnes de la pièce : Culverton, Faith et John. Ce dernier, les bras écartés, demanda à Sherlock de se calmer et de poser l'outil de découpe. Puis tout se déroula très vite : John réussit à faire lâcher l'outil des mains de Sherlock, le mit à terre et, emporté dans son élan, commença à frapper le détective, désarmé et désœuvré, déversant sur l'homme tombant sa colère gardée depuis bien trop longtemps.

Des employés de l'hôpital entrèrent dans la pièce et se précipitèrent sur John pour l'éloigner de Sherlock. Culverton Smith était encore surpris, voir choqué, de ce dont il avait été témoin. Sherlock, à terre et ensanglanté, dit aux autres de le laisser, qu'il avait raison d'agir de la sorte car, après tout, il avait tué sa femme.

Sherlock fut hospitalisé sur place, grâce à la bienveillance du psychopathe richissime. John, lui, dû être interrogé à Scotland Yard sur ce qui venait de se passer. L'Inspecteur Greg Lestrade et lui sortirent de l'interrogatoire déboussolés par le comportement du détective. Ils savaient que Sherlock consommait de nouveau quelques drogues, que l'addiction dont il faisait preuve était revenue en puissance, et que le détective ne cherchait pas à la cacher. Il se défonçait à l'héroïne, et il se fichait de l'impact que son état de dégradation avait sur les autres, ses amis, ceux pour qui il comptait. John reçu un message de madame Hudson. Le plus rapidement possible, il retourna au 221b Baker Street, l'endroit même où Mycroft intervenait afin de trouver les raisons du comportement de son jeune frère. A la tête d'une équipe, il essayait de trouver des indices lui permettant de comprendre l'origine de ce qui s'était passé. Mais rien n'apparaissait. En tout cas, rien n'apparaissait pour un esprit brillant tel que celui de Mycroft Holmes. Mais pour celui, plus ordinaire, de John Watson et madame Hudson, l'indice fut repéré facilement car, comme l'expliquait si bien la logeuse, Sherlock était un enfant qui, quand il résolvait une enquête et que cela l'énervait, il tirait dans le mur, et quand un mystère n'était pas résolu, il le coinçait sur le manteau de la cheminée avec la pointe d'un couteau. Et c'est là qu'ils le virent.

Un DVD. Un simple DVD. Et sur ce DVD avait été marqué « Miss Me ? » John craignait de savoir ce qu'il y avait de gravé sur la bande, car la seule personne associée à ces deux mots était un cador du crime, décédé il y avait plusieurs années. John inséra le disque dans le lecteur et mis en lecture le contenu. Mary apparue alors à l'écran. John se sentait bizarre à la vue de sa femme, car les cicatrices causées par son décès ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées, et le médecin souffrait de ça. Et maintenant, elle était là, belle, souriante, vivante. Madame Hudson demanda alors à tout le monde de partir, car le moment qui allait suivre le concernait lui et sa femme. Alors que les subordonnés de l'aîné Holmes quittèrent l'appartement, l'homme au parapluie resta planté. Lui tenant tête, la logeuse lui demanda de partir aussi, ce qu'il fit, surprit.

Enfin seuls, John appuya sur le bouton triangulaire de la télécommande. Mary s'anima alors sur l'écran. Dans cette vidéo, elle expliqua à Sherlock que, s'il regardait ce contenu, c'est qu'elle était décédée. Elle poursuivit par une analyse plus que correcte de ce qui s'était passé après sa disparition. Et elle donna les éléments qui allaient permettre aux deux amis de retrouver leur amitié.

Il fallait que le détective se mette en danger. Car cela devait se passer dans ce sens. Leur amitié n'allait pas revenir si Sherlock allait à la rescousse de John. Elle allait réapparaître si John sauvait Sherlock. Car c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que tout fonctionnait : c'est quand un proche est en danger qu'il prend sa véritable valeur aux yeux des autres. John prit alors conscience qu'encore une fois, il avait été trompé et manipulé. Puis le médecin tomba sur le mot de Faith Smith, sur lequel ses doutes à propos de son père avait été imprimé. Il était convaincu à présent que le détective n'affabulait pas, et qu'il était à la merci d'un tueur en série assez richissime et brillant pour que ses crimes passent inaperçus. L'ancien médecin militaire quitta l'appartement et trouva un taxi pour rejoindre son ami qui allait sûrement être tué, et qu'il devait absolument sauver.

Sherlock avait été soigné, les blessures traitées, et les antidouleurs à l'état liquide installés. Il n'était pas beau à voir : de nombreux hématomes étaient apparus, beaucoup de coupures avaient été refermées, et son œil, maltraité, avait pris une couleur violacée. Et puis, il y avait le sevrage. Par chance, il n'était pas violent, car la morphine abrutissait le détective, et la substance se subtilisait à l'héroïne. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage ingrat de Culverton Smith. Il avait enlevé sa veste, retroussé ses manches et mit des gants en plastiques. Il allait tuer le détective, et avait pris des précautions afin de ne pas laisser de traces. Émergeant difficilement de son sommeil, et l'esprit encore embrumé, Sherlock essaya de comprendre ce que disait le petit homme. Quand il pu discerner ses mots, le détective comprit que Culverton était en train d'avouer tous ces crimes. Et au grand dam du grand brun, il était le seul témoin de la scène. Lui seul savait la vérité, en avait la confirmation, et allait l'emporter avec lui avec sa mort. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que son plan fonctionne, que ce qu'il avait prévu depuis des semaines réussisse, qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. Il tourna la tête, aperçu la canne de John posée sur le fauteuil, et il sourit intérieurement : en faisant ses adieux au détective, il avait laissé un objet significatif pour les deux hommes, un objet rappelant leur première rencontre, à une époque où le médecin militaire n'était pas ce qu'il était maintenant. Abandonner cette canne représentait la cassure du duo, qui ne se réparera pas. Sherlock avait eu raison de faire confiance à cet objet. Puis il vit le petit homme laid s'approcher de lui, lui pincer le nez et mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Décidément, il avait pensé à tout. Impuissant, Sherlock se laissa sombrer.

Puis il arriva. John arriva. Violemment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Culverton s'écarta rapidement du détective, et se justifia en prétextant vouloir l'aider car il faisait un arrêt. John se précipita sur son meilleur ami pour voir comment il allait, et Sherlock reprit conscience petit à petit. Culverton, lui, avait été maintenu par l'agent de police qui avait été posté devant la porte de la chambre du détective, afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Le détective reprit de la contenance, car il savait que le richissime personnage était fini. Et même lorsque Culverton pensait avoir surpassé le détective en lui montrant les micros qu'il avait trouvé, Sherlock s'épancha sur l'obsession des gens avec le nombre trois. Il avait une carte en plus dans sa manche. Enfin, plutôt un micro supplémentaire dans la canne de John, canne déposée par le médecin lui-même quelques heures auparavant, et présente pendant toute la tirade d'aveux de Culverton Smith. Il était coincé.

Les jours qui suivirent marquèrent la réconciliation entre Sherlock et John. Le détective, en rémission, avait retrouvé son appartement encombré et poussiéreux de Baker Street. John lui rendait visite dans la journée, et les deux hommes parlaient beaucoup. Quelques jours plus tard, Molly fut conviée à l'appartement afin de rendre Rosie à son père, qui se sentait prêt à reprendre son rôle. La légiste eut un pincement au cœur en donnant le bébé à son paternel, mais elle en fut ravie : cela signifiait que John allait mieux. Puis elle ne parla plus aux deux hommes pendant quelques temps.

Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Sherlock l'avait mise hors d'elle. Cet homme était aussi brillant que destructeur, pour les autres et pour lui-même. Et ce qui inquiétait le plus la légiste, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, était de voir a quel point il se détruisait. Elle suivait de loin son cas, l'amélioration de son état. Elle ne voulait pas s'occuper des soins journaliers que Mycroft avait ordonné – ils consistaient en une prise de sang pour détecter la présence, ou non, de substances illicites, un examen pour observer l'amélioration de son état physique, et d'autres petits tests de surveillance, et le tout noté dans un carnet – car elle était encore trop sur les nerfs par rapport à Sherlock, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, car elle aimait encore le détective. Alors elle le veillait, de loin, et observait son amélioration. Et cela la soulageait.

Les jours passèrent. Le voile avait été levé sur de nombreux mystères.

Sherlock avait appris l'existence de sa sœur Eurus, que son cerveau avait oublié car il était lié à un souvenir douloureux : la perte de son chien Barberousse. Il apprit aussi que son frère vérifiait régulièrement, grâce à des mots clés bien trouvés, si la mémoire lui revenait. Enfin, il su finalement ce qu'était Sherrinford : une prison de haute sécurité, située en pleine mer, dans laquelle séjournait sa sœur depuis des dizaines d'années. Mais la sécurité laissait à désirer, car celle-ci avait réussit à s'échapper, à piéger le détective et son compagnon de travail, et Mycroft n'avait pas été alarmé. Les trois hommes décidèrent de lui rendre une petite visite pour comprendre.

Sauf qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Car Eurus Holmes, outre le fait que son nom fait d'elle un génie, est diablement brillante, et préparait son coup depuis plusieurs années. Son plan était parfait. Et il l'était doublement car elle se fit aider d'un esprit aussi diablement brillant : celui de James Moriarty. A eux d'eux, ils montèrent un plan afin de piéger Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes et John Watson. Et c'est à cause de ce plan brillant qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une explosion au 221b Baker Street, qu'ils avaient infiltrés une prison de haute sécurité, et qu'ils avaient été assommés afin d'être enfermés.

Sherlock se réveilla en premier. La tête douloureuse, il repéra Mycroft adossé à un pan de mur, John allongé sur le lit, et le directeur de la prison assis contre un autre pan de mur. Il regarda tout autour de lui afin de savoir où ils étaient. Des murs gris, un seul lit, peu de fenêtres, une vitre … Sherlock savait où ils avaient été emprisonnés. Il remarqua que le directeur de Sherrinford était déjà réveillé : il n'avait pas subit de coup qui l'avait plongé dans un court sommeil. Mycroft se réveilla, et comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait. John prit plus de temps à revenir de lui.

A son réveil, le Grand Jeu pouvait commencer.

Cinq années auparavant, Jim Moriarty et Eurus Holmes – soit les deux plus grands esprits machiavéliques existants – se sont rencontrés, grâce à l'âme bienveillante de Mycroft, qui voulait seulement accéder à une demande de sa sœur. Et pendant cinq minutes, Jim et Eurus furent seuls, les caméras de surveillances coupées – condition d'Eurus. Et en cinq minutes, ils mirent au point le jeu mortel qui va suivre.

Ils reçurent un appel à travers les hauts parleurs de la cellule. La voix d'une petite fille se fit entendre. Elle était effrayée. Sherlock lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. L'adorable enfant était la seule éveillée d'un avion en perte d'altitude, les pilotes étant plongés dans un profond sommeil. Elle ne savait que faire, elle pensait mourir. Le détective essaya de la rassurer : il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour la sauver. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il prenne part au jeu organisé par sa sœur et son Némésis.

Sur l'écran de télévision, un visage familier apparu tout d'un coup. Le détective et son acolyte déglutirent. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé revoir ce visage. Jim Moriarty. La suite n'allait pas être bonne …

Et tout commença dans la cellule.

L'écran de télévision, fit apparaître Eurus, assise à un bureau. Derrière elle, une vitre. Et derrière cette vitre, une femme attachée à une chaise, et bâillonnée. Le directeur reconnu immédiatement sa femme. Eurus ordonna à Sherlock de prendre le pistolet dans le sas, situé dans un coin de la cellule, et qui permettrait de transférer des objets de l'extérieur. Elle exposa ensuite la règle : le détective devait sauver la femme du directeur en choisissant qui de John ou Mycroft prendrait la vie du directeur de l'établissement. Sherlock tendit l'arme à son frère, qui lui dit clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, qu'il ne pouvait pas se salir les mains. Puis Sherlock donna l'arme à John, lui l'ancien militaire, lui qui était médecin militaire et qui avait dû se rendre sur le terrain, lui qui avait été au front et qui avait tué des hommes. Mais tuer à la guerre est bien différent d'assassiner quelqu'un, surtout quand la personne est dos à vous, et à genoux, attendant son exécution. N'y arrivant pas, John retourna le canon qui était dirigé vers la tête du directeur, et exprima à haute voix le fait qu'il n'y arrivait pas. La sœur Holmes perdit patience et, froidement, tira dans la tête de la jeune femme empêchée par ses liens. Le choc fut intense pour tout le monde. Et le directeur ne put le supporter : il se tua sous les yeux choqués des frères Holmes et de John Watson. Une porte s'ouvrit, et Eurus les invita à poursuivre son petit jeu.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce différente à celle où ils s'étaient réveillés, mais ressemblante à celle dans laquelle la jeune femme orchestrait son labyrinthe mortel. Une grande table de réunion en verre trônait au milieu de la pièce. Eurus fit une fleur aux trois hommes en leur permettant de communiquer avec la petite fille dans l'avion. Alors qu'elle leur parlait, Sherlock essaya d'en savoir plus sur le trajet de l'avion dans lequel elle était enfermée - d'où elle venait, où elle allait – afin de la situer. Ils demandèrent aussi ce qu'elle voyait : elle leur répondit la mer. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en savoir plus, car Eurus avait mis fin à la communication. Elle demanda alors à Sherlock de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait sur la grande table. Sur celle-ci, un dossier éparpillé. Il concernait une enquête non résolue d'un homme tuée par fusil de chasse, et il y avait trois suspects : les trois frères de la victime, dont les photos trônaient sur la table en verre. Au-dessus de leur tête, accroché à un rebord de plafond, avait été accroché l'arme du crime. Sherlock demanda alors à Mycroft de faire ses déductions sur l'arme, mais l'aîné refusa. Il la tendit alors à John, qui s'empressa de jouer au jeu de la déduction. Outre le poids et le modèle, John précisa que ce genre d'arme avait un recul au niveau du viseur. Sherlock devait donc s'intéresser aux yeux des suspects, pour y discerner une blessure ou un changement récent dans la lunetterie. La motivation, et l'empressement, augmentèrent avec la courte communication avec la petite fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, et pour pimenter cette incroyable aventure, Eurus fit pendre les trois suspects du balcon qui donnait sur la pièce, mais aussi sur les parois rocheuses de l'île qui plongeaient dans la mer froide du nord. Sherlock devait se dépêcher de trouver la solution. Le cerveau carburant à cent à l'heure, il fit son travail d'observations et de déductions, trouva rapidement l'assassin, donna le nom du coupable, en précisant bien qu'il le condamnait – demande d'Eurus - et vit avec tristesse et écœurement les deux autres hommes tomber le long de la falaise, ces deux hommes qu'il avait précédemment innocentés. Les deux morts, écrasés sur les rochers terrestres, furent rapidement rejoint par l'assassin, démasqué par le cadet Holmes. Eurus venait d'enseigner à Sherlock que la justice n'était pas toujours juste, et que l'être humain ne peut être juge de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un. De même que, selon la jeune femme, condamner un innocent et condamner un coupable lui faisait le même effet : c'était, après tout, un être humain qui mourrait. Une porte s'ouvrit, et les garçons quittèrent la pièce.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était très différente de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Plus petite, elle était sombre. Eurus autorisa une nouvelle communication avec la petite fille dans l'avion, et les frères essayèrent d'avoir plus de renseignements sur l'appareil, sur les passagers. Ils devaient avoir le plus d'éléments possible pour pouvoir l'aider. Mais Eurus interrompit la communication bien trop tôt au goût des trois hommes, et elle demanda à Sherlock de se concentrer sur la nouvelle pièce. Au centre, le bas d'un cercueil était posé sur des piliers. Eurus demanda alors à son frère de commencer son travail de déductions. Il assura que la boîte mortuaire en bois était pour une personne de taille moyenne, n'ayant pas un grand revenu au vu de la qualité du bois et de la simplicité du cercueil. Et tandis que Sherlock rayonnait par son travail, Mycroft dit seulement qu'il suffisait de regarder le nom sur le couvercle, posé contre un mur, retourné. C'est l'ainé Holmes qui prit la planche et la retourna, afin que la plaque en or qui ornait le dessus du cercueil soit visible par tous.

Aucun nom n'était écrit : seuls trois mots avaient été gravés : « Je t'aime. » Sherlock su de qui il s'agissait, car une seule personne dans ce monde aimait le détective. De plus, les éléments assemblés ensemble renvoyaient à la même personne. Une personne si évidente que même John savait. Tout renvoyait à Molly Hooper. Alors que Sherlock prononçait ces deux mots, l'écran de télévision s'alluma sur le visage d'Eurus. Encore. Elle exposa alors cette nouvelle épreuve : celle qui consistait à sauver la vie de la jeune femme, car une bombe avait été installée dans son appartement. Il allait devoir la convaincre de lui dire trois mots simples : « Je t'aime. » Puis la tête d'Eurus disparu et laissa apparaître un plan de Molly, prit par une caméra fixée au plafond, en train de cuisiner dans son appartement. Si la bombe explosait, Molly mourrait. Dans un des coins de l'écran, un compte à rebours avait commencé. Le détective avait deux minutes pour convaincre Molly de lui dire « Je t'aime. » Des sonneries de téléphone retentirent, signifiant aux trois hommes qu'Eurus était en train d'appeler la jeune femme, qui ne répondait pas. Sherlock en fut surpris, et se demandait pourquoi elle ne décrochait pas. Elle avait entendu son téléphone sonner, avait regardé qui l'appelait, avait vu le nom de Sherlock, et n'avait pas pris l'appel. Elle était encore énervée contre lui, et blessée de son comportement. Elle en avait marre, l'exprimait par son comportement, et les garçons voyait très bien ce que le nom de Sherlock inspirait à la jeune femme, exaspérée. Eurus parla, et donna une autre chance en appelant de nouveau Molly.

Cette fois-ci, après une hésitation, elle décrocha, et demanda au détective ce qu'il voulait. Sherlock, intérieurement soulagé que la jeune femme ait décroché, prit la parole. Comme généralement, il lui demanda de lui rendre service. Molly, écœurée, l'insulta. Elle allait raccrocher lorsque Sherlock lui demanda de ne pas le faire. Pressé par le temps, il lui demanda, rhétoriquement car il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, s'ils étaient amis. Bien évidemment qu'ils l'étaient encore : même s'il était insupportable et un véritable connard, Molly le considérait comme un ami, et même plus, et ce sera toujours ainsi. La légiste demeura silencieuse. Juste quelques secondes. Puis elle demanda ce qu'il voulait. Précipitamment, le détective lui demanda de prononcer trois mots : les trois mots qu'Eurus lui avait demandé de lui faire dire, trois mots plein de sens : Je t'aime. John savait qu'à partir du moment où Sherlock demanderait à Molly de prononcer ces mots, elle allait être brisée, et non plus blessée par les agissements et les demandes du détective. Molly lui demanda de la laisser, et s'apprêta à raccrocher. Mais Sherlock la supplia de ne pas le faire. Plaçant le combiné de nouveau sur son oreille, elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il s'amusait autant à lui faire du mal. Voyant le temps du minuteur s'égrener, Sherlock supplia de nouveau la jeune femme de prononcer ces mots. Tremblante, Molly lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le détective aggrava son cas en demandant à la légiste pourquoi cela posait problème. Molly lui répondit qu'il savait pourquoi : elle l'aimait, et il le savait. Le détective commença à perdre patience, car le temps diminuait. Il lui dit alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour le détective, Molly le considérait seulement comme un ami à présent : elle avait mûri, et vivait une autre vie, une vie où elle n'avait plus à se soucier tout le temps du détective. Molly lui répéta qu'elle ne pouvait. Elle ajouta ensuite, lorsque le détective lui demanda pourquoi, que cela était la vérité. Et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Que cela rendrait la chose réelle, alors qu'elle avait été toujours tue. Sherlock, encaissant ces paroles pleines de sanglots, supplia de nouveau la jeune femme : il ne supporterait pas de perdre ses amis. Molly, après quelques secondes de silence, demanda au détective de les prononcer, mais comme s'il y croyait. Sherlock d'abord surprit, se concentra et rassembla toutes ses capacités cognitives et ses connaissances sur les sentiments, puis les prononça, comme s'il y croyait. Ne pensant pas être assez convaincant, il les prononça de nouveau, plus tendrement, plus décontracté, comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Molly lui répondit alors, par les trois mots que le détective lui avait supplié de dire. Puis elle raccrocha. Le minuteur s'arrêta : il ne restait que quelques secondes.

Eurus apparue : elle annonça aux garçons que la jeune Molly était en vie, et surtout qu'elle ne courait aucun danger : aucune bombe n'avait été installée. Cette petite mise en scène était censée montrer au détective l'importance du contexte émotionnel. Puis elle les invita à poursuivre le « jeu. » Alors que John et Mycroft se dirigeait vers l'ouverture de sortie, Sherlock prit le soin de mettre le couvercle du cercueil sur le reste de l'habitacle. Puis, sous le coup de l'énervement de s'être ainsi fait berner, mais aussi parce que sa faiblesse – l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis – avait eut pour conséquence de briser une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher, le détective violenta le pavé en bois, le détruisit, le brisa, le réduisit en morceaux. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de laisser échapper sa colère face à une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, car une personne plus brillante que lui tirait les ficelles. Il s'affaissa alors contre le mur, fixant les débris de bois, sa colère s'apaisant, mais étant toujours là.

John aida son meilleur ami à se relever, le rassurant en lui demandant de ne pas craquer, malgré les épreuves subies. Après tout, comme avait dit le détective plus tôt dans le « jeu », ils devaient se comporter en soldats. Ce geste anodin donna à nouveau courage au détective. Il lui rappela surtout qu'ils avaient un jeu à terminer.

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, vide de tout accessoires. Et Sherlock ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer au chef d'orchestre : Eurus. Elle apparu à ce moment-là, sur les écrans de la pièce, et lui précisa qu'il se trompait. Après tout, il avait encore en mains le pistolet de la première pièce, et la partie suivante était faite pour deux personnes. Une personne devait mourir ici. Eurus demanda alors à son benjamin de prendre une décision : se séparer de la personne la moins utile parmi les deux autres hommes, choisir d'éliminer son meilleur ami ou son frère, John Watson ou Mycroft Holmes. Après tout, si le détective continuait cette aventure, c'était aussi pour aider la fillette dans l'avion qui s'apprêtait à s'écraser.

Mycroft avança vers les deux autres, prenant à cœur son rôle d'ainé, et fit ses aux revoir à John Watson. Tel un chef, il décida à la place de son frère de la marche à suivre : il devait tuer John, car il était moins utile pour la suite, moins intelligent qu'eux, et il ne servirait pas. Mais le docteur ne s'accorda pas sur cette décision, car il n'en était pas question. Décider de la mort de quelqu'un est une charge importante, une décision compliquée, et elle implique un après. Sauf que le docteur Watson avait une vie en dehors de ses enquêtes avec le détective. Il avait un travail, un appartement, une fille, des amis. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à être un dommage collatéral dans une expérience orchestrée par une psychopathe. L'aîné Holmes rappela alors qu'en ce moment, ils étaient tous les trois des soldats, et que les soldats mouraient pour leur patrie. Avec ces mots précis, Mycroft savait qu'il allait faire pencher la balance, car il rappelait au docteur Watson un passé qu'il avait choisis : auparavant, il avait pris la décision d'aller sur le champ de bataille, quitte à mourir pour son pays. En utilisant cette métaphore, Mycroft rappela la place de chacun : John sur le champ de bataille, Mycroft à planifier les événements. John devait mourir pour son pays, représenté par l'aîné Holmes. Se tournant vers Sherlock, son meilleur approuva la décision de l'aîné. Il lui demanda de le tuer.

Mais Sherlock ne réagit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. John était son ami.

Il entendit alors Mycroft pouffer face à sa non-réaction. Bien évidemment que le détective ne faisait rien. Mycroft le savait au final. Le détective était, après tout, un être affaibli par ses sentiments, ces choses inutiles qui faisaient que son frère le méprisait, méprisait cette faiblesse. Sherlock était une honte pour cette famille de cerveaux brillants. Mycroft, perdant patience, lui demanda de se prendre en mains et de tuer ce petit être qui constituait son meilleur ami, et ce rapidement. Sherlock lui demanda d'arrêter, de taire ces mots infâmes et blessants, rendant miséreux le plus courageux des hommes. Mais son frère ne voulait pas, et continua alors ses paroles affligeantes, réduisant le docteur Watson à un moins que rien, à une chose dont on peut se débarrasser facilement et remplacer : il le déshumanisait.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas dupe, et il était fatigué d'entendre ces qualificatifs non mérités envers une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il expliqua à John que Mycroft ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, et que son impolitesse avait pour but de faciliter la décision du détective de tirer sur son aîné. Mais la tentative de Mycroft fut vaine, car Sherlock eut plus de mal à pointer l'arme sur son frère. L'aîné n'eut qu'une demande : épargner la tête, car son cerveau était promis à la science.

John ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock se salir, aussi bien les mains que son âme, en abattant son frère. C'est à ce moment-là que Mycroft prit la décision de tout leur dire : que c'était sa faute ce jeu, qu'il avait offert cinq minutes d'entretien privé entre Jim Moriarty et Eurus Holmes, caméras éteintes.

La jeune femme intervint soudain, car la situation qu'elle vivait à présent avait été prédit : Jim Moriarty l'avait prédit. Holmes tuant Holmes.

Sherlock retourna la situation à son avantage : il baissa son arme, rappela qu'un homme courageux avait émit le souhait qu'on se souvienne de lui, puis pointa le bout de l'arme contre son menton. Il commença le décompte à dix secondes. De l'autre côté de l'écran, Eurus commença à paniquer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se passait à présent. Et malgré les ordres vains d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, Sherlock continuait son décompte, l'arme en dessous de sa tête. Elle activa alors un système qu'avait mis en place le directeur de l'établissement, au cas où les prisonniers devenaient incontrôlables : des fléchettes imbibées de chloroforme sortirent de plusieurs orifices et allèrent se nicher dans le cou de Sherlock Holmes, de John Watson, et de Mycroft Holmes. Le décompte prit fin alors.


	18. Amis, amours, emmerdes - 2

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme précisé dans le chapitre précédent, voici la deuxième partie du chapitre « Amis, amours, emmerdes. »**_

 _ **Et comme dans le chapitre précédent, je vous précise que ce chapitre est basé sur la saison 4 de la série Sherlock. Donc il y a des SPOILERS. Donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4 et que vous tenez à connaître les aventures de notre cher détective en regardant les épisodes tellement mieux écrits par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je vous invite à le faire avant de lire la suite et fin de cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont, les membres de sa famille, les personnages secondaires qui vont plus ou moins aider nos héros !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Sherlock se réveilla dans une autre cellule, réveillée par la petite fille dans l'avion, encore en vol. Paniquée, elle désespérait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du détective. Il lui répondit enfin, s'excusant d'avoir tardé, lui demandant depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles : des heures. Tout en discutant avec la jeune fille sans nom – car elle n'avait pas donné son nom aux hommes, sa mère lui interdisant de le donner aux étrangers – John se réveilla ensuite et entra en conversation avec la détective. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs entreprit le tour de la cellule, tombant sur des photos de lui plus jeune. Mais quelque chose le gênait : il ne savait pas encore quoi. Retournant à sa conversation avec son meilleur ami, il lui demanda où il était. John décrivit un endroit circulaire, où il avait la moitié du corps dans l'eau et les pieds enchaînés. Le médecin militaire découvrit aussi des os, des petits os qu'il jeta par la suite. Réfléchissant à ce que pourrait être le lieu où il était, John prit conscience que sa prison était un puits. Il en informa Sherlock.

Pendant ce temps, le détective avait enfin compris ce qui le gênait : il y avait un courant d'air, venu d'il ne savait où, jusqu'au moment où il aperçu une petite brèche entre deux murs, entre deux faux murs. De sa force athlétique, il fit tomber le panneau devant : il se retrouva devant chez lui, le chez lui de son enfance : Musgrave. Il y entra, toujours en communication avec son meilleur ami, mais aussi avec Eurus.

Il passa la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse ancienne, et se retrouva dans un petit hall où trônait, miséreux, les escaliers. Un écran de télévision avait été installé, et Eurus apparue. Elle annonça qu'elle ouvrait les vannes : elle sous-entendait alors qu'elle ouvrait des valves d'eau, qui se déversa alors dans le puits où John était enchaîné. Eurus annonça à son frère qu'il était temps pour lui de résoudre une dernière énigme : sa première enquête, celle du rituel de Musgrave, celle de Barberousse. Et tandis que John appelait son ami afin de prendre contact avec lui, Sherlock entendit un bruit : une comptine qui venait de la pièce adjacente. Sherlock s'y engouffra. Sur le mur d'en face était projeté une vidéo en direct, qui montrait le puits se remplissant d'eau, et John à l'intérieur. Ce fut au tour du détective d'appeler son meilleur ami, en vain. Mais la fillette se fit entendre, suppliant le détective de l'aider, l'avion se penchant dangereusement et étant aux prises avec les turbulences. Puis Sherlock put enfin reprendre contact avec John, qui le prévint de sa situation. Sherlock, pressé, demanda au médecin militaire de faire au mieux pour ne pas se noyer, chose compliquée quand un puits se rempli d'eau et qu'on est attaché au fond. Sherlock annonça à son meilleur ami qu'il était en train de tout faire pour le trouver.

Le détective retourna dans la pièce précédente afin de faire face à sa sœur et de lui dire qu'il avait tout fait pour résoudre ce mystère, en basant ses recherches sur les paroles de la chanson, comme elle lui avait conseillé de faire, des années auparavant, sans succès. Eurus se vanta de la difficulté de l'énigme, mais aussi demanda au détective pourquoi il n'avait jamais réussi à la résoudre : il lui manquait le contexte émotionnel. Et John allait lui rappeler cet élément manquant. Car les os trouvés au fond du puits ne correspondaient pas aux os d'un chien : après tout, leur père en était allergique. Et tout se débloqua dans l'esprit de Sherlock, et les souvenirs usurpés reprirent leur place légitime. Barberousse ne correspondait pas à un chien, mais au pirate inventé par un petit garçon roux, le meilleur ami d'enfance du détective, celui qui avait disparu du monde des vivants, mais aussi de la mémoire de Sherlock Holmes : Victor Trevor.

Eurus expliqua au détective qu'elle était toute seule, et qu'elle voulait jouer avec eux, s'intégrer au duo inséparable qu'ils formaient. Choqué, Sherlock demanda à Eurus ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle ne lui expliqua pas, mais chanta :

 _Je suis perdu : qui me trouvera ?_

 _Enfoui profondément …_

Tout pris sens dans l'esprit brillant de Sherlock : Victor avait été enchaîné dans un puits, et il n'avait pas réussit à le trouver. Le petit garçon roux avait été laissé pour mort, disparu à tout jamais. Et son obsession de l'eau était liée à cet accident, liaison inconsciente que son cerveau s'était chargé de faire, tout comme il avait réussi à modifier les souvenirs de la perte de son meilleur ami, transformé Victor en Barberousse, transformant un humain en animal. La jalousie de la jeune femme lui avait fait commettre le plus grave des actes : celui de prendre une vie innocente.

La douleur que ressentait le détective à ce moment-là était inexplicable. Le regret qui s'ajouta aussi. Il ne pouvait s'excuser auprès de sa sœur, car cela n'aurait pas de sens : cela ne la fera pas changer d'avis, elle ne sauvera pas John. Une ampoule s'alluma dans le cerveau de Sherlock lorsque Eurus prononça le mot « personne » : il ne savait pas comment, mais l'image d'une tombe, une de celle posée dans le cimetière à côté de la maison, apparue : celle de Nemo Holmes, âgé de trente-deux ans lorsqu'il mourût. Mais ce qui intéressa le détective n'était pas l'âge ou les dates figurant sur le morceau de pierre, mais le prénom : Nemo, signifiant _personne_ en latin. Comprenant l'importance des ces tombes à présent, il se ressaisit et s'impliqua de nouveau dans le jeu. Il courut jusqu'au cimetière, sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur.

La petite fille dans l'avion reprit contact avec le détective. Ce dernier lui demanda alors de l'aide pour résoudre l'énigme, car cela lui permettra de la sauver elle.

Sherlock s'intéressa aux dates erronées des pierres tombales, car il avait compris que l'esprit brillant d'Eurus s'en était servi afin de créer un message codé, qu'elle avait intégré dans sa chanson qu'elle ne cessait de chanter. Associant chaque nombre à un mot, Sherlock obtint une base afin d'appliquer par la suite un code numérique. Puis il ne retint que les mots associés aux nombres écrits sur les pierres tombales :

 _Je suis perdue, au secours frérot. Sauve-moi la vie. Dépêche, je tremble. Je suis perdue sans ton amour. Sauve mon âme, cherche ma chambre._

La clé de l'énigme découverte, Sherlock se précipita vers la personne qui avait le plus besoin de lui maintenant : sa sœur, seule et perdue, qui ne cherchait que l'aide de quelqu'un, de l'aide pour la sauver. Comme la petite fille de l'avion, qui ne donnait pas son nom aux inconnus.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Eurus, Sherlock la trouva recroquevillée au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, terrifiée. Elle avait entendu son frère entrer, et elle l'avait entendu dire qu'il était là. Telle une enfant, elle lui demanda s'il était prêt à jouer avec elle, au jeu de l'énigme. Son frère lui annonça qu'il avait résolu cette énigme justement. Mais le jeu allait au-delà : perdue dans les nuages, en grand danger, elle donna à son frère la mission de la sauver. Et c'est en cela que résidait le véritable enjeu de cette journée, de ces épreuves : sauver les amis du détective, mais aussi la sauver elle. Sherlock commença à lui parler, car il avait endossé le costume du sauveur. Il cerna leur situation : le cerveau brillant d'Eurus avait créé un univers dans lequel elle était coincée dans un avion en vol, seule, sans savoir comment atterrir, planant au-dessus des gens, ne pouvant appartenir à leur monde. Et Sherlock se positionnait en tant qu'être terrestre pouvant se mettre à la hauteur de sa sœur, la rejoindre, et l'aider à atterrir au sol, au milieu de ces gens inférieurement intelligents, et différents. Terrifiée, elle confia à son frère que chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se retrouvait seule et perdue dans cet avion. Rassurant, il lui demanda de les ouvrir, car il était là à présent. Protecteur, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras afin qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Il lui demanda alors comment sauver son ami, afin de ne pas reproduire la même erreur qu'auparavant.

Un hélicoptère récupéra le médecin militaire quelques temps plus tard, alors que l'eau lui arrivait en bas de la tête. Une corde fut jetée, et un homme descendit afin de couper la chaîne qui maintenait John au fond du puits. La police arriva, et Eurus fut arrêtée. Greg Lestrade s'approcha du duo Sherlock/John, qui était emmitouflé dans une couverture, afin de donner des nouvelles de Mycroft, qui s'était réveillé dans la cellule d'Eurus. Sherlock demanda à l'Inspecteur de prendre soin de son frère, qui n'est pas aussi fort qu'il n'y parait. Mais quelque chose l'embêtait : il avait promis à sa sœur qu'il la ramènerait à la maison, alors que cela était impossible.

Mais qu'importe : s'il ne pouvait pas la ramener à la maison, il amènerait alors la maison à elle.

Il fallut annoncer à monsieur et madame Holmes que leur fille, Eurus, n'était pas morte, mais enfermée dans une prison de haute sécurité, située sur une île, loin des côtes. S'insurgeant contre le mensonge horrifiant de leur fils aîné, ils émirent la volonté de la rencontrer. Elle restait leur fille après tout. Mycroft refusa de leur céder, car il ne voyait pas la nécessité de faire une telle chose : Eurus ne communiquait pas, et s'était renfermée. Mais Sherlock n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée, et il n'adhérait pas à ce que Mycroft disait. Certes, Eurus ne communiquait pas verbalement. Mais les moyens de communications sont multiples, et Sherlock avait une idée, une théorie, et il y croyait dur comme fer. Il alla, seul, voir sa sœur, qu'il ne désirait plus abandonner. Et il joua du violon. Et elle le rejoignit dans ce duo. Et ils mirent en place un moyen de communiquer, ainsi qu'un lien fort et invisible entre eux. Un lien rien qu'à eux. Et quand l'évolution positive de la jeune femme se fit sentir, Mycroft autorisa ses parents à rendre visite à Eurus. Ils devinrent de nouveau, à petite échelle et étrangement, une cellule familiale.

Un jeudi matin, Sherlock reçu un message de John lui demandant de se présenter chez lui : il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Immédiatement, le détective se présenta chez le médecin militaire afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. John, froidement, lui demanda d'entrer dans l'appartement. Puis dans le salon. Le maître de maison s'assit sur le canapé, après voir inséré un DVD dans le lecteur, mais Sherlock préféra rester debout : de ce qu'il s'était passé récemment subsistait un froid et une gêne entre les deux hommes : John ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Ce dernier mit en lecture la vidéo.

Mary figurait dessus. De son précédent message subsistait un PS qu'elle avait enregistré sur un disque à part, pour plus tard. Elle leur disait qu'elle les connaissait tous les deux, et elle voyait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient chacun leur tare, et leur duo permettait de les combler, de les effacer. Ils étaient essentiels l'un à l'autre, ses " _gars de Baker Street."_

Lorsque l'écran devint noir, les garçons se turent. John digérait ce qu'il venait de voir tandis que Sherlock lui laissait le temps. Il sentait que la suite devait venir de son meilleur ami. Alors il attendit, silencieux.

John annonça soudainement qu'il allait se faire un café. Dans le même jet, il proposa au détective un thé. Sherlock accepta, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans la cuisine. Sherlock ne s'assit que lorsque John lui autorisa. Il fit le thé qu'il donna à Sherlock, puis il se servit une tasse de café qu'il fit chauffer au four à micro-ondes. Lorsque la sonnerie, signifiant que son breuvage était chaud, se fit entendre, John récupéra sa tasse et s'assit à la table, en face du détective. Ils restèrent là en silence. John perça l'abcès.

"Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours comme ça ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le détective d'une voix calme.

\- Pourquoi, lorsque je m'éloigne de toi, quelqu'un est là pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai besoin de notre duo.

\- Ah …

\- A croire que ce que nous avons était écrit.

\- Qui d'assez fou pourrait écrire une relation ambiguë entre deux toxicomanes dépendant l'un de l'autre ?"

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. Personne ne voudrait infliger ça à qui que ce soit. Puis ils se calmèrent. Et John reprit.

"Comme je sais que tu as quelques difficultés à comprendre les êtres humains, leurs comportements, et ce qui est juste à faire dans plusieurs situations, je te suggère d'aller t'excuser auprès de Molly Hooper.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le détective, intrigué.

\- Molly Hooper. Tu ne te souviens pas, à Sherrinford, le coup de la bombe dans son appartement, et les mots que tu lui as fait dire ?

\- Si, je m'en souviens, répondit le détective, l'air grave.

\- Sherlock, lorsque tu obliges une personne à dire ce genre de choses, à avouer des sentiments profonds, à se mettre à nu alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments en retour, tu la brises. Tu lui fais du mal. Tu lui fais rendre réel la chose, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'y a rien d'équivalent en retour. Je suis allée la voir l'autre jour, car je lui avais confié Rosie, et je venais la récupérer. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne va pas bien, même si elle s'entête à le cacher. Alors je te conseille d'aller lui parler et de t'excuser.

\- Eh bien … d'accord …"

Sherlock ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre. La situation qu'il vivait actuellement était nouvelle, et ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. De plus, aborder le sujet Molly rouvrait un trouble que Sherlock ressentait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis l'histoire avec Eurus. Et ce trouble était un mélange d'angoisse et de honte. Il n'osait en parler à John, mais il avait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait à Molly. Et son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il pensait à la tristesse qu'elle ressentait suite à cette histoire. Il devait s'excuser.

Sherlock quitta l'appartement de John environ deux heures plus tard, avec l'idée persistante de rendre visite à la légiste pour s'excuser, suivant ainsi le conseil de son ami. Afin de se débarrasser de cette tâche, il se rendit directement chez la jeune femme. Et pendant que le taxi l'emmenait chez la légiste, Sherlock récapitula ce qu'il devait dire : s'excuser, expliquer la situation, et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui pardonnerait à coup sûr : elle lui pardonnait toujours. Il se conforta avec cette idée.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble blanc de style britannique, identique à tous les autres dans la rue, puis descendit du taxi et le paya. Il s'arrêta devant l'escalier menant à l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée, puis prit ceux sur le côté, qui menait à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua. Mais elle ne répondit pas. De son œil aguerrit, Sherlock observa des ombres derrière la porte, et se concentra sur les bruits venant de l'appartement : des bruits de respiration, discrets et étouffés, comme si la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone l'autre jour, elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir à ce moment-là. Sherlock toqua de nouveau, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Les ombres ne bougèrent pas : Molly était encore derrière la porte. Alors le détective lui parla à travers la porte, car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

"Je suis venu m'excuser, pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, quand je t'ai appelé. La vérité est que quelqu'un m'a obligé à le faire, à te faire dire ces mots, car je croyais à tort que ta vie était en danger. Cette personne m'a fait croire à tort que ta vie était en danger. Cette même personne a testé nos limites, à Mycroft, John et moi. Pour te sauver, j'ai été obligé de te faire dire ces mots. Et si j'ai été aussi pressant, c'est parce que je n'avais que deux minutes, et que je ne devais rien te dire. Alors je te dis tout maintenant. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû dire ces mots-là, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé en les disant, je suis désolé que tu ais dû être impliqué dans cette histoire."

Sherlock ne voyait pas l'effet que son discours produisait sur Molly. La jeune légiste, près de la porte, écoutait avec attention les paroles du détective. Mais au lieu de lui faire du bien, elles lui brisèrent un peu plus le cœur. Avoir entendu l'homme qu'elle aimait lui dire "Je t'aime", et lui avoir dit ces mêmes mots quelques secondes après, avait mit du baume au cœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu l'impression de vivre un moment proche et intime avec le détective, un moment partagé par eux deux, et eux deux seuls. Sauf qu'il y avait eu un public, qui avait regardé la scène, qui avait vu Molly se rendre ridicule, qui avait partagé ce moment entre eux. Et même ce moment, si personnel, n'avait été qu'illusion, car il était motivé. La réalité de ce moment était plus abjecte que belle, et elle correspondait si bien à ce qu'avait l'habitude de faire le détective.

Il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci.

Elle l'entendit toquer une nouvelle fois, et l'entendit lui demander s'il pouvait entrer, afin qu'ils parlent plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Molly ne voulait pas. Elle voulait tout simplement ne plus y penser, oublier, pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus avoir mal au cœur. Elle prit alors la décision d'ouvrir, mais seulement pour parler, seulement pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Sherlock ressentit un soulagement, mais aussi un pincement au cœur au regard du visage détruit de la jeune femme. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

"Molly, je … commença le détective, avant d'être interrompu par la brunette.

\- Tais-toi Sherlock. Tu as eu ton temps de parole : à moi maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus entendre parler de toi. Tu es allé trop loin, et même si ce n'était pas ta faute. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai compris que te côtoyer impliquait de souffrir, d'être maltraitée. Mais là, c'est trop ! Je craque ! J'en ai marre. Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille !"

Et la jeune femme claqua la porte, la verrouilla et s'éloigna, rejoignant son salon où Toby, son chat, attendait. Lorsqu'il la vit se recroqueviller sur le canapé, il s'approcha, entreprit une escalade afin de rejoindre sa maîtresse, et se blottit contre elle. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de réconfort. Il se laissa caresser, et Molly commença à pleurer.

Sherlock resta sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes, surprit, avant de prendre les escaliers et de rejoindre la rue. Il resta immobile, intégrant ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne sachant que faire par la suite. La confrontation avec Molly ne s'était pas passée comme il l'imaginait, et il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Que faire à présent ? Il pensait retourner voir John, car il lui donnerait un avis sincère sur cette situation, et parce que son avis comptait énormément pour le détective. Puis une autre personne lui vint en tête, une personne plus à même de le conseiller dans cette situation : Solange. Elle était psychologue, amie de Molly, et son amie. Elle reste la personne la plus adaptée à lui fournir une réponse. Il se dirigea alors vers la grande rue, afin de héler un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard, il était assis dans une de ces voitures noires, avait donné l'adresse, et attendit.

Il était passé vingt et une heure lorsque Sherlock toqua à la porte de Solange Dumont. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme lui ouvrit.

" Sherlock, dit Solange, surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le détective détailla la psychologue : vêtue d'une robe de couleur bordeaux, dont le décolleté était plongeant et la coupe suivait ses formes avantageuses, de collants et d'escarpins noirs, Sherlock déduisit que la brunette aux cheveux courts était en rendez-vous : il dérangeait.

"Je suis désolé, je dérange, ajouta-t-il, déstabilisé. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais occupée. Je vais te laisser.

\- Sherlock, dit Solange, attrapant le détective par le bras alors qu'il s'en allait, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui euh … un petit truc de rien du tout. Je vais en parler à John. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Non reste. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, et ça m'inquiète. Je dois dire quelques mots à quelqu'un, mais si tu es venu me voir, c'est parce que tu avais besoin de me voir, de me parler. Alors reste. Tu veux bien attendre ici cinq minutes, le temps que j'explique la situation à mon rendez-vous ?

\- Eh bien … d'accord …"

Solange referma la porte, mais laissa un petit espace, afin de ne pas mettre à la porte le détective qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle traversa le couloir, puis entra dans la salle à manger. Jeremy l'attendait. En la voyant arriver, l'ambulancier se leva, et remarqua l'air gêné de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui.

" Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir terminer notre rendez-vous. Un ami a besoin de moi. Il ne demande jamais rien, et ne laisse jamais rien transparaître. Mais là, il est pâle et inquiet. Et il a besoin de parler. Peux-tu me pardonner de couper court notre soirée ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! C'est notre soirée, et je l'attends depuis dix jours ! Donc non, je ne veux pas !

\- Jeremy, dit la jeune femme en changeant de ton, tu n'as pas compris que tu n'avais pas le choix. Cette personne attend sur le pas de la porte, et je ne vais pas lui dire de partir. Je vais la faire entrer, la faire installer sur mon canapé, faire du thé et du café, et nous allons parler. A toi de voir si tu restes ou pas.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux en disant ça. Je pourrais très bien partir et ne plus vouloir te voir.

\- Mais je sais que tu tiens énormément à moi, tout comme je tiens énormément à toi. Car oui, je tiens à toi. Juste pour cette fois-ci, acceptes ce compromis."

Après plusieurs longues secondes d'hésitation, Jeremy accepta. Il aimait Solange, et avait décidé de faire cet effort, exceptionnellement. Il désirait, toutefois, rester. Solange alla chercher Sherlock, tandis que Jeremy débarrassait la table, et préparait les boissons chaudes.

Sherlock, suivit de Solange, entra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme pour la première fois. L'entrée appartenait à un long couloir qui desservait toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Tout de suite à droite, des portes vitrées menaient à la salle d'attente du cabinet. Il était nécessaire de passer par cette pièce pour se rendre dans la pièce de consultation. En face de l'entrée se trouvait le salon/salle à manger. Il était nécessaire, aussi, de passer par cette pièce pour entrer dans la petite cuisine fermée, qui offrait peu de place pour la confection de grands plats élaborés. La deuxième porte du couloir menait à une salle de bain, dont les toilettes étaient incluses dedans. La dernière porte menait à la chambre de la jeune femme. Le sol était complètement recouvert de planches imitation bois clair, et les murs offraient différentes couleurs, en fonction de l'ambiance que voulait apporter la psychologue : des tons clairs et neutres pour la salle d'attente, le cabinet de consultation et la cuisine, des couleurs plus vives pour la pièce à vivre, du carrelage clair sur le sol et les murs pour la salle de bain, des couleurs zen pour la chambre. La décoration avait été choisie avec soin, les meubles s'inscrivant dans un style moderne et épuré, classique et accueillant. Le détective ne pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec la maison d'enfance de la jeune, qu'il avait visité des années auparavant. La cassure était significative et flagrante, et Solange avait la forte volonté de ne pas reproduire l'ambiance dans laquelle elle avait vécu : une maison froide, antipathique, et dont le seul endroit vraiment accueillant était sa propre chambre.

Sherlock entra dans le salon et, sur ordre de Solange, s'installa sur le canapé. Solange le laissa seul et rejoignit Jeremy dans la cuisine. Elle l'informa rapidement sur cet ami, et l'ambulancier fut plus que ravi d'apprendre que l'homme avec qui ils allaient passer la soirée était Sherlock Holmes : il l'adorait. La psychologue retourna dans le salon tandis que l'ambulancier finissait de préparer le thé (Solange avait porté son choix sur le breuvage britannique). Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda Sherlock. Elle lui indiquait qu'elle était prête à l'écouter.

"Pour que tu puisses comprendre ma venue, je vais devoir contextualiser totalement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai appris que j'avais une sœur, une grande sœur, qui était, et elle l'est toujours, enfermée dans une prison de haute sécurité par Mycroft. C'était légitime : elle avait allumé un incendie dans la maison de mon enfance, avait attaché au fond d'un puits mon meilleur ami, et l'avait laissé mourir. La raison du pourquoi je n'en ai jamais parlé est que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Ce n'est pas à toi que je l'expliquerais, mais le traumatisme causé par la disparition de mon meilleur ami a modifié mes souvenirs, remplaçant l'être humain par un animal, être attachant mais dont la mort reste moins douloureuse qu'un semblable. Barberousse, mon "chien", était le nom de pirate de mon meilleur ami. Alors que je rendis visite à ma sœur, pour la première fois, Mycroft, John et moi avons été pris dans un piège. Nous avons été assommés, et nous nous sommes réveillés dans une des cellules du complexe. Nous avons subi beaucoup d'épreuves durant les longues heures où nous avons été enfermés. Des épreuves faites pour me tester, pour m'aider à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé. J'ai vu des gens mourir dans ce jeu morbide, un homme s'est sacrifié pour sauver sa femme, et au final elle a été tuée aussi. Les personnes que j'ai essayé de sauver sont mortes. Donc, quand Eurus, le prénom de ma sœur, a annoncé qu'elle avait placé une bombe dans l'appartement de Molly, et que je devais lui faire dire trois mots spécifiques pour qu'elle n'explose pas, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant, et j'ai tout fait pour que les Molly. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était empêcher qu'une personne proche ne meure. Et je me suis autant donné lorsque John a été mis en danger de mort. J'ai fait dire à Molly "Je t'aime." Je suis allée la voir tout à l'heure, pour m'excuser. Elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Et quand elle l'a fait, c'était pour me dire de partir, et qu'elle ne voulait ni me voir, ni me parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire : je me suis excusé, alors pourquoi elle ne veut plus me parler ? Tirada le détective, en essayant d'être concis afin de ne pas embrouiller l'esprit de la psychologue avec des informations non nécessaires.

\- Parce que, Sherlock, elle est honteuse de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle vient, de ce que je comprends, d'avouer à l'homme qu'elle aimait ses sentiments. Dire "Je t'aime" à la personne envers qui on a un penchant est une étape importante dans un couple, stressante. Le dire rend vrai les sentiments, le lien qui lie deux personnes, et signifie qu'il y a des projets envisageables. Dans le cas de Molly et toi, il n'y a rien qui suit le passage du "Je t'aime" : vous allez continuer votre vie de votre côté, rester amis, tu vas l'utiliser pour trouver des corps pour tes expériences, tu vas peut-être même l'utiliser pour tes enquêtes. Il n'y a aucun futur amoureux pour vous deux. Et c'est ça qui brise le plus le cœur : avouer son amour, tout en sachant qu'il n'y a rien en retour, et que ce n'est que du vide. Alors Molly a essayé de rendre ça réel, juste pour cela soit plus facile à dire : c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a demandé de le dire d'abord.

\- Donc tu as parlé à Molly, déduisit le détective.

\- Donc j'ai parlé à Molly, confirma la psychologue. Elle m'a appelé juste après.

\- Et que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Sherlock, tout en buvant une gorgée de thé que Jeremy avait apporté, et qui écoutait le dialogue entre les deux autres, tel un spectateur devant un film.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu devais avoir tes raisons, mais que tu étais un beau salopard d'avoir fait ça ! Qu'elle devait se calmer, que c'était fait, que ça allait peut-être avoir des conséquences désastreuses, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur cette histoire. Il y a d'autres choses à vivre. Je lui ai aussi dit que des effets indésirables allaient peut-être arriver prochainement – elle te déteste. Cette haine est plus liée à la honte qu'elle ressent plutôt qu'à une véritable haine. Ça devrait lui passer. Par contre, je ne sais combien de temps. Connaissant Molly, qui a l'habitude de pardonner rapidement envers ceux qu'elle juge méritant, entre trois à sept mois. Par contre, il va falloir nous laisser gérer. Pour ma part, je lui parlerais, l'écouterais dire des choses horribles sur toi, et j'essayerai de la faire relativiser. Tu n'es pas méchant : tu es juste asocial et maladroit, antipathique mais attachant.

\- Bien …"

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient ceux des gorgées de thé bues, d'une cuillère contre la porcelaine, du moment gênant actuel. Sherlock le brisa en entamant une conversation avec Jeremy.

"Alors, comme ça, vous êtes le futur compagnon de Solange ? Dit-il soudainement. Je ne l'imaginais pas craquer sur quelqu'un comme vous …

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ? Demanda Jeremy, intrigué et légèrement outré.

\- Oui, quelqu'un dont l'origine ethnique est clairement africaine, au regard de votre couleur de peau.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais craquer sur une personne noire ! S'étonna Solange. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu es française, et que tu viens d'une famille riche, répondit le détective, comme si cela était une évidence.

\- Mais ce que tu dis là est cliché Sherlock … répondit Solange, éberluée. Et puis j'ai une façon de penser et de vivre en totale contradiction avec la façon dont j'ai été élevée ! Termina-t-elle.

\- C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre. Je me suis fait avoir par l'explication la plus cohérente, reconnu le détective. Donc Andrew était une personne de couleur aussi.

\- En effet, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Et comment s'appelle le futur compagnon de Solange ? Demanda le détective en buvant dans sa tasse.

\- Jeremy Ashwell, ambulancier à l'hôpital St Bartholomew, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! Je ne savais pas que tu y étais retournée ! S'exclama le détective à l'attention de Solange.

\- Juste une fois, sur demande urgente de Molly. Elle avait besoin de moi pour garder Rosie, car la nourrice n'avait pas pu se déplacer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Jeremy.

\- Elle m'est rentrée dedans, dit l'ambulancier.

\- Que c'est étonnant dis donc, ajouta le détective sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Arrêtez de m'embêter … bouda faussement Solange. Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle était ravie de voir que les deux hommes, à première vue, s'entendait bien.

\- Solange, reprit le détective, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre des mots sur certaines de mes émotions, des émotions nouvelles. J'ai un pincement au cœur depuis cette histoire de "Je t'aime" avec Molly, sûrement car je sais que je lui ai fait du mal et que je ressens de la culpabilité. Tu me confirmes ça ?

\- Ça semble cohérent, en effet, confirma la psychologue.

\- Et puis il y a autre chose. Comme tu le sais, j'ai du dire à Molly, pensant la sauver en faisant ça, qu-…

\- Comment ça "pensant la sauver" ? Demanda la psychologue, arrêtant le détective dans son moment de parole.

\- Il n'y avait pas de bombe au final dans son appartement. C'était un mensonge d'Eurus, pour me faire entrer dans un contexte émotionnel fort. J'ai de plus en plus tendance à me laisser dompter par des émotions, et ça me joue des tours …

\- Molly sait que tu lui à fait dire cela pour rien ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Solange. Continue.

\- Bien. Donc j'ai du dire à Molly les mots "Je t'aime", avec la condition de les dire comme si je le pensais vraiment. Et le soulagement que j'ai ressentit lorsque je les ai prononcé me fait me poser des questions sur l'origine de cette sensation. Pourquoi je me suis senti mieux quand j'ai prononcé ces paroles ? Et pourquoi je me suis efforcé de les dire une deuxième fois, car je jugeais que la première fois sonnait faux.

\- Oh mon Dieu Sherlock ! Serait-ce de l'amour que tu ressens là ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui ! L'envie irrésistible de dire "Je t'aime", le soulagement de l'avoir dit. Sans parler du fait que tu as à tout prix voulu la sauver, que tu lui accordes une confiance aveugle, et que tu n'as eu de cesse de t'inquiéter pour elle lorsqu'elle s'est fait kidnapper. Mais tu as aussi le désir ardent de la protéger, et c'est ce sentiment qui a fait que tu m'as demandé à moi pour t'accompagner au Maroc, et non à elle. Tu savais qu'il y avait des risques, et tu n'as pas voulu les lui faire prendre, et tu as prétexté le fait que tu ne voulais pas lui demander plus de choses car elle avait déjà tant fait. Sherlock, désires-tu la voir partir de ta vie ?

\- Elle ne partira jamais de ma vie. Elle ne le pourra pas ! Elle m'aime.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'elle ne partira pas ? Elle était bien partie, pourtant, quand elle était avec Tom – je te ferais remarquer que ton esprit a bien enregistré cette information, alors que tu es incapable de te souvenir du prénom de l'Inspecteur qui te sauve toujours les miches – car elle s'apprêtait à construire une vie de famille avec lui. Et tout ça car tu étais loin d'elle. Si tu tenais tant à la laisser vivre, alors tu romprais contact avec elle, tu essayerais de ne plus exister pour elle. Je te pose une question toute simple : est-ce elle qui ne veut pas partir, ou est-ce toi qui ne veux pas la laisser ?

\- Quand bien même, répondit le détective après quelques secondes de réflexion, je n'ai pas les symptômes amoureux : pas de rythme cardiaque accélérant, pas de serrement stomacal, pas de nécessité absolue de l'avoir près de moi.

\- Foutaises ! Lorsque je vois Jeremy, je n'ai pas non plus les "papillons" dans le ventre. Je ressens tout simplement une joie immense, et un sentiment de confort. Je sais qu'avec lui, je peux faire beaucoup de choses. Je peux rire simplement, sourire à ses blagues nulles, ne pas le faire quand je ne les trouve pas drôles, raconter des choses horribles sans avoir peur d'être jugée car je sais pertinemment qu'il acceptera ces mauvais côtés, et qu'il les trouvera peut-être mignon. En tout cas, j'espère … dit-elle à l'adresse de l'ambulancier, légèrement inquiète, qui lui répondit par un sourire tendre et silencieux qui approuvait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et puis je sais que je peux compter sur lui, dit-elle en s'adressant, de nouveau, au détective. Alors Sherlock, que ressens-tu réellement pour Molly Hooper ?"

Le détective prit le temps de la réflexion, car il devait faire le point. Il appréciait énormément Molly, de part son métier atypique, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui était utile dans son travail. Elle était aussi à part, un mélange de sociabilité et de besoin de solitude et de calme. Ajouté à cela un cerveau que Sherlock considérait comme brillant, même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Tout comme Molly savait que Sherlock pouvait être blessé quelques fois, mais qu'il ne le montrait pas, le détective connaissait la vraie valeur de la légiste, aussi bien intellectuellement qu'humainement. En fin de compte, il connaissait la vraie valeur de la jeune femme, tout comme elle connaissait sa vraie valeur à lui. Et tout comme Solange, il n'essayait pas de se cacher en présence de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il ne le faisait pas non plus avec John. Son comportement avec le médecin militaire était semblable à celui avec la légiste. Si on s'en tenait à ça, Molly était pour lui une amie proche. Puis il pensa aux nombreuses fois où il avait blessé la jeune femme, et aux remords qu'il avait ressentit la plupart du temps. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, et s'il le faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander pardon, de s'excuser, de quelques façons que ce soit. La blesser pourrait signifier la perdre, et il ne le voulait pas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Molly avait pris dans sa vie une grande place. Sans le vouloir, elle s'était intégrée grandement dans la vie du détective, et elle lui était devenue indispensable.

Il pouvait de moins en moins se passer d'elle. Il pouvait de moins en moins se passer de sa présence, de son intelligence, de sa volonté professionnelle, de sa gentillesse, de son sourire. Elle était pour lui une addiction, et il ne voulait pas en être sevré. Et c'était ça, sa forme d'amour : une dépendance à une présence qui lui faisait du bien, et qui le régulait.

"Il se pourrait que je sois dépendant de Molly Hooper, dit le détective, sur le même ton que celui employé lorsqu'il exprimait ses déductions.

\- Aurais-tu trouvé les symptômes causés par ton sentiment amoureux, Sherlock ? Demanda Solange, comme si cette question allait tout débloquer dans l'esprit brillant du détective.

\- C'est assez troublant, car j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer ressentir ce sentiment puéril et inutile qu'est le sentiment amoureux.

\- Pas moi. L'être humain est génétiquement programmé pour s'associer, s'assembler, avec d'autres membres similaires, afin de combler le besoin primitif de reproductif. Tout être, sauf quelques exceptions près, appelées "asexuées," sont attirés afin de subvenir à ce besoin. Tu le dis toi-même, tu es sociopathe, car tu ne te retrouves pas parmi la communauté humaine. Par contre, il suffit que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui puisse appartenir à ton monde, et ta sociopathie s'estompe, car tu connais des personnes qui appartiennent à ton univers perché. Je pense aussi que tu vois Molly comme je la vois, et que tu as observé et déduis les mêmes choses que moi. Elle est mal à l'aise généralement avec les gens, car elle fait un métier particulier, et qui correspond à ses centres d'intérêts. Oui, elle adore les chats, le rose, et les vêtements kitch qui me hérissent le poil. Mais elle adore aussi les romans policiers, quand le meurtre est sanglant et que l'intrigue est complexe, car son cerveau est assez brillant pour la comprendre. Elle fait des blagues vaseuses et glauques qui ne font rire qu'elle. Elle en fait même des très complexes que seule une catégorie de personne peut comprendre. Elle est curieuse des choses, et elle ne montre ces aspects qu'à une certaine catégorie de personne, des personnes en qui elle a une confiance extrême. Car elle a si peu confiance en elle, et du jugement des autres, qu'elle se limite dans ses actions car elle a peur de ne pas plaire. Et puis elle ne voit pas les qualités qu'elle a, elle ne se voit pas comme nous on la voit. Et c'est ce qui fait que tu t'intéresses tant à elle : sans en être conscient, tu veux lui montrer ce qu'elle ne voit pas. Elle est à part dans ce monde, tout comme toi. Au final, vous êtes aussi bien similaire que complémentaire, tout dépend des points de comparaison, et la dépendance que tu ressens est ta forme d'amour pour elle. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

\- C'est inédit pour le coup, ajouta le détective, encore sur le choc de ce que venait de dire Solange, car il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait raison. Et dans ce cas alors, leur relation était vraiment atypique, loin du cliché habituel véhiculé par les romans d'amour et films romantiques.

\- Autre petite question, monsieur le détective. Quelle est la fleur préférée de Molly Hooper ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda le détective, surprit.

\- Je te fais passer le test de la fleur, celui que nous imposons aux hommes que nous fréquentons. Alors, ta réponse Sherlock ?

\- Sa fleur préférée est la Jonquille, et la tienne est le Tournesol. Vous en avez parlé une fois, lorsque nous étions en colocation.

\- Vous avez été en colocation ? Demanda Jeremy, étonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle.  
\- Longue histoire, je te la raconterais plus tard, répondit Solange. Et, en effet, c'est bien cela. Je cherchais des fleurs pour l'enterrement d'Alice. Et si je me souviens bien, tu étais plongé dans une lecture Sherlock. Ton cerveau ne devait pas être si concentré que cela sur le contenu du roman pour avoir enregistré des informations extérieures à ton activité principale. Et ma théorie est que ton cerveau, certes concentré sur quelque chose, gardait un lien avec la situation extérieure car …

\- Car Molly était concernée, et que mon cerveau s'y intéressait, acheva Sherlock. Il semblerait que je m'y sois intéressé car cela allait m'en apprendre plus sur elle, et que je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Quelle est la signification de la Jonquille, Sherlock ? Demanda Solange, continuant son questionnement intellectuel afin de faire sortir les réponses de l'esprit du détective.

\- Le désir d'amour tardif.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour elle ?

\- … Qu'elle n'attend que ça.

\- A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire maintenant. A toi de cerner ce que tu veux vraiment, et à agir en conséquence. Et pour t'aider, une petite question : où t'imagines-tu dans dix ans ?"

Le détective prit le temps de la réflexion. Avec tous les dangers qu'il prenait, il serait probablement mort dans dix ans. Mais là, Solange lui demandait d'imaginer, et non de faire des probabilités. Sûr, il se voyait détective. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son métier qui le passionnait. Et dans dix ans, il ne serait pas seul : il enquêterait avec John, demanderait des corps à Molly, ferait le travail de Lestrade. Il habiterait encore à Baker Street, toujours en location de Madame Hudson. Il s'imagina alors une possibilité : vivre avec Molly. Que ressentirait-il s'il s'imaginait une vie avec Molly Hooper ? Qu'est-ce que cela ferait s'il la côtoyait tous les jours, si elle était là tous les soirs, s'ils pouvaient passer plusieurs heures ensemble, à discuter d'un des nombreux sujets qu'ils ont en commun.

Il en serait heureux. Il savait cela car, à l'image de lui et Molly ensemble, il s'était senti bien et décontracté, sans avoir peur. Elle lui faisait du bien. Alors le détective se leva du canapé sous les yeux heureux de Solange, dit au revoir au couple qui l'avait accueillit, en se justifiant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et s'en alla sous la recommandation de la psychologue de passer chez le fleuriste au coin de la rue avant d'aller voir Molly. La psychologue connaissait apparemment bien son nouveau quartier, car le fleuriste au coin de la rue était ouvert jusqu'à tard. Il y entra et demanda une Jonquille, ce que le commerçant n'avait pas. À proprement parlé. Il n'avait que des bulbes qu'il fallait nourrir afin de faire éclore la fleur. Sherlock accepta, paya, et héla un taxi. Une fois dedans, il donna l'adresse de la légiste, et attendit patiemment d'arriver. Le taxi s'arrêta ensuite devant la porte de monsieur et madame Lavender, couple de retraité qui louait l'appartement du sous-sol à la légiste. Le détective sortit de la voiture, paya et descendit les marches de l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée de chez la légiste. Il toqua de sa main libre, l'autre étant prise par le pot en terre qui accueillait le bulbe. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il toqua de nouveau, toujours sans avoir aucune réponse. N'abandonnant pas, car il ne pouvait se le permettre après avoir fait tout ce chemin, il lui parla à travers la porte. Il ne savait pas si elle était de l'autre côté, mais il le sentait.

"Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler : tu me l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai parlé à Solange, et elle m'a permis d'y voir un peu plus clair. Molly, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours présente, car m'imaginer qu'un jour que tu puisses t'éloigner me fait mal au cœur. Il semblerait, par ailleurs, que mes sentiments à ton égard ne soient pas juste amicaux, mais qu'ils soient au-delà, et du ressort de l'amour. Ouvre-moi la porte Molly. Je t'en prie."

Il n'y eu aucune réaction. La porte resta fermée. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer par ses paroles honnêtes, la colère l'emportant sur tout le reste.

"Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'écoutes. Tu ne veux pas me voir : soit. Je te laisse un cadeau sur le paillasson : c'est un bulbe, un bulbe de Jonquille. C'est à propos du test que vous avez, Solange et toi, pour savoir si l'homme que vous fréquentez est vraiment le bon. Je te laisse le bulbe : il n'est pas encore fleuri. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Au revoir, Molly Hooper."

Le détective s'éloigna alors, remonta les escaliers et quitta la rue. Il rentrait chez lui, le cœur serré. Elle l'avait rejeté encore une fois.

Molly attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte : elle voulait être sûre et certaine que le détective était bien parti. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle récupéra le pot en terre et referma la porte. Elle l'installa sur le plan de travail, sous le regard de Toby, son chat et plus fidèle ami avec Solange. "Oui, je sais", lui dit-elle, "je suis beaucoup trop en colère et triste pour l'écouter. Mais cela ne doit m'empêcher de prendre soin de ce petit être vivant. Interdiction de le manger !" Ordonna-t-elle à on chat, le doigt pointé sur le museau de l'animal. Non, elle allait définitivement prendre soin de cette fleur, qui portait plus de signification qu'il n'y paraissait.


	19. Lors d'un mariage

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et voici le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction.**_

 _ **Que de choses à dire sur cette aventure. Elle a commencé il y a plusieurs années, et elle s'achève enfin …**_

 _ **C'est une sorte de libération la publication de ce dernier chapitre. Il marque la fin de quelque chose qui m'a pris plusieurs années à être concrétisé.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, son déroulement et son évolution (quand je lis de nouveau le chapitre 1, je me dis que de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts !) Je vous remercie aussi de vos commentaires qui sont une source de motivation à continuer.**_

 _ **Crédit :**_ _ **Merci à Snow pour la relecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf celui de Solange Dumont, les membres de sa famille, les personnages secondaires qui sont là pour aider nos héros.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

« Je n'en reviens pas ! _Merde, merde, merde et merde_ ! Comment ont-elles pu disparaitre ! S'énerva une jeune femme brune en robe blanche.

\- Calme-toi. On va les retrouver, dit son amie, les bras tendus, pour inviter l'autre femme à se calmer.

\- Me calmer ! C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie, et il m'arrive ça !

\- Nous allons les re… »

Les amies furent interrompues par un bruit à la porte. Une personne inconnue se trouvait de l'autre côté, et elle venait de toquer. L'une des deux femmes – elle portait une robe simple de couleur beige qui lui arrivait aux genoux de fines bretelles s'installaient parfaitement sur ses épaules, et une petite ceinture en ruban de soie, de couleur marine, finissait d'habiller le vêtement – se dirigea vers la porte afin d'ouvrir à l'élément perturbateur. Le cadran laissa apparaître un grand homme brun et fin, aux yeux clair, arborant un sourire en coin. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces - le même que les hommes de la haute société du XIXème siècle arboraient durant leurs soirées mondaines – de couleur noir – un noir corbeau semblant irréel – ainsi que d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet sans manches à huit boutons de couleur beige. Un nœud papillon bleu marine terminait la tenue.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous fallait un détective, dit l'homme brun, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

\- Tu tombes bien ! Le témoin de mon futur mari vient de m'annoncer que les alliances avaient disparues.

\- Qui en avait la charge ? Demanda le grand brun.

\- Le témoin de mon futur mari, répondit la mariée, pointant du doigt l'homme reclu dans un coin de la pièce. »

Le détective se tourna alors vers l'homme terré au coin, le détailla et lui dit haut et fort qu'il aurait pu faire attention, et que choisir d'en parler à la mariée ne fut pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il eut. Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé exactement : le témoin lui répondit qu'il avait les alliances quand il prit la voiture pour se rendre ici, puis qu'il les avait quand il sortit de la voiture et quand il aida pour habiller son ami. Il devait attendre que la chargée des alliances arrive – il s'agissait de mademoiselle Carole Vaubourg, nièce de Solange – pour pouvoir lui donner les deux anneaux symboliques, afin qu'ils soient mis sur le porte-alliance que Liane Vaubourg, la maman de Carole, avait fait. Il sortit quelques minutes pour accueillir quelques personnes, il serra des mains, se présenta aux invités. Puis il tâta sa poche gauche de veste pour y découvrir une poche vide, sans écrin où les anneaux avaient été momentanément protégés. Il avait regardé tout autour de lui, avait fait le chemin à l'envers, était repassé par les lieux dans lesquels il avait été. Les alliances introuvables, il s'était dirigé vers la personne la plus apte à gérer cette crise : la mariée. D'où la situation de crise actuelle. Le détective écouta attentivement le témoignage, puis se tourna vers la mariée en colère, lui prit les mains et lui dit que tout se passera bien, et qu'il allait les retrouver. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

A l'extérieur l'attendait son acolyte, plus petit et aux cheveux grisonnants. Il tenait la main d'une petite fille blonde en robe bleu ciel, et aux petites chaussures noires vernies. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel leva la tête vers son ami et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Monsieur Stephen Void, témoin du marié et chargé de la responsabilité des alliances, a été libéré de celles-ci il y a peu. Nous avons donc la difficile mission de retrouver ces bijoux afin que le reste de la journée se déroule comme prévu.»

Le détective reprit sa marche vers les invités qui étaient déjà entrés dans l'église, et qui s'étaient installés sur les bancs de la nef, suivit par son acolyte qui avait pris sa fille dans ses bras. Le détective murmura quelque chose à son ami puis, de la porte d'entrée de la nef, il demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Il fut peu entendu. Alors le détective siffla. Le silence se fit, et les invités se tournèrent vers l'homme brun, interloqués.

« Bonjour. Nous avons un petit souci : il s'avère qu'un vol a été commis. Les anneaux des futurs mariés ont disparu. Les mariés sont contrariés et en colère, et m'ont fait comprendre que le mariage est annulé. Je suis donc là pour vous transmettre le message. Alors John, qui est le voleur ?

\- La jeune femme brune avec la robe grise et rouge, et au chapeau rouge.

\- Lestrade, voulez-vous bien faire sortir madame s'il-vous-plaît. Nous avons à lui parler. »

John et le détective sortirent de la nef, suivis par l'Inspecteur Greg Lestrade et la femme brune. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau du prêtre, là où des fauteuils et une table basse meublaient la pièce, en plus du bureau et de l'armoire de l'homme d'église. Le détective fit signe à la brune de s'asseoir, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle à son tour. John le rejoignit, assit Rosie sur ses genoux, et Lestrade resta devant la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

« Madame, commença le détective, parlez-vous anglais ?

\- Un petit peu, répondit-elle dans un anglais maladroit saupoudré d'un accent français prononcé.

\- Très bien. Je me présente : je suis Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant pour la police de Scotland Yard, dont l'Inspecteur Galvin Lestrade …

\- Greg Sherlock, annonça John discrètement à l'oreille du détective. Son prénom est Greg.

\- Hum hum … Donc l'Inspecteur Greg Lestrade ici présent est employé à Scotland Yard. Et l'homme grisonnant à mes côtés est mon assistant John Watson. Nous vous avons demandé de venir ici afin que vous nous disiez où vous avez caché les alliances ? Car, après tout, vous êtes le voleur d'alliance.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit la brune, surprise. Comment pouvez-vous dire quelque chose ça !

\- John ? Demanda Sherlock en se tournant vers son ami, lui signifiant qu'il lui laissait la parole.

\- Parce que je l'ai vu. Lorsque Sherlock a annoncé que le mariage n'aura pas lieu, vous avez souri. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je l'ai vu, votre micro-sourire. Il y a ce qu'on appelle les « micro-expressions » : ce sont des expressions faciales involontaires et instantanées qui trahissent un sentiment ou une émotion. Elles sont inconscientes. Lorsque Sherlock a annoncé que le mariage n'allait pas avoir lieu, vous avez eu un rictus de sourire. Et durant le monologue de mon ami, vous n'arrêtiez pas de toucher votre annulaire gauche. C'est curieux car c'est là que se met généralement une alliance.

\- Par ailleurs, bon choix de couleurs pour votre tenue : le rouge pour la passion, le gris pour la mélancolie sûrement ? Ajouta Sherlock. Où sont les alliances, madame … ?

\- Marine Camarat. Je m'appelle Marine Camarat. Et je ne sais pas où elles sont, dit la femme en gris tout en se frottant les mains.

\- Êtes-vous inquiète ? Stressée ? C'est ce que me montrent vos mains en tout cas.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses jambes pliées, par réflexe. Puis-je sortir ?

\- Nope, répondit Sherlock. »

Le détective murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami, qui se leva, fit asseoir sa fille sur le canapé, et sortit de la pièce. Durant plusieurs minutes, le bureau fut silencieux, personne n'osant parler. Sherlock garda ses yeux fixés sur la brune assise en face de lui. Il essayait de garder en mémoire tous ses gestes afin d'en trouver un qui puisse la trahir.

John revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha de Sherlock, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard de Sherlock s'éclaira, et inquiéta la femme en gris.

« C'est intéressant. Votre cousine, Solange, a confié à mon ami que vous avez une relation particulière avec le mariage. Deux fois abandonnée à l'autel, vous avez des raisons de ne pas aimer cette institution. Ce qui expliquerait le vol : en volant les alliances, vous volez la journée, et le bonheur de quelqu'un. Ça explique aussi pourquoi vous avez souri quand j'ai annoncé l'annulation de la cérémonie. Je suis certain que c'est vous. Mais qu'en avez-vous fait ? Les garder sur vous serait risqué : vous pourriez les faire tomber, les perdre, on pourrait les voir. Et puis c'est un fardeau symbolique. Non, vous vous en êtes débarrassé. Mais où ? Pas dans un pot de fleurs : c'est trop risqué, quelqu'un pourrait les trouver. Non, il faut un endroit discret, là où personne ne pourrait regarder, et qui est assez symbolique pour exprimer le dégoût que vous avez pour le mariage. La poubelle peut-être ? Non, aucune réaction de votre part. Alors, peut-être les toilettes ? »

Sherlock observa alors une réaction sur le visage de la femme alors qu'il prononça le mot « toilettes. » Immédiatement, il fit comprendre à Lestrade que les alliances se trouvaient dans celle-ci. Les garçons se levèrent alors pour fouiller tous les sanitaires de l'église. Ils laissèrent Marine seule dans la pièce, honteuse.

Les alliances furent trouvées dans le réservoir d'eau d'un des WC par Lestrade. Les écrins avaient été mis dans un sac en plastique hermétiquement fermé. Marine ne croyait plus au mariage, mais pas assez au vu du soin qu'elle avait apporté pour protéger les écrins, et au fait qu'elle ne les avait pas jetées dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Par précaution, Sherlock ouvrit le sac en plastique pour récupérer les petites boites, puis les ouvrit afin de vérifier que les alliances étaient bien dedans. Rassuré, le détective demanda à John de les apporter à la petite Carole et à sa maman pour pouvoir les installer sur le porte-alliance, puis demanda à Lestrade de prévenir le marié de cette histoire. Lui allait rejoindre la mariée qui devait l'attendre, impatiente, essayant d'être calmée par sa meilleure amie. Il allait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Arrivé devant la porte, Sherlock toqua à la porte et fut accueilli par un témoin horrifié et honteux. Le détective le rassura, puis entra dans la pièce afin de rassurer la mariée qui pu alors se calmer et respirer. Le témoin alla rejoindre le marié, et accessoirement son meilleur ami, afin de s'excuser et de se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Le témoin l'ouvrit pour découvrir John et Rosie Watson, souriant. Le père de famille annonça qu'il avait prévenu tout le monde de la reprise du mariage, que Marine était partie. Un air de musique se fit entendre dans la petite pièce : le marié avait commencé à remonter l'allée afin de rejoindre l'homme en robe qui les unirait.

Le témoin de la mariée sorti tout d'abord, suivi de John portant Rosie dans ses bras. La mariée se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta avant de faire demi-tour et de s'approcher d'une boîte dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en sortit une fleur jaune découpée qu'elle enfonça dans la poche supérieure de la veste du détective. Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil, lui dit qu'elle avait failli oublier alors qu'elle lui avait promis, et que cela pouvait peut-être l'aider. Sherlock regarda la fleur et sourit. Puis la mariée franchit la porte, suivit de Sherlock qui la referma. Devant eux, John prit fermement la main de sa fille, puis tendit son bras gauche au témoin de la mariée, tout en demandant à « mademoiselle Hooper si elle était d'accord pour prendre son bras pour remonter l'allée. » Molly rigola, accepta son bras, puis ils franchirent les grandes portes en bois qui séparaient l'entrée de la nef. Sherlock se tourna alors vers la mariée, puis se mit en face d'elle. Puis il l'embrasse à son tour sur le front.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais pour ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai Sherlock ! Ne me fait pas pleurer maintenant ! Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu un discours ?

\- Nope, je ne suis pas bon en ça, répondit le détective. Mademoiselle Dumont, je vous prie d'accepter mon bras et ainsi d'accepter que je vous accompagne à l'autel, rejoindre votre futur mari, ajouta le détective alors qu'il lui tendit le bras, de la tendresse dans sa voix.

\- Je serais honorée monsieur Holmes de vous avoir à mes côtés alors que nous marcherons vers mon futur mari, répondit Solange en lui prenant le bras, de la tendresse et de la gratitude dans la voix. »

Les deux amis, attachés par leurs bras, franchirent les portes à leur tour afin de rejoindre le reste des invités : il était 15h02. Il était 15h04 lorsque Sherlock déposa Solange devant le prêtre de l'église de St George, dans la ville de Gravesend. Il était 15h16 lorsque Jeremy dit « oui » à sa future femme. Il était 15h17 lorsque Solange dit « oui » à son futur mari. Il était 15h18 lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et 15h20 lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment en pierre, précédés par leurs invités, sous un soleil timide d'après-midi de Mai.

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde se dirigea vers les bords de la Tamise afin de prendre les photos, puis vers la salle de réception. Celle-ci, assez grande pour que, dans une seule pièce, les invités et les mariés puissent manger et danser, avait été simplement décorée autour d'un thème qui était celui de la tradition. Beaucoup de végétal était présent, ainsi que des décorations françaises et écossaises. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient accès à une terrasse où avaient été installés quelques chaises et tables, des cendriers pour les fumeurs, et des bancs en pierre. Le menu associait produits français et anglais. Tout un mur avait été réquisitionné pour y accrocher des photos des mariés, de leurs amis et des invités. Un pan en était vierge, ce qui laisser la possibilité à tout le monde de prendre des photos de la soirée et de les afficher. Un appareil photo instantanée et des feuilles étaient mis à disposition. Les mariés arrivèrent ensuite dans une même voiture que les déposa non loin de l'entrée de la salle. Jeremy ouvrit la porte du véhicule, descendit et la referma. Il fit le tour de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la porte à sa femme qui, avec quelques difficultés causées par sa robe, réussit à sortir de la voiture blanche. La porte fut refermée et, bras-dessus et bras-dessous, le couple s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle. Pour les accueillir, tous les invités étaient sorti. Arriva le moment fatidique des félicitations et autres souhaits de bonheur qui exaspérait la psychologue-nouvellement-mariée. Chaque invité salua de nouveau les mariés, serra leurs mains ou fit la bise, et entra dans la grande salle. Les invités s'émerveillèrent de l'endroit, et commencèrent la quête pour trouver leur nom sur les tables rondes décorées en fonction du thème. Ils pouvaient, par la même occasion, faire un tour au buffet pour s'ouvrir l'appétit.

La table d'honneur – celle des mariés et des témoins – se démarquait de part sa grandeur, mais aussi sa décoration. Alors que les tables des invités étaient habillées d'une nappe blanche, d'un service en porcelaine classique, d'un napperon crème sur lequel est posé un petit terrarium dans lequel cohabite en harmonie fleurs blanches et feuilles charmantes, la table d'honneur était plus grande, habillée elle aussi d'une nappe blanche. Une grande bande de napperon coupait la table ronde en deux. Des petits pots avaient été posés près des assiettes des témoins et mariés, et un grand vase blanc et glorieux trônait au milieu. Vide pour le moment, il serait prochainement comblé par le bouquet de la mariée.

Tout le monde rejoignit sa place alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Les mariés s'installèrent en dernier, leurs places étant marqués par les deux grandes chaises qui leur donnaient un air de royauté. Molly et Catherine – témoin et demoiselles d'honneurs de Solange, s'installèrent à sa droite. Sherlock avait eu l'honneur de s'installer à la table des témoins et, pour ne pas le voir s'ennuyer, la psychologue l'avait fait asseoir entre Molly et elle. A la gauche de la mariée était placé le marié – Jeremy – puis ses deux témoins – Nathan – l'homme qui avait été délesté des alliances - et Mark. Avant que le repas ne commence, Molly se leva pour faire un discours, encouragée par Nathan qui, malgré le fait d'en faire un, était trop gentleman pour commencer. Coupe à la main, Molly commença alors sa tirade tendre envers son amie.

« J'ai connu Solange il y a plusieurs années. Elle venait d'arriver à Londres, elle vivait un sale moment et était nouvelle à l'université. Déjà à l'époque, elle avait décidé de se lancer dans les études de psychologie et il lui arrivait d'avoir plusieurs cours en neuropsychologie et en science médicale. Il s'avère que je suivais aussi ce cours. Et le hasard à voulu qu'un jour, Solange arrive en retard et qu'elle s'assit à la première place qu'elle trouva – celle à côté de la mienne. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas suivi ce cours. Et elle non plus ! Puis nous avons mangé ensemble. Puis nous avons grandement sympathisé. Nous avons emménagé ensemble – j'ai du donner mon chat à ma grand-mère car Solange y est allergique – et nous somme devenues assez proche pour tout savoir de l'autre. Tout. Et nous sommes assez proches pour savoir quand l'autre ne va pas bien, et pour protéger l'autre. Solange est une personne admirable, extraordinaire, qui donne tout ce qu'elle a pour ses amis, et c'est pour ça qu'elle en a peu. Si elle se damne pour vous, alors soyez reconnaissant parce que ça signifie que vous avez une grande place dans son cœur. J'aime Solange comme ma sœur, et je te la confie Jeremy – Oh mon Dieu, je parle comme une maman maintenant ! Je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec toi, je le vois et je le sens. Je n'ai pu faire que peu de sorties avec vous deux, mais j'ai rapidement vu à quel point vous vous faites du bien tous les deux. Et même quand Solange m'a raconté votre rencontre et votre histoire, j'ai pu voir l'amour qu'elle te porte dans ses yeux et dans la façon dont elle parle de toi, avec tant de tendresse et de joie, et de bonheur. Honnêtement, je ne l'ai jamais vu parler comme ça d'un homme. Je ne vais pas vous souhaiter d'être heureux tous les deux, car je sais que vous l'êtes déjà ! Je vous aime tous les deux. A toi Nathan maintenant. »

Le discours ressemblait à Molly : plein d'émotions – entre rire et larmes. Toute rouge, la légiste essaya de se rasseoir mais fut interrompue par les bras pâles et fins de sa meilleure amie qui l'enlaça comme il lui arrivait de le faire, mais rarement. C'était une embrassade de celle qui signifiait qu'on ne voulait pas laisser l'autre partir, car la séparation serait très difficile. Mais Solange dû s'écarter de son amie pour que Nathan puisse, à son tour, faire son discours. Encore debout et les bras autour de la légiste, Solange la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit un simple « merci » : petit mot qui signifiait tant pour la psychologue. Les deux amies s'assirent, et Molly jeta un coup d'œil au détective à sa gauche afin d'apercevoir un sourire sur son visage, expression fugace qui signifie tellement. Nathan se leva à son tour, timide et coupe à la main.

« Merci, Molly. Difficile de passer après ça. Ton discours résume très bien le mien. Moi aussi, je peux voir leur amour et leur bonheur. Ils sont tellement ressemblants, et tellement complémentaires. Ils sont parfaits : ce sont, au sens propre du terme, des âmes-sœurs. Je connais Jeremy depuis l'âge de sept ans : lors d'une partie de cache-cache, je l'ai trouvé facilement alors qu'il pensait être bien caché. Il m'a poussé, je me suis ouvert le crâne, et j'ai passé deux jours à l'hôpital à cause de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'en vouloir autant pour quelque chose. Puis nous sommes devenus amis. Puis meilleurs amis. Puis frères de cœur. Il était là quand j'ai eu le cœur brisé, et j'étais là quand il a eu le cœur brisé – de nombreuses fois. Et j'étais là quand il m'a confié son trouble après avoir rencontré Solange, lors d'une bousculade à l'hôpital. Et j'étais là quand ils commencèrent à vivre leur amour. Comme Molly, je sais qu'ils s'aiment et je ne vais pas leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde car je sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de souhait pour le vivre. Je vous aime tous les deux. Portons un toast aux mariés ! »

Tous les invités levèrent alors leurs verres, tandis que le couple alla enlacer Nathan. Les mariés revinrent à leur place puis annoncèrent le début du repas. Ils s'assirent.

Les serveurs entrèrent avec les entrées, intitulées « La Marche Aquatique » : tranches de pain complet grillés et tranches de saumon d'Ecosse fumé au feu de bois. Puis ils enchainèrent avec « La Marche Terrestre » composé d'un Haggis Royal accompagné de purée de pommes de terre et de sauce au Whisky écossais. Un Trou Normand – une boule de glace à la pomme arrosée de Calvados – suivit, puis une assiette de trois fromages – une tranche de camembert, une tranche d'emmental et une tranche de fromage de chèvre –accompagnait de tranches de pain grillé et de salade pour ceux qui le désirait. Puis une pause fut faite avant l'arrivée du dessert.

Jeremy se leva et demanda à sa femme de se lever à son tour. Un des serveurs installa alors une chaise au milieu de la piste de danse, et le marié invita la mariée à s'asseoir sur celle-ci. Solange s'installa, et Jeremy prit un micro : c'était son moment, son discours. Et il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Tout le monde se tut, et il pu commencer.

« Solange, ma chérie, je t'aime. J'ai rencontré Solange au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital St Bartholomew, dans lequel travaille son amie Molly, une adorable jeune femme que j'ai la chance de connaître. Elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans. Littéralement. Pressée, elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs et elle m'est rentrée dedans. Quand je l'ai vu, confuse, j'ai su que c'était elle. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Mais il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de la retrouver. Et au final, c'est elle qui est venue me trouver. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est ce qui semblait le plus logique. Une semaine plus tard, j'acceptais un diner avec elle : c'était un jeudi soir, le jeudi 15 mai 2014. Aujourd'hui, samedi 13 mai 2017, est le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie. Le premier est celui de notre premier baiser. Et les autres plus beaux jours de ma vie suivant te concernent aussi. Tu m'es si chère que je ne peux plus imaginer vivre sans toi. Tu m'es indispensable ! Tu es mon oxygène, ma joie de vivre. Je t'admire pour ce que tu es, ce que tu as été, ce que tu as vécu, et ce que tu as appris de ton passé. J'aime ta façon d'agir, de parler, de penser. J'adore te voir concentrée sur quelque chose, et j'adore voir la passion dans tes yeux car, et je pense que plusieurs personnes ici peuvent en témoigner : tu es quelqu'un de passionnée. Reste comme tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Tu es quelqu'un qui pardonne peu : chanceuses sont les personnes qui t'ont fait du mal, et qui ont eu la chance d'être pardonnée. Il y en a une qui n'a pas eu cette chance-là. Et malgré vos différences, elle aurait aimé être là aujourd'hui. Pour de nombreuses raisons, elle n'est pas venue. Elle m'a quand même laissé un message pour toi, pour ce jour particulier. Et elle a participé à ce cadeau de ma part. »

Jeremy demanda alors à Solange de se tourner en direction d'un pan de mur blanc et vierge de décoration. Une vidéo commença. On y voyait une petite fille brune aux yeux rieurs, âgée d'à peine un an, entourée d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un chien brun. Puis d'autres photographies passèrent, entrecoupées de vidéos de mauvaises qualités car ancienne. On y voyait Solange grandir et rire, jouer. Puis les photos de ses rentrées scolaires se succédèrent. Et d'autres images des personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur passèrent sur l'écran éphémère. Les photos de Solange adulte arrivèrent, et par la même occasion celles de ses amis – peu, mais essentiels dans sa vie. Et puis un écran noir s'afficha, puis le visage d'une femme : sa mère, Vivianne. La femme entretenait une relation assez particulière avec sa : elle était froide, distante, et la fierté des deux femmes bloquait les possibilités de réunion. De plus, Vivianne n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa fille ce qu'il s'était passé en Tunisie. La matriarche ne s'était pas présentée à la cérémonie, et Solange en avait été soulagée. Mais, en tant que mère, elle se devait de manifester sa présence au moins une fois. Elle avait alors décidé de faire une vidéo de félicitation. L'enregistrement avait été cours, et Vivianne n'avait pas exprimée grand-chose de ses sentiments pour sa fille, au grand dam de sa famille présente. Mais elle avait souhaité aux jeunes mariés tout le bonheur possible car ils le méritaient. Elle rappela à sa fille la chance qu'elle avait eu de le rencontrer et qu'elle était contente de savoir que sa fille connaissait ce bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous comble chaque jour. Elle lui dit que son père serait heureux aussi. Elle les embrassa tous les deux, puis laissa la parole à Jonathan et Pietra. Leur discours, bien plus émouvant, fit couler les larmes de la jeune mariée, qui fut réconfortée par l'homme de sa vie. Lorsque la vidéo se termina, la plupart des invités étaient en larmes – dont Molly qui les essuyait avec le mouchoir en tissu que Sherlock lui avait tendu deux minutes plus tôt. Solange embrassa son homme, puis ils se levèrent pour faire face à toute la salle. Des serveurs enlevèrent les chaises – une chaise avait été apportée afin que Jeremy s'assoit à côté de sa femme pour le visionnage de la vidéo.

Le chef signifia au couple que le dessert était prêt, et Solange, toujours émue, articula difficilement qu'ils allaient passer à la suite. Ils invitèrent les personnes désirant prendre des photos à s'approcher tandis que des serveurs arrivèrent avec la table des desserts. Le traditionnel « wedding cake » – Solange et Jeremy avaient opté pour un gâteau au biscuit chocolat noir et à la crème d'orange - trônait au milieu du meuble, encerclé par deux pièces montées de choux à la crème, respectant le mariage entre tradition française et britannique. Jeremy prit la bouteille de Champagne que lui tendait un des serveurs, puis l'ouvrit il versa le liquide pétillant dans deux coupes et en tendit une à sa femme. Ils burent d'abord une petite gorgée dans leur propre coupe, puis enlacèrent leur bras pour boire dans la coupe de l'autre. Ce geste marquait à jamais leur union. Ils purent ensuite, à l'aide d'un gros couteau, découper une part du gâteau. Solange fit goûter de sa fourchette un morceau du gâteau à son mari, tandis que Jeremy fit de même pour sa femme. Ils prirent ensuite un chou à la crème d'une des pièces montées qu'ils mangèrent à deux. Puis les invités purent être servis.

Il était dans les environs de minuit lorsque le couple décida d'ouvrir le bal. Le marié se leva d'abord, avant de faire lever sa femme, de prendre son bras, et de l'accompagner jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. C'est à ce moment là que Solange prit la parole et annonça à son mari que, elle aussi, avait une surprise. Puis elle fixa le détective brun assit à la table d'honneur.

Sherlock se leva alors, puis contourna la table avant de remonter l'allée fictive au centre de la pièce. Il prit alors une petite boite, cachée dans un coin de la pièce, et l'ouvrit. Un violon et des feuilles de partition apparurent. Molly sourit car elle savait ce que cela signifiait. John et madame Hudson sourirent aussi : cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils supportaient plusieurs heures de violon dans la journée, et se présentait devant eux l'aboutissement de ce travail de forcené. Sherlock se mit en place et commença les premières notes musicales d'un air nouveau, composé spécialement pour les mariés. Solange prit les mains de son mari, et ils commencèrent une valse.

Tous les invités furent emportés par les notes magiques jouées sur le violon du détective. Tous les invités étaient envoûtés par la mélodie extraite du palais mental du grand brun. Les couples commencèrent alors à entrer sur la piste de danse, entamèrent une valse tendre, rythmée par les notes produites par les cordes frottées du petit instrument en bois. Puis la fin de la mélodie arriva, et le couple termina cette ouverture par un baiser tendre. Solange se dirigea alors vers le détective, et l'enlaça, le remerciant pour ce cadeau, et pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Elle lui demanda de rester, et de ne pas s'enfuir, comme il avait pu faire durant un précédent mariage. Il accepta, sourit et rangea son violon. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis qu'une musique plus entraînante commença, autorisant tout le monde à rejoindre les danseurs déjà présents.

Il était peu avant deux heures du matin lorsque Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un sur la piste. Il chercha la personne du regard, mais ne la vit pas. Il remarqua qu'une des portes vitrées était ouverte, et décida alors de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la salle. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était assise sur un banc, une de ses jambes pliée sous l'autre qui pendait, son bras droit sur le dos du banc. Elle regardait les jardins derrières elle tout en prenant l'air frais. Elle avait tant dansé que ses joues, rougies et brûlantes, réclamaient du frais. Il alla rejoindra la jeune femme seule sur le banc en pierre.

« Tu prends l'air ? Demanda Sherlock en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme.

\- En effet, répondit-elle. J'avais besoin d'une pause.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dire à quel point cette robe t'allait à merveille, commença le détective. Elle te va au teint. Et ce chignon bas est parfait, prenant sa place au creux de ton cou.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, qui sentait ses joues chauffer à cause des compliments du détective. Par chance, cela ne se voyait pas. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ton costume. Jolie Jonquille.

\- Oui, un cadeau de Solange. Je la porte pour signifier à la femme que j'aime que mes sentiments sont toujours intacts. J'espère qu'elle a compris le message, finit de dire le détective alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur le visage de sa voisine.

\- Sherlock, je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était.

\- Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne te forces en rien Molly. Mais cela va faire deux ans que je t'ai exprimé mes sentiments à ton égard. Je n'ai rien eu en retour, à part un refus. Sauf que maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre. J'aimerais avoir une réponse claire de ce que tu veux. J'aimerais avoir un « oui » ou un « non. »

\- Que veux-tu clairement Sherlock ? La dernière fois, tu t'es présentée avec un pot de bulbe de Jonquille, et tu m'as avoué que, possiblement, tu m'aimais. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit si tu voulais vivre avec moi, être avec moi, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je veux que tu exprimes clairement tes intentions à mon égard. »

Sherlock plongea son regard glacial dans celui de Molly. Il se perdait dans ses yeux, cherchant quoi dire. Il ne savait quoi dire exactement. Il ne savait pas quoi vouloir. Il avait toujours vécu loin de ce monde de relations humaines plus ou moins personnelles, sauf si cela servait les intérêts d'une enquête. Sauf que là, ce n'en était pas une. Ce n'était pas une enquête particulière, où il allait devoir jouer sa vie pour démasquer un meurtrier, un manipulateur psychopathe, un génie du crime. Non, là il jouait sa vie pour quelque chose de plus important. Depuis sa rencontre avec John Watson, Sherlock avait appris à vivre avec les autres, à s'habituer à leur présence alors qu'habituellement, il l'ignorait. Au fil des ans, il s'était habitué à la vie avec John Watson, avec madame Hudson. Puis il simula sa mort, et avait dû cohabiter avec Molly et Solange. Il avait appris à vivre avec elles, et avait découvert d'autres facettes de la vie en communauté. Une vie où, malgré lui, il s'était rendu actif, acteur de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait appris à prendre en considération les sentiments des autres durant cette courte période, et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait été difficile, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, de quitter les filles. Et c'est cette considération acquise qui lui avait fait protéger la mère de Solange, comme il lui avait promis. Petit à petit, en rencontrant les bonnes personnes, il avait appris à fissurer la carapace durement forgée la suite du décès de son ami d'enfance Victor, et à s'ouvrir au monde, aux autres, et à devenir plus humain. Et c'est en prenant conscience de tout cela qu'il s'était aperçu de l'importance de certaines personnes dans sa vie, des personnes dont il ne pourrait plus se passer à présent, comme un héroïnomane ne pourrait plus se passer de sa dose, comme un fumeur ne pourrait plus se passer de sa nicotine. Et parmi ces personnes, la plus importante était Molly Hooper. Il s'en était rendu compte d'un seul coup, comme un coup qu'on reçoit sur la tête, comme un éclair de génie nous vient et nous permet de trouver la solution. Et le détective avait pris conscience de cela en discutant avec une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance : Solange Dumont. Puis il s'était rendu chez Molly Hooper, sur les conseils de la psychologue. Il avait essuyé un refus non verbal du médecin légiste qui souffrait encore d'un traumatisme récent : elle avait avoué son amour pour le détective, lui obéissant, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi.

Alors maintenant, que voulait-il ?

Le cerveau de Sherlock fonctionnait à plein régime. Il se rappela la question de Solange, sur comment il se voyait dans dix ans. Il essayait de rassembler toutes ses idées, tous ses sentiments, essayait de trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il voulait la voir tous les jours. Il avait envie de lui parler tous les jours. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Molly Hooper car, au final, il ne connaissait qu'une partie d'elle : des éléments de sa personnalité qu'il déduisit. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses centres d'intérêt. Il avait cette nouvelle et irrésistible envie de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller – durant leur colocation, il sortait de la chambre le matin lorsque les filles étaient soit au travail, soit habillée – et il avait envie de déguster les repas qu'elle ferait. Il avait cette envie de la côtoyer tous les jours, de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de la jeune femme, de connaître l'effet que lui ferait un contact contre elle, contre sa peau douce à l'odeur de violette. Un désir ardent apparu au creux de son ventre et qui donnait une sensation nouvelle et inhabituelle au détective. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

« Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux manger avec toi, rire avec toi, parler avec toi. Je veux apprendre à tes côtés, avoir ton avis sur les choses, recevoir tes conseils dans mes moments de doutes, car ils me sont bien plus importants que tu ne l'imagines. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Tu es une personne rare, Molly Hooper. Tu arrives à faire ce que personne ne sait : tu lis en moi. Je ne peux rien te cacher car tu as cette capacité extraordinaire de lire à travers mes yeux. Dans les moments où, aux yeux du monde, je vais bien, toi tu sais que ça ne va pas. Je t'admire pour ça. Je t'admire pour être toujours là, malgré le fait que je t'ai brisée bien trop de fois. Et je respecte cette force intérieure qui te fait m'être ainsi fidèle. Je suis admiratif de l'évolution que tu as effectué au cours de ces dernières années, passant d'une jeune fille timide et réservée à une femme sûre d'elle, de ses compétences, de ses capacités, de ce qu'elle peut entreprendre. Tu as grandi, mûri. Tu es devenue si extraordinaire, si belle. Tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Alors voilà ma réponse : je veux être à tes côtés, toujours, car tu m'es devenue indispensable. Je veux vivre ce bonheur que j'ai imaginé, il y a deux ans de cela. Après tout, je t'aime, Molly Hooper. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Molly ne répondit pas. Elle restait immobile, béate, à observer le détective qui venait de sortir sa plus belle et sa plus tendre tirade à son regard. Elle savait qu'il était sérieux : elle le sentait au fond, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle ne sut quoi faire.

Elle ne pensait pas réagir ainsi. Elle avait espéré un tel moment, mais ce n'était que fantaisie pour elle, malgré les quelques fois où le détective s'était livré sur ses sentiments envers elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle eut du mal à comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Les informations prirent du temps à prendre sens dans le cerveau du médecin légiste.

Puis finalement les connections neuronales se firent. Et elle comprit.

Elle réagit. Il l'aimait. C'était vrai. Il l'avait dit sans arrière pensée cette fois-ci. Il voulait vivre avec elle : c'était vrai. Il voulait la côtoyer tous les jours, la voir tous les jours.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le détective se dévoilait si personnellement à la jeune femme. Non, il l'avait déjà fait deux ans auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il y a deux ans, elle était brisée et il était seulement venu s'excuser, puis il était revenu lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais la colère l'aveuglait. Alors que ce soir, il se libérait de quelque chose, partageait quelque chose avec elle, lui faisait comprendre de multiples façons à quel point il l'aimait. Et puis, elle l'avait pardonné.

Son cœur battait si fort et si rapidement que Molly ne sentait que lui, n'entendait que lui. Cette sensation, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien : elle savait que c'était une des réactions de son corps lorsque le détective était dans les parages.

Un nouveau symptôme apparu à l'intérieur de son être : le bonheur.

Oui, Molly Hooper était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, bien différent de celui qu'elle avait ressenti quand son amie s'était mariée dans la journée, ou quand Tom et elle se fiancèrent. C'est un bonheur pur, de celui qui ne présage que du positif pour la suite.

Alors son corps envoya de multiples signaux dans tout son corps. Elle sourit enfin, puis rigola de joie, avant de verser quelques larmes, extériorisant son bonheur enfermé depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne pu s'arrêter de rire, de celui qui est discret, et qui exprime une joie immense, un soulagement. Puis elle rassembla son courage et posa ses lèvres sur celles du détective. Tant de sensations et de sentiments explosèrent en elle à ce moment.

Sherlock eut peur quand il vu que Molly ne réagissait pas à sa déclaration. Vraiment peur. Plusieurs idées lui traversèrent l'esprit alors : allait-il subir un autre rejet de la part de la légiste ? Etait-ce vraiment la fin ? Allait-il continuer sa vie d'avant ? Aussi, quand il la vit sourire, rire et pleurer, il commença à comprendre que non, tout n'était pas perdu. Au contraire. Puis il vit Molly se lever légèrement pour déposer sur ses lèvres le baiser qu'elle rêvait de lui délivrer depuis des années. Il fut surpris de se sentir bien à ce contact. Puis il le fut encore plus quand il découvrit de nouvelles sensations apparaître en lui : il se sentait si bien qu'il en réclamait plus. Il répondit maladroitement au baiser, et l'approfondit. Pour les deux adultes sur le banc en pierre, c'était la plus belle chose qu'ils vécurent depuis bien longtemps. Le détective mit fin à l'acte amoureux, et regarda celle qu'il appellera désormais sa compagne, son amoureuse, la Femme, la seule. Molly aussi regarda le détective, voulant sauvegarder dans sa mémoire le plus d'éléments possibles de ce moment. Durant plusieurs minutes, un silence non gênant se fit autour des deux adultes. Ils profitaient. Puis Molly Hooper se décala vers son nouvel amant, lui prit la main et entrecroisa ses doigts fins dans ceux longs du détective, qui se laissa faire.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'endormir au clair de lune, et à la lumière des étoiles, spectatrices de ce spectacle romantique. Les deux amants s'endormirent aussi sous le regard heureux et bienveillant de la mariée.

Sherlock fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui illuminait cette journée de printemps. Alors qu'il commençait à se mettre en mouvement, il sentit un corps lourd près de son côté droit. Il baissa la tête et vit le visage endormit et paisible de la légiste appuyé sur son bras. Il sourit. Il ressentit un certain plaisir à la savoir auprès de lui ainsi, et de voir une expression aussi paisible sur son visage qui avait tant de fois affiché une expression blessée, torturée, généralement par sa faute. L'admiration du détective pour la jeune femme fut de courte durée, car Molly se réveillait à son tour. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, pour vérifier si ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit dernière n'était pas un de ses rêves qu'elle faisait auparavant. Et cela n'avait pas été un rêve.

Le couple resta ainsi à se contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, à quelques mètres du banc.

« Bonjour~ dit Solange, une tasse de café à la main, appuyée contre le rebord de la porte-fenêtre. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- So … Solange ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Demanda rapidement Molly, légèrement gênée.

\- Depuis quelques minutes. Vous dormiez encore quand je suis arrivée. Je suis la première à vous avoir contemplé ce matin, continua-t-elle de dire en ajoutant à sa malice un clin d'œil.

\- Qui nous a couverts ? Demanda le détective, apercevant la grande et chaude couverture qui avait été installée sur eux durant la nuit.

\- Toujours moi. Jeremy voulait vous réveiller, mais je lui ai interdit. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment. Alors j'ai juste apporté la couverture et je l'ai mise sur vous, pour vous éviter d'avoir trop froid.

\- Merci, répondit Molly.

\- Bon, commença la psychologue, après quelques minutes. Vous venez ? Le petit-déjeuner est servi.»

Solange entra dans la grande salle où, la veille, avait eu lieu une soirée remplie de diverses émotions, allant de la larme tendre aux rires de joies.

Molly se leva alors, quittant à contrecœur l'homme qui lui prit rapidement la main droite. Il se leva à son tour, et tous deux entrèrent dans la grande pièce.

Ils prirent leur tardif petit-déjeuner – même si Sherlock ne mangea pas grand-chose – puis allèrent se changer dans leur chambre, séparée, au grand dam du nouveau couple qui, encore sous l'emprise de la passion de la nouveauté de la situation, ne voulait plus se quitter. Après un dernier baiser, ils franchirent le pas de la porte de la pièce de lit pour se laver et se changer.

Lorsque Molly sortit de la chambre - une petite pièce quelle aurait dû partager avec une des cousines de Solange, ainsi que son petit-ami, elle fut surprise de tomber sur le détective qui l'attendait, apprêté. Ils descendirent alors ensemble pour assister au départ des jeunes mariés vers leur lune de miel – un joli voyage de deux semaines sur une île grecque. Il fut difficile pour Solange et Molly de se dire au revoir car, après le voyage, Solange déménagerait avec Jeremy dans la petite ville de Gravesend, là où ils se sont mariés, et qui est à une heure en voiture de la capitale. Puis ils montèrent dans la voiture décorée de multiples rubans blancs et, tel un film romantique, partirent en laissant tous les invités seuls.

Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour ranger la salle, descendre les valises des uns et des autres. Puis tous s'organisèrent pour raccompagner – généralement les membres de la famille de Solange – à la gare, à l'aéroport, ou à l'hôtel pour ceux qui avaient décidé de rester un peu plus dans la capitale. Tout le monde avait trouvé son compte dans cette distribution de covoiturage improvisée. John, Sherlock, Rosie et Molly repartirent de leur côté avec la voiture de la jeune femme qui avait accepté, avec une joie non dissimulée, de les raccompagner à Baker Street – John n'avait pas voulu l'embêter et lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillerait plus tard pour rentrer chez lui avec Rosie. Alors que la légiste s'installait derrière le volant, et faisait ses vérifications, Sherlock entreprit de mettre toutes les valises dans le coffre tandis que John installait sa fille sur le siège auto, derrière le siège de Molly. Puis il s'installa derrière Sherlock, assit à la place du mort. Ils repartirent.

Après plus d'une heure de route, Molly Hooper arrêta la voiture devant la porte du 221b Baker Street. Elle coupa le contact, récupéra ses clés, et annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les adultes de la voiture se détachèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la voiture. Molly ouvrit la porte du coffre et commença à sortir les valises, tandis que John détacha sa fille et que Sherlock sonna à la porte pour que Madame Hudson puisse leur ouvrir. Puis il alla rejoindre Molly pour l'aider.

Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer la petite Rosie ainsi que John. La logeuse s'occupa de la petite fille tandis que son père aidait avec les valises déjà sorties du coffre.

Lorsque tout fut débarrassé, le moment fatidique pour les deux amoureux arriva. Molly allait reprendre le volant pour rentrer chez elle, et ainsi quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait en retour. Face à face, ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder. Puis Sherlock brisa le silence qui régnait.

« Nous avons eu une idée, John et moi, il y a quelques semaines. J'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant et instructif que nous ouvrions, un cabinet de détective. Même si c'est ce nous faisons depuis plusieurs années, nous avons pensé qu'il fallait rendre ça officiel, avec toute la paperasse administrative ennuyante et prise de tête que je laisse à John. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Molly. Cabinet Holmes et Watson à votre service ! Dit-elle en imitant une secrétaire.

\- Et que penserais-tu de Holmes, Hooper et Watson ?

\- Sherlock … répondit la légiste, après plusieurs minutes de silence qui n'avait fait que stresser encore plus le détective. Sherlock, c'est très gentil mais à quoi servirait mon expertise ? Tu as déjà ma connaissance en chimie et biologie, et John à déjà ma connaissance en médecine. Et puis, j'ai déjà mon travail à l'hôpital. Ta proposition est vraiment alléchante car j'ai adoré travaillé avec toi la dernière fois, mais je vais devoir décliner.

\- Et bien … commença le détective, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant été rejeté par une seule femme, finit-il par dire. »

Molly rit de cette phrase de fin, et son rire émerveilla le détective qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en regardant la jeune femme. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, et se fixèrent quelques minutes avant que Molly n'annonce son départ car il lui restait encore des choses à faire. Elle embrassa alors le détective qui la serra dans ses bras ensuite, voulant laisser une trace d'elle sur lui. Puis ils s'écartèrent, et Molly monta dans la voiture, enclencha sa ceinture, mit le contact et fit un dernier geste à son homme, qui lui rendit. Puis elle démarra et quitta la rue. Sherlock, d'un sourire triste, franchit le pas de la porte du 221b Baker Street, puis referma la cloison pivotante et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis à l'étage. Lorsqu'il entra, du thé était prêt et John dévisagea le détective, avec ce regard plein de sous-entendus. Puis il sourit, et le détective le lui rendit. Sherlock était heureux de ce dénouement, et John était heureux du bonheur de son ami. Ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre et de la petite blonde avant que celle-ci ne reparte avec son père vers son appartement, quelques heures plus tard.

 _ **Et voilà une histoire qui s'achève.**_

 _ **Je ne sais quand vous allez me retrouver active. Sachez que j'ai plusieurs projets en tête, et un en particulier me tient à cœur, mais je ne sais s'il va se concrétiser. Je ne préfère rien dire de plus pour le moment, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il se fera. Dans tous les cas, je vous tiens au courant. Et si ce projet ne se fait pas, alors j'en ai d'autres !**_

 _ **Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tout ça, ce que vous avez fait, qui me pousse à continuer.**_

 _ **A bientôt, chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **PetiteSphèreAilée**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Tadaaaaaa~**_

 _ **Me revoilàààààà !**_

 _ **Mon retour est étonnant, je le comprends.**_

 _ **Que je vous explique.**_

 _ **J'hésitais à écrire un nouveau chapitre après celui du mariage de Solange. Mais lorsque je ne terminais, je me suis dit que la fin était satisfaisante. Malgré ça, j'imaginais ce que pourrais être la vie de Molly et de Sherlock ensemble.**_

 _ **Et puis le commentaire de I LOVE SSHH est arrivé. J'ai été très touchée de ce que tu as écris. Et cette review m'a motivée à rédiger ce dernier chapitre – il est le dernier, c'est sûr et certain ! Je me suis mise alors à taper sur ordinateur quelques moments dans le quotidien de la vie de Sherlock et de Molly.**_

 _ **Je te remercie I LOVE SSHH, pour m'avoir motivée reprendre pour ce dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Je remercie les autres lecteurs/lectrices pour avoir lu, suivi et écrit des commentaires.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**_

 _ **PS : et non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas …**_

Il était midi passé lorsque la jeune brune toqua à la porte du 221b Baker Street. Martha Hudson ouvrit, et salua la jeune femme. Puis elle appela - cela ressemblait plus à un hurlement hystérique qu'à un simple appel cordial - le détective, tandis que la brune revenait sur ses pas afin d'aider sa meilleure amie, et son mari, à décharger les cartons du camion de déménagement. Sherlock descendit les escaliers, sortit de l'appartement, passa près de la femme qu'il aimait afin de lui déposer un baiser, et s'attela à la tâche : il prit les cartons déchargés et, aidé de Molly, les monta dans l'appartement.

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis le mariage de Solange et de Jeremy, et donc depuis les aveux mutuels de Molly et Sherlock. Ces derniers se fréquentaient régulièrement. Ils sortaient, mangeaient au restaurant, se lançaient des regards amoureux, dormaient chez l'autre. Ce comportement était inhabituel venant du détective, dont la personnalité asociale faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer au monde, et à adopter le comportement conventionnel des gens. Mais il apprenait au côté de John et Molly, et mimait parfaitement les attitudes des êtres humains dits "normaux". A l'extérieur, il était le nouveau Sherlock en apprentissage de la normalité, fou amoureux de sa légiste. Mais dans la sphère privée, il était cette tête à claques qui pouvait blesser autant qu'il pouvait se montrer prévenant, il était le Sherlock Holmes de leur rencontre, un détective blessant qui cachait en lui un sentiment d'inconfort vis-à-vis des autres, et de tristesse liée à sa solitude.

C'était lui qui avait demandé à Molly d'emménager, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Il y a trois semaines, alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux au 221b Baker Street pour y passer la soirée et la nuit ensemble, Sherlock avait demandé à la légiste si elle voulait vivre avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas caché les raisons, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas, et il ne voulait pas : il se sentait seul depuis le déménagement de John. L'appartement était silencieux, et cela était pesant à certains moments. Il ressentait le besoin de compagnie, et notamment celle de quelqu'un qui lui faisait du bien : Molly. Et puis il est logique que deux personnes se côtoyant régulièrement, et vivant une histoire d'amour, emménagent ensemble un jour. Il lui avait donc demandé. Elle avait donc accepté, car elle n'attendait que cela. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent un dimanche d'été, à déménager.

Après les cartons, qui avaient été déposé dans le salon et la cuisine de l'appartement, il fallut passer aux meubles. Molly avait tenu à en emporter quelques uns, notamment son armoire, un guéridon et quelques étagères. Il y avait en plus une table d'appoint qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère, et à laquelle elle tenait énormément. Le reste des meubles avaient été vendus. Sherlock et Jeremy se chargèrent de transporter le mobilier dans l'immeuble, les entreposant tout d'abord dans le hall, avant de les monter à l'étage – il avait été décidé que les meubles seraient tous installés au premier étage, dans le salon et la chambre du couple.

Il était plus de seize heures lorsque Molly reprit le camion loué afin de le rendre à l'entreprise qui lui avait prêté. Jeremy et Solange étaient avec elle, car ils devaient récupérer la voiture restée sur le parking de l'entreprise de location. Molly devait, elle aussi, récupérer la sienne. Lorsque le camion fut rendu, les au revoir entre les deux meilleures amies furent difficiles. Il y avait encore quelques mois, les séparations entre la légiste et la psychologue ne posaient pas de soucis. Mais maintenant, elles étaient douloureuses, et la raison était que Solange n'habitait plus au sein de la capitale britannique : elle et Jeremy avaient déménagé à Gravesend, dans la ville où ils s'étaient mariés, à une heure en voiture de Londres. Les deux amies avaient commencé à s'habituer à ce changement, mais c'était trop nouveau pour que les émotions ne prennent pas le dessus à chaque fois qu'elles se séparaient.

A cause des embouteillages de la capitale, Molly rentra peu avant dix-neuf heures. Sherlock avait rassemblé tous les cartons dans un coin, et Martha Hudson avait préparé le dîner : tous allaient manger dans la petite cuisine de la logeuse, pour fêter l'arrivée de Molly au sein du 221b Baker Street.

Le lendemain, la légiste rangea dans les placards de la cuisine les denrées alimentaires qu'il lui restait de son ancien appartement. Elle posa sur la cheminée du salon un joli pot de fleurs en bois, dans lequel une Jonquille nommée Sherlock grandissait. Voir cette plante emplit de joie le détective, qui se garda de le montrer. Durant la semaine, elle installa les meubles et déballa ses cartons, en commençant par ceux de ses vêtements qu'elle rangea dans son armoire préalablement installée dans la chambre à coucher. Puis les livres furent sortis et rangés dans les deux bibliothèques du salon : Sherlock avait fait de la place pour eux. Le reste des bibelots furent installés, et Molly était enfin chez elle.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. La légiste s'habituait de plus en plus à sa nouvelle vie avec le détective, bien que mouvementée : les journées pouvaient être bruyantes comme elles pouvaient être calmes. Elle attendit de se sentir définitivement chez elle pour commencer à discuter de la disposition de l'appartement.

« Sherlock, nous devons parler, commença-t-elle la discussion.

\- Oui ? Interrogea le détective, perplexe et sachant pertinemment que cette phrase n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- J'aimerais réorganiser l'appartement. Les pièces ne sont pas clairement définies, et je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux à certains endroits !

\- Tu penses à la cuisine ?

\- Je pense à la cuisine. D'ailleurs, est-ce vraiment une cuisine ? J'ai plus l'impression d'être dans mon labo que dans une cuisine ! Il va falloir trouver un autre endroit pour ton matériel Sherlock. Choisis : la chambre du bas, ou la chambre au second étage ?

\- Pardon ?

\- La chambre du bas ou celle du second étage ? Elle est inutilisée, et elle est comprise dans notre loyer.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu changer de place mon matériel de recherche ? Demanda le détective interloqué.

\- … Parce que c'est une cuisine Sherlock, pas un laboratoire !

\- Mais j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça ! Et ça ne dérangeait pas John !

\- Mais moi si ! Alors soit ton matériel part dans une des chambres, soit c'est moi qui choisis, et ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Tu penses par la fenêtre ?

\- Oui, je pense à la fenêtre.

\- Tu n'oserais pas … »

Sherlock avait prononcé cette phrase d'une façon bien particulière, de sorte à ce que la légiste perde ses moyens. Lestement, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, ne cessant de la fixer, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le détective connaissait les faiblesses de la jeune femme, et marcher ainsi dans sa direction la déstabilisait. Essayant de garder une contenance, Molly ne dévia pas son regard de celui de Sherlock. Il la testait : elle le savait, et elle résistait, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Face à face ils se tenaient, silencieux, défiant l'autre. Sherlock abandonna en premier, au bout de dix minutes de combat sourd. Il lui annonça qu'il y réfléchirait, puis se détourna de Molly et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il plongea dans ses pensées. La légiste commença à ranger l'appartement.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Molly n'embêta pas le détective avec cette histoire de matériel. Elle voyait qu'il s'en servait énormément, surtout dans les moments où il s'ennuyait fermement - ce qui arriva de nombreuses fois pendant cette période. Elle prit alors sur elle, et s'adapta. Mais alors que la troisième semaine avait débutée depuis quelques jours, Molly n'en put plus. Un matin, alors que la jeune femme avait encore l'esprit embrumée, elle faillit faire tomber un flacon de solution acide sur le sol de la cuisine, et aussi sur son pied droit, encore nu. C'est à ce moment précis que Molly se dit que s'en était trop. Enervée, elle s'approcha du détective et lui dit qu'il devait prendre immédiatement une décision, et qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas donné sa réponse : son laboratoire improvisé déménageait dans la chambre du premier étage, dans celle du second, ou alors passait par la fenêtre. Le détective, surprit, se leva en signe de protestation face à cette mise sur le fait de la jeune femme. Il lui répondit "non" car non, il ne voulait pas changer son espace de confort. Il pensait plutôt que c'était à Molly de s'adapter. Mais la légiste ne pensait pas ainsi : si elle vivait dans cet appartement, elle allait imposer sa vision des choses, et notamment de son espace. La dispute continua silencieusement, comme ils avaient tellement l'habitude de le faire. Et cela inquiétait souvent leur entourage, sentant la tension non exprimée verbalement. Lorsque John arriva dans le salon - il avait repris ses activités avec le détective - il les trouva face à face, en tension. John fut d'ailleurs surpris de trouver Molly encore présente, tout en sachant que d'ordinaire, elle était déjà partie travailler lorsqu'il arrivait. Le médecin militaire demanda alors ce qu'il se passait. Toujours stoïque, Molly lui expliqua la situation. Et tout ce que John réussit à dire fut "Ah." Il ne savait quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. Et d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait déjà essayé, il savait qu'il ne fallait rien faire. Alors il restait planté à l'entrée, regardant les deux amoureux en combat oculaire, attendant de savoir qui allait lâcher en premier.

Après quinze minutes, ce fut Sherlock qui abdiqua.

« D'accord, mon matériel ira dans la chambre à l'étage.

\- Merci ! »

Molly se retourna, finit de se préparer et partit au travail. Elle était très en retard, et priait pour que son supérieur ne le remarque pas. S'il l'apprenait, elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait. Sur le chemin, elle pensa que cela devrait passer : elle n'avait jamais été en retard, avait fait quelques entorses au règlement, mais son supérieur n'était pas au courant. S'il savait, elle recevrait probablement un avertissement, mais elle n'allait pas perdre son travail.

Sherlock, après avoir abdiqué, regarda la femme qu'il aimait s'éloigner, finir de se préparer et aller au travail, les saluant rapidement au passage. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il s'assit à la table du salon et reprit sa réflexion. Il fit un topo auprès de John sur la situation entre lui et Molly, mais aussi sur la nouvelle enquête, commencée la veille. Puis après quelques minutes de silence - situation habituelle avec le détective – Sherlock demanda à John s'il était disposé à l'aider. Le médecin militaire lui dit que oui il l'était, et il demanda pourquoi faire. Le détective lui répondit alors qu'ils allaient déménager le « laboratoire » de la cuisine vers la chambre à l'étage. Ce petit geste attendrissant toucha le docteur Watson, qui se dit que le détective avait fait un long chemin depuis leur rencontre. Il leur fallut la journée entière pour tout déplacer et tout arranger à l'étage.

Lorsque Molly rentra le soir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la cuisine ressemblant à une cuisine ordinaire, sans bécher ou microscope. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, et poches de sang ou autres organes avaient disparu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du détective qui était plongé dans des recherches – et qui regardait ses réactions du coin de l'œil – puis monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit alors la chambre totalement réorganisée, le matériel installé sur des tables trouvées elle-ne-savait-où et un mini-réfrigérateur pour tout ce qui avait besoin d'être au frais. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux, et la jeune femme descendit les escaliers rapidement. Entrant violemment dans le salon, ce qui fit sursauter le détective par la même occasion, elle s'en approcha et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se savait chanceuse du geste du détective, et elle comptait bien le remercier. Elle savait comment faire.

Sherlock prit du temps à se faire à cette nouvelle organisation de travail. Il n'avait plus accès facilement à ses outils de travail. Il devait alors jongler entre les phases ou il recevait les clients dans le salon – de plus en plus de personnes demandaient les services du détective et de son acolyte – et les phases de traitement des enquêtes. Généralement, dans ces moments-là, il passait ses journées enfermé dans la chambre nouvellement décorée, qui était devenu un véritable bureau de travail multifonction. Lorsque Molly rentrait, elle allait toquer à la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée. A certains moments, Sherlock ne sortait pas. Obnubilé par l'enquête en cours, il reprenait son habitude et restait cloîtré, concentré sur ses réflexions. A d'autres moments, il sortait pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, et passer du temps avec elle. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il voyait que la légiste était de plus en plus à l'aise dans l'appartement, et qu'elle se permettait de plus en plus d'installer des éléments plus féminins, plus semblable à sa personnalité à elle. Sherlock la laissa faire, car il se doutait des sacrifices qu'elle faisait en contrepartie. Déjà, elle devait supporter la personnalité difficile du détective, et aussi ses caprices. Elle devait traiter avec de nombreuses disputes, et relativiser certains propos insultants à son égard, prononcés sur le moment par le détective. Et puis, il lui sera toujours reconnaissant de l'avoir, au final, accepté.

Les parents de Molly étaient venus lui rendre visite au 221b Baker Street durant l'été. La légiste en fut très stressée car elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir face à la personnalité du détective, et face à leur relation nouvelle. La jeune femme n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments profonds pour le détective, et des nombreuses difficultés précédant leur mise en couple. Par contre, elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, et qu'elle considérait cette relation comme durable – elle y croyait. Ses parents en furent alors très curieux, et décidèrent d'aller à Londres pour quelques jours, afin de rencontrer Sherlock. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, ne fut pas emballé par cette nouvelle – il savait pertinemment que la rencontre avec sa belle famille était généralement un pas décisif dans une relation amoureuse – mais accepta, laissa faire, et ne stressa pas. Il essaya de calmer la légiste, car il supportait de moins en moins de la voir être autant sous pression pour quelque chose qui ne le valait pas. La semaine de visite arriva, et elle se passa mal. Les parents de la jeune femme n'aimèrent pas le détective, et firent remarquer plusieurs fois à quel point Tom était mieux : il pouvait parler de sport avec Franck, musique et cuisine avec Alice. Sherlock ne partageait que peu de points communs avec eux, et son comportement à part refroidit le couple. Franck et Alice acceptèrent sa présence, parce que leur fille était heureuse, mais ils n'aimaient pas Sherlock. Et la libération vint lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent. Molly savait qu'ils ne se verraient pas beaucoup à présent.

Le sociopathe avait discuté de nombreuses fois avec John de sa relation avec Molly – John était d'ailleurs ravi de voir deux de ses amis être aussi heureux ensemble, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. D'ailleurs, le médecin militaire prodiguait quelques conseils. Lorsque le détective aborda la semaine avec sa belle famille, John confirma le grand pas que les deux amoureux avaient franchi. Et il conseilla à Sherlock de présenter, à son tour, sa famille. Toute sa famille. Même Eurus.

Le sujet Eurus était délicat, car le passif lié à cette sœur était difficile. Elle avait, après tout, enfermé Sherlock, John et Mycroft dans une sorte de labyrinthe mortel, les avaient mis à l'épreuve plusieurs fois, et avait fait en sorte que les trois hommes en sortent différents, un peu plus brisés qu'auparavant. Et brisée était aussi la relation entre Molly et le détective lorsque cette affaire fut close : il fut difficile, par ailleurs, de renouer le lien rompu qu'ils avaient. Sherlock n'était pas ravi de penser à la rencontre entre la légiste et Eurus, car il considérait nécessaire le fait de dire la vérité à Molly sur ce qui s'était passé dans le cas où il l'emmènerait sur Sherrinford. John appuya l'idée qu'il était nécessaire de parler de l'histoire de la bombe dans l'appartement de Molly, dans le cas où Eurus aborderait le sujet : la légiste risquerait d'en être déstabilisée.

Sherlock réfléchit à ceci durant plusieurs semaines : il ne cessait de cogiter sur ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il parlerait du cas de sa sœur cachée. S'il partageait cela avec Molly, il devra alors lui raconter la vérité qu'il taisait du pourquoi il lui avait demandé de dire "Je t'aime." Elle allait lui en vouloir. Il risquait de la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il présenta tout d'abord ses propres parents à la jeune femme, les prévenant en amont qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence d'Eurus, et qu'ils ne devaient donc rien dire. Le détective fut heureux de voir la femme qu'il aimait s'entendre très bien avec eux, qui furent ravis de faire connaissance avec la jeune brune. Molly appréciait les parents de Sherlock : elle les trouvait brillants, et si simple. Elle avait réussit à cerner leur caractère : il était fort, et il expliquait comment Margaret et Benedict purent élever leurs enfants, très éveillés intellectuellement, sans devenir fous ou les rendre fous. Margaret était une brillante chercheuse en mathématiques, et Benedict avait décidé de mettre en pause sa carrière de comptable, moins prometteuse que celle de sa femme, pour s'occuper des bambins. Il l'avait reprise lorsque Sherlock entra à l'école élémentaire. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'appartenait pas au cercle restreint des êtres humains brillants de la famille Holmes, sa normalité était une force, et elle permit d'apporter aux enfants Holmes, et notamment à Mycroft, le mime du commun des mortels afin de s'adapter. Eurus et Sherlock n'avaient jamais réussit à saisir cette opportunité pour s'en servir. Lorsque le détective et la légiste s'en allèrent de la maison familiale, Margaret leur souhaita bon retour, et confia à Molly son empressement de la revoir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les parents de Sherlock étaient beaucoup plus agréable que ses propres parents, avec qui elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'entendre, et qui n'acceptaient pas le détective dans leur famille.

Ils rentrèrent fatigués de la route, et Molly s'endormit presque immédiatement le soir même, lovée dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Mais Sherlock n'eut pas cette facilité d'endormissement, car il était tiraillé par ses pensées : le sujet Eurus l'obnubilait. Au regard de l'entente de Molly avec ses propres parents, et parce que Margaret et Benedict lui avaient fortement conseillé, Sherlock décida de présenter sa sœur à la légiste. Et il devait la préparer auparavant, lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Il allait devoir faire attention aux mots employés, et aux réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir. John l'aiderait.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Sherlock demanda au médecin militaire des conseils pour affronter les différentes réactions de la jeune femme quand il lui raconterait toute l'histoire, le labyrinthe mortel, la bombe dans son appartement, le fait qu'elle n'existait pas mais qu'il y croyait, le fait qu'il avait tout fait pour la sauver. Il y avait la traditionnelle fuite - courir le plus loin possible lorsque le discours est terminé afin de ne pas subir les possibles foudres de la personne - mais aussi l'affrontement clair et net. Pour ne pas que des gestes trop violents soient effectués, il pouvait aisément se poser sur elle et ainsi la coincer. Cette façon de faire comportait un risque cependant : Molly pouvait facilement avoir envie de sauter sur le détective, la position étant affriolante pour la jeune femme. Il pouvait faire varier les situations : durant un dîner romantique, le soir avant de s'endormir (ou pendant qu'elle dormait, stratégie facile sans risques particuliers) ou alors après l'acte. Ces derniers moments étaient déconseillés. Sherlock préféra un moment tranquille, en fin de semaine - choix compliqué car fin de semaine donc fatigue, mais Molly n'allait pas être perturbée dans son travail. Il choisit aussi de faire ça devant une tasse de thé - le thé était un élément important : produit typiquement britannique, il accompagnait les pauses durant lesquelles les discussions étaient essentielles. C'était décidé. Sherlock imagina la réaction la plus probable de sa compagne, parmi toutes celles proposées par John. Et ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il la trouva : oui, elle allait forcément réagir ainsi. Il pouvait donc s'adapter en conséquence.

Le samedi matin, sur les coups de onze heures, Sherlock se prépara à discuter avec Molly. Elle était en train de lire tranquillement dans le canapé, parfaitement éveillée. Sherlock entra alors dans la cuisine, fit chauffer de l'eau, posa deux tasses sur un plateau, la théière dans laquelle il mit trois cuillères de thé _Darjeeling_ en vrac. Il ajouta sur le plateau deux cuillères, une assiette avec des biscuits et une petite coupelle avec du sucre. Un sifflement signifia que l'eau était chaude, et le détective versa le liquide fumant dans la théière et apporta le tout dans le salon. Il avait fait les choses comme il le fallait. Molly sentit la présence du détective faire un poids sur le canapé, et entendit le bruit du plateau sur la table basse. Elle baissa son livre pour regarder le détective, et essaya de deviner les signaux que son visage renvoyait. Il était silencieux, sérieux, et il la fixait. Il réclamait son attention, ne désirait que parler avec elle. La légiste le comprit, ferma son livre et donna de son temps pour son compagnon. Sherlock servit le thé.

Aborder le sujet fut compliqué. Le détective savait pertinemment que la phrase "Je dois te parler de quelque chose" allait inquiéter la jeune femme. Il préféra alors une autre phrase, plus rassurante.

« Je vais te parler de quelqu'un. D'une femme, importante pour moi.

\- Oh ... »

Molly ne savait quoi répondre, outre le léger « Oh … » qui traduisait une surprise de la jeune femme, surprise qui ne l'emballait pas. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas une autre histoire d'amour derrière cette amorce de conversation : elle connaissait suffisamment bien le détective pour savoir que les femmes ne lui faisaient aucun effet, hormis Irene Adler - morte, et Molly devait bien avouer qu'elle jubilait de cette nouvelle - et elle. La légiste imagina alors une inconnue qui était entrée dans la vie du détective. Mais qui était-elle alors ? Elle se retint de faire des suppositions, car le détective allait lui dire. Elle devait juste être patiente.

« La femme dont je vais te parler, reprit le détective, est nouvellement arrivée dans ma vie. Elle est un peu plus jeune que moi, et elle s'appelle Eurus. Il s'agit de ma sœur. »

Molly ressentit un soulagement, accompagné d'une curiosité - pourquoi était-elle réapparue si récemment ? - et d'une joie - elle était impatiente de la rencontrer.

« Si elle est réapparue récemment, c'est parce qu'elle était en prison. D'ailleurs, elle l'est toujours. I peu près deux ans, elle a réussi à prendre possession du bâtiment pénitencier dans lequel elle était enfermée, à attirer John, Mycroft et moi à l'intérieur afin de nous tendre un piège. Elle nous a fait passer par plusieurs pièces et, dans chacune d'elle, il y avait une épreuve à subir. J'ai dû résoudre une enquête en quelques minutes et regarder, impuissant, deux innocents et un coupable mourir. J'ai vu un homme se sacrifier pour sa femme, et je l'ai vu mourir juste après car nous n'avions pas respecté les règles de ma sœur. J'ai dû te briser le cœur pour pouvoir te sauver la vie. J'ai dû faire le choix de tuer mon frère ou mon meilleur ami. J'ai dû sauver John d'une noyade fatidique. J'ai découvert une affreuse vérité sur mon passé. »

Molly ne dit rien, malgré les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : comment ça il y avait dû la sauver ? Comment une personne avait-elle pu mettre en place des épreuves dont l'issue était si horrible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la jeunesse de Sherlock pour qu'il soit aussi blessé ? Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche et, de sa voix douce et rassurante, demanda : « Quelle est cette affreuse vérité Sherlock ? »

Le détective ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait parler sans craintes, et que Molly était là pour le rassurer. Il était dans une situation de protection. Mais il lui était difficile de parler de ça, de verbaliser son traumatisme, car les émotions avaient pris pleine possession de ce souvenir, ressurgit quelques années auparavant. Il se maîtrisa alors, et lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris grâce à Eurus.

« J'ai toujours pensé que, durant mon enfance, j'avais eu un chien qui s'appelait Barberousse. Il avait un superbe pelage ambré, et il était adorable. Puis il est décédé. Mais je me trompais. Barberousse n'était pas un chien. C'était le nom de pirate d'un ami d'enfance, Victor. Et parce que ma sœur voulait, elle aussi, jouer avec moi et Victor, elle mit en place un jeu d'énigme dont l'objectif était de le retrouver. Elle l'avait enfermé au fond d'un puits. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. J'avais six ans. Elle en avait cinq. Le traumatisme créé à la suite de cet événement a fait que mon esprit a modifié ce souvenir : Victor est devenu un chien. Elle a été enfermée un peu plus tard, après qu'elle ait allumé un incendie dans notre ancienne maison familiale. Un de mes oncles aida Mycroft : ils la firent passer pour morte, car ce mensonge était tellement plus facile à accepter que la vérité : celle du génie ultime et malsain de ma sœur. »

Sherlock se tût, et Molly déglutit. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, se briser, et elle se mit à la place des membres de la famille Holmes, vivant avec le poids de leur fille ou sœur, qui s'avérait être inhumaine. Un tel sang-froid face à la mort et à l'acte de tuer est inhumain, et fait appel à une grande capacité d'extraction de l'humanité chez les hommes : les individus ne sont plus des personnes, mais seulement des corps. Si Solange apprenait l'existence d'Eurus, elle ferait tout pour la psychanalyser.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Molly posa une question au détective, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Sherlock, pourquoi as-tu dû me sauver la vie ? »

Le détective s'attendait à cette question, et savait qu'il lui dirait la vérité. Il lui devait la vérité. Il attendit, préférant se calmer avant de se lancer dans son explication. Pour s'aider, et plongea son regard dans celui de la légiste : les yeux bruns de la jeune femme, tellement compatissants, le réconfortait. Quand il se sentit prêt, il put s'expliquer.

« Il s'avère qu'Eurus désirait instaurer un contexte émotionnel, qui permettrait de me souvenir de l'incident. Mettre en danger les personnes qui me sont chères, et limiter leur survie dans le temps, instauraient une pression qui me permettait de mieux faire fonctionner mon cerveau et mes capacités de raisonnement. Te mettre en danger a instauré en moi une urgence, car je ne voulais pas te perdre. Elle a donc fait croire qu'une bombe était posée chez toi, et m'a expliqué ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Je n'avais que trois minutes pour te faire dire « Je t'aime. »

\- Quand la bombe a-t-elle été enlevée ?

\- Il s'avère qu'elle n'a jamais existée. »

Les dés étaient jetés. Sherlock l'avait dit. Il savait que Molly avait compris ce que cela sous-entendait : elle était brillante, et il l'avait vu faire un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Elle avait compris.

« Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai jamais été en danger ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je t'ai brisé le cœur pour rien, avait répondu le détective. »

Molly avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, de ce qu'elle avait compris quand le détective lui avait dit que la bombe n'avait jamais existée.

Elle ne savait comment réagir : devait-elle s'énerver contre le détective et s'isoler ? Devait-elle relativiser et comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver ? Devait-elle pardonner, car le détective avait prouvé à ce moment-là qu'il tenait énormément à la jeune femme ? Elle changea de position afin de ne plus voir le visage de son compagnon, beaucoup trop déstabilisant pour sa réflexion. Elle se mit face à la cheminée, là où trônait la Jonquille offerte par l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle fixa le végétal, et réfléchit.

Les minutes furent longues pour le détective. Il savait comment réagirait Molly : il supposait qu'elle relativiserait immédiatement, sans passer par les phases d'énervement, de colère et de silence. Il connaissait sa compagne. Mais la réaction qu'il observait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle fixait un point au loin, et semblait perdue. La situation dura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Molly réfléchissait encore. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver, et quand elle l'était, cela signifiait que l'histoire allait mal se terminer. A ce moment très précis, elle était déstabilisée par le psychique d'Eurus, son incapacité à différencier le bien et le mal à l'extrême. Sherlock avait, quelques fois, des difficultés à discerner ce qu'il fallait faire et dire de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ou dire. La limite entre bien et mal chez lui était floue, mais il savait observer pour en déduire ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire ou s'il devait se taire. Eurus, elle, n'y arrivait pas. Sa compréhension du monde, et surtout de la société comme construction sociale, était annihilée. Tuer un innocent ou un coupable revenait à faire la même chose pour elle : ôter la vie à un être vivant. Avoir fait croire que Molly allait mourir rabaissait la jeune femme à un être vivant lambda, à un corps qui respirait, mangeait, se déplaçait. Mais si l'acte de tuer ne signifiait rien d'extraordinaire pour elle, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir installé une véritable bombe dans son appartement ? Il se pourrait qu'Eurus ait encore du bon sens, car elle n'avait pas vu la nécessité de gâcher une vie humaine. Molly voulait découvrir l'intensité d'humanité chez la sœur Holmes, et voulait essayer de la comprendre.

« Je veux la rencontrer. »

La légiste prononça cette phrase après plusieurs minutes de silence, calmement, et Sherlock fut soulagé. Il avait eu raison : elle n'était pas énervée. Elle avait relativisé l'incident dans son appartement, et aussi la découverte de la personnalité particulière de sa petite sœur. Et elle avait envie de la rencontrer. Le détective pensait qu'elle voulait faire ça afin d'avoir des réponses car, même si elle ne le disait pas, le grand brun savait que la légiste avait le cerveau bousculé par des dizaines de question. Elle était ainsi, et c'était un des aspects qui plaisait le plus au détective. Il lui dit alors qu'il l'emmènerait, mais qu'elle allait devoir faire attention.

« Eurus communique peu. Elle ne parle pas, mais je dialogue avec elle grâce à la musique. Nous jouons du violon tous les deux lorsque je vais la voir. Je ne sais si tu auras tes réponses en y allant.

\- Permet-moi d'y aller et d'essayer, demanda Molly.

\- Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, répondit le détective. »

Molly demanda d'autres renseignements à son compagnon, surtout concernant le ressenti des différentes membres de la famille. Mycroft s'en fichait - il connaissait depuis toujours l'existence de leur sœur - et ses parents étaient déçus du comportement de Mycroft, ravis de voir leur fille vivante, brisés en s'apercevant de son état psychique instable et mauvais. Quant à lui … Cela lui faisait bizarre de se découvrir un nouveau membre de sa famille. Il était éjecté de sa position de benjamin au sein de la fratrie. Mais il se sentait aussi investi d'une mission de protection envers elle : il désirait s'occuper d'elle, la protéger, ne plus la faire se sentir seule. Il comprenait à présent la position de Mycroft, qui avait à cœur de veiller sur son petit frère. A croire que ce sentiment est commun à tout précédent membre, quelque soit son sexe ou son origine. Il avait lancé la réconciliation de ses parents avec sa sœur, le renouement de sa famille, contre l'avis de Mycroft. Même si cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, il n'empêchait pas ses parents et son frère d'aller voir Eurus. Il leur prêtait son hélicoptère personnel pour rejoindre Sherrinford plus facilement et rapidement.

La semaine qui suivit, Sherlock demanda à son ainé l'hélicoptère, car Molly désirait rencontrer Eurus. Mycroft exigea une rencontre afin qu'ils puissent discuter de ceci, car Mycroft était loin d'être emballé par le fait que Molly rencontre Eurus. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé sur Sherrinford.

Sherlock et Mycroft mangèrent ensemble le mercredi midi, au Cinnamon Spice, restaurant indien non loin du 221b Baker Street. Sherlock expliqua à son frère qu'il avait pris la décision de parler d'Eurus à Molly car toutes les deux appartenaient à sa famille : elles comptaient pour lui. Et il avait vocation d'être le plus honnête avec la légiste, car il l'aimait. Mycroft fut surpris d'entendre un tel mot sortir de la bouche de son benjamin, et surtout avec un sérieux et une honnêteté inhabituelle chez le détective. Ainsi donc, son frère avait atteint ce stade d'humanité. Pas si étonnant au regard du temps qu'il avait passé auprès de John, et de l'intérêt qu'il portait aux humains. Mycroft fit part au détective de ses réticences sur ce projet. Il ajouta que le benjamin aurait dû lui demander conseil, car il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il fallait faire. Sherlock le contredisit en lui expliquant que son avis n'était pas ultime. Il prenait aussi des décisions, et elles étaient partagées par d'autres. Il en avait parlé à Molly en connaissance de cause, il y avait une forte probabilité pour que la jeune femme demande à voir Eurus : elle était une Holmes après tout. Il avait abordé le sujet avec la légiste, et elle avait émis un souhait. Sherlock demanda de nouveau si son aîné voulait bien prêter l'hélicoptère, un air obstiné sur son visage. Si son frère refusait, il trouverait un autre moyen d'y aller. Mycroft accepta.

Un taxi emmena le détective et la légiste le samedi suivant chez l'ainé des Holmes. Une autre voiture - un des transports personnels du « gouvernement britannique » les récupéra pour les emmener à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, où les attendait l'hélicoptère. Mycroft n'allait pas les accompagner, mais il mettait à disposition deux gardes du corps, au cas où un incident se produirait, de nouveau.

Il fallut plus de deux heures pour arriver sur l'île de Sherrinford. L'hélicoptère atterrit, et le couple descendit, suppléé par les deux hommes baraqués et en noir. Deux agents les accueillirent à leur arrivée. Sherlock prit son sac, dans lequel son violon était, dans la main droite afin de prendre celle de Molly dans la gauche. La jeune femme tremblait : elle ne le disait pas, le montrait peu, mais elle était effrayée. Légèrement apaisée par le contact de la main de son compagnon, la légiste reprit courage et ils s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment gris, terne, sans vie.

Le chemin fut difficile pour rejoindre la cellule de la psychopathe. Elle avait été isolée des autres détenus afin de protéger le personnel d'une possible rébellion. Telle Raiponce, Eurus était enfermée en haut d'une des tourelles de la prison. Le couple entra dans plusieurs pièces afin d'être fouillé, passé au détecteur de métaux, passé aux rayons X. Leurs vestes avaient été retirées, et ils ne pouvaient pas entrer avec. Leurs sacs avaient été vidés et passés au peigne fin par des professionnels. Ils ne pouvaient pas les prendre pour entrer dans la pièce. Sherlock put, néanmoins, prendre son violon. Il s'agissait d'un des privilèges accordés.

Ils entrèrent enfin.

Sherlock avait l'habitude. Il se positionna devant la vitre. Eurus était assise sur son lit. Elle lisait. Molly, plus timide, se mit à côté du détective : la nécessité d'avoir cet homme près d'elle se faisait sentir. A ses côtés, elle se sentait rassurée et sécurisée. Derrière eux s'étaient positionnés les gardes du corps. Sherlock leur demanda, au bout de quelques minutes, de quitter la pièce. Ils pouvaient attendre derrière, afin d'être efficace en cas d'intervention.

Eurus n'avait pas bougé. Plongée dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, elle n'avait pas daigné lever la tête afin de voir qui étaient ses visiteurs.

C'est aux premières notes de violon qu'elle réagit.

Sherlock avait pris son instrument, et il s'était lancé dans un morceau de Beethoven. Sa sœur réagit négativement, et Sherlock s'arrêta. Il baissa le violon et l'archet, sans pour autant les poser. Eurus referma son livre, se leva et s'approcha de la vitre. Elle se positionna en face de Molly.

Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient à peu près la même taille. Molly était plus fine que sa sœur, mais la tenue obligatoire, légère et ample, de celle-ci devait jouer dans cette impression. Elles affichaient toutes les deux une expression différente : Molly se montrait obstinée tandis qu'Eurus se montrait intriguée, avec un air de satisfaction. Elle observa longuement la jeune femme, la détailla, et apprécia sa venue. Elle avait su qu'elle viendrait.

Molly attendait que Sherlock fasse les présentations, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'Eurus la connaissait : elle s'était servie d'elle pour utiliser Sherlock durant son jeu macabre, il y avait plusieurs années. Mais il était nécessaire de faire les présentations : la société utilisait cette coutume dans les interactions sociales normales.

Sherlock regarda le face à face des deux femmes, et décida d'interrompre cette situation qui allait il-ne-savait-où.

« Eurus, je te présente Molly Hooper, légiste à l'Hôpital Saint Bartholomew. Molly, je te présente ma jeune sœur, Eurus. »

L'ambiance n'avait pas changée après cette courte introduction des filles. Elles continuaient de se regarder, silencieuses, dangereuses.

Eurus commença une sorte de rituel durant lequel elle faisait les cents pas sans quitter Molly des yeux, elle la dévisageait, la regardait avec attention, de haut en bas. Elle la jaugeait, la jugeait. Molly resta de marbre, maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle attendait que la partie adverse n'entame les hostilités, qui ne venaient pas.

« Oui, Molly Hooper … commença la prisonnière, tout en marchant et en fixant la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je me souviens de toi. La fille à la bombe. Celle qui a dit « Je t'aime » alors que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. »*

Molly déglutit, et elle ne put le cacher. Sherlock et Eurus l'avaient remarqué.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Molly. Pourquoi avoir fait ça à vos frères ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé des innocents, leur avoir fait autant de mal ?

\- Parce que je m'ennuyais. Être enfermée ici, seule entre ces trois murs gris, à se déplacer entre la table et le lit, le lit et les toilettes, les toilettes et la table, c'est ennuyant au bout d'un moment. On a vite fait le tour, avait répondu la prisonnière, sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme, en signe de défi. Et si je leur ai fait autant de mal, c'est probablement parce qu'ils le méritaient, ces « innocents. »

\- Je ne le méritais pas. Je ne méritais pas de souffrir ainsi, et de faire partie de votre petite vengeance, votre manipulation familiale. Ce sont vos problèmes, pas les miens. Et tout ça pour voir votre famille : il y a moins tordu comme organisation de réunion de fami-

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à ce « plan tordu» que vous êtes là aujourd'hui, aux côtés de Sherlock, et que vous vivez ensemble !»

Eurus avait, d'un bond, accéléré vers la vitre et frappé fort contre celle-ci, afin de couper court au discours de la légiste et d'imposer sa parole, en apparence plus importante. Molly avait fait sortir Eurus de ses gonds. Sherlock craignait pour la suite. Puis la psychopathe se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée. Ce genre de réaction était commun chez elle, lié à son instabilité émotionnelle et psychologique. Molly s'approcha de la vitre, posa sa main, et renouvela sa question, calmement, en chuchotant : pourquoi elle ?

« Parce que vous êtes un de ses points faibles, et ce depuis longtemps. Depuis ma rencontre avec Moriarty, j'ai suivi tout ce qu'il faisait. Je suis une grande fan de son génie. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué toute votre importance. Sherlock fait confiance à peu de monde, et sachez que vous faites partie de ces personnes. Et ce petit élément, je l'ai remarqué. Et je ne l'ai pas oublié. Et ce fut une des pièces maîtresses de mon petit jeu.

\- Si Sherlock ne m'avait pas fait dire ces mots, et qu'il se serait aperçu que la bombe n'existait pas, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

\- Je savais qu'il y arriverait.

\- Je reformule : aviez-vous un plan B au cas où le premier ne fonctionne pas ? »

Eurus ne répondit pas. A quoi bon, la légiste ne l'aurait jamais crue. C'est à ce moment précis que Molly prit une importance dans l'esprit d'Eurus : c'est à ce moment que la psychopathe s'aperçut que la jeune brune était brillante, que son esprit réfléchissait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Molly savait qu'Eurus n'avait pas de plan de secours au cas où la première situation n'eût pas lieu.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait preuve de sécurité en postant, je ne sais pas, un sniper proche de chez moi, qui m'aurait abattu devant Sherlock, John et Mycroft ? »

Le silence retomba. Personne ne répondit. Mais tout le monde savait, car tout le monde avait compris. Eurus tenait à Molly. La légiste n'était pas inconsidérée par la sœur Holmes : elle était assez brillante pour qu'elle s'y intéresse. Molly réalisa alors quelque chose.

« Si vous ne m'avez pas fait disparaître, c'est parce que vous vous vouliez que cette rencontre se déroule. Vous vouliez me voir en vrai, discuter avec moi. Pourquoi suis-je si intéressante ?

\- Vous vous sous-estimez Molly Hooper, répondit Eurus en souriant, mais le sourire n'était pas rassurant, ni bienveillant. Vous êtes brillante, et vous prenez de la place dans le cœur des gens sans même vous en rendre compte. Sherlock, puis John. Je crois même que Mycroft vous apprécie grandement. Et je crois bien que le lieutenant Lestrade a eu un sacré béguin pour vous. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi les gens vous considère comme si importante. Et du peu que j'ai vu de vous, de nombreuses raisons l'expliquent. »

Molly enleva sa main de la vitre et regarda, intriguée, la jeune femme de l'autre côté.

« Votre capacité intellectuelle, votre charisme, votre empathie, votre art de vous cacher du monde, votre fragilité émotionnelle, votre facilité à vous faire manipuler par plus fort que vous, votre petit air de chien battu, votre insupportable gentillesse, votre stupidité et votre incapacité à voir que les gens vous mentent. Vous êtes, au final, afflig-

\- Je te prierais d'arrêter ici le florilège de compliments que tu attribues à la femme que j'aime. »

Sherlock venait de parler. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait dit mot, regardant le combat entre les deux femmes. Mais là, c'était trop. Les insultes tailladaient le cœur sensible de Molly, et heurtaient celui de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas supporté que John se fasse insulter par son frère deux ans auparavant, il ne supportait pas que Molly se fasse démolir à présent.

Eurus avait tourné la tête vers son frère quand celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche afin de défendre sa compagne. Ainsi donc, il était devenu ce genre de personne, cet être social, attaché à une personne, prêt à la défendre corps et âme. La benjamine se dirigea alors vers son frère, abandonnant sa place face à Molly, qui regardait à présent le détective.

« Tu joues les héros Sherlock ? Tu défends l'opprimé ?

\- Je ne joue pas les héros. Je te remets juste à ta place. Molly est assez forte pour se défendre seule : je lui fais entièrement confiance. Mais tu lui as manqué de respect alors qu'elle non. Je te rappelles juste ce fait."

Eurus s'était tue, et regardait son frère. Elle perdait patience. Elle n'acceptait pas que les gens la remettent ainsi à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais accepté d'ailleurs, ce qui avait fait de nombreux conflits au sein de sa famille, famille à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment attachée. Sauf Sherlock. Il était son grand-frère, mais de peu. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence. Et il était un modèle pour la jeune femme : il était brillant et sociable. Il s'intégrait quasiment parfaitement dans la société. Il était ce qu'elle ne serait jamais.

Molly se retrouva à la place de son compagnon : témoin, elle observait une sorte de combat de personnalité et de regard entre les deux membres de la fratrie. Puis elle fit dévier son regard sur Eurus : quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle allait chercher. Elle allait trouver. Elle était bonne à ça. Puis elle réalisa.

« Vous êtes jalouse. »

Sherlock et Eurus tournèrent leur tête vers la légiste, stoppant ainsi leur bataille visuelle.

« Vous êtes jalouse. C'est pour cela que vous avez été aussi insultante avec moi. Vous me voyez proche de Sherlock, comme l'a été Victor à une époque. Vous pensez que je vais le garder pour moi, l'éloigner de sa famille, car vous avez dû entendre ça. C'est généralement ce qui est dit. Mais c'est mal me connaître. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, celle qui garde pour soi l'être qu'elle aime. J'accueille les gens, je ne les laisse pas à part. Vous êtes dangereuse, instable. Vous êtes une prisonnière sérieuse. Mais vous êtes surtout seule et triste. Vous vous sentez abandonnée car vous l'avez été durant de nombreuses années. Votre existence a été supprimée. Mais maintenant, vous êtes là, et vous n'êtes plus seule. Vous pourrez me dire toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables, sachez bien que vous êtes de la famille de Sherlock et par conséquent ma famille. Car il est ma famille. Et jamais, oh grand jamais, je ne l'empêcherais de voir sa famille. Elle est la mienne à présent. »

Le détective ne fut pas impressionné. Il avait l'habitude de la légiste maintenant. Il savait comment elle pensait, comment elle parlait. Elle avait cette faculté à produire des discours rassurants, inspirants, bienveillants. Et c'est ce genre de chose qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Eurus fut impressionnée de l'audace de la jeune femme, et aussi de ce qu'elle disait. Molly avait remarqué un point sensible, mais ne s'en était pas servi pour la briser. Elle s'en était servie pour la rassurer. Elle lui avait, tout d'abord, montré qu'elle l'avait comprise, avant de lui dire des mots gentils, rassurants, car Eurus avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle était encore une enfant. Comme Sherlock.

Molly comprit rapidement que la jeune femme et son compagnon se ressemblaient énormément. Et c'est pour cela que Sherlock mettait autant d'énergie à rendre visite à sa sœur, à converser avec elle, à rétablir et garder ce contact brisé à une époque. En la sauvant, il se sauvait. En la protégeant, il accomplissait son devoir de grand-frère. Il lui apportait, au final, ce que son entourage lui avait apporté auparavant. Molly ne fut que plus amoureuse du détective.

Eurus ne répondit rien. Elle resta là, debout face à Sherlock, regardant la légiste : elle était inexpressive. Puis elle se retourna, et s'assit sur le lit, dos au couple. L'entrevue était terminée. Sherlock rangea son violon dans son sac, le referma et quitta la pièce. Molly le suivit. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Sherlock fit entrer la légiste dans le sas où ils purent récupérer leurs affaires, puis ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, puis la plage où attendait l'hélicoptère de Mycroft. Ils montèrent, suivis des deux agents de l'ainé, et le transport aérien s'envola pour rejoindre la capitale britannique. Sherlock profita alors de ce moment pour sortir de son mutisme.

« Je suis impressionné. Tu as réussi ce que très peu de gens sont capables de faire : tu as fait parler ma sœur. Elle t'a parlé. Tu n'es pas aussi anodine pour elle. Il se pourrait qu'elle t'apprécie au final. Et puis, tu arrives à la comprendre. A nous comprendre. Je pense sincèrement que tu as mérité ta place dans le cercle privilégié des intimes d'Eurus. Tu pourrais même lui faire du bien. Je dois t'adresser mes félicitations : même Mycroft n'est pas à ce niveau.

\- Mer … Merci, Sherlock. »

Molly avait répondu timidement au détective. Elle était très touchée par son compliment. De plus, savoir qu'elle était acceptée par tous les membres de cette famille nucléaire la réconfortait. Elle se dit qu'au final, elle avait bien une place dans l'univers : être un membre de la famille Holmes.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ils furent accueillis par Mycroft qui désirait ardemment connaître le déroulement de la rencontre. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'aucune violence n'avait été faite, et que malgré les petits malaises, Eurus avait plutôt bien réagi à la présence de Molly. Elle pourra accompagner le détective plus souvent, sans soucis. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Mycroft qui les raccompagna chez l'aîné Holmes. Molly put alors récupérer sa Mini Cooper, et rentrer chez elle avec Sherlock. Mais elle décida de faire un crochet sur la route.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda le détective observant que la route qui défilait n'était pas celle du chemin retour.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai bien envie d'adopter un chien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Un chien ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu d'un chien ? C'est plein de contraintes : le nourrir, le sortir-

\- Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu en as envie ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas d'un animal de compagnie ? Un être vivant dont tu prendrais soin, qui serait là pour te réconforter. J'ai eu une idée saugrenue - et dis-moi si je me trompe - mais je pense que depuis que tu as appris que Barberousse n'était, en définitif, pas un chien, tu as envie d'en avoir un. Tu aimais l'idée que tu t'étais faite de Barberousse : cet animal adorable à qui tu étais énormément attaché, et dont la mort t'a brisé le cœur. Même si, au final, il s'agissait de ton meilleur ami, je pense que l'ombre du chien te hante. Et que tu aimerais en avoir un. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Molly avait-elle raison ? Les connections neuronales s'accéléraient car il avait besoin de réfléchir rapidement, d'analyser le contenu de la tirade de la légiste et de voir si cela s'appliquait à ses propres sentiments. Il était difficile pour le détective d'entreprendre cette tâche, étant donné que tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments était complexe chez lui. Mais là, il voulait faire un effort. Même si, au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse. Molly avait rarement tort quand il s'agissait d'analyser les gens, de l'analyser lui.

« A quoi bon adopter un chien alors qu'il y a Toby ? Demanda le détective.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Toby, répondit la légiste tout en regardant la route.

\- Toby ne m'aime pas, nuance. Et je lui fais comprendre que c'est réciproque.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas de lien avec un animal de compagnie, et ça te manque.

\- Si c'est pour seulement avoir de la compagnie, pourquoi ne pas avoir un bébé ?

\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant Sherlock.

\- Mais toi si. Je sais que tu en as terriblement envie, et ce depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir un ? Quitte à choisir entre un animal et un être humain, je préfère l'être humain. Au moins, il sera possible d'échanger plus tard avec lui.

\- Sherlock, j'approche la quarantaine, et je ne veux pas m'embêter avec un enfant à cet âge. Et puis j'ai beaucoup moins de chance d'en avoir à présent. Je préfère m'ôter cette idée de la tête plutôt qu'on essaye et que cela ne fonctionne jamais. »

Le ton qu'employait Molly avait changé. Il était plus sérieux, plus sombre, plus triste. Sherlock s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait : il souffrait aussi à présent. Il baissa la tête, s'excusa, et avoua qu'elle avait raison pour l'animal de compagnie : il l'autorisa à poursuivre la route vers l'animalerie. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.

L'ambiance dans l'animalerie était tout autre. Le bruit des enfants et des parents mettait en horreur le détective qui ne le supportait pas, et l'extase de ces êtres humains inférieurement intelligents était incompréhensible pour lui. Molly lui présenta de nombreux animaux, notamment chez les canins, mais aucun ne lui donnait envie d'adopter. Au bout de deux heures, comme le détective ne trouva pas de compagnon, le couple quitta la boutique. Molly se dirigea alors vers un des refuges pour animaux de Londres. Il y avait des cas particuliers : peut-être que Sherlock trouverait.

Le détective eut un coup de cœur pour un Pointer Anglais de quatre mois dont la mère était décédée peu de temps après avoir accouché de sa portée. Il y avait eu trois chiots. Les deux autres avait déjà été adopté, mais celui-ci ne trouvait pas preneur. Face aux gens, il était antipathique : il ne réagissait pas, et il leur tournait le dos généralement. Pourtant, le personnel vantait ses qualités : ce chiot était adorable, attachant et intelligent. Mais malgré ça, personne n'en voulait.

Sauf Sherlock.

Molly et lui l'adoptèrent de suite. Ils achetèrent sur place de la nourriture, des jouets, une laisse, un panier. Le personnel leur donna des adresses de vétérinaires près de chez eux. Puis ils repartirent.

Durant tout le trajet retour, Sherlock avait gardé le chiot avec lui. Cela avait été conseillé par le personnel du refuge : il fallait le faire s'habituer au nouveau maître. Le petit animal était de sexe féminin, poils ras, au pelage blanc avec de grandes taches brunes. Le couple s'était mis d'accord pour l'appeler Rosemary.

Fut arrivé le moment fatidique de la rencontre entre Toby et Rosemary. La colocation entre les deux se passa rapidement très bien : les deux êtres asociaux s'adaptèrent très bien à la présence de l'autre, tout en sachant qu'ils ne s'embêteraient pas.

Molly et Sherlock ne se marièrent que plusieurs années après. Solange et Martha avaient été désignées Témoins et Demoiselles d'Honneur de la légiste. John et Greg étaient Témoins et Garçons d'Honneur. Jeanne, la fille de Solange et de Jeremy, portait les alliances. Eurus reçut de nombreuses fois la visite de Molly. A chaque fois que Sherlock y allait, la légiste l'accompagnait. Les deux femmes tissèrent de plus en plus de lien, et Molly devint une figure sécurisante pour la jeune femme, une figure rassurante. Ces rôles furent conservés jusqu'au décès d'Eurus, le lendemain de son soixante-cinquième anniversaire. Molly et Sherlock n'eurent jamais d'enfants, mais furent des parrains et marraines exemplaires. Ils avaient, par ailleurs, continué leur activité professionnelle. Molly avait pris sa retraite alors que le détective non. Il ne s'arrêta jamais d'enquêter, et toujours accompagné de John. Après le décès de Toby, ils ne reprirent pas de chat. Après le décès de Rosemary, ils ne reprirent pas de chien. Ils restèrent tous les deux à s'aimer jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au décès de Molly d'un arrêt cardiaque, puis celui de Sherlock quelques mois plus tard, mort de tristesse et de solitude. Il avait 85 ans, elle en avait 83.

John Watson ne se remaria jamais, mais il eut quelques relations plus ou moins sérieuses. Il ne trouva jamais de femme pouvant remplacer Mary. Il ne le voulait pas. Il côtoya pendant plusieurs années Wanda, militaire. Mais il n'eut jamais de compagne stable. Rosie en souffrit d'ailleurs, et se rapprocha de plus en plus de Molly qui s'apparentait le plus à une figure maternelle. C'est elle qui l'accompagna dans tous les moments importants de l'adolescence de la jeune fille, qui fut sa confidente durant toute cette période. Elle se découvrit une passion pour l'aéronautique : elle devint pilote. C'est durant le travail qu'elle rencontra son futur mari, Tommy, ingénieur en aéronautique. Après une vie bien remplie, elle s'éteignit à l'âge de 98 ans et Tommy à l'âge de 102 ans. John s'éteignit à l'âge de 93 ans.

Solange et Jeremy vécurent heureux les années qui suivirent. Ils ne quittèrent pas la ville de Gravesend, dans laquelle ils acquirent une grande maison qu'ils retapèrent. Ils eurent trois enfants : Jeanne, Franck et Charles - les deux garçons étaient jumeaux. Parce que trois enfants était bien suffisants, ils ne prirent pas d'animaux. Jeanne ne se maria jamais, et se concentra à aider les animaux. Elle devint vétérinaire, et mourut à l'âge de 97 ans. Franck déménagea en France et devint professeur d'anglais dans les lycées. Il se maria avec Annie, professeure de physique-chimie, et eurent un petit garçon : Jean. Ce dernier s'engagea dans l'armée et décéda durant une mission à l'âge de 24 ans. Annie mourut à 78 ans, et Franck à l'âge de 89 ans. Charles, devint neuroscientifique. Brillant chercheur dont les écrits et les avancées scientifiques dans ce domaine ont fait sa renommée, il se maria à Samantha, barista. Ils eurent deux filles : Lilas - qui devint neurochirurgienne - et Rose - qui se lança dans la psychologie. Les sœurs moururent en même temps, à l'âge 93 ans. Solange s'éteignit à l'âge de 89 ans et Jeremy à l'âge de 91.

Martha Hudson continua sa petite vie tranquille au 221b Baker Street, jusqu'à ses 98 ans. A sa mort, elle légua la résidence à Sherlock et Molly Hooper-Holmes. Puis l'appartement fut légué à Rosie qui le vendit par la suite.


End file.
